This Is Your Life
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Modern-day AU. University, a job, a confusing romantic life...and a murder. Just your average, everyday routine, right? Well, maybe not, but what's life without a few surprises? Yaoi, Eventual ZoSan
1. My Theory Isn't Perfect

**It's time for the promised new fic! As stated, this is a modern-day AU and, also as stated, it's most definitely yaoi, so it guyxguy bothers you at all, be mature and don't flame. You've been warned. As is my usual, the main pairing within here is ZoSan, but there are many others mentioned and loosely shown (and a liberal amount of AceSan in the first few chapters. Just so you know).**

**This was the result of a plot-bunny that attacked one day in about November, and I wrote a bit down not expecting it to go anywhere (most of my stories don't). It's now 50,000 words long and counting, meaning it's on-track to be my longest story ever written. Personally I think it's turning out a lot better than 'Bound by Destiny.' I've got a better handle on the characters and I've found who I write really well and who I need to work on, so every bit of practice I can get really helps.**

**This will also be posted on the OPYaoi group over at LJ, and my username over there is AoiTsukikage. Reviews and comments are much appreciated and don't be afraid to click that link to do so! **

**Another note: this story probably has about the longest chapters I've ever written, so expect lengthy ones! After about Chapter Ten or so they all seem to be 5000 words. Yikes. There will be spoilers for the series probably up to about Thriller Bark at this point, but nothing newer so far. **

**And that's it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei, and FUNimation. It is certainly not mine (I'd feel sorry for these characters if it was…)**

**This Is Your Life**

**Chapter One**

_Right on the verge, just one more dose_

_I'm traveling from coast to coast_

_My theory isn't perfect, but it's close_

-Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Wet Sand"

xxx

He stood outside of the Social Sciences building, smoking a cigarette and gazing at the slowly-turning trees. Fall had always been one of his favourite seasons, mainly because he could spend time outside wearing the clothes he loved without fear of sunburn. He inhaled the crisp air, still full of greenery and life but with just a hint of a chill that signalled the oncoming winter, and oh, he loved winter too: cuddling by the fireside with lovely hot cocoa and an even lovelier woman, and then…

Nerves. Heh. He laughed off the brain-tangent about the seasons and butted his cigarette in the ash tray, turning to walk through the doors and adjusting his glasses as he looked at the map in his hand. He still had a good half-hour before class started (Mythology. Apparently it was interesting) and wanted to explore a bit before he had to head over there. It was odd being in a traditional University, though. He had spent the last two years in Japan on an exchange trip with a culinary school in Odaiba, and had split his classes between cooking and business, something he thought useful if he ever wished to start his own restaurant.

The transfer program had been one of the best experiences of his life, but now that he was back in Vancouver, worry had begun to gnaw at his insides. He hadn't seen his old high school buddies for two years, and while he had kept in contact with them as much as he could, he still couldn't help but wonder how they would react to seeing him again. He had met a lot of cool people in Japan, but he never felt the sense of belonging that he did with the misfits from his school. Nearly all of them went to the same University now, so he figured he'd run into at least _one _of them today, but then there was no guarantee of that in a place _this _big.

He was also nervous about his job, he reasoned. He'd gotten on back at his foster-father's floating restaurant, the _Baratie, _but he had a strange feeling that Zeff expected him to be incredibly good and he wasn't sure if his skill was up to the standards the old geezer was anticipating. Plus he'd gotten so used to cooking traditional Japanese food that going back to French and Canadian cuisine would be a learning process. He was also unused to speaking English all the time, and his hair…well, that was a story in itself.

Of course, with his Aryan features, he was somewhat of a circus freak among the dark-haired, darker-skinned Japanese. Add to that the fact that he was nearly six feet tall, and he got stared at everywhere he went. His friends at the school had finally bought him a black wig which he wore almost regularly. It didn't stop the stares, but it certainly decreased them to a manageable level. But then, he was used to being stared at, and nearly every girl that had passed him when he was outside on his smoke break had had to look twice before they ran into the door, never mind if they were with their boyfriends or not. He winked at a cluster of girls who had stopped dead in the hallway to ogle at him before wandering into a sort of atrium with tables and chairs, where he stopped at one and put his bag down before sitting.

Oh, yes. He had changed. Before if a girl so much as _looked _at him with interest, he would go into crazy-freakish-lover-mode and bound after her with hearts in his eyes and shrilling in an insanely grating voice until they either closed a door in his face or unceremoniously punched him. Both were common. But now…he wasn't some high-school kid anymore. He was a man, and he'd learned to toe the fine line between being romantic and being clingy, which had only resulted in good things from the women he chose to get involved with. He had had somewhat of a steady girlfriend back in Japan, but both of them knew long-distance relationships were a farce, and since she had no plans to come to Canada and he none to go back to Japan, they had decided to end it peacefully and were still friends.

And speaking of friends…

"Well, well, well, Mr. Blackleg," came a voice behind him, and he turned quickly, the one eye that was visible under his curtain of blonde hair opening wide. "Heard you were back in town, but I didn't think I'd run into you so soon."

He continued to stare as the man sat down across from him, wrinkling his nose before kicking his booted feet up onto the table. Even though it was September, the older man still wore cargo shorts and those dratted combat boots, and the tight-fitting brand name dress shirt he had fit his muscular body into left little to the imagination with its low collar. The hat he had always worn was missing, but the first man reasoned that the professors would probably yell at him to take it off anyway: its huge brim would be a vision hazard for half of the class. Two years hadn't done anything to the cocky grin the other man wore, nor to the over-abundance of freckles on his handsome face. He ran a hand through silky black hair before raising one eyebrow and regarding the blonde.

"Ace. Long time no see."

"No kidding, man. Luffy'll be ecstatic," Ace D. Portgas grinned at his friend. "You seen anyone else yet, Sanji?"

"Just got here. I've got Mythology in twenty minutes, though," he added.

"Well, you'll see Luffy, at least."

"Luffy's taking Mythology?"

"Luffy's taking whatever he wants. It's only his first year," Ace replied with a shrug. "I'm glad it's my last, though. I'm sick of school."

"Seconded," Sanji chuckled. "It's good to see you, Ace."

"Same." Ace paused before kicking his feet off and rounding the table, grabbing Sanji's hand and pulling him to his feet and into a hug. "We've missed you. Luffy's missed your cooking."

"And you haven't?" Sanji inhaled the odd scent of brimstone and spice that had always surrounded the other man and returned the embrace.

"Of course," Ace's chuckle reverberated in his chest. "You look good."

"So do you. Got a girlfriend?"

"Nah, girls are too demanding. I've got time for that when I've graduated," Ace shrugged. "You?"

"Had one in Japan, but I guess I'm single now," Sanji replied, stepping back so he could study Ace as the older man kept his hands on Sanji's hips. "What about everyone else?"

"Usopp and Kaya are probably going to get married," he shrugged.

"No surprise."

"And Nami's _obviously _got eyes for my baby brother, even if she'll never admit it to anyone. He's convinced her to go out with him, but…"

"Oh, Nami…her beauty is wasted on such unromantic apes," Sanji rolled his eyes, knowing that Ace wouldn't take offence. And Ace didn't, he only laughed. "The rest?"

"Chopper's grown into a handsome young man, although he won't listen to that from anybody."

"We're still calling him Chopper?"

"He hates Tony, so…yeah," Ace replied with a nod. "Who else…oh, Robin and Franky are engaged."

"You're joking?" Sanji clapped a hand over his mouth. Robin Nico was a few years older than him, but she had worked as a student teacher at his high school and it turns out she and Nami had been involved in a sort of Big Sisters program years ago. She hung out with them quite often, even if she was more mature. And Franky…Sanji didn't know him well, but the big man worked as a mechanic at the autobody shop near the high school and had hung out with them a few times, too. "Well, good for them. And?"

"Vivi's practically engaged, too," Ace continued. "One of her old friends from Egypt showed up last year. He's a good guy, even if his political views are a little extreme. You'll probably see him around too; his name's Kohza."

"And Zoro?" Sanji noted the omission.

"Zoro is…the same," Ace reluctantly admitted. "Look, Sanji, I know that they two of you don't like each other, but he's really a good guy, and…"

"Yeah. I…I figured. And it's not that…" he wracked his brain for a suitable explanation as he adjusted his orange-tinted glasses with one hand. "I don't…hate him," he finally said. "We just…we never got along, and I think both of us have been afraid to admit that maybe we _could_. I never wrote to him either; I mean, what was I supposed to say?"

"Don't sweat it. But the two of you have so much in common," Ace pointed out. "You'd better run, though. Don't want to be late for your first class."

"Yeah. See you around?"

"How long's your class? An hour?"

"Yes."

"I'll still be here," Ace grinned cheekily.

"Sleeping?"

"No doubt."

"Great," Sanji moved to go, but Ace grabbed him close and kissed him full on the lips. He started to protest before his body _remembered _and brought his arms to rest around Ace's neck, returning the kiss hesitantly at first and then with more enthusiasm after a quick glance around to make sure nobody was watching them. He pulled back and just stared at the older man before asking, "What was that?"

"I've missed you," Ace replied simply. "And I know that…that we…both agreed not to take this thing any farther, but…it's been _two years, _Sanji."

"I know."

"There's still fifteen minutes," Ace looked hopeful, and Sanji, probably against his better judgment, nodded.

000

Which was how he found himself pushed into a bathroom stall, shirt unbuttoned and sweat-soaked as he tried to stifle his moans, having forgotten how _good _Ace felt against him. The older man ground their hips together and kissed him, and Sanji melted into his touch. This was a bad, bad idea, and he knew it. Ace was only a year older than he, but in high school to have _any _older friends was the epitome of cool, and there was _nobody _cooler than Ace D. Portgas. Their little relationship had started the night of Ace's graduation, a drunken fling turning into something more, and they had been 'together' on and off for about a year before Sanji had to go to Japan. Both of them knew it was only temporary, but since neither of them had found anybody yet, it seemed fate that they would go back to this place.

"Ah…Ace…" he managed to rasp as the larger man kissed his neck, sucking gently as he braced his hands on Sanji's well-defined hips. "I…class…"

"Right," Ace abruptly pulled back, his eyes wide, pupils completely dilated. "I just…I'm sorry, Sanji."

"Don't be. I think I needed that." Sanji grimaced and willed the tightness in his pants to ease while he kissed Ace gently. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you."

Sanji buttoned his shirt and threw his coat back on, picking up his bag and exiting the stall as he hurriedly got to the classroom, luckily with five minutes to spare. However, he had barely gotten through the door before… "SANNNNJIIIIII!"

He caught hold of the seemingly endless ball of energy hurtling toward him and somehow managed to stay upright as Luffy D. Monkey attached himself like some kind of rubber leech. Of course, with a last name like 'Monkey,' he certainly lived up to it. "Hey, kid." Sanji plucked the straw hat the younger man wore around his neck off and placed it on his own head.

"IT'S SO GOOD TO SEEEEE YOOOUUUU!!!!"

"Luffy, get off of him!" Another boy with an insanely long nose managed to pry Luffy away before he sighed. "Hey…Sanji."

"Usopp," Sanji had to smile at the engineering student before he spread his arms and Usopp readily embraced him. Truthfully, Sanji was glad to see Usopp again. He and the younger boy had always been close, although when he was the epitome of popular and envied and Usopp was just awkward and a nerd, nobody else could see why. But Sanji saw himself in Usopp; saw himself as he could have been if life had been kinder and he hadn't been forced to grow up all at once. When his parents were killed in that car crash. And no matter how much Usopp wanted to prove he was brave or smart or more than he was, Sanji didn't want him to change. "It's good to see you."

"I've missed you," Usopp replied, grinning at Sanji. "Come on, let's get seats."

000

"So, what's this I hear about you and the lovely Miss Kaya?" Sanji enquired as they walked back to the atrium, and Usopp blushed and ducked his head. "I'm proud of you, Usopp."

"She doesn't deserve me," Usopp muttered.

"Oh, stop being so hard on yourself. Of course I do."

They looked up to see three pretty young women standing outside the atrium and Usopp squeaked and blushed harder. Kaya laughed at the mortified expression on his face and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "It's good to see you, Sanji."

"Of course it is," Vivi beamed at him as well, her hair still as vibrant a blue as it had been when he left.

"Ah, my darlings, my heart is overflowing with joy at the sight of your beauty," he proclaimed, although with much more subtlety and less flinging of limbs and hearts than he used to. They noticed, and Nami raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You've grown up," she intoned, striding to embrace him, and he picked her up as she settled her legs around his waist. "Haven't gained any weight, though," she teased, kissing him briefly on the forehead.

"And you have the figure of a goddess, my dear Nami," he replied truthfully as she ruffled his hair, tucking a reddish-orange lock behind her own ear as she smiled at him. "But I fear I shall have to join you and our other friends in a few minutes. My bladder, alas, is complaining rather pointedly."

"Oh, go ahead, Sanji," Nami untangled her legs and slid off. "It's great to see you again, though."

"The feeling, my angel, is entirely mutual," he bowed and kissed her hand before rushing to the washroom, nearly running into another man on his way in. "Sorry!"

"No big deal," the other shrugged, and Sanji caught a flash of green hair as he moved by.

"Zoro?" he asked, turning to regard the other man.

"Hn?" Zoro turned, his eyes widening at the sight of the blonde. "Sanji."

"Long time no see," Sanji awkwardly shuffled his feet, remembering what Ace had said about trying to get to know the surly green-haired man.

"Yeah."

Sanji stuck out his hand, and Zoro gave him a surprised look before he accepted the handshake. "Well, I…I just have to go to the bathroom, and then I'll come out and join you guys."

"Sounds good," Zoro cleared his throat. "They all missed you, you know."

"So they've told me," Sanji nodded.

"I mean, it was weird not having somebody to mouth off to," Zoro tried lamely, and Sanji merely nodded, wishing with all his might for a cigarette.

"Yeah. Weird," Sanji shrugged.

"Well…"

"Hmm…"

"It's…"

"Oh, forget all of it!" Sanji snarled, grabbing Zoro's arm and pulling him into a hug. The other man froze in his arms for a few seconds before he slowly returned it, resting his cheek against Sanji's blonde hair. "Can we admit we missed each other and get on with it? I'm sick of fighting."

"Okay. Sure," Zoro sounded dumbstruck, but he accepted the hug after that. "Did Ace talk you into this or something?"

"Partly. He says you're a good guy."

"I've gotta be, to be standing in the bathroom hugging a person who I _know _has no qualms about sleeping with guys," Zoro smirked.

"Shut up. I'm straight."

"Except for Ace, huh?"

"Shut up, _Marimo," _Sanji growled.

"What?" Zoro blinked.

"Sorry. It's just…your hair. It looks like this protected type of Japanese seaweed," Sanji shrugged.

"My _hair _looks like _seaweed?" _Zoro groaned.

"Hey, it's a compliment. It's a national treasure in Japan," Sanji said, chuckling slightly.

"I don't know, being called seaweed doesn't seem like much of a compliment to me," Zoro glared at the other man. "Alright, alright, I'll accept it," he rolled his eyes as Sanji pouted. "You're such a baby."

"And you're an over-muscled lout with all the emotional capacity of a rock," Sanji returned with a grin, causing Zoro to give him a very unnecessary noogie. "Oi, watch the hair!"

"Yes, Princess," Zoro slid an arm around his shoulders. "I thought you had to pee."

"Yeah. So leave me alone," Sanji slid out from the other man's grasp.

"What? Afraid I'll laugh at you?"

"I think I remember why I hated you," Sanji moved to the urinal and glared at him. "Could you like, leave now? That's creepy."

"Whatever," Zoro left the washroom and Sanji let out a measured breath. He promised Ace he'd try.

He never promised he and Zoro would become best friends.

**The title of the fic is loosely based off of the Killers song by the same name. I was looking through my CDs for a good title and found that one, even though the song has nothing to do with the story. **


	2. And Oh, Baby, When They Made Me

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Two**

_And I, I, I love the mayhem more than the love_

_And oh, baby, when they made me they broke the mould_

-Fall Out Boy, "Coffee's For Closers"

xxx

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!"

"What? Home already, sweetie?"

"Kill me now!" Sanji flopped on the nearest couch and buried his face in his hands, rubbing his temples irritably.

"Nobody told you we were roommates, huh?" Zoro strode from the kitchen, the most annoying ear-splitting grin on his face.

"Ugh. _Why _can't the old geezer let me stay at the restaurant? _Why _an apartment with…with…_you?!" _he groaned and leant back, his head resting on the back of the couch.

"Hey, it's not so bad. I mean sure, there's only one bedroom and one bathroom, but…"

"_WHAT?!"_

"There're two beds, so stop freaking out. Although, from what I know, _you _shouldn't be the one squirming in your boots about sleeping with another guy…"

"Will you quit with that? I love _women, _remember?"

"And Ace…"

"Ace was…Ace was an experiment," Sanji finally admitted. "We both needed it, and we both enjoyed it, but we both knew it was never going to last."

"Well, at least you picked a handsome one," Zoro grunted.

"Hey, my pride couldn't stand it if I had to sleep with anyone_ less_ attractive than myself," Sanji smirked, crossing his legs before pulling out a cigarette.

"You're lucky I'm letting you smoke those death sticks in the house," Zoro grunted.

"I'm an addict, Zoro," Sanji said matter-of-factly. "I've tried to quit, but I can't. Withdrawal is sure to be worse than anything that's happened yet."

"And when your lungs tar up and you end up breathing through a tube?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you'll just have one less annoyance then, won't you?" Sanji shrugged, lighting up. "Hey. You going out tonight?"

"I never go out."

"Che. Spoilsport."

"You go, have fun," Zoro grunted.

"What are you, a caveman? 'You go. Me stay home.' Honestly."

"I'm not a party person. I don't like to dance. I drink all I want to here," Zoro rattled off. "But get going."

"Fine. But you can't say I didn't ask."

"I won't."

000

Zoro's alarm woke him up the next morning, and he grumbled as he slammed his fist down on the clock. And promptly fell back asleep. When he finally woke up again, he chanced a glance at the clock. 8:30. Wonderful. He hated morning classes. Add to that the fact that he _should _have been out training at 6:00 and you get a rather irritated young man. His trainer was going to have his head for this, that's for sure. Stumbling out of bed, he forgot the addition of a roommate as he neglected to put on anything other than his boxers and a tight-fitting muscle-shirt on his way to the bathroom.

But when he moved to open the door and caught the unmistakeable sound of retching on the other side, yesterday came back to him with sickening clarity. Sanji. Great. Idiot probably got himself dead drunk, banged some chick, and then came home to throw up in Zoro's toilet. He pushed open the door and entered, ignoring the man bent forlornly over the toilet bowl as he grabbed his toothbrush. "I kind of have to go. D'you mind moving?"

Sanji turned to glare at him, but he hunched forward again a moment later and continued to expel everything in his stomach. Zoro sighed and moved behind him, feeling like some sort of fool as he pulled Sanji's long bangs back and held him steady. He could feel the blonde shaking under his fingertips, his skin clammy, and beneath the smell of vomit was the unmistakeable stench of too much strong alcohol and sex. "Really had to go all out, didn't you?" he muttered.

"Sha'up," was the slurred response, and Zoro contemplated letting him fall into the toilet before he decided against it.

"Who was she, love-cook?"

"Dunno. Was hot, though," Sanji reflected after a moment before sagging back in Zoro's arms. "Mmm…you're warm."

"Yeah. Now get offa me, I've got to go to school," Zoro tried to push the cook off, but he merely sagged back in a boneless heap. "Oh, fine," he picked Sanji up, noting the blonde weighed next to nothing, and carried him into the shared bedroom. "You done throwing up, or you want a garbage can?"

"Can," was the weak response, and Zoro drug the small blue can over. "Anything else, your highness?"

"Water?" Sanji sounded hopeful.

"Give me a second," Zoro remembered something and headed to the washroom, pulling out a bottle of pills Chopper had given him. He had sniped at the boy for days because, 'darn it, Chopper, I don't _get _hangovers!' but now it looked like it was a good thing to have on-hand after all. He got a glass from the kitchen and filled it before coming back to the bedroom. "Oi."

"Hmm?" Sanji opened his eyes, bloodshot and unfocussed, and Zoro plopped the glass on the bedside table. "Here. Take one of these."

"Wha' are they?"

"Hangover pills. Chopper gave them to me, but I don't need them."

"Lucky." Sanji weakly sat up and took the pill before collapsing again. "Zoro?"

"What?"

"I don't think I'm going to class today."

"No kidding."

"Okay," Sanji breathed out through his nose. "Aw, darn it all."

"What?"

"I've gotta work tonight," he groaned.

"None of this was my fault, so I don't really care," Zoro said with a smirk.

"Mmhmm."

"Look, just…go to sleep," Zoro sighed and rubbed his temples. "Make yourself some soup or something if you're feeling better." He turned to walk out the door.

"Hey, Zoro?"

"What?"

"Thank you," Sanji smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah; yeah. And take a shower. My apartment smells like puke."

000

"Welcome back."

Zoro looked up when he came in. Sanji was seated at the table, legs crossed under him as he read the newspaper. He glanced up at Zoro and offered a half-smile, hair still tousled and dressed in a faded old t-shirt (with the word 'gentlecook' across the chest in white letters, the younger man noticed with a bit of a smirk. Some of Sanji's Japanese friends obviously had a sense of humor, at least, because Zoro was willing to be money that Sanji wouldn't have bought that on his own) and sweats. Zoro was mildly surprised at his appearance, figuring that with how picky the blonde was about how he looked he wouldn't have let a little hangover stop him, but Zoro took a closer look at him and realized that this went far beyond normal hangover symptoms. It had been hours, and the cook was still white as a sheet and looking absolutely miserable. "How are you?"

"Better," he removed his glasses and placed them on the table, and although Zoro wasn't going to make a comment about how he certainly didn't _look _better, it didn't mean he wasn't tempted. "How was school, handsome?"

"Don't toy with me," Zoro glared at the other man, who laughed weakly. "You're going to work?"

"Zeff'll beat me if I don't. But I barely have energy to stand up," Sanji demonstrated by wobbling and grabbing the table as his legs threatened to buckle.

"Tell him you've got the flu. I wouldn't doubt it," Zoro finally admitted, voicing his suspicious. "You're far too ill for it to just be a hangover."

"Jetlag?"

"Probably," Zoro agreed. "Jetlag and culture shock. He should give you a few days to get settled."

"Will you phone him, Zoro?" Sanji closed his eyes. "I just…can't deal with him right now. Tell him I'll be in on the weekend."

"Oh, fine," Zoro grudgingly picked up and the phone and made the call, listening to the old chef prattle on about 'youth these days and not knowing responsibility' and something about an eggplant that he wasn't sure he wanted to know. When he had finally hung up and returned to the kitchen, Sanji was dozing on the tabletop. "Hey. Wanna watch some TV?"

"Anything," Sanji agreed, letting Zoro carry him to the couch. He should have minded carting the slender man around, but he weighted next to nothing. And besides, he had skipped out on the gym earlier, so the least he could do was get a little extra weight training in. "What's on?"

"Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy," Zoro shrugged.

"Haven't watched those in forever," Sanji snagged a throw from the couch and threw it around his shoulders, burrowing into the warmth. "Wanna play me?"

"You're sick."

"I'll still beat you," Sanji grinned. "And then I'll make supper."

"You're _sick!" _

"Soup."

"Fine." Zoro sat beside the other man and observed him, noting the way his slender fingers curled around the edge of the blanket and the way he chewed on his bottom lip even when he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey," Sanji turned. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Zoro shrugged. "Anything happen after I left? Do I need to change the bag in that garbage can?"

"It can wait," Sanji huddled farther into the blanket, but the slight blush on his cheeks told Zoro that he had spent at least a little more time curled over the garbage can. "Come on, are we playing, or what?"

"I guess," Zoro shrugged in agreement as Sanji shivered once more. "Oi, you still cold?"

"A little," Sanji admitted, scooting closer to Zoro and unceremoniously using him as a pillow.

"Hey!"

"You're warm, I'm not. Deal with it," Sanji muttered.

"You're going to infect me."

"Like heck. It's probably not even the flu," the blonde shrugged. Zoro finally accepted it and put his arm around Sanji's thin shoulders, noting the rather evident of smell of vanilla and spice hovering around him.

"You took a shower."

"You can tell?"

"You don't smell like puke anymore," Zoro grunted.

"Well, good. 'Thermal Blanket.' Mm, wish I had one of those right now," he glanced up at 'Wheel of Fortune' and answered the puzzle before bringing his feet under the blanket and nearly putting all of his weight on Zoro.

A knock on the door made him twitch, but he just glanced up at Zoro, who called, "Who is it?"

"Robin," a woman's smooth alto came through the door.

"Come in," he replied, and Robin entered before coming over to the couch.

"Hello, Sanji."

"Robin, my darling," Sanji gazed at her and smiled. "It's been far too long. I'd give you a proper welcome, but I seem to have contracted some sort of mild flu, so perhaps it's best if I save that for a couple of days."

"Of course," she laughed and patted him on the head. "At least Zoro here is taking care of you."

"Actually, all he's done is throw a garbage can at me and tell me to shower," Sanji returned, wrinkling his nose as Robin chuckled. "So, what's this I hear about you and Franky?"

"Who told you already?" Robin turned an appraising eye on him. She was one of the few people that knew he and Ace had had some sort of relationship, and Sanji always felt comfortable talking to the older woman. Of course, it was impossible to hide anything from her, but now Zoro had proven that apparently Ace had failed once again at keeping his big mouth shut if the green-haired man knew what they had been up to before Sanji had left. He didn't care that much, knowing that his circle of friends was more than accepting, and as long as the women he tried to hit on in clubs hadn't heard, he could live with it. "Ace?" she queried.

"Yeah," Sanji admitted. "He was the first one I ran into…or, he found me, I guess."

"And then they had hot sex in the bathroom," Zoro grunted.

"No," Sanji rolled his eyes. "It was close, though."

"Queer."

"And yet you're hugging me."

"At least _that's _not contagious," Zoro added, earning himself a smack on the head. "Hey, I really don't care, alright? Ace is a good guy, so…"

"And me?" Sanji raised his oddly-curled eyebrow.

"You're…tolerable," Zoro finally admitted. "I just thought you'd spend every waking moment trying to get on my nerves, but…you've grown up."

"So have you," Sanji conceded.

"It's nice to see you two getting along," Robin commented.

"Oh, you forgot something I did for you, love-cook," Zoro put in.

"What?"

"Held your hair while you puked your guts out."

Sanji turned bright red and gave Zoro a feeble shove. "Shut up!"

"I'm just glad you didn't get sick while you were sexing up that chick last night," was the response.

"Shove it, _Marimo," _Sanji glared at him while Robin burst out into laughter.

"Such an appropriate name," she commented, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Robin is so _smart _to know what that means!" Sanji barely had the energy to wiggle, but Zoro was grateful that that seemed to be the extent of it and no hearts were suddenly materializing out of thin air.

Robin chuckled at the display before asking, "When do you go back to work, Sanji?"

"I was supposed to today, but…" he shrugged helplessly. "Zoro convinced me to take the night off."

"You're acting like a couple already," Robin continued to smile, noting that Sanji blushed deeper and even Zoro's face was a bit red. "Oh, I completely approve," she nodded. "Nami and the other girls will probably think it's cute."

"No doubt," Zoro muttered. "Except we're not a couple. Lover-boy here still has the hots for Portgas."

"Ace and I are pretty much done. Yeah, we care about each other, but it's not any deeper than that. We're good friends," Sanji explained. "And Miyako…my girlfriend from Japan…both of us knew it was over as soon as I left, too."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"I'm bisexual," Sanji admitted. "I mean, I've never really thought of it that way, but I guess that's it. Right?"

"Meh. Whatever," Zoro shrugged and pulled Sanji closer. "You're still an annoying twit, you know?"

"The feeling's mutual, moss-head," Sanji retorted.

"Well, I shall leave the two of you alone, then," Robin cut in. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch down at the harbour this weekend? I was thinking of inviting everybody back from high school since you are back in town, Sanji."

"That'd be wonderful, Robin," Sanji replied truthfully. "I saw most of them yesterday, but we didn't get to talk for long!"

"Wonderful. I shall call you with the details later in the week. Feel better," she smiled at them again before swiftly leaving, and Sanji yawned.

"You hungry?" Zoro asked.

"More tired than anything," he admitted.

"Come on, then," Zoro stood and lifted Sanji gently so that he could carry him to the bedroom and set him on the bed. "Get some rest."

"Okay, Mom."

Zoro couldn't help but smile at the snarky nickname, and he patted the other man's golden hair.

"Hands off the hair."

"Go to sleep." Zoro countered before picking up the garbage can and leaving the room.

000

Sanji woke up sometime later, the room dark as he groped for his phone and flipped it open. 11:30. He was about to roll over and go to sleep again when the door creaked open and one of the floor lamps was turned on. "Zoro?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to bed," the other man replied, and Sanji rolled over to look at him before his eyes widened.

"Zoro?"

"What?"

"Where did you get that…I mean…you look like somebody tried to slice you open with a butcher's knife!"

Zoro glanced down at his chest and shrugged, remembering that Sanji hadn't been around for the last two years. "It happened not too long after you left. I was at a competition and decided to fight this guy…they call him Hawk-Eye…with real swords. It was stupid, but I thought I could beat him. I was wrong," Zoro stated coldly.

"Holy…" Sanji breathed out, his eyes still roving over the massive scar. He had known that Zoro was proficient in _Kendou _and had even heard rumors that the other man had honest-to-goodness _katana _in his possession, but he'd never personally seen him fight.

"I know. It's not pretty, is it?" Zoro sighed and sat down on the bed, towelling his wet hair. "But I swear that one day I'm going to beat him. I just got back from the gym where I train."

"Oh."

"You still doing that…what's it called…Capoeira stuff?"

"Yeah," Sanji admitted, inwardly surprised that not only did Zoro remember that he did it, but he also remembered the _name_. "Most people in Japan have never heard of Brazilian martial arts, but I practiced whenever I could."

"We'll have to spar sometime."

"Yeah," Sanji said again, wondering at the fact that two years ago he and Zoro never spoke to each other unless it was to insult, and now they were having a normal…if slightly awkward…conversation.

"What time's your class tomorrow?"

"Ten," Sanji groaned.

"Want me to wake you?"

"What? Don't think I can set my own alarm?"

"I usually get up at six to train, but I slept in today. Something about getting an annoying roommate must have tired me out. So what, seven, then? Three hours enough time to get your pretty hair in order?"

"Screw you," Sanji flopped onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow.

"You only wish."

"Ha-ha."

"Goodnight, idiot."

"Yeah. 'Night, Zoro."

000

"Hey, sunshine, wake up," Zoro shook his shoulder. "8:30. Up."

"Mmph."

"You've slept for like fourteen hours!"

"Jetlag," was the growl.

"Well, up and at 'em. I've got a class at eleven, so we can go together if you want."

"Like I'd want to travel anywhere with you," Sanji yawned and finally sat up, his hair sleep-tousled.

"Get up," Zoro nudged him in the side with his foot. "What d'you want for breakfast?"

"Urgh. Nothing right now," Sanji wrinkled his nose. "My stomach still doesn't like me."

"Fine. Hurry up."

He stomped out and Sanji rolled out of bed before slouching off to the bathroom and getting ready to face the day. Exiting the shower, he wrapped a towel around his hair and one around his waist before heading back to the bedroom, only to run into Zoro leaving the room. "You're scrawny," was the swordsman's succinct statement.

"I'm just as tough as you are. My muscles don't need to stick out all across town to mean I have them," he growled in response.

"Your legs are hairy."

"Yes; well," Sanji shrugged. "What's your point? At least I _have _hair where it matters."

"Is that a challenge, cook?"

"Pervert," Sanji chucked the towel from his hair at Zoro, who laughed as he caught it. "Oh, shut up. So what if I have hairy legs?"

"Nothing. It's very manly." Zoro was still chortling.

Sanji rolled his eyes and shoved past Zoro into the room, ruffling Zoro's hair as he did so. "Can you leave so I can get dressed in peace?"

"Afraid, love-cook? Not as impressive as you claim?"

"I don't want to embarrass you," Sanji shot back before closing the door. He got dressed and walked back out, buttoning up his tight-fitting dress shirt while letting the top two buttons remain open.

"Hey, sex-kitten," Zoro glanced up and rolled his eyes. "Open it more, why don't you?"

"You're just jealous," Sanji picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Of course. I'm not sure I want to travel with _you _now," Zoro mentioned. "People will think you're my paid whore."

"Zoro!" Sanji gave him a slight shove in the chest.

"I'm joking, idiot," Zoro grabbed his hand and forced it away. "Look, let's just go or we'll be late."

"Sounds good," Sanji agreed as they left. "Your car or mine?"

"Mine. Yours is some little sports car I won't even fit into," Zoro grunted.

Sanji nodded his agreement as they walked out of the apartment. He had noticed that his black convertible was parked outside and inwardly thanked Zeff for not selling it (the old geezer had never approved), although he would probably need some practice before he could drive again. He had never bothered with a car in Japan; the _densha _had run straight from his temporary living quarters on-campus to the university. Even so, it still freaked him out sometimes to see people driving on what _he _considered to be the 'wrong side' of the road. Patting the hood of his car as he walked by, he let Zoro lead him to a Honda Element parked in the next stall. "Aw, it's green like your hair!"

"Shut up. You were probably going to say something about how ugly it is, too, weren't you?"

"I've been in one before. Once you see the inside, the outside doesn't matter," Sanji hopped into the passenger's seat and flipped through the CD folder he found laying around as Zoro pondered his last statement. Did he really mean it at face value, or… "You've got good taste in music, at least."

"Thanks, I guess," Zoro shrugged.

They rode most of the way in silence. "So, what class do you have?" Zoro asked once they had parked.

"Some business and economics thing," Sanji shrugged. "Probably going to be boring as heck, but I need it for my degree. And you?"

"Phys Ed," Zoro smirked.

"Hooray, more training," Sanji rolled his eyes. "What time are you done?"

"Noon. You wanna go for lunch or something?"

"Yeah. Sure," Sanji tossed his cigarette into an ashtray as they entered the main hall. "I'm grabbing some tea before class. Want anything?"

"Too early for that stuff," Zoro grumbled before accompanying him anyway. Sanji bought his tea and walked to the classroom with Zoro following. "Here's my room. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah." Zoro scratched his head, looking incredibly awkward.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You're not half-bad," Sanji winked at him before slipping into the classroom, and Zoro merely stared after him, a completely dumbstruck look on his face.

**Notes on the Chapter:**

**1. Where I grew up, 'Wheel of Fortune' and 'Jeopardy' were on every night between 5 and 6, so I just inserted the time slot in here to make sense. **

**2. I realize that in a lot of fics I've read Sanji studies **_**Savate, **_**but I wanted to change it up a bit. Capoeira is getting to be quite popular in Canada, with classes offered (and even a routine on the last season of 'So You Think You Can Dance) and in watching demonstrations the fluidity of the movement and the types of choreographed footwork that the athletes perform seem to really fit with how Sanji moves in the show, despite the fact that his attacks are mostly in French. Just in case anyone was wondering! **

**3. I feel perfectly justified calling Elements ugly because I own one. My friends affectionately call it 'The Box,' and frankly the fact that it's so square has saved my butt a lot when people decide to cut me off. But I wouldn't trade it in for anything:)**

**And a note to Paloma: Ace is honestly only Sanji's ex in the two major fics I've written. Most of the other ones I've dabbled with but never posted are straight ZoSan, and despite my attempts to write a plain old AceSan I can't seem to do it without Zoro getting in there **_**somewhere**_**. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed! And drop me a review on the way out! **


	3. Now Cinderella, Don't You Go To Sleep

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Three**

_Now, Cinderella, don't you go to sleep;_

_It's such a bitter form of refuge_

_Well, don't you know the kingdom's under siege_

_And everybody needs you?_

-The Killers, "A Dustland Fairytale"

xxx

"Oi! Sanji!"

"Usopp!" Sanji waved as the sniper attached himself to him and ruffled the other man's curly hair. "Just get out of class?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Same. I've gotta hang around, though: the moss-head and I are going out for lunch. Wanna join?"

"Of course. I was supposed to meet Luffy, but he can just come with us."

They started to walk down the hall, but had only gone a few feet when they ran into Ace coming the other way. "Hey, baby," he swooped in for a kiss and Sanji returned it with a smile. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Had a hangover and jetlag. Not a good combination," he grimaced.

"Aw, did Zoro take care of you?" Ace had an arm around his waist and Sanji rolled his eyes as Usopp gave out a little squeak. He slung his own arm around the engineering student's shoulders and pulled him close as they made their way down the hall. Of course, they got their fair share of questioning glances, but since the cluster of girls he winked at still blushed and giggled, he figured it wasn't hurting his image any.

"Surprisingly, he wasn't nearly as unsympathetic as I'd expected. He's not a bad guy."

"Told you," Ace nuzzled his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right. Now shut up," Sanji chuckled.

"Sanji! Did you just admit you _liked _Zoro?" Usopp looked amazed.

"He's different. Changed. More mature…who knows what it is, but we didn't spend all of our time snapping at each other. He even let me curl up with him on the couch," he added with a smirk. The truth was, even though he and Zoro still bickered at each other like there was no tomorrow, it was _different. _Before they had merely done it to get a rise out of each other, but now…it was less insulting and more teasing, if that was possible. He supposed for him it may have even equated to a mild level of flirting, although the very idea was ludicrous. Besides, Zoro probably didn't even know what the word meant, so thinking of it that way wasn't going to help.

But if there was one thing that Sanji Blackleg would never shy away from, it was a challenge. Zoro was undoubtedly attractive, even if the green-haired man had never thought of himself as being that way. Sanji knew for a fact that more than a few girls in their grad class had given Zoro admiring looks, and of course the exotic hair colour and the finely-toned body and the bronzed skin and the earrings didn't _hurt _his cause any, but…he shook his head slightly to clear it. Okay, so _perhaps _there was a slight attraction there. Or perhaps it was just the jetlag talking, but either way, if he was stuck living with the moron, he'd may as well make it worth his while. And after all, if there ever came a day that he _couldn't _seduce another person, his life as he knew it was over.

So that was it, then, he decided with a tiny smile. That was the plan.

"Oh, I'd pay to see you two go at it…"

Sanji blinked and wondered if Ace had somehow gained telekinetic abilities while he'd been gone before he registered _exactly _what Ace had just implied. "You're a whore, Ace."

"Tell me something I don't know," Ace grinned.

"Er…" Usopp was blushing.

"It's okay, Usopp. Ace has a dirty mind," Sanji informed the younger man in a stage-whisper. "And frankly, if I ever get vibes that Zoro is anything but asexual, I might consider it. He's never had a girlfriend, has he?"

"Or a boyfriend," Ace added. "You remember your prom; he was stuck inviting Nami because she whined at him until he did."

"Oh, yes. I wanted so badly to invite my precious swan, but Robin had asked me before and you know I can't say no to her! But then _I _had to take care of Nami _and _Robin the entire night because _Zoro _spent it drinking!" Sanji groaned. "Not that I'm complaining, of course! Any chance I get to be around gorgeous women is one to be cherished!"

"Because gorgeous women are the _only _thing on your mind…"

"Speaking of that…" Sanji stopped walking and turned to glare at Ace. "What happened to the absolute secrecy we decided on? Now I come back and find out that _everyone knows I'm bi. _I thought I could trust you, Ace D. Portgas."

"You can, babe," Ace looked mildly chagrined, although in a second the expression had been replaced by his normal cocky smile. "It just came up one day and I saw no reason to lie anymore. I stopped lying to myself a long time ago," he added. "Nobody was really surprised, though, considering how close we were and how we were always disappearing together, and even those who had no idea took it really well."

"But my _reputation…" _

"Sanji, I didn't go shouting it from the rooftops," Ace assured him.

"He was really calm about it," Usopp spoke up. "I mean, I hadn't really thought that…not with how you act around women, but…I don't care," the long-nosed teen gave Sanji a smile that looked more like a pained grimace but Sanji hugged him closer regardless.

"Thanks, Usopp. You're a good friend."

"And _besides, _Sanji! All the women we hang out with are taken!" Ace protested. "Don't be mad, baby."

"I'm…I'm not, Ace," and it surprised him that it was the entire truth. In fact, maybe the fact that Ace said it aloud before he ever did gave him a new measure of confidence. He didn't have to worry about 'coming out' because he'd already _been _out. If that made any sense.

"USOPP!!! SANJIII!!! ACE!" Luffy launched himself down the hallway and barrelled into the three men, nearly knocking them over in his enthusiasm. "FOOOODDDD!!!"

"We're going," Usopp assured him, looking at the other boy down his long nose. "Zoro's going to meet us at the cafeteria."

"ZORO!!!!"

"Yes," Ace rolled his eyes. "Where's your girlfriend, Luffy?"

"Nami's so mean to me! She said she wanted to eat with Vivi and Kaya, but what's wrong with me?"

"Luffy, you'll never understand women," Ace slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Trust me."

"But you _really _don't understand women, because you're gay," Luffy reasoned.

"Actually, I think I might understand them better," Ace chuckled. "Give her some time with the girls. Hey, Kohza!"

"Hmm?" A man further down the hallway turned and smiled when he saw Ace. He had short, brownish-blonde hair and was rather tall and handsome, and the smile on his face was genuine. "Ace?"

"Hey, man! We're just going out for lunch since the girls have abandoned us. Wanna join?"

"Uh…sure," he shrugged. Sanji immediately decided he liked this guy, if only because he wore awesome purple-tinted glasses. "And you are…"

"Sanji," Sanji held out his hand and Kohza accepted it. "You'd better be treating Vivi right."

"I've heard about you," Kohza told him. "They were all talking about you coming back from Japan, and Vivi was really excited. I was kind of jealous, but she told me not to worry. Seeing you, though…"

"I'm not going to steal Vivi from you," Sanji clapped his shoulder. "Don't worry."

"Okay."

"You can trust him," Ace turned to give Sanji a brief kiss again. "Really. He won't make any moves on her."

"You're…"

"Bisexual," Sanji filled in the blank. "What? Worried I'll try to steal _you _away from _Vivi _now?" he was grinning.

"He just might. He's pretty irresistible," Ace had to put in.

"I think we're scaring him, Ace."

"He should be used to me by now," Ace smirked.

"It's still a little…odd," Kohza looked a little apprehensive, but eventually he broke into a smile. "Lunch, then?"

"I hate university cafeterias," was Sanji's contribution.

"Yes, Mr. Five-Star-Cuisine," Ace rolled his eyes, his grip around Sanji's waist firm. "You'll have to cook for Kohza sometime." Normally Sanji would have pushed the older man off, but as the smell of greasy food assaulted his nostrils he realized that he still wasn't feeling too great, and the thought of someone holding him up was comforting at the moment.

"I will, if you ever come over. Or if I ever get invited somewhere else. It's not like Zoro and I have a really big place," he grimaced. "My dorm room in Odaiba was bigger than that piece of junk."

"But without the hot roommate, eh?"

"My girlfriend made up for it," Sanji shrugged.

"Was she hotter than me?"

"Ace D. Portgas, _nobody _is hotter than you," Sanji assured him.

"Good. We agree."

They wandered down to the cafeteria and snagged some food, and a few moments later Zoro wandered in, hair still damp from the gym showers. He got his own tray of food and joined them, sliding in beside Sanji and grunting an "Oi."

"Oi, yourself," Sanji muttered. "I thought you were meeting us here."

"Got lost."

"You _what?" _Sanji snorted. Of course Zoro was notorious for his bad sense of direction back in high school, but… "You've been coming here for _two years!" _

"Big place."

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Sanji sighed. "How was phys-ed?"

"Fine."

"Do you even talk in complete sentences, or do you just grunt?"

"What's it to you?"

"Forget it," Sanji sighed and ate his soup, which was probably the only thing his stomach could handle at the moment. And hey, it was pretty hard to screw up chicken noodle.

"This is nothing compared to the first time I met him," Kohza broke in. "We were in one of the same classes last semester, and not only could he not find the parking lot, but he didn't even know how to get _home." _

"Shut up," Zoro glowered at the other man.

"I'd been in the city for all of two weeks and I knew where the place was," Kohza added.

"Yes, and you graciously offered to guide me there. Only I had to listen to you preach about politics the entire way," Zoro looked less than amused.

"Look, all I'm saying is that the citizens in middle eastern countries deserve democracy because…"

"And there he goes," Ace waved a hand dramatically as Kohza jumped into a monologue about the benefits of democracy and how even though some countries had a vote their leaders may as well have been autocratic. Sanji half-listened to him, nodding every few minutes while he sifted his spoon through his soup.

Zoro noticed that the blonde wasn't too interested in eating and figured that although Sanji was acting like he was okay, he was probably just putting on a front. "Feeling better?"

"Not much," Sanji admitted, and _that _at least was true. He had hoped that eating just soup and crackers would settle his stomach, but it felt worse than it had all day. "Zoro? Do you have afternoon classes? Or can we go home?"

"We can go home," Zoro looked fully at Sanji for the first time and knew that if they _didn't _he would most likely spend the afternoon slumped over a toilet. His pale skin was decidedly green-tinged and he was hunched over like his stomach was cramping up. "Don't worry, I don't have anything important."

"I can take the bus if it's going to be trouble," Sanji assured him.

"Man, I'd better not get sick now. I kissed you," Ace made a face and Sanji chuckled.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Sanji put a hand on his knee under the table and smiled at him. "I don't think I'll throw up again, but I need some rest."

Zoro finished his sandwich and stood as Sanji shakily followed him to his feet. "You look like you're going to keel over. Here." He slid a hand under Sanji's knees and picked him up as the blonde squawked in protest.

"Don't carry me like a girl!"

"Just calm down. You're still sick," Zoro muttered shortly. "We'll see you guys later."

"Nice to meet you, Kohza," Sanji waved and Kohza, who had finally finished his point, returned the wave.

"Have fun!" Ace called, and Sanji promptly shifted so that he could flip the dark-haired man off as they exited the cafeteria. "Oh, they haven't changed one bit."

"Hey Ace?"

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"Can I eat Sanji's soup?"

"If you don't care about getting sick," Ace shrugged.

"_FFFOOOOODDDD!!!"_

Usopp looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him and Kohza looked anywhere but the young man who was currently shoving everything in his reach into his mouth. "So, Kohza? What do you think of Sanji?" Ace asked, turning to the Egyptian.

"Well, he's…what Vivi described him to be, only a _lot _more attractive," Kohza had to admit.

"What, Vivi didn't mention how insanely sexy he is? Or how gorgeously long his legs are?"

"Ace, you're drooling," Usopp noted wryly.

"Maybe, but I always thought she was exaggerating," Kohza admitted. "He's nice enough."

"_More _than nice…"

"Ace," Usopp sighed.

"Sorry. But you've got to try his cooking, Kohza; I wasn't joking about that. It's to die for," Ace assured the other man.

"I'll agree with that," Usopp admitted, raising his hand. "I've missed his food."

"IS SANJI COOKING FOR US???!!!"

"Shut up," Ace thunked his brother in the head. "And yes. Eventually."

"YAYY!!! FOOOODDDD!!!"

Usopp winced as the volume of Luffy's outbursts was steadily increasing and wondered _why _the childish teen was his best friend in the first place. Of course Luffy could be deadly serious and was capable of working hard when he put his mind to it, but today it looked like he wasn't going to shut up anytime soon. So it was time to make a break for it. "I think I've got to go to class," he stood up and took off, knowing for a second that the others wouldn't buy it but trusting his speed to get him out of there before Ace could catch him. "OrI'mgonnabelateokaybye!"

"Usopp, you idiot! You don't have class!" Ace started to stand before he remembered how fast Usopp could move when he wanted to, so he sighed and sat back down. "Well, Kohza? Got any plans for the afternoon?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Because I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while. I knew there was a reason I hated going out for lunch with…" Ace stopped mid-sentence and blinked a couple of times before falling onto the table, fast asleep. Luffy managed to move Ace's plate before the older man fell into it and was now working on it, seemingly unconcerned. For his part, Kohza looked from one D brother to the next and heaved a sigh.

Vivi certainly had odd friends.

000

"Sanji! Zoro!" Nami caught sight of them in the hallway and ran after them. "Hey!"

"Nami," Zoro grunted and turned, and Sanji feebly smacked him in the head with a, "Be nice to her, you ogre."

"Where are you going?" Nami asked once she had caught up, and Sanji promptly put a hand on his stomach again and sighed. "Sanji?"

"Idiot's sick," Zoro said shortly. "I'm taking him back to our place."

"It's nothing, my lovely swan," Sanji assured her. "Just getting used to being around all of you again. I think something about breathing the same air as _Marimo _here doesn't agree with my stomach."

"Hey, I don't have to carry you," Zoro muttered.

"I didn't ask you to," Sanji countered. "And especially not like I'm some sort of blushing virgin!"

"Which we all know you aren't," Zoro muttered. "You gonna call that girl back from the other night?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Sanji! Who was this?" Nami asked, a slight frown on her pretty features.

"Dunno. Some girl I picked up at the club," he shrugged. "I barely got out of there and got home before I was puking my guts out, though, so it probably wasn't very good."

"Aw, are you worried your enormous reputation as a perfect lover will be ruined?" Zoro smirked.

"You'll never get to see for yourself, will you?" Sanji countered, hoisting himself into a more upright position as he wrapped his arms loosely around Zoro's neck. Even if he was sick, the opportunity to put his master plan into motion was too perfect to pass up. "Unless you want to," he whispered, although it was loud enough for Nami to hear, and Zoro turned bright red.

"In your dreams."

"More like in yours."

Nami burst out laughing at this point and Sanji shot her a smile as she took his hand. "Oh, Sanji! You're priceless!"

"Thank you, my darling," Sanji bowed to her and she reached to pet his hair. "Has Robin spoken to you about the weekend yet?"

"Lunch down at the pier? Of course. You've seen her?"

"I congratulated her on her impending marriage," Sanji replied.

"Right. Ace told you, then?" she nodded. "You and him…you know…doing anything?"

"Not at the moment," Sanji replied.

"Do you still love him?"

"In a way," Sanji replied truthfully. "It's not like we ever professed our _undying _love or anything like that, but I have a feeling our relationship is always going to be a little more than platonic."

"Thus the screwing of random girls," Zoro grunted.

"Vivi-chan!" Sanji sat up and called, and the blue-haired girl came over.

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry," Sanji blushed. "Habit. It's a term of affection in Japanese."

"Oh. That's fine," she smiled. "What is it?"

"I met your boyfriend."

"Kohza? And?"

"He said that he thought you were merely exaggerating about my inherent beauty," Sanji replied.

"You've set him straight, have you?" she giggled. "Do you like him?"

"I like his purple glasses."

"Figures."

"I think he's good for you," Sanji finally nodded. "He's nice enough, even though he's a little intimidated by Ace."

"And who isn't?" Kaya had joined them by this point. "Is Usopp still there?"

"Usopp probably made up an excuse and took off so he wouldn't get saddled with Luffy," Zoro put in.

"True enough. I'll give him a call," Kaya sighed and dug her cell phone out of her purse.

"We'd better get going before lover-boy here decides to get sick on me," Zoro nodded to Sanji, who gave him a glare. "We'll see you girls later."

"Bye!" Vivi waved.

"Ah, my darlings, it makes me feel so much better to merely bask in their immeasurable beauty," he sighed.

"You need special help," Zoro muttered.

"Shut up."

Zoro didn't reply as they made their way back out to the parkade and opened the door to set Sanji in the passenger's seat. The blonde fell asleep on the way back to the apartment, and Zoro lifted him out and carried him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. "Z'ro?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Zoro couldn't explain why he felt the need to blush at the innocent comment. "You're welcome," he said tersely before heading out again.

Obviously if curly-browed blonde-haired idiots were affecting him, he needed to train more.

**Just a few notes this time around:**

**1. While I'm currently writing chapter 15, the story has ground almost to a halt. I'm super busy with Uni right now and am sound designing two shows for a drama festival soon so I have NO LIFE. **

**2. Just a note about character's ages: Vivi is a year younger than Usopp/Luffy in the manga but I've made her the same age just to get her into the University. We don't really know how old Kaya is, either, so she's the same age as Usopp. We also don't know Kohza's age, but he seems to be a bit older than Vivi, so I've made him the same age as Sanji and Zoro. **

**3. Another Kohza note: he doesn't have his scar mainly because I find the whole 'Vivi-was-kidnapped-so-I-had-to-save-her' scenario a little too cliché for a modern-AU, and I couldn't think of a good alternative story. If I do, I may change it! **

**4. If you've read 'Bound By Destiny,' you'll remember the '2 out of 3 sea cows prefer Sanji' comment from my Dad that I posted in about Chapter 20. I finally found a program that makes GIFs, and so I made an LJ icon. You can see it if you want; my page there is aoitsukikage(dot)livejournal(dot)com, and I've used it a few times on the main page. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed:)**


	4. You Used To Captivate Me

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Four**

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the _

_Life you left behind_

-Evanescence, "My Immortal"

xxx

"_Sanji!"_

The blonde turned as a body thumped into him, and he tried to keep his footing and return the enthusiastic embrace. Whoever it was pulled away, and Sanji caught a glimpse of rumpled brown hair and the largest chocolate-hued eyes he'd ever seen. The fact that the teenaged boy was wearing a rather gaudy pink top hat also made him fairly remarkable, and Sanji grinned at him.

"Chopper! Ace was right, you _are _turning into a handsome young man."

"D-don't say that, you idiot! That won't make me happy at all," Chopper wiggled like he had to make an emergency trip to the washroom and stuck his hands behind his back, shifting from foot to foot.

"Shall we?" Robin placed a light hand on Sanji's upper arm and smiled at him, and he nodded as they entered the restaurant. Since Wednesday whatever bug he had caught had seemed to run its course, and by now he was feeling back to normal in virtually every way. Virtually, because he was a little upset at Zeff for what the old man had so nicely phoned him and told him what he was to be doing later that night, but he tried to brush the memory off and enjoy lunch with people he hadn't seen in the last two years.

"Robin, how did you get us into this place? I hear it's almost impossible to get reservations!" Nami was looking around in awe, while Sanji was mostly looking at her low-cut dress and wondering if it would be inappropriate to point out that her impeccable integrity would be compromised if she somehow managed to pop completely out of it.

"I know the man who plays piano here on the weekends," she replied with another smile. "I met him at the museum I work at one time when we had an exhibit on instruments through the ages, and we've kept in contact," she waved as a tall man sporting one of the most impressive afros Sanji had ever seen came over. He was carrying a cane he obviously didn't need and had tiny round sunglasses on.

"Robin!"

"Hello, Brook! Thank you for getting us those seats."

"Not a problem. You've got quite the good-looking group of friends here. Yohohoho!"

Sanji flinched at the high-pitched laugh the slender man emitted, but had to admit that it was kind of infective. Even if it _did _sound like he had just inhaled a bunch of helium.

"You must be Sanji," the skinny man turned to him and held out a hand, and Sanji shook it with a nod. "Robin has spoken often of you, and I daresay I wouldn't mind trying some of your food. The dishes they serve here are excellent, of course, but I've had several of your friends inform me that they don't hold a candle to what you do."

"Ah, I'm not that great," Sanji shrugged, knowing instantly that he and Brook would get along well. "But everyone's been asking me to cook for them, so I'll have to some day soon."

"Yohoho! I would enjoy that immensely!"

Sanji grinned at Brook as Zoro shot him a glare while they crossed to the table, and Sanji maturely stuck his tongue out in response. The other man was surly because Sanji had insisted on dressing him nicely in the morning, and after spending nearly two hours arguing about everything from what color shirt _wouldn't _clash with his abnormal green hair to whether or not his earrings would be appropriate, they had finally made it out the door.

Sanji had insisted on brown because the only other color the man seemed to have in a dress shirt was white, and Sanji abruptly informed him that he was not _supposed _to look like a waiter. Zoro argued that brown made him look like grass on top of dirt, but Sanji was having none of it and stuffed him into the shirt and a pair of khakis, deciding that there was no need to be excessively formal since it was only lunch. He'd let Zoro keep the earrings (personally, he rather liked them), but Zoro had been looking uncomfortable all day.

"You look fine," Sanji whispered to him as they reached the table, pulling out a chair for the man and gently rubbing his shoulders once he sat. "So stop being so tense."

"Sit down," Zoro was red again and Sanji chuckled before seating himself beside the swordsman, crossing his long legs and looking relaxed. He knew he was asking for trouble by letting Ace sit on his other side, but making Zoro squirm was too fun to pass up.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey yourself."

"You look stunning," Ace rather admirably refrained from kissing him and settled for resting a hand on his thigh.

"So do you. Trying to impress someone?" It was really no secret that Ace cleaned up well when he wanted to, even if he _did _tend to dress like he was ready for a jaunt in the wild more often than not.

"Not particularly. And you?"

"I'm _always _trying to impress someone," Sanji replied, catching the eye of a blushing girl across the restaurant and slowly undoing one of the buttons on his collar while giving her a sultry smile. She audibly squeaked and turned away, and Ace chuckled.

"What time do you work until?"

"Closing," Sanji groaned, remembering his impending return to work. "So by the time I get out…midnight."

"Want to go out after?"

"With you?"

"I know a good place," Ace promised.

"Okay. I'll probably need it after dealing with the old geezer for a few hours," Sanji sighed.

"Good. I'll pick you up there?"

"Yeah," Sanji gave him a grateful smile. Ace was good to spend time with when he was feeling stressed. Even _if _they weren't going all the way anymore. "Wanna come?" This to Zoro.

"Nah. I've gotta train."

"You're _always _training!" Sanji rolled his eyes. "Lighten up. Come out with us."

"Not this time," Zoro shrugged. "Maybe some other week."

"He always this much of a party pooper?" Sanji asked Ace, who nodded. "How did you manage to put up with all of these goons for the last two years? Wouldn't they drive you crazy?" Sanji turned to the green-haired man while out of the corner of his eye watching Luffy attempt to steal all of the little bread rolls the waiter had placed on the table.

"Intense meditation," was Zoro's response.

"You're so boring, Zoro!" Nami nudged his foot with hers under the table while grabbing Luffy's creeping hand with her own. "Lighten up! I'll come out with you sometime, Sanji. I can't this week because Luffy and I are going to a movie tonight, but next week for sure!"

"Oh, that's right," Ace teased. "Widdle Luffy-kins is only eighteen, isn't he?"

"Shut up!" Luffy, who had been lovingly coerced by Nami into only taking _one _bread roll, glared at Ace, but the effect was somewhat lost with his mouth full.

"Luffy!" Nami thwacked her boyfriend none-too-gently on the back of his head. "Eat like a normal human being!"

"Ah, it's love, all right," Sanji sighed.

"Abusive love, but love," Ace agreed, his fingers drumming on Sanji's leg. "Hey," his voice dropped to a whisper and he leant to speak into the blonde's ear. "Wanna come home with me tonight?"

"What?"

"You know…for old times' sake. We don't have to do anything but…see where it goes?" Ace looked rather hopeful.

"Yeah. Okay," Sanji nodded. "Better than picking up some chick at the bar, anyway."

"Should I be offended by that? We've got history, man," Ace started to rub his thigh, and Sanji shifted in his seat.

"Ace, you might want to stop that," he said between gritted teeth, and Ace flashed him a cocky smile, but he stilled his hand.

"Yo, bros!" the call from the door made them all turn, and Franky swept in, wearing a shirt more suited to Hawaii than Vancouver. "Sanji, bro! Long time no see!"

"Hey, Franky," Sanji waved. "I hear you scored our gorgeous Robin. How'd you manage that?"

"She fell for my inherent charm. We wanted to get married sooner, but she insisted on waiting until you returned. The wedding's gonna be _super!" _he crowed, and Sanji wondered what Robin saw in him. Not only was he boisterous and loud where Robin was controlled and quiet, but his hair was electric blue. Electric blue, and the man was _thirty-five_ years old. "And you, bro? Found that special someone yet?"

"Nah," Sanji shrugged. "Still playing the field, you know?"

"Not bad, bro, not bad," Franky sat beside his fiancée. "I've missed your food."

"Apparently everyone has," Sanji muttered.

"And this is surprising?" Ace nudged his shoulder. "You're a culinary genius, man."

"Shut up, Ace," Sanji sighed, as Ace took his hand under the table. "I'm working waiter tonight."

"Waiter? What for?"

"Stupid geezer says that until I can prove to him I've learned something in Japan, I don't get to go into the kitchen except to pick up food," Sanji grumbled. "So I've gotta do lackey work. Apparently they're short on waiters, too, because Zeff scares everyone so bad that they just quit."

"You'll have to knock some sense into the old man," Ace removed his hand from Sanji's and slung it around his shoulders. "You sound unhappy, babe."

"I'm sick of working for him, even though I haven't set foot in that place for two years. I want to break out; go my own way, you know? But until I get a degree and some decent money, I won't have the resources to open my own place," he sighed, leaning into Ace.

"I thought you didn't have anyone, Sanji-bro," Franky cut in.

"He's not," Sanji said firmly. "I mean, we _were _before I left, but…" he gave up trying to explain as Ace chuckled, wondering _why, _out of all the people Ace _had _told, Franky had to be the one he hadn't. Of course, it wasn't a huge stretch to imagine, because even someone like Luffy had Nami to make sure he kept his mouth shut, but Franky was _incapable _of shutting up even when he really needed to. "What are we, Ace?"

"Friends with benefits?" the freckled man supplied.

"Sure. Let's go with that," Sanji shrugged, and the conversation turned to other topics for the rest of the meal. After everyone had said their good-byes and taken off, Sanji went for a walk down the pier to have a smoke. He stood gazing across the harbour to downtown, cigarette dangling from his lips for a few minutes until he heard the wood planks of the dock creaking and someone came up to stand beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Sanji glanced at Zoro. "Good lunch?"

"Yeah. Not bad," Zoro didn't look at him as he replied. "You really going out with Portgas tonight?"

"Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do, except watch you train, which doesn't interest me in the least," Sanji smirked around his cigarette.

"Are you two…you know," Zoro turned a rather interesting shade of red.

"_Baka Marimo_. That's none of your business," Sanji fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"You still like him, don't you? And what did you call me?"

"Stupid moss-head. And of course I like him, but I've said it before: it's only temporary. Until I find somebody I can really fall in love with," was the blonde's reply.

"Think you'll ever find them?"

"Who knows? And you?"

"I'm not looking for love right now."

"Right. You're in love with those pointy metal objects of yours; how could I forget?" Sanji's eye roll caused Zoro to laugh. "Hey. Wanna grab a coffee or something before we head back? I'll need all the help I can get just to get through work today."

"Sure," Zoro agreed with a nod as they left the pier.

000

Work, as expected, was hideous, and Sanji glanced up at the clock around 8:30 and wondered how he could survive three more hours of this. He _hated _waiting tables. It meant dealing with the public, and while that meant getting to fawn over beautiful women, it _also _meant having to deal with jealous husbands and people that wouldn't know crab from lobster if one jumped out of the ocean and bit them in the rear end. After about the tenth obstinate man who thought he knew everything Sanji was about ready to tear his hair out, and he hurriedly clamped a hold of his temper as he walked to the next table, fake smile firmly in place.

"Welcome to the _Baratie_. My name is Sanji, and I shall be your server tonight."

"So you're back, are you?"

Sanji glanced up in surprise at the gruff voice, and was met by the intimidating visage of a man with odd greyish-green hair and a scowl on his face. "Commodore?"

"Who else? It's good to see you, kid," Commodore Smoker was an ex-Navy officer who still did some naval work now and again, but it turns out he and Zeff had been buddies way back when and they still kept in contact often. Most of his time these days seemed to involve dealing with problems that the Coast Guard didn't want to, but Sanji had the feeling that Smoker never backed down from a challenge. "Back from Japan, are you? I'm surprised old Zeff doesn't have you concocting new recipes in the back."

"Stupid geezer won't let me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Zeff, all right. Hey, kid, I want you to meet somebody: this is Tashigi. She's my apprentice down at the naval academy," Smoker pointed to the young woman sitting across from him at the table.

"It's a pleasure, mademoiselle," Sanji swept into a bow and took her hand, bestowing a chaste kiss on the back. As expected, she blushed, and Sanji realized she was rather pretty, if somewhat boyish. She wore pants instead of a skirt, and her bluish-black hair was styled simple and short. A pair of plain glasses rimmed her large eyes. "I'm surprised the commodore here hasn't driven you crazy, yet."

"He's working on it, I'm sure," she replied dryly, and Sanji chuckled.

"Tashigi here's interested in swordplay. I thought we could introduce her to that old high school comrade of yours? Zeff told me you'd be rooming together," Smoker continued.

"Zoro?" Sanji blinked. "I'm sure he'd love the fact that she's a swordswoman, but don't think he'll look at you as a woman, my dear. He regards everyone the same no matter _what _gender they are…and it's not like he looks at women regardless," the blonde shrugged.

"You should get along fine, then," Smoker commented in an offhand way, and Sanji turned to him with wide eyes. "Oh, it's obvious to anyone who looks that you swing both ways, kid. And before you ask, Zeff doesn't know."

"Good. He'd probably kill me."

"I doubt it. You still involved with that Portgas kid?"

"Kind of. He's picking me up tonight." Sanji knew that Smoker knew Ace through the young man's grandfather, who was a high-ranking navy officer. It was worse than he thought, if Ace was even telling random sort-of friends that they had been together. After all, he didn't think that _Smoker _qualified as somebody the dark-haired man would be imparting secrets to.

"Is he? Well, have fun. He's a firecracker, that one," was the man's reply.

"Vice-Admiral Garp's Grandson?" Tashigi blinked. "You know him?"

"Of course I know him. Him and his annoying runt of a brother both. I heard it through the grapevine that young Luffy's managed to score himself a prize, though," Smoker looked at Sanji for confirmation.

"That he has. A veritable angel," Sanji nodded. "But I need to get back to work. I'll stop by on my break and we can talk some more. Oh, and my dear, if you're _that _concerned about seeing Ace, he'll probably show up around 11 and try to snag some food before we go out."

Smoker laughed at the astonished expression on the young woman's face, and Sanji gave her a wink before he sauntered off to serve more customers.

000

And Sanji was right, too. At 11:00 sharp, Ace came barging in and was immediately thrown out by a rather irate Patty and Carne. He pouted outside the doors for a half-hour until the _Baratie _officially closed, and then sauntered in, for once not wearing his ridiculous hat. Sanji paused in the doorway as he caught sight of Smoker and Tashigi and hurried over.

"Commodore! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Bugger off, Portgas," Smoker growled.

"And you would be…"

"Tashigi, sir," the girl said, holding out her hand stiffly.

Ace grinned and darted to hug her instead, causing a stifled squeak to break from her mouth. "Portgas! Hands off!"

"Yeah; yeah. You're too uptight," Ace chastised the older man. "She's cute. Where'd you get her?"

"She's my apprentice at the naval base."

"Ouch. He drive you crazy yet, sweetie? You can always come hang with me if your brain starts overheating," Ace winked at her.

"Commodore? Perhaps we should be going?" Tashigi blinked, trying hard not to look at Ace.

"You're the one that wanted to meet him." But Smoker stood up regardless. "I'll give your regards to your grandfather, shall I?"

"Whatever," Ace shrugged, and Sanji rolled his eyes and walked over to the table, dropping the bag containing his work clothes on one of the chairs.

"See you later, kid," Smoker said to him.

"Goodbye, Commodore! It was nice to meet you, Tashigi!" he waved after them as Ace stood up and embraced him from behind. "Ace, hands off. What if Zeff comes out?"

"Oh, poo. You're no fun," Ace pouted. "You look hot, though."

"Yeah, the old man nearly had a riot when he was me come out of the washroom," Sanji grinned. "I thought the pants might be too small, but I fit."

"Who cares?" Ace returned the smile. "You ready?"

"Where are we headed? Not some seedy place," Sanji made a face.

"Of course not! It's a perfectly respectable little joint. You know Shanks?"

"That guy that gave Luffy that abominable straw hat?" Sanji wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah. His wife Makino tends bar at a restaurant downtown, but they also co-own the place with some people who turned it into a nightclub after dark. Makino usually doesn't work after nightfall, but Shanks sometimes turns up just to make sure things are running smoothly," Ace informed him as they left and building and walked out to his vehicle, a relatively new-model pickup truck with emblazoned flames on the sides. They didn't speak much on the way over, but once inside the club Sanji let the pulsing music and flashing lights fill his senses, and by the time he had a couple of drinks in him, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to let go.

He didn't plan on getting drunk this time, at least not like he was at the beginning of the week, but apparently Ace had no such reservations. The dark-haired man winked at a few scantily-clad girls near the door, who giggled and pointed in their direction. After downing another glass of something that smelled awful to Sanji (probably something Zoro would like, he thought) Ace pulled him onto the dance floor, and Sanji chanced a quick look around to note that there were _plenty _of other guys dancing together before he allowed it.

And that was about when he remembered _why _he had been reluctant to go out with Ace at first. Because the other man was simply _too good _when it came to bringing him to the edge of control, especially when he ground their hips together like that. Luckily, the club was only open until around two, so Sanji only had to keep it together for a little over an hour plus the drive back to Ace's condo. However, it seemed his tenuous hold on control was something Ace was also experiencing, because they had barely made it into the bedroom before their lips were connected and they were tearing at each other's clothes. Sanji had a fleeting sense of déjà vu at the reminder of their first night together over three years ago before his mind became unable to process rational thought.

"Ace…" he managed to gasp out at one point, trying desperately to tell his body to slow down.

"What, love?"

The word caused a strange flutter in Sanji's chest, and he looked into the other man's dark eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

The look he received in return could only be described as confused, and as Ace let his hands wander up and down Sanji's thighs, he let out a resigned sigh. "Yes, Sanji. I want this. I want _you_. But not if…I mean…if you don't want me to go any farther, I won't. I'd never pressure you, and I know that…that you don't love me."

"Ace, shut up," Sanji pulled him up for a kiss. "You idiot, of course I love you."

"But not like…"

"What am I supposed to tell you? The very first night we…we agreed that it would never become serious. You're like my best friend, and I adore you, but you know why…why we have to…" he held the other man close.

"Zoro."

"What about him?"

"You like him."

"We've established that."

"Alright," Ace let him go and moved away. "I'll just…sleep on the couch, okay?"

"Ace, darn it, get back…" Sanji raised a hand and then dropped it, rubbing his temples and sighing. "Okay, then. Goodnight."

"Sanji?"

Sanji was staring at the blanket, fisting the sheet in one hand and glancing down so that his hair hung over his eyes. "Can we forget about it all for tonight? About Zoro and life and just…be?"

"What do you mean?" Ace stopped in the doorway.

"I've missed you…I mean, all of you, but I never realized how much until I was back. I had friends in Japan, but nobody…nobody could even come _close _to how I feel when I'm with all of you. Today at lunch…I felt like I was home, for the first time in two years, and I just…" he cut off. "It's alright. You don't have to listen to me yak all night. Go to bed."

"Just say what you're going to say," Ace crossed his arms, a look of annoyance wrinkling his brow.

"I didn't had a male lover in all the time I was in Japan. Heck, you're the _only _man I've ever slept with," Sanji shrugged. "And maybe it's nerves from being back or stress from work whatever, but the truth is…I want you to make love to me."

"You what?" Ace's eyes widened.

"I don't care whether or not it's right or wrong anymore. I just want to be with you again. Even if it's the last time," Sanji admitted. "I mean, if you…"

"I've been waiting for you to say that for two years," Ace cut him off and dashed back to the bed, wrapping the blonde in a firm embrace and nearly kissing him senseless. "You're sure?"

"More than."

"Good."

And Sanji stopped worrying as he lost himself in the sensation of having another person _inside _of him. Ace was panting heavily into his neck, and Sanji inwardly blessed his flexibility because it enabled him to be completely relaxed and just concentrate on the emotions running through him instead of how sore his muscles were going to be the next morning. He wrapped his legs around the dark-haired man's waist and held on for dear life, planting sloppy kisses against Ace's mouth as he finally found release; throwing his head back with a gasping moan as he felt his lover also reach his climax.

They fell to the sheets afterwards, still entangled, and Sanji got his breathing under control as he felt Ace looking at him with hooded eyes. "Holy…wow, Ace, that was…"

"Was it okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he looked worried.

"No," Sanji shook his head. "Of course not. That was amazing."

"I know."

"And you're so modest, too," Sanji kissed him lightly as he pulled away, and the blonde winced at the feeling of being suddenly empty. "Thanks for that. I think it was what I needed."

"Good. I'm going to sleep now," Ace informed him.

"Hey, Ace?"

"What?"

"You ever had a narcoleptic attack in the middle of sex?"

"I'd be scarred for life," Ace replied, hooking an arm around Sanji and drawing him close. "Nah, it only happens when I'm eating. Usually," he amended, and the cook chuckled.

"Good to know, I guess," Sanji snuggled against the older man, thankful that he seemed to be naturally warmer than the average person, and sighed. Ace gave him an appraising look before staggering out of the bed and coming back with a washcloth that they used to clean up with before he crawled back under the sheets and embraced the other man again. " 'Night, Ace."

"Yeah. Good night." The raven-haired man kissed him again before dropping quickly off to sleep, and Sanji revelled in the warmth and safety he felt from Ace and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes! **

**1. For those of you waiting for the ZoSan, this is pretty much the last big bit of AcexSanji you have to endure. There's a little next chapter but nothing so serious. For those of you who like the AceSan…hope you enjoyed :P**

**2. If you've ever been to Vancouver, you may recognize the location of the restaurant: it's a place called Dundarave Pier in West Van (and it's beautiful out there) and there IS a restaurant and a boat dock and the like. I'm not from Vancouver but I love the city and have been there a few times, which is why it's set there.**

**3. The whole 'Luffy-is-too-young-to-go-out' bit is because the legal drinking age in BC is 19 (everyone in the story's about a year older than they are in OP-verse, corresponding to their birthdays of course). Where I'm from it's 18, so whenever I went to BC before last June it was strange because here I could go into bars and there I…couldn't. It still weirds me out to go to the States because I'm so used to it here and there I'm like… "I'm still underage…"**

**4. Special note for Athena Hermione Ravett: I wrote Franky and Brook. I'm actually happy with how they came out, too :D**

**That's about it for this time. Keep those reviews coming, and thank you to everyone that's reviewed in the past! **


	5. To Being An 'Us' For Once

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Five **

_To being an 'us' for once,_

_Instead of a 'them!'_

-Mark Cohen from RENT, "La Vie Boheme"

xxx

"_ACCCCCEEEEE!!!!"_

"Oh no," the freckled man slurred and prepared for impact, and soon after a heavy weight landed forcefully on his legs, causing the man beside him to wake up and curse violently. "Luffy, get off."

"But I'm a visitor! You have to treat me nicer!" the younger man crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yes, well, _I'm _a visitor too, and you just _jumped _on me!" Sanji protested, and Luffy looked at him and blinked.

"Oh, Sanji! It's you!"

"No kidding."

"Why are you in my brother's bed?" he blinked again.

"Luffy! I told you, if he's asleep, just let him…" Nami reached the doorway and trailed off, her eyes widening. "H-hello Ace; Sanji."

"Nami-my-sweet," Sanji stretched and sat up, ruffling his hair. "How are you? How was your date last night?"

"Good," she admitted with a nod. "And you? Looks like you had a bit of fun," she grinned.

"If Luffy is _anything _like his brother in the bedroom department, I envy you," Sanji returned the smile, and Nami blushed.

"We haven't…ah…that is…"

"Nami says she's not letting me have sex with her," Luffy pouted.

"I don't blame her," Sanji said with a nod. "You have to respect a woman's wishes in this, Luffy. There's a lot more on the line for her than there is for you."

"You're such a woman yourself," Nami walked over to him and leant across the bed to ruffle his hair. "I swear, if you weren't notoriously bisexual…"

"Only go for the straight ones, eh?" Ace grinned.

"Less chance they'll leave me," she agreed with a nod. "So, are you officially together now, or what?"

"Nah," Ace slung an arm around Sanji's shoulders and leant against him. "We're just…good friends."

"Who occasionally sleep together," Sanji added.

"And enjoy it immensely," Ace nodded. "Besides, Sanji here has got his eye on someone else."

"Really? Who?" Nami leant forward, obviously interested.

"His hot roommate," Ace supplied.

"What? _Zoro?" _Nami looked amazed. "I thought you hated each other!"

"We did, but…"

"Two years changed a lot, huh?" Nami sighed and crossed her arms. "You'd make a wonderful couple, though. Too bad Zoro doesn't look at anything besides his swords."

"Believe me, I've noticed that too," Sanji looked wistful. "That's why Ace is gonna help me win him over."

"You are?" Nami's eyes widened even more.

"Yeah. I mean, I love this guy, but we're not meant to be together. Sanji needs someone mellow to balance him out; someone who can keep their emotions inside even when he's raving like a lunatic. Someone to be his rock, not to be a loose cannon. I'm a slut," Ace almost looked ashamed before he broke into an ear-splitting grin.

"And proud of it," Sanji kissed his nose. "I didn't know you'd thought this through so extensively."

"Hey, Sanji?"

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"Since you're here, could you…I mean, would it be a bother if you…"

"Sure I'll cook breakfast."

"_Yahoo!" _Luffy pumped his fist in the air. "So? So?"

"Leave so I can get out of bed, first," Sanji ordered, and Luffy obediently shuffled to the door and out into the condo.

"Alright, dear, go make something spectacular," Ace prompted him, causing Sanji to roll his eyes.

"I guess you want me to leave, too," Nami looked somewhat disappointed.

"If you wouldn't mind, Nami-swan."

"What?"

"Sorry…I really have to stop using Japanese suffixes," Sanji chuckled ruefully. "They use –san to show respect, but –swan is more a term of endearment."

"Oh, like when you called Vivi Vivi-chan?" she asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, I've been looking up some Japanese too, Sanji-kun," she grinned at him, and he blinked in astonishment. "It's right, isn't it? I mean, that's how it's supposed to be used?"

"Yeah…I mean, yeah, -kun is mostly used for boys below the age of majority, but…I like it," he admitted.

"So do I," she agreed. "Well, I'll make sure Luffy doesn't break anything before you get out here," she gave him a swift smile before darting out into the apartment, and Sanji crawled out of the bed, finding his discarded jeans and boxers and pulling them on before sliding his shirt over his shoulders, electing to leave it unbuttoned.

"How do I look?"

"Like you've just had mind-blowing sex," Ace supplied, also sliding out of the bed and adjusting Sanji's hair, smoothing it over his normally concealed left eye. "It's a good look on you."

"Shut up and get dressed. I'll make you and that other bottomless pit out there some food," Sanji gave him a light kiss before striding out into the kitchen.

"Food; food; food!" Luffy chanted.

"Hold your horses," Sanji rooted around in the fridge for eggs and pulled them out before digging out a frying pan. "Eggs and bacon alright? Ace doesn't have much else."

"Meat!" Luffy supplied helpfully.

"It sounds lovely, Sanji-kun," Nami assured him. "But then, after this long, _whatever _you make is bound to be good."

"Nami-swan is too kind to me," Sanji simpered, before yelling, "Oi, Ace, where're your spices?"

The older man came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of low-riding sweats and a faded t-shirt that proclaimed "I'm hotter than you" in flaming letters. He rooted around in the pantry and came out with the spice rack, placing it on the counter beside the blonde. "Anything I can do?"

"Get drinks," Sanji replied shortly. "And I'm not quite sure how I feel about the shirt. Who exactly are you claiming to be hotter than?"

"Well, not you, apparently," Ace rolled his eyes. "Nami's right. You _are _a total girl."

"I'll ignore that," Sanji told him, getting the bacon out of the refrigerator and starting to fry it. "So," he hopped up on the counter and glanced at Ace. "How are we doing this?"

"Getting Zoro to fall head-over-heels for you? He's well on his way, from what you've said," the freckled man shrugged.

"Yes, but he'll never _admit _it," Sanji countered. "He's not the type of guy to just come out and _say _something like that."

"So, we keep pushing him into awkward situations," Ace shrugged. "You know, seeing if he gets jealous when we're close, seeing if he blushes at perverted innuendo, that sort of thing. Sound cool?"

"Good enough," Sanji gathered up the food and set it on the table as Ace poured orange juice, and Luffy immediately attacked. "Ladies first, idiot," Sanji slapped his hand with the spatula and he whined while Nami selected her food. "Okay, go ahead."

"_FOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!"_

"Nami, really, why do you put up with him?" Ace asked, wrestling with his younger brother for a piece of bacon as the orange-haired girl sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Well, it mustn't be for his intellect," she finally reasoned, causing Sanji to chuckle. "He's cute in a way…but you're obviously a better pick in the maturity department, and if _you _weren't gay…"

"How many times have I been told _that _before?" Ace sighed. "I'm sorry, darlin', but women don't do it for me."

"I know."

"You know what they say, anyway," Sanji had managed to steal a bit of food for himself. "It's always the best looking ones," he shrugged. "And by the way, how did Franky and Robin happen? The man is a grade-A pervert, so why is a classy lady like her putting up with him and his uncouthness?"

"She must see something in him," Nami reasoned. "I don't like him either; he's always looking at me like he wants to see something that he has no right to."

"And remember that time at the beach?" Luffy put in around a mouthful of food, so it sounded more like, " N 'memba 'tha 'ime sh'beach?"

"Oh, Sanji, be thankful you weren't there!" Ace looked pained. "A Speedo. A _Speedo!"_

Sanji whimpered at the _thought _of Franky in a Speedo as the others had various horrified expressions on their faces.

"We're never inviting him to the beach again," Nami stated firmly. "He kept trying to untie my bikini top."

"_What? Trying to undermine Nami-swan's honor?" _Sanji looked livid.

"It's okay. Ace saved me," Nami assured him.

"Thank you, Ace," Sanji looked relieved.

"No problem, babe," Ace winked at him.

"Ace…" Sanji sighed. "You have to…"

"Sorry," Ace looked rather dejected. "I know, I know; you don't like the endearments, right?"

"It's not that, it's just…" he picked at his eggs for a few more seconds before setting his plate to the side.

"Hey…" Ace walked over, moving himself so that he was between Sanji's legs and glancing at the young man sitting on the countertop. "It's alright. No matter what happens with Zoro, I'll always be here for you, okay?"

"I know, and I don't deserve it," Sanji chuckled wryly.

"Don't give me that," Ace put a hand on his shoulder. "You deserve _everything_. And you're going to have it," he promised. "Alright?"

"Right," Sanji shook his head with a smile. "How can you be so optimistic?"

"Because I'm stuck with pessimists like you and Zoro all the time," he countered, leaning to capture Sanji's lips in a light kiss. "Can I still call you babe?"

"Sure," Sanji nodded. "I kind of like it, actually."

"I know," Ace assured him. "I wouldn't call you it if I thought you didn't."

"And last night?"

"Last night what?" Ace blinked.

"When you called me 'love,'" Sanji clarified.

"Oh, that. I meant it," Ace replied.

"I figured as much. And yet you're still going to help me win another man," Sanji sighed. "Love you too, love," he leant in for another kiss, and Ace obliged him, their lips connecting gently.

"You two are adorable, you know that?" Nami sighed. Luffy hadn't paused in his eating and was consuming everything in sight, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his brother was making out with another man. "Well, Sanji-kun, if you _really _want Zoro, I can help you two out."

"My darling Nami-swan is too kind to me!"

"Ace is right, after all: you _do _deserve happiness," she winked at him. "If I flirt with you a little more…"

"But what about Luffy?"

"He won't even notice," Nami promised, and it seemed to be true: Luffy was stuffing food into his mouth with nary a regard for the conversation. "Don't worry about him." She was about to say something more when a knock came at the door, and Ace yelled at whoever it was to come in.

"Oi," Zoro slipped in and closed the door behind him. "Smelt breakfast."

"You've been eating my cooking all week," Sanji countered, wrapping his legs around Ace's and holding him in place against the counter.

"So? You and Portgas get it on last night?"

"You have no tact, do you?" Sanji looked disgusted. "There's a lady present!"

"But the lady already knows," Nami winked.

"So that's a 'yes,' then," Zoro sounded nonplussed as he went to grab the food that Luffy hadn't vacuumed up yet.

"No business of yours," Sanji informed him bluntly. "And who said you could just steal food?"

"Nobody," Zoro shrugged, continuing to eat.

"_Why, _Ace? _Why?" _Sanji moaned into the other man's ear. "_Why _did it have to be _him? _He's an animal!"

"You'll get him to come around," Ace replied softly. "You're woman enough for the both of you."

"I should hit you for that."

"So go ahead."

"No, then he'll know something's up," Sanji hissed before raising his voice. "So? How was _training?" _

"Good," Zoro grunted. "I was at the gym again this morning before I came over."

"Do you do _anything _besides train?" Sanji rolled his eyes, bringing his hands up so that he could knead lightly at Ace's shoulders. "I mean, honestly, Zoro, have you even _had _sex?"

"That's none of your business," the green-haired man all but snapped, a strange and not-entirely sane look in his eyes. "And I'd rather be a virgin than a slut."

Sanji visibly flinched as Ace firmly embraced him, and he let his nose drop into the dark-haired man's soft hair and closed his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't…" Zoro looked rather chagrined and held up a hand, knowing instantly that he'd gone too far. "Sanji, I…"

"It's fine," Sanji muttered into Ace's hair. "Don't…don't worry about it."

"Sanji, I really…"

"It's okay," Sanji heaved a shaky breath. "I just…Ace?"

"Yeah." Ace picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, and they had barely closed the door before they could clearly hear Nami shrieking loud enough to wake the dead.

"Hey, Sanji, it's okay," Ace set him on the bed and rubbed his back, letting the blonde lean against him. "It doesn't matter, babe. He's always been like that; you can't take it personally. He just speaks before he thinks. And after all, how many times have _I _been called a slut?"

"It's different," Sanji automatically replied, and while he wasn't crying, his voice was scratchy and hoarse. "You say it because it's a joke to you. But he wasn't joking. Ever since last week, when I slept with that girl, he's been looking at me like I'm some sort of monster. Not outwardly, but I'll catch these times when he just looks…like he thinks I'm scum. Not that I wasn't already scum in his eyes, but…"

"Sanji, anyone with eyes can tell that he likes you," Ace told him truthfully. "And you have to admit…"

"Oh, not you, too!"

"_Sanji," _Ace held him steady. "Look at me." The blonde cook did, and Ace sighed and gazed deep into his bright blue eyes. "I know who you are. I know you're incredibly talented; you've got a wonderful sense of humor; you're the kindest, most courteous man no matter _what _any woman is saying to you; you've got an amazingly shrewd mind; you're going to be the best chef in the world…and you're hot. There is _nothing _for you to be ashamed of. You're a little confused, but that's okay, and you're just getting used to being around people that don't look at you like you're some sort of museum exhibit. I _know _that your sexual exploits are grossly overrated, because two years ago basically all of the rumors about you taking home a different girl every week were because you were seeing me and just didn't want to tell anyone," he finished, reaching to cup the younger man's face and giving him a smile. "And if Zoro can't see those things about you, or just doesn't want to, then _he's _the one who's missing out."

"Ace…" Sanjiwasn't crying, but the dry sob that caught in his throat was an indication that he was awfully close. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You got lucky," Ace replied with his normal cocky grin, and Sanji barked a pained laugh before throwing his arms around the freckled man and holding him as tight as he could. "You going to be okay?" he finally asked when the younger man had stopped shaking.

"Yeah. I'll live. Thanks again, Ace," Sanji gave him a genuine smile, eyes still tear-bright and vivid. He moved closer, looking almost unsure until Ace closed the distance between them swiftly and Sanji tangled his fingers in Ace's shaggy hair, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss as he closed his eyes.

Ace broke the kiss after a few moments, pulling back and giving Sanji an encouraging smile before climbing off of the bed. "Shall we?"

"Wait."

Ace paused and gave him a questioning glance as Sanji took a deep breath. "Now that we're alone, I want you to tell me the truth. Ace, do you _really_ love me?"

"That's a hard question to answer," Ace looked surprisingly thoughtful. "The best response to that is 'yes,' I guess. I mean, you're the first person I've ever been with that I knew would still want to keep being with me after one night. And you're the first person I've ever met where I knew without a doubt that even if the two of us never worked as a couple, we'd still be close friends. I mean, maybe it isn't love, but it's the best I've got right now."

"So why…Ace, you know that the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you, and…"

"Look, babe, what I said to Nami and that idiot brother of mine is true. Zoro's good for you. You're young; you're still experimenting. Heck, you don't even know which way you swing yet. So get out there and try it," Ace prompted him. "I never had high hopes for us; not after the first night, when we swore up and down that we'd never become an 'us.' I know that there's someone out there for me, and I have a feeling that Zoro's going to be the one for you, but…I'll always be here if you need me, so don't be afraid of that, alright?"

"Like anything that moss-headed mutation says can keep me away from you," Sanji snorted, but his face fell into an easy smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime. You coming?"

"Yeah." Ace opened the door and took Sanji's hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked back into the kitchen, where Nami's screeching still hadn't abated. "_And let me tell you, Zoro Roronoa, that that man is…"_ she paused as she saw them and settled for crossing her arms, glaring at the swordsman with as much ferocity as she could muster.

"Hey, should we go?" Sanji shuffled his feet and glanced at Zoro, who looked surprised that he wasn't joining in with Nami's yelling.

"Yeah," Zoro cleared his throat awkwardly. "Let's."

"Okay. I'll see you all tomorrow," Sanji waved at Nami and Luffy and Ace gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before they walked out the door.

000

The ride back to their apartment was quiet, and Zoro barely looked at the man sitting beside him until they had entered the building and were back in their suite. Once Sanji had trotted into the kitchen and began an inventory of the cupboards, Zoro sat at the table and cleared his throat again. "Sanji, I…"

"I told you, don't worry about it," Sanji turned around and lit a cigarette, leaning against the counter. "Ace calmed me down."

"So you _did _sleep with him."

"Yeah. So?" Sanji pursed his lips around the cigarette. "Maybe if you got laid once in a while your horrible mood would disappear."

"I don't need sex to make my life worthwhile," Zoro countered, the previous argument flaring up again. "Of course, _you _wouldn't know about celibacy, would you? How many people did you sleep with in Japan?"

"For your information…" Sanji paused. "One."

"One? Your girlfriend?"

"No. Some chick I met at a club one night," Sanji responded. "I think I was so happy to see someone else with blonde hair that my mind wasn't processing things clearly. And it _was _my first time with a girl, besides."

"So, you've slept with three people in your lifetime."

"That's right."

"Two were one-night stands."

"Yes."

"And the other was a man."

"Good. I'm glad we've cleared this up," Sanji snorted and finally moved to the table with a cup of tea, sitting down and drinking. "Want anything?"

"Nah."

"Good," Sanji swung his feet up and placed them in Zoro's lap under the table as the green-haired man blushed slightly. "Hey. It's okay. Really," he promised. "I'm sure people have called me worse. I know for a fact they've called Ace worse."

"But all those rumors…"

"Think about it for a second," Sanji shrugged. "What did the worst of them say? Both of us were notorious for slipping off without giving any warning for about a year. So, the logical explanation was that we were both screwing random people every second night. But…"

"You were with each other," Zoro grunted. "So the rumors were false."

"Exactly."

They were silent after that as Sanji sipped his tea and Zoro shifted uncomfortably form time-to-time. "Well, I need to go buy some groceries," Sanji stood and stretched. "Coming?"

"Ah…sure," Zoro nodded. "You…you have anything planned for tonight?"

"Like what?"

"I thought maybe we could go catch a movie or something," Zoro shrugged.

"Yeah? Why not, I guess. Sounds good," Sanji nodded, grabbing a piece of paper and scrawling down a few items.

"Yeah. Good," Zoro agreed as they left, and Sanji shook his head and followed the other man with a resigned sigh.

**Notes:**

**1. Still working on this story as time permits, but with last week being tech week and this week being opening, there's not much time for a busy sound designer to get fanfics done (not to mention now I have to think about my REAL schoolwork…and job training starts tomorrow…)**

**2. This is pretty much the last of the AcexSanji stuff, so you can all look forward to the beginnings of ZoSan from here on out. **

**3. After writing a couple more chapters, I've decided to make the 'random girl' from Japan somebody that we know. And because I need something to work on while the plot bunnies for this story grow, I'm willing to accept guesses as to who it is (it's not that hard, really, if you've read my other stuff you'll **_**know **_**what other characters I'm partial to…) and reward the first correct one with a drabble-fic request, if you so desire. Lemme know, okay? **

**That's about it. Thanks for your continued reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed! **


	6. And All I Ever Do Is Give

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Six**

_And all I ever do is give;_

_It's time you see my point of view_

-The All-American Rejects, "Another Heart"

xxx

The movie, as predicted, was some kung-fu action movie with incredible special effects and little in the way of a storyline. In short, not the most romantic thing Sanji could ever have imagined, although he contemplated the fact that being too bold in a movie theatre might just end up with him being punched through a wall. Or a few rows of chairs. So perhaps it was for the best.

At least, that was his mindset until he realized that the movie _was never going to end. _This was two and a half hours in, and the fact that he had gotten minimal sleep the night before was finally starting to catch up with him. He yawned rather widely and without really thinking about it lay his head on Zoro's shoulder, causing the other man to stiffen marginally before he slid an arm around Sanji and held him in place. "Oi. What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing. Just tired," Sanji replied, shifting so he was more comfortable. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Hn," Zoro sounded unimpressed, but he let it go. "You want to take off?"

"Nah, you want to see the movie," Sanji shrugged. "Just wake me when it's over."

"Fine," Zoro nodded, and Sanji fell asleep in moments.

He woke up to a slight shaking of his shoulder and blearily opened his eyes. "It's over?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here. You need sleep," Zoro grasped his upper arm and helped him to his feet, steering him out of the theatre and to the waiting vehicle. "Come on," he opened the door and Sanji climbed in, managing to fall asleep again on the way to the apartment. Zoro decided not to wake him and instead carried him up to the bedroom, kicking the covers back with one foot and laying him down before tucking the blanket around him.

"Hnwha?"

"We're home. Go to sleep."

"Hey," Sanji sat up, and Zoro turned, his dark form silhouetted by the kitchen lights from behind. "Thank you. Again."

"It's fine," Zoro grunted.

"No, I mean it."

"I know."

"I feel like I'm just being a burden to you," Sanji laughed ruefully. "I mean, you're always stuck taking care of me," he got out of the bed and walked over to Zoro, who gave him a questioning look. "I'm gonna grab a snack and go to bed. You want anything?"

"I'm fine," Zoro grunted. "I've got some homework to do."

"Okay. Goodnight, Zoro," he passed by the swordsman and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sauntering into the kitchen, leaving Zoro staring after him in bemusement.

000

"Oi."

"Oi, yourself," Zoro grunted, kicking his shoes off as he came through the front door. It being Monday, he had a class at 10 and the afternoon free while Sanji's only class was at 3, so the blonde had taken the liberty of preparing lunch. "Smells good."

"Hope so," Sanji was chewing on an unlit cigarette as he worked. "I spent all flipping morning on it."

"What is it?"

"Japanese," Sanji replied. "Teriyaki chicken, steamed vegetables and yakisoba noodles. I know you've probably eaten at those fast food places or whatever, but believe me, they've got _nothing _on the real thing. Here," he put a plate in front of the other man and a glass of some pale green semi-transparent liquid. "Iced green tea. It's good for you."

"Yes, Mom," Zoro grumbled, glaring balefully at his chopsticks. "D'you mind giving me a fork?"

"Sorry," Sanji blushed. "I keep forgetting I'm not in Japan anymore. Here," he grabbed a fork from the cutlery drawer and passed it to Zoro, who nodded his thanks. Sanji grabbed a plate for himself and sat down, tossing his apron on the back of the chair. "So, how was class?"

"Fine."

"Hnn."

"Oi, Sanji? Last night…"

Sanji rolled his eyes, knowing that this was coming. "Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"It's called showing affection, you Neanderthal," he jabbed his chopsticks in Zoro's direction and continued to eat. "Unlike you, most people don't communicate with grunts."

"Har-har," Zoro continued to eat, stopping once to glance up and say, "It's good."

"No, really?"

"Don't get snippy with me," Zoro nudged his foot under the table. "I'm being serious here."

"Yeah, okay," Sanji conceded, lightly rubbing Zoro's calf with his foot. Zoro grunted and sat back, not even flinching at the contact, even when Sanji's foot crept higher and kneaded lightly at his thigh.

"So tell me," Zoro's voice was calm; impassive, "How did you and Portgas hook up, anyway?"

"Not here," Sanji stood and downed the last of his green tea, moving to the living room as Zoro followed, sitting on the couch as Zoro sat on the other side. Heaving a sigh, he lay out so that his head was in Zoro's lap, smiling to himself as this time Zoro _did _visibly tense, but he still made no comment. "It was the night of his graduation. Because he was only a year ahead of us, in Grade Eleven we got the opportunity to be ushers at the graduation ceremonies. Of course we knew each other before then, through Luffy, but Ace didn't bring a date and he spent the whole night eyeing me. He didn't go to any of the after-grad parties either, and when Luffy went over to Shanks' he invited me to his place. We got there, had a few drinks, and…"

"Ended up screwing," Zoro was as mobile as a rock, and about as comfortable as one, too, Sanji thought wryly. "But obviously it meant something."

"Yeah. He's great," Sanji shrugged, closing his eyes. Eventually he felt Zoro shift and blinked as the other man started to run his fingers through Sanji's hair, parting the golden strands. "Oi, what did I tell you about my hair?"

"Whatever," Zoro moved to draw his hand away but Sanji caught his wrist.

"No, it feels good. As long as your hands are clean and free of all body oils and…"

"Cook, shut up," Zoro rolled his eyes and resolutely moved his hand back as Sanji yawned. "What's up?

"I'm still tired."

"So go to sleep. I'll wake you for your class."

Sanji yawned once more and nodded, turning so that he was comfortable. "Hey, Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I nap here?"

"No," Zoro said shortly.

"Oh. Okay," Sanji closed his eyes. "I'd move if you did."

"I know. It's fine," the younger man assured him, and Sanji 'hmm'-ed and sighed, shifting some more until he finally dropped off to sleep.

000

"So? So?"

"We went to a movie last night, I fell asleep, he carried me into the apartment, I kissed his cheek, I made him lunch, and he let me nap on his lap this afternoon," Sanji relayed quickly as he meandered back to his car.

"Wow. You move fast."

"Thank you, my dear."

"I mean it," Ace was grinning. "Maybe you don't need my help after all."

"I could always use your help," Sanji admitted. "Just because he's being charitable doesn't mean he'll suddenly confess his burning desire to be with me."

"He'll get there," Ace leant back against Sanji's car as the blonde dug out a cigarette. He rooted in his bag for a lighter until Ace just got one out of his pocket and lit it for him. "He lets you smoke those in the house?"

"He has no say in the matter. Me without cigarettes is worse than a woman PMS-ing," Sanji assured him.

"I believe that," Ace nodded as Sanji elbowed him.

"Oi, enough with the woman jokes," Sanji glowered at the dark-haired man. "Why do you carry a lighter anyway? You don't smoke, do you?"

"Nah, but you never know…"

"Pyro-freak," Sanji grinned, nudging Ace with his shoulder. "You waiting for anyone?"

"Yeah. Luffy."

"What, kid can't drive?"

"Are you kidding? He's flunked every test he's taken. Half the time I think the people from the CAA are amazed they haven't been killed," Ace chuckled. "One time he ended up in a field of sheep."

"A field of…what?" Sanji snorted. "Where'd he drive?"

"Apparently out of Vancouver," Ace muttered. "Regardless, kid's not driving. Oi, Luffy!"

"_AAACCCEEE!!! SAAAANNNJJIIIII!!!"_

"Calm down, kid," Ace caught the boundless bundle of energy as he launched himself at them.

"But _Ace, _I haven't seen Sanji since _yesterday," _Luffy complained bitterly, crossing his arms and looking about three years old.

"Where's your girlfriend, Luffy?" Sanji asked, blowing some smoke out into the air.

"Dunno. She's still kind of mad at me for yesterday," he looked guilty as he scratched his head.

"Mad? About what?" Sanji blinked.

"She says that I should have defended you against Zoro instead of just eating," he admitted, putting his trademark hat back on his head. "But I thought she was doing a good job."

"So did the neighbours," Ace grimaced. "Apparently someone even called the police, but when it got out that I was Vice-Admiral Garp's grandson, they let it be. Still got an earful from that idiot Commodore, though," he grumbled.

"Who? Smoker?"

"That's the one."

"You know the girl that was with him on Saturday?"

"The cute one with the glasses?"

"Yeah. She wants to meet Zoro…apparently she's not too shabby with a sword."

"And you're not worried?"

"Worried? Feh," Sanji scoffed. "The day that man looks at a woman is the day I swear off women altogether," he held his hand over his heart dramatically.

"That's the Sanji I know," Ace slung an arm over his shoulders.

"So? What'd your grandpa say?"

"Oh, you know him. What kind of grandson am I, disturbing the peace? What right do I have to carry on the family name? Things like that, although I got the feeling that he thought having a screaming woman in my apartment was a good thing. At least, his last comment was 'well, maybe she'll turn you away from your unnatural perversions,'" he stuck his tongue out.

"Doesn't approve of your gayness, then?"

"Hardly. And I bluntly told him that since I refuse to carry the family name regardless, why should that be a threat to me?" he continued.

"But Ace, I never understood why," Luffy blinked.

"Luffy, you know as well as I do that while gramps may be well-respected, daddy dearest knocked up our mother and then took off as soon as you were born. I barely knew him, and now he's a wanted man. He's one of the most notorious rebels in the country, and I've even seen his name on the US news. The name of Dragon D. Monkey is well known, and since 'Monkey' isn't the most common surname on the planet, I'd rather not associate myself with them. With _either _of them," Ace clarified. "It's bad enough that, thanks to him and gramps, even the middle initial 'D' has become somewhat iconic."

"But I _like _the name Monkey!" Luffy protested.

"And you can keep it, squirt," Ace clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Besides, nobody would ever associate you with a criminal. You're too innocent."

"Oh. Good, then," Luffy grinned. "But whenever I tell people in my classes that you're my brother, they don't believe me."

"And that's fine," Ace shrugged. "Most people think I'm odd anyway."

"The girls all think you're hot," Luffy contradicted.

"Yes, but everyone and their dog knows where my sexual preferences lie," Ace countered. "I haven't exactly made a secret of that."

"Which is surprising, considering in high school you were extremely closeted about it," Sanji pointed out, his eyes widening fractionally. "I mean, why _else _did we keep our little fling under wraps? Unless you were embarrassed to be seen with me…"

"Sanji!" Ace gasped in mock horror. "How many times do I have to _tell _you that you're _gorgeous. _Believe me, babe, it wasn't you."

"Oh. Good," Sanji looked relieved as he leant against the larger man. Thinking about Zoro and Tashigi reminded him of something, though, so he decided to voice his question. "Hey, Zoro says he wants to spar with me. Is he any good?" he asked, dropping his cigarette butt on the ground and stomping on it.

"Fairly. He's got a good trainer."

"Trainer?"

"Yeah. You've seen that monster of a scar on his chest?" When Sanji nodded, Ace continued, "Well, he figures that he needs to improve a lot before he can go after Hawk-Eye Mihawk again, so he's got a trainer down at the gym that's teaching him some moves. The guy's come out with us a couple of times. He's pretty cool, but he'll throw you off. He can beat you to a bloody pulp and still act like a perfect gentleman. I think you'd like him."

"But isn't real sword-fighting like…illegal? How did Zoro manage to get this Mihawk to face him, anyway?" he looked confused.

"Of course it is. But there's always opportunity. Mihawk's a strange man, but he does some special sword-training for movies and such, so his name is well known. Zoro ran into him at a tournament a couple of years back and Mihawk agreed to fight him after hours, and well…" he shrugged. "You know how that ended. Chopper got a good workout trying to staunch the bleeding, and luckily his foster-mom agreed to do the rest of the work. It wouldn't have been easy making up an excuse if we'd have had to take him to the hospital."

"Certainly wouldn't be. Well, I need to get going. Zoro's probably out training with this mystery friend of his, but I should get started on dinner. Want to join?"

"We'd never say no to your cooking, Sanji!" Luffy crowed, excitedly hopping up and down. "Ooh, wait…I was supposed to meet Usopp tonight to work on a project…but he can wait! Food!"

Sanji rolled his eyes and unlocked his car as Luffy clambered into the passenger's seat, and Ace stifled a chuckled behind his hand as he went to get into his own vehicle.

000

Zoro leapt lightly out of the way of the _katana _slice, feeling himself forced back toward the wall due to the relentless barrage of both sword attacks and high-powered kicks. As he ducked one of those kicks and rolled to the side, his thoughts absently wandered to the _other _person in his life whom he knew could dish out some major damage with his legs. Would Sanji be this good, if they ever got around to fighting?

And what was with him, anyway? What was he playing at, sleeping with Ace and then acting like the whole thing had never happened? And what _was _the kiss on the cheek for? Really, people just didn't _do _that! Granted, Sanji wasn't 'normal,' per say, but when he had his feet in Zoro's lap over lunch, that was taking it a little far…

Zoro's back hit the mat and a muffled curse sprang from his lips as his opponent landed lightly on his chest, blinking down at him with wide eyes. "You're distracted," he commented before back-flipping out of range and laying his swords on the ground.

"Am not," Zoro mumbled around the hilt of his _katana_.

"I can never cause you to lose concentration so easily. Your brain was not focussed on our fight, so therefore, something else must be occupying it. Tell me."

"None of your business," Zoro replied before taking the white sword out of his mouth and replacing all three of them into their respective _saya_.

"Since you have asked me to help you train for your upcoming duel with Dracule Mihawk and, at your current level, would only end up in a worse state than the last time you fought him, it is indeed my business. As your trainer, and also as your friend," the man crossed his arms and strode across the room, picking up his nearly ever-present baseball cap and settling it over his reddish-gold hair. "Please. Explain."

"Let's get somewhere more comfortable first," Zoro suggested, packing up his equipment and walking outside to stow it in the back of his Element, waiting until his trainer had emerged in his customary high-necked jacket and put his own swords in before they crossed the street and entered a nearby coffee shop.

Well, Zoro had coffee, and was only sad that this place wasn't licensed enough to serve it with a splash (or more than a splash) of rum, but his eccentric companion, as always, had tea. Zoro had spent quite a lot of time trying to figure out his sexual preference, but had never gotten farther than, 'he's polite and he drinks tea.'

Zoro was about to begin when he realized that the other man hadn't actually met Sanji yet. He'd grown up in a small town on the Island and had trained there, honing his skills on endless expanses of North Pacific beach with only the seabirds and the bitter winter wind as witnesses, and had only recently come over to the mainland, where Zoro met him coincidentally as he came to the gym to train after hours. He had a Haida name (claimed that he had some in his blood and had grown up close to several villages), but Zoro wasn't quite sure whether to believe him or not. He was most definitely Caucasian, and Zoro would have bet on European (especially with that hair color) before he would have even _considered _Native Canadian, but the truth of that was nearly as ambiguous as his sexuality.

And he was good, that much was certain. He fought with two swords, but was nearly as proficient with his feet as his weapons, although he disarmed all of his opponents with a strange speech pattern that made him sound rather formal and elderly, had possibly the nicest smile and purest laugh Zoro had ever heard, and definitely the most ridiculous nose he'd ever seen. He worked for the government, which Zoro decided was a moot point, but he was the greatest fighter Zoro knew next to Mihawk and a great friend besides.

And now Zoro was pretty much screwed. Because when Kaku Mountainwind wanted to know something, Kaku Mountainwind got his answer.

"You haven't told me anything, yet," the other man reminded him with a smile. "What's on your mind, Zoro?"

"You know who Sanji is?"

"The friend…" he cut off as Zoro growled and took a sip of his tea. "Pardon me, the classmate of yours who went to Japan for culinary school?"

"That one," Zoro nodded. "He's my roommate now."

"Interesting. I thought you despised each other, and now you're letting the lad room with you?"

"I wanted to make amends. He's not half-bad, but…"

"But what?"

"He confuses me. I mean, I used to think he was just an idiot, but now he's being…almost too nice. He makes food for me, he meets me after class…I mean, he had really bad jetlag and I took care of him, and I carried him up to our apartment when he fell asleep in the car that one time, but…he kissed me on the cheek the other night," Zoro tried to collect his thoughts and ended up shrugging. "It's not like he's in a relationship or anything, but he slept with this other friend of ours a lot before he left, and now he's started again, so…" he sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair, making his earrings jingle. "Help?"

"Is he prone to showing affection like that?"

"Only to women. And it would be hard to mistake me for one of those," Zoro snorted.

"Hard indeed. Which…other friend, if it is not too bold a question?"

"Guess not. He's told everyone else," Zoro sighed. "Ace."

"I see. May I meet this Sanji?"

"Sure. He's probably making supper tonight, anyway, and he always makes too much for the two of us. You want to come?"

"That would be lovely," Kaku nodded. "But I fear I need to pry a little more: do you like him?"

"What kind of like are we talking about?"

"Romantic," Kaku crossed his legs and tilted his head to the side in a gesture that almost screamed 'gay,' but Zoro shook his head clear of the thought.

"I mean…yeah, kind of. It's…I mean, physically, you'd have to be a stone not to see that he's attractive, and he's not a pushover when it comes to fighting."

"And when you compliment somebody's fighting technique, that means you respect them," Kaku grinned. "What's his specialty?"

"Capoeira."

"Really? I'm proficient at that, myself. It would be interesting to dance with him," Kaku had a rather enigmatic smile on his face by this point.

"_Dance?" _Zoro nearly ended up spitting his coffee across the table.

"Yes. Capoeira, apart from being a useful martial art, is also something that the Brazilian people do as a traditional dance. Fights are choreographed in such a way that while moves come within mere centimetres of connecting and doing horrendous damage, the combatants never actually touch one another except where it is necessary to complete the routine," Kaku explained.

"Dancing. I should have known."

"Need I remind you that several of the kicks I recall you complaining profusely about were the result of capoeira moves?" Kaku leant back comfortably and sipped at his tea again.

"You and he are going to get along real well," Zoro muttered. "But if we don't head out, we'll miss dinner. Coming?"

"Of course," Kaku stood up and stretched, arching his back nearly to the floor and gaining admiring stares from several of the women in the coffee shop.

"Show off," Zoro hissed as he walked by, and he got an upside-down grin in response.

Yes, Sanji and Kaku would get on marvellously. Zoro just wasn't sure if he could handle them both at the same time.

**Notes:**

**1. The Haida people mentioned in this chapter are an indigenous nation of the Pacific Northwest (both Canada and the US). If you want to know more, it can be found en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Haida, and because Haida art is exceptionally unique (and quite lovely) you can take a peek at that at artfromthetribe(dot)com/#links**

**2. At my school, at least, we got the opportunity to usher for Grad in Grade 11, so that's where that came from. **

**That's about it for this time around, but please keep those reviews coming:)**


	7. It Don't Take A Genius To Be An Idiot

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Seven**

_It don't take a genius to be an idiot,_

_It don't take a Jesus to save my soul._

_When it's my time, then it's my time to go_

-The Foxboro Hot Tubs, "Pedestrian"

xxx

The door opened just as Sanji was setting the table, and he called, "Zoro? Is that you?"

"Who else, love-cook?"

"I was afraid Luffy had called some more friends over."

"Why would I do that, Sanji? Then there'd be less food for me!"

"Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. Brat cornered me and Ace after school and coerced me into making dinner."

"He offered!" Ace's voice came from the kitchen.

"Darn it, Ace, you weren't supposed to tell him that!" Sanji growled and stomped out of the kitchen, wearing a very lovely pink apron with a panda on the front, and his face nearly matched the shade of said apron when he saw that Zoro wasn't alone. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi, there. You must be Sanji," Kaku stuck out his hand and Sanji shook it after a moment, the flush still evident on his cheeks even though Kaku seemed unfazed by the rather feminine apron.

"And you must be Zoro's trainer," Sanji replied, forcing his normal smile back onto his face.

"Kaku."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Oi, Zoro, get in…hey, Kaku," Ace leant against the doorframe and waved at the older man.

"Ace," Kaku nodded pleasantly. "I hear that your brother is here as well?"

"_Kaku's here!" _A body literally bounced out of the kitchen and hurtled itself at Kaku, only to be stopped dead by a foot that landed squarely in the center of Luffy's chest. Luffy strained uselessly, unable to move forward even as Kaku balanced himself on one leg, arms crossed, and Luffy eventually gave up and pouted. Sanji's eyes widened at the display and Kaku noticed, giving the younger man a pointed look.

"Luffy, what have I told you about attacking people?" Ace yanked his brother back by the collar. "Come on, boys; food's getting cold."

"_FOOOOODDDDD!!!"_

Zoro grunted something and also moved into the kitchen, and Sanji was left in the front entrance with the strange man and his nose (which Sanji immediately decided should have its own ID). "Ah…are you coming in? Zoro shouldn't be inviting people over without asking me first, but I'll never refuse anyone who wants a meal."

"If you wouldn't horribly mind, I am a little peckish," Kaku admitted, and Sanji gave him a shrug and gestured to the kitchen. "I've heard a lot about you, and I'm curious to taste your food. Zoro isn't one to give praise lightly, and if he says that it is good, it must be phenomenal," he continued, unzipping his jacket. Sanji took it from him and hung it in the closet, deciding that Ace had been right: he _did _like this man, as eccentric as he was. At least he had some semblance of what good manners were, which was refreshing after living with a man who seemed to communicate via grunts. But then it actually twigged on him what Kaku had said, and he blinked.

"Wait, the Marimoactually said it was good?" Sanji looked surprised, and Kaku immediately burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"The name. Marimo. My goodness, wherever did you come up with that?"

"I went to Lake Akan a couple of times while I was in Japan," Sanji replied, smiling a little at the infectious sound of the other man's laugh. "It just reminded me of his hair, is all."

"Well, it's fitting, whatever else it is," Kaku shook his head, still chuckling a bit. "But I suppose we should go eat. I've met the infamous D brothers before, and I remember that food tends to disappear quickly when they are around."

"Quicker than you think. Let's go."

000

As it turned out, Sanji got a rather strange surprise when he walked into the kitchen the next morning for breakfast. Not only was Kaku seated…on the table, he noted wryly (the strange man had stayed over last night due to both the late hour and the fact that apparently he did this often), but there was a woman sipping coffee seated in one of the kitchen chairs.

She was undoubtedly attractive, all lush curves and long blonde hair, and the small glasses perched on her nose made her look smart and businesslike. She was also quite tall, and Sanji found his eyes drawn to her long legs under the table. "Ah…good morning."

"You must be Sanji." Her voice was brusque. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, but Zoro tends to forget that not all of us live inside of his head. He may have vaguely mentioned you, but I had no idea that you had returned from Japan already."

There was something strange about this woman, Sanji thought. Normally he would be trying everything he could to please her, and yet he was reluctant to get too close to her. But he couldn't be rude. "And you, my darling? What would your name be?"

"Kalifa," she said simply. "Oh, Kaku…"

"Yes?" Kaku was staring off into space and he replied without turning to her.

"Paulie was wondering whether or not you could head off to the marina after we're done breakfast. Apparently there's a boat he needs a hand with," she set her cup down.

"Can I get you anything else, miss?" Sanji asked courteously, and Kalifa turned an appraising eye on him.

"Well, I hear tell that your cooking is exceptional, so perhaps…"

"Of course! Right away!" Sanji bounded into the kitchen, knowing that his front was good but still wondering why he felt so uneasy around her.

"I'll need a ride back to the condo," Kaku scratched his long nose absently.

"I can take you," Kalifa assured him.

"Don't you need to get to work? Iceburg…"

"Iceburg is capable of functioning without a secretary for half an hour, I'm sure," she replied testily. "Do you have a key?"

"Yes," Kaku fished it out of his breast pocket. "But even so, Rob should be there…"

"Excuse me, but who are all of these people? No doubt Zoro knows, but he doesn't tell me anything." Sanji turned from the counter.

"Paulie runs the maintenance dock up at the north marina, and since I know a bit about ships and how they're built, he calls me for help when he can't manage something himself or his workers are too busy. Iceburg is the city clerk, and Kalifa is his secretary. And Rob…"

"Is Kaku's boyfriend," Kalifa replied succinctly.

"Kalifa!" Kaku groaned. "He is most certainly _not _my boyfriend."

"Because it's normal for twenty-something-year-old men to room together in a small condo," Kalifa nodded. "Of course."

"We're just friends," Kaku said firmly.

"You keep telling yourself that, and then remind yourself that you're the only one he lets call him by name. He'd probably maim the rest of us if we _ever _attempted to call him 'Rob' instead of 'Lucci.'" Kalifa smirked behind her coffee cup as Kaku glared at her, and she merely smiled pleasantly in return and changed the subject. "Oh, Sanji, how did you like Japan? I spent a couple of months there myself around two years ago…"

As she started to speak the strange feeling in Sanji's gut intensified, and he was almost afraid to turn and look at her.

"…And I felt so out of place. The blonde hair and everything," she leant back in her chair and, noticing an ashtray on the table, got out a cigarette and gracefully lit it. "But luckily I found a lovely young man who was willing to help me…feel more at home, as it were…"

Sanji froze. _That _was why…hang on…he blinked, realizing that his legs were no longer supporting his own weight, and that somehow in the last few seconds Kaku had managed to leap to his side and was holding him up form behind. "Ah…I…"

"I suppose we never asked for each other's names, did we?" Kalifa was smiling, but there was nothing malicious about it. "You were very sweet. First time?"

"With a woman," Sanji admitted slowly, inwardly groaning. This was awkward.

"Ah. Did I turn you off?"

"No! No, it was wonderful, and you're lovely, and…"

"Breathe," Kaku reminded him gently, his arms lightly around Sanji's waist. "Kalifa's rather blunt. You mustn't take anything she says at face value. Besides, if she was truly offended or hadn't liked it, she would be trying to charge you for sexual harassment."

"Speaking of sexual harassment, Spandam decided to talk to me the other day," she stared into her coffee and blew out some smoke, and just like that the awkward mood was broken. Truth be told, Sanji _did _feel a little relieved that he now knew who he had slept with on that wild night half a world away, and if she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, he sure wasn't going to, either.

Even if his legs _still _wouldn't hold his weight.

"Kalifa, ignore him," Kaku sighed.

"But he walks by the desk and gives me _that look_…"

"I'll tell Lucci to talk to him," Kaku replied. "Because really, Kalifa, you _can't _accuse him of sexual harassment just for existing!"

"Oh, I bet that I could. The world would be better off without him," she glowered.

"Breakfast!" Sanji suddenly exclaimed, reaching for the frying pan and flipping it off before the omelettes became charred. He nearly ended up pitching forward, and probably would have if not for Kaku still having a firm grip on him. "Ah…thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sanji could tell Kaku was smiling.

"See, Kaku?" Kalifa started as Sanji passed her a plate, butting out her smoke before she accepted it. "_This _is why Zoro keeps trying to prove that you're gay."

"What?"

"You don't even realize it, do you?" she groaned before adjusting her glasses. "You're standing in a kitchen with your arms around another man's waist. A man who you've known for less than a day," she added. "A man who is, by his own account, bisexual."

"Zoro can try to prove anything he wants," Kaku shrugged. "He won't be getting any dirt on me, however. After all, for all he knows, I come from the island."

"And you don't?" Sanji tried to turn and glance at Kaku, but their position made it almost impossible.

"Of course I do," Kaku smiled. "But I've managed to convince Zoro that my parents are Haida, even though there is no possible way I could be native. The truth is that I probably have some Haida blood in me somewhere, but my grandfather actually came from Japan. The name 'Mountainwind' sounded sufficiently local enough so as not to cause conflict back during World War Two with the prejudices that people had, even though traditionally I believe my surname comes out to 'Yamakaze,'" he explained.

"Hmm," Sanji looked thoughtful. "D'you want breakfast?"

"I would. As I discovered last night, your cooking is marvellous."

"Here, then," Sanji turned around in his arms, blinking as he ended up nose-to-nose with the slightly taller man. Although really, he thought, it wasn't as close as it could have been: Kaku's nose _was _insanely long. They heard a soft laugh and the sound of a chair being pulled back before Kalifa's voice reached them. "I'll wait for you in the car, Kaku. Thank you for breakfast, Sanji."

"Anytime, my dear," he called softly, currently engrossed in examining Kaku's eyelashes. They were like a woman's! In fact, he was fairly sure that even _Nami's _weren't that long. "So, is Zoro right about you or not?"

"Me?" Kaku blinked rather coyly. "He's neither. I believe that I'm a tad like you."

"Sit on both sides of the fence, eh?" Sanji let a smile touch his lips. "So this Lucci guy…"

"We're not involved," Kaku assured him.

"And Kalifa? You were eyeing her the whole time," Sanji let his hands rest on Kaku's hips.

"I…do like her, but she's untouchable," Kaku sighed. "I'd never get closer to her than a foot before she sued me for sexual harassment."

"I got close enough to her," Sanji reminded him. "I still can't believe it, though. I mean, what are the chances of finding the first woman you've ever slept with, and anonymously to boot, right here in your hometown?"

"Life is funny," Kaku replied simply. "But I need to get going before Kalifa comes up with any _more _rumors," he absently reached for a fork and took a bite of the omelette. "It's very good."

"Thank you," Sanji made to pull away, but Kaku tugged him closer again and embraced him rather impulsively as Sanji returned the impromptu hug.

"Zoro tells me you know Capoeira."

"I do."

"I as well. I told him that I would love to dance with you."

The rather blatant innuendo (or not?) was not lost on Sanji, but he tightened his arms and replied truthfully, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind having a decent practice partner either."

"Wonderful," Kaku leapt back suddenly and scooped up his plate, proceeding to rapidly finish off his omelette. "I shall see you soon, Sanji."

"Yeah. See you, Kaku," Sanji walked the man to the door and waved after him as he left.

000

Zoro found him sitting at the table, a stir-fry simmering in the frying pan and a thoughtful look on his face. "Oi. You meet Kalifa this morning?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?" Zoro could tell something was wrong, and while he knew that Kalifa could be blunt and prone to accusing every man she ever met of sexual harassment, he didn't think there was any way Sanji could have offended her _that _much.

"I slept with her."

"You…wait, _what?" _

"Not here, idiot. In Japan. The blonde I talked about before?" he glanced up.

"Oh," Zoro looked shocked. "I mean, really? With her?"

"She recognized me first," Sanji scratched his head. "She's wonderful, though, and she was completely cool with everything, so I was grateful."

"And Kaku?"

"Him, yeah," Sanji smiled. "He's something else."

"You say that like you've got a crush on him," Zoro noted wryly.

"Maybe I do."

"I thought you only went for hot guys," Zoro snorted.

"He's hot in his own way. Once you get past the nose, that is. He's got nice hair…and the longest eyelashes I've seen in my life," Sanji added.

"Eyelashes," Zoro rolled his eyes. "Only _you _would notice his _eyelashes! _So what, did you sleep with _him, _then?"

"Of course not. We didn't do anything," Sanji glared at the swordsman.

"I think I'll take back what I said about you being a slut."

"Fine," Sanji stood and attempted to move out of the kitchen before Zoro grabbed his wrist. "Just let me go, _Marimo._ I'm not in a relationship, so why should it matter who I'm with?"

"I…"

"What? Jealous?"

"Like heck."

"I think you are," Sanji smiled coyly, spinning himself so that he ended up against Zoro's chest. "I think you want me."

"Keep telling yourself that," Zoro muttered, but he didn't stop himself from bringing his arms around Sanji's waist and holding him close. "You're a strange man, love-cook."

"I pride myself on it," Sanji replied truthfully, his head against Zoro's shoulder.

"Hey, you work tonight?"

"Yeah," Sanji sighed. "I get off class at four and start work at five, so I'll have to head straight there, and you'll probably be in bed by the time I get back."

"Probably," Zoro agreed, his hands running up and down Sanji's back. "Lunch?"

"Five minutes," Sanji replied, glancing at the clock over Zoro's shoulder. "Hey, Zoro?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think so little of me? I mean, what you said before…"

"I don't understand you," Zoro replied truthfully. "I mean, I don't understand _not _having a steady partner, and it's not like I've ever had one, but I just can't see myself doing what you seem to do so easily."

"Oh. That's understandable, I guess. But I mean, it's not like Kaku and I _did _anything," he pointed out.

"Well, at least I was _right _about him," Zoro looked smug.

"You weren't. I asked him about that this morning. He's rather like me in that aspect," Sanji smirked.

"Bi," Zoro sighed. "So? Who's he hot for?"

"Kalifa."

"Really, now?" Zoro looked interested. "I'd always heard rumors about his roommate…"

"He says those weren't true."

"How did you get him to open up? I've known the guy for almost two years and he's _never _talked about his personal life," Zoro looked sullen.

"I'm just that good," Sanji winked.

"So is he into you or what?"

"Dunno. Does he normally hug people?"

"Not really. I've never gotten much of a touchy-feely vibe from him," Zoro admitted.

"Then I'd say yes."

"I'm not introducing you to any more friends," Zoro growled. "All you do is seduce them."

"I didn't do a thing! I almost fell over and he caught me and wouldn't let go!" Sanji protested. "I was a little shocked after Kalifa…"

"Yeah. Kaku's insanely fast, though, so I'm not surprised," Zoro shrugged. "Anyway, lunch?"

"Right," Sanji nuzzled his nose against Zoro's neck. "Hey. We still…okay?"

"I hope so," Zoro replied, looking somewhat awkward. Sanji was still a little amused that he had pretty much initiated the whole 'hugging' thing, but apparently going farther than that still made him uncomfortable. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"No. Why?" Deciding to kindly spare Zoro any more discomfort, he stepped away and leaned back against the counter. He loved making the stoic swordsman squirm when he behaved in any way that could be construed as mildly flirtatious, but he was trying to get Zoro to come to him, not run away because he was freaked out, after all.

"Thought maybe we could head down to the gym after school and spar for a bit. Kaku will probably be there," Zoro couldn't resist the tease.

"Well of course, then. He and I are supposed to do a little training, too."

"Yes. 'Dancing,' as he so tastefully put it."

"Hey, don't degrade it until you've seen it," Sanji turned off the frying pan.

"Okay, I won't," Zoro rolled his eyes. "So…lunch?"

"You and Luffy: always thinking with your stomachs," Sanji sighed. "Here," he passed Zoro a plate. "I ate before, and I've gotta run if I want to make it to class on time. See you later, alright?"

"Yeah," Zoro set the plate down and caught Sanji's hand, pulling him back. Sanji raised his curled eyebrow and wondered what was running through Zoro's brain at the moment, because he looked like he was thinking rather hard, before the green-haired man finally just shook his head. "Well…goodbye," he muttered, and Sanji gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek once more, flitting out of the kitchen a moment after with the smile still firmly on his face.

Okay, so Zoro still needed a little…scratch that, a _lot _of work in the courtesy department, but at least Sanji got a proper goodbye out of it.

And after all, it was nothing he couldn't fix.

**Notes:**

**1. I realize that this chapter is quite short, at least by my standards, but when this story gets to about Chapter Nine they kind of explode in length, so you have that to look forward to:D**

**2. I know that Iceburg is technically a mayor, but since in all the places I've lived in Canada mayors seem to be about 50+ I decided he was a little too young for that, so I made him the city clerk instead. **

**3. Haha, more linkage (I feel like I'm giving a history lesson) about the World War Two Japanese Internment in Canada in case anybody is interested. The link's here: en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Japanese_Canadian_internment **

**4. And I'm seriously not trying to pimp myself here, but if anyone wants to know my rationale for the way that Sanji and Kaku get along, blame this: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4753204/2/Life_And_What_Adventures_It_Brings**


	8. Stop The World From Making Sense

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Eight**

_And it's all good if you would_

_Stop the world from making sense_

_And if I could just realize_

_It doesn't really matter._

-Lifehouse, "Cling and Clatter"

xxx

He got home that evening to find Zoro sprawled out on the couch, the TV still on. Shaking his head, he went to turn it off before a slow smile slid across his features and he crossed to the couch, not even bothering to change out of his good suit before he clambered on and sprawled across the still-sleeping swordsman.

"Oh, Zoro-kun, wake up…" he sing-songed, earning a grunt as Zoro's eyes opened.

"Hey," he didn't look at all fazed to have the cook laying on him; in fact, he let his arms slide around Sanji's back so that they were more comfortable. "How was work?"

"Torture."

"Figures," Zoro rubbed his shoulders and Sanji let out a contented sigh. "What happened? It's nearly midnight; did you get to show off some of your recipes?"

"Oi, you should have heard it," Sanji closed his eyes. "Went on and on about how we're running a _European _restaurant and not an _Asian _one, and if I wanted to go cook all that sushi and stuff I should take it elsewhere. Honestly, it's like the man _forgot _he sent me to Japan!"

"He'll come around. Just give him some time," Zoro said, already feeling sleep creeping up on him once more.

"Oi, are we moving or falling asleep here?"

"Here's good. I've done it before."

"Suit yourself. I have to change."

His only response was a snore as Sanji stalked into the bathroom to brush his teeth before slipping on a pair of comfortable pyjamas and heading back to the living room, crawling back on top of Zoro and letting his head rest on the other man's chest. "G'night, love-cook."

"Yeah. You too."

000

"Oi, Sanji! Zoro! I was wondering if…IthinkI'lljustleavenowokaybye!"

"Usopp, get back here," Sanji slurred, lifting his head and glaring blearily at the blushing engineering student. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. My car broke down and Luffy says that he and Ace are already at the university, so I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" he pleaded.

"You…live around here?"

"Next building over," Usopp pointed. "I can't get a hold of Kaya, either, so…if it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"It's fine," Sanji pushed himself up and got off of the couch, reaching his arms above his head and dropping to the floor in a backbend that made Usopp wince. If the kid lived so close it was no wonder Zoro gave him a key, but Sanji _still _would have liked a little privacy in his own apartment.

"How can you _do _that?" Usopp was staring in horror at Sanji, who appeared to be deep in thought despite being upside down with only one foot on the ground.

"Dunno," Sanji pushed off on his hands and flipped over to land on his feet. "When's your class, kiddo?"

"Ten. It's only eight-thirty now," Usopp glanced at the clock.

"Yeah? I've got a ten o'clock class, too, so that's no problem, and _Marimo _here's got class at eleven. I'm sure we can arrange something," Sanji assured him, moving into the kitchen.

"So, what's going on with you and Zoro?" Usopp looked interested.

"Nothing at the moment. I had a bad shift and he was comfortable, so I just fell asleep on him. I know you and Luffy've done it countless times," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah, but…we're both straight."

"Who says Zoro isn't?"

"Come on, Sanji, who are you trying to fool?" Usopp snickered. "We both know that…"

"He's never had a relationship, blah-blah-blah, I know," Sanji admitted. "I just…he confuses me, Usopp. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like him, but I really have no idea how he feels about _me. _One second he'll let me lay with him like that, and the next he's accusing me of sleeping around and looking like my very existence disgusts him."

"Well, maybe he's just confused," Usopp scratched his nose thoughtfully.

"Confused as in how?" Sanji handed the younger man a cup of coffee and Usopp nodded his thanks as he continued to speak.

"Let's see…when I first decided I liked Kaya, it just sort of _happened, _you know? It was like I always saw her as a friend and then _bam, _one day I looked at her and I wasn't happy with us being 'just friends' anymore. Understand?" he leant back in the chair.

"Yeah," Sanji idly scratched the back of his leg with his opposite foot and glanced into his coffee mug.

"And Zoro's pretty stupid when it comes to dealing with emotions, so maybe he figures that it's just easier to try and push you away than it is to get involved with you. Or maybe…" and Usopp grinned conspiratorially, "he's just jealous."

"You don't say?" Sanji perked up, interested that Usopp would jump to the same conclusion that he himself had been teasing Zoro about only the day before. "I'm listening, long-nose."

"Right. Well, from what I've heard from Luffy, the first time he really called you out was after you slept with Ace, and you say that now he did it again?"

"Yeah…"

"So, when he said stuff the next time…what did he say, anyway? Luffy wouldn't tell me," Usopp inquired.

"Called me a slut."

"Ouch. Yeah, Zoro doesn't really know the meaning of the word 'tact.'"

"You can say that again. But back to your question: I met his trainer a couple of days ago and yesterday morning we…kind of hit it off. Really well. I mean, we didn't _do _anything, but it's obvious that Zoro thinks it's only a matter of time," Sanji sighed.

"His trainer? As in, Kaku his trainer?"

"Yep," Sanji replied with a nod. "You know him?"

"Vaguely," Usopp said, taking another sip of his coffee. "So, Zoro only snaps at you when you've been with or are talking about someone else. I'd call that jealousy."

"I'd call that delusional," Zoro grunted, walking into the kitchen as Usopp squeaked and attempted to unsuccessfully hide behind his coffee mug. "What's the kid doing here?"

"We're giving him a ride," Sanji sniffed and moved to the table. "And you need to change, because you're wearing yesterday's clothes."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Someone has to, or you'd just wear the same thing every day," Sanji rolled his eyes and sat down with his coffee. "Honestly, you're such a slob."

"Well, not _everyone _can be unnaturally neat all the time."

"It isn't unnatural, oaf. Really, it's no wonder you've never had a girlfriend."

"Maybe I have more important things to think about…"

"Like those _swords _of yours?"

"Hey, don't even start. You have no idea what they mean to me," Zoro snarled, and Sanji was taken aback by the vehemence in the other man's tone.

"Sorry," Sanji glanced down. "I didn't…"

"I know. It's fine," Zoro finally sat down after pouring himself some coffee. "Hey, you still want to come training this afternoon? I missed this morning's workout thanks to you."

"You could have moved me. I'm sure I'm not all that heavy," Sanji snorted.

"I was comfortable. But Kaku won't be happy that I stood him up," he groaned.

"Well, we'll go see him tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I still need to call him," Zoro sighed and dug out his cell phone, dialling a number and engaging in a conversation for a few moments until he blinked and held the phone out to Sanji. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hmm?" Sanji took the phone and, because Zoro was making him rather nervous by staring, moved out into the living room. "What's up, Kaku?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to…what's the phrase…'freak Zoro out' by talking to you privately. He asked about us, did he not?"

"Of course."

"Ah," Kaku sounded unsurprised. "Was he jealous?"

"I'm beginning to think so. You know who Usopp is?"

"Rather."

"Alright, well…that's his theory, too," Sanji explained briefly.

"Interesting. We shall have to speak on this more thoroughly this evening. Hang on a second…" Sanji could hear him speaking to somebody in the background. "Sorry. That darn bird of Rob's is fluttering around the kitchen again."

"Do I want to know?" Sanji asked.

"Probably not. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually."

"The man or the bird?"

"Both," was the prompt reply. "Well, I'm sure Zoro doesn't appreciate us using up his minutes, so I shall talk to you tonight, my good fellow."

"Yeah. See you," Sanji snapped the phone shut and walked back into the kitchen.

"What did he want?" Zoro asked, looking suspicious.

"None of your business, is it?" Sanji handed the phone back to him. "We're still supposed to meet him tonight."

"Good. Maybe I'll get to see the two of you _dance." _

"Shut up. It takes days to choreograph a decent routine. At least, if you don't want us to kill each other," Sanji added thoughtfully. "But I should get started on breakfast. You hungry, Usopp?"

"For your cooking? Of course!" he grinned.

"Good."

000

"So. Jealous."

"Jealous," Sanji agreed with a nod as they watched Zoro practice, the green-haired man stopping every few minutes to turn a pointed glare in their direction. Obviously their excuse about 'working on a routine' was hardly going to fly if they were just sitting there whispering, but neither of them truly cared.

The soft cooing in his ear made Sanji roll his eyes, but he reached up to scratch the breast of the bird perched on his shoulder as Kaku chuckled. Sanji was leaning against the wall, looking fairly unimpressed, and Kaku was seated beside him, pressed up against him in a way that probably only caused more annoyed looks from Zoro. "I see Hattori likes you."

"The pigeon."

"Yes, the pigeon," Kaku laughed again. "I'm terribly sorry about it, but my roommate was called out unexpectedly, and while our employer understands the bird for the most part, sometimes it's beneficial to a conversation to _not _have a fluttering pigeon around when trying to discuss serious civic matters."

"I could see that," Sanji admitted. "But did you have to bring him _with _you? Why couldn't he have just stayed at your guys' condo?"

"The board doesn't approve of him. They won't do anything when Rob's around, but he still fears that one day they'll come in and dispose of him while we are not present, so he stays with us."

"And you still room with this guy? I dunno, Kaku…you seem pretty attached…"

"Stop it," Kaku swatted his shoulder lightly. "He and I are old friends; nothing more."

"Sure," Sanji grinned. "But anyway, Zoro."

"Yes. Zoro."

"Does he like me?"

"Yes. At least, that is what he told me," Kaku admitted. "But…"

"But there's no guarantee that his definition of 'like' is the same as ours, right?" Sanji heaved a sigh, bringing his arm up so he could stroke the older man's hair. And now Zoro was _really _glaring at them. "Of course, if he keeps doing that, it's not hard to tell that he's jealous."

"Keep going! I said a half-hour!" Kaku called, glancing up at the clock. "We've still got ten minutes. I wonder how much more we can torture him?"

"I think we've done enough. He's mad about Ace anyway," Sanji snorted. "Stupid overprotective _Marimo._"

"Why should he care? He doesn't have any claim on you," Kaku mused softly.

"That's what I keep _telling _him! You should have seen him yesterday when he came home for lunch!"

"Why? What happened yesterday?" Kaku asked, blinking.

"Kaku," Sanji looked at the man as if he had just lost his mind. "_This _happened yesterday."

'This' was punctuated by a flourish of his free hand, and Kaku glanced at him, turning his head to the side and gazing up through those impossibly long eyelashes. "And that's strange?"

"Do you normally cuddle with him? Or what about your roommate?"

"Of course not! They'd probably maim me if I tried," Kaku admitted. "But you…you're different."

"Different enough that after knowing me for all of two days you're willing to do this?"

"Different enough," Kaku agreed amicably. "I've never…I've never had anyone I could be with like this. I've always relied on myself and my own abilities to get me through; especially since I've moved to the city. Most people take one look at me and decide that laughing is the best course of action."

"Hey, it's not so bad," Sanji smiled. "I've got a curly eyebrow. So what?"

"Less noticeable than this _thing," _Kaku flicked his nose irritably. "Sometimes I wish I knew who my parents were so that I could blame one of them for saddling me with it."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sanji pulled him closer and returned to stroking his hair. "You like Kailfa, right?"

"Perhaps. A little."

"Then go for her. She's good in bed," Sanji grinned as Kaku lightly punched his arm.

"I did _not _need to know that!"

"Sure you did," Sanji assured him. "I can't tell her the same about you, of course, but…"

"Yes, that would go over _really _well. We want to get Zoro to admit his feelings, not get Zoro to murder us," Kaku remarked dryly as Hattori cooed once more. "I have no doubt that he would."

"Maybe," Sanji looked unimpressed. "I could take him.

"Speaking of which, should we actually _attempt _to plan something out?" Kaku stood, stretching in his customary way by bending back to the floor. "After all," he said from his upside-down position, "I _would _like to see what skills you have."

"Same," Sanji stood, Hattori giving him an angry bass rumble at the sudden change in position, and was about to start stretching when a cell phone rang.

"That's me. Sorry," Kaku dug it out of his pocket. "Yes, Rob?" There was silence for a few moments, but Sanji saw Kaku's eyes narrow slightly before his normal cheerful mask was back in place. "Alright. I'll be right there. No, no, it can wait, I'm just at the gym. Yes, I'll bring you and Iceburg coffee. Yes, Hattori's _fine, _Rob," he sounded exasperated as he clapped the phone shut. "Sorry, Sanji, but an emergency's come up and I have to run. Can we plan to finish this some other time?" he appeared perfectly calm, but Sanji could practically feel the waves of anxiety and…something like determination pouring off of the older man.

"That's fine," Sanji knew better than to ask what the phone call had been about.

"Good, then. Sorry, Zoro," Kaku turned to the other man apologetically. "But duty calls, I'm afraid."

"I stood you up this morning. Don't worry about it," Zoro shrugged. "Get going."

"Right," Kaku glanced at Sanji again. "Come on, Hattori," he held out his wrist, but the pigeon staunchly refused to move. "I think he likes you."

"Well, I'm not keeping him," Sanji rolled his eyes and strode forward, giving the other man a hug while Hattori finally hopped from his shoulder to Kaku's. "Hey, it's fine, right? I mean, whatever's going on…"

"Yes," Kaku assured him, returning the embrace. "But I just wish…never mind, wishing isn't going to get me anywhere. I'll see the two of you later," he pulled back and gave a weak smile before leaving.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah," Zoro put his hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"Was that weird?"

"Very."

"What does Kaku do, exactly?" Sanji turned to the larger man.

"He just told me he works for the city…that could mean anything. Besides that, he helps out at the Marina sometimes," Zoro rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, whatever. If it's important to us, we'll find out," Sanji yawned. "Come on, it's getting late. You want to grab a late night snack and head home?"

"Sounds good," Zoro agreed.

"Great. Let's go."

**Notes:**

**1. Yes, I know it's rather short, but next chapter a little something called 'plot' makes an appearance…and then the length explodes, so this is the last short chapter you can all expect:)**

**2. I'm finally **_**done **_**my year at Uni…but this hardly means more free time, because work is imminent, and that's **_**more **_**work than University…however, since I have nineteen chapters of this baby written, updates should remain consistent for a while! **

**3. I have proof that giant pigeons do, in fact, exist. A family of them lives in the University parkade, and in about November they set up a nest and two eggs hatched. Well, papa pigeon is about the size of a chicken (when he coos, the sound echoes through the entire 5-story parkade!) and babies 1 and 2 are quickly catching up. Apparently a race of super-pigeons is in the works, so I no longer find Hattori's size implausible :P**

**Thanks for the continued reviews, and keep them coming! **


	9. The Best Part Of 'Believe' Is The 'Lie'

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Nine**

_The best part of 'believe' is the 'lie,' _

_I hope you sing along and you steal a line_

_I need to keep you like this in my mind,_

_So give in or just give up_

-Fall Out Boy, "Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year"

xxx

It was lunchtime the next day, and Sanji was seated in the cafeteria, still wondering about the strange phone call from the night before. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Kaku…he _did, _of course he did, but there was something _off _about the other man. And even though he had only known him for a short amount of time, he could tell that something was wrong.

"Hey. Earth to Sanji."

He blinked and found a hand being waved in front of his face. "Hey, Ace."

"What's up? You look a little lost," Ace seated himself.

"Nothing. Just…stuff last night."

"Stuff with Zoro?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"No. Zoro's trainer."

"Kaku?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?" Ace looked curious.

"Nothing important," Sanji assured him with a wave of his hand.

"It is, though. You're never this distant otherwise," Ace put a hand on his leg. "Talk to me, babe."

"_Ace," _Sanji groaned. "Not at school!"

His response was to lay his head on the cook's shoulder like some sort of overgrown puppy, and Sanji heaved a resigned sigh.

"Really, Ace, it's no big deal," Sanji shook his head. "It's just…there's something he isn't telling us."

"Something as in what?"

"About his job."

"Oh," Ace looked thoughtful. "You think it's important?"

"He got this weird phone call from his roommate last night and had to tear off without an explanation," Sanji explained, sliding his arm around Ace's shoulders and letting his head rest against the older man's. He didn't know when, or how, but his relationship with Ace had changed since the last night they had spent together. They both seemed to acknowledge it, and while it seemed that both of them knew they would never be together in such an intimate way again, it hadn't lessened their relationship any. Ace would always fling endearments at him and Sanji would always grumble about it, and yet in the end here they were, cuddling in the middle of the university cafeteria.

And getting odd looks. "Sanji, dear, we're attracting attention."

"Your fault," Sanji sighed. "Oh, I suppose I ought to tell you this: Usopp thinks that Zoro's jealous."

"Of course he is," Ace grinned. "You can't tell me you just figured that out? I knew it from that day in our apartment."

"Really? Well, Zoro's in trouble, then, because everyone's conspiring against him," Sanji was grinning now.

"Everyone being…"

"Well, you and Kaku…and Nami," Sanji added, remembering Nami's promise to help get Zoro to reveal what he felt.

"Somebody say my name?" Nami plopped down on Sanji's other side and leant her cheek against his shoulder, stroking the fabric of his shirt. "And what's this about Kaku?"

"You know him?"

"I've met him. He's got incredible eyelashes," she grinned.

"Good. At least I'm not the _only _one who noticed that," Sanji looked relieved.

"You noticed his eyelashes!" Nami was giggling. "Aw, does Sanji-kun have a crush?"

"Not…I mean, no, I don't. He's just…so different from anyone I've ever met. I feel like I connected with him," Sanji admitted.

"I think you're thinking too hard about this," Nami patted his arm. "If you're meant to find out, you'll find out."

"You think so, Nami-san?"

"Of course," she smiled at him. "Now. I'm going to eat before that brother of Ace's shows up and ruins everything."

Sanji nodded as she stood to get some food, and Ace looked after her fondly. "She's good for Luffy, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Sanji sighed. "My gorgeous angel…"

"You're so full of it," Ace elbowed him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey. You work tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Pity," Ace shook his head and was about to continue when a shout of, "ACCEEEE! SAAANNJIII!! FOOOOODDDD!!!" interrupted their conversation, and the next thirty minutes were spent trying to get Luffy to _not _eat everything in the cafeteria.

000

He knew that something was off the instant he entered the restaurant for that evening's shift, and the first thing that clued him into the fact that it was going to be a strange night was the man sitting at a table near the door. For one thing, he had his feet up on the white linen, and normally not even the queen of England would be able to get away with that in Zeff's restaurant. For another, he was wearing an incredibly large hat with an oversized feather, and for a third, his coat was a horrible fashion blunder. Sanji resisted the urge to walk over immediately, but found he didn't need to as the stranger glanced up.

His eyes. Sanji felt his breath catch as he stared into them. Not only were they as sharp and piercing as a hawk's, but they were bright yellow. The man was obviously quite a bit older than Sanji, but still evidently in his prime, and he looked intimidating. "You're Sanji Blackleg?" his voice was smooth, but it oozed danger. This was not the type of man you lied to if you wanted to walk away from the conversation without any permanent physical damage.

"Yes," Sanji decided that being polite was a good course to take and inclined his head. "May I help you, sir?"

"There's trouble afoot."

Sanji resisted the urge to laugh and decided that the man had been reading altogether too much Conan Doyle if he normally used phrases like 'There's trouble afoot.' "Trouble that concerns me?"

"Indeed," the man stood, his coat swishing around him like a cape. "If you wouldn't mind coming out onto the deck with me, there are some men who would like to speak with you."

Wondering what this was about, Sanji turned only to meet Zeff's eyes, and the old man's nod of reassurance told him that, as frightening as this stranger was, Sanji had nothing to fear from him. He followed the man out to the balcony, which was now closed for the season due to the brisk fall Vancouver nights. The stranger led him to a table that was still set up in front of a lighted fountain which burbled in the chilly air as the dark-haired man sat down and motioned Sanji to sit on the other side.

He didn't speak, and Sanji didn't have long to wonder because mere moments later another man came out of the shadows. "Dracule, have you started without me?"

And as intimidating as this 'Dracule' was, he had _nothing _on the new man. His eyes were predatory, narrowed and dark, and the highly arched brows only added to the severity of his appearance. He was wearing a black suit and top hat, and his voice dripped like poisoned silk. A shiver stole up Sanji's spine before he could stop it, and the new man obviously noticed. "You've nothing to fear from me, Sanji Blackleg," the man assured him, seating himself beside the stranger. "Although I suppose introductions are in order. This man is Dracule Mihawk."

"Hawk-eye," Sanji breathed in wonder, eyes locked on the man, who inclined his head. "So you're the one that gave Zoro…"

"Yes, young Mr. Roronoa bit off more than he could chew when he challenged me," Mihawk had a smile on his face. "He's incredibly talented, though. You know him?"

"He's my roommate," Sanji answered slowly, as the second man's eyebrow twitched almost insignificantly.

"I was afraid of some complications," he ruefully shook his head. "But no matter. We shall come to that when we come to it. My name is…"

But before he could say, a shadow flew overhead and a large bird landed on Sanji's shoulder, preening its breast feathers and cooing. All of a sudden things started to click in Sanji's head and he answered the statement. "Rob Lucci."

"More complicated than I thought," Lucci glanced up at the roof. "You may as well come down. This is going to be awkward enough as it is."

Sanji glanced up as another shadow appeared and a man gracefully back-flipped in the air before coming to land lightly on the table, his eyes shielded by a black baseball cap. He glanced up, eyes hooded and stern as he looked around the table before springing lightly off and leaning against one of the lampposts on the deck, arms crossed and face expressionless.

"K-_Kaku?" _Sanji leant forward, once more wondering where all of this was going. Why would these men come after _him, _of all people? And why was Zeff not worried? What if they were kidnappers? Or assassins? What if…

"Kaku, you know this man?" Lucci turned to the young man.

"Vaguely."

And it _hurt, _Sanji thought, although technically 'vaguely' wasn't really a lie. But to have Kaku staring at him indifferently whereas before he was all smiles and good humor; to have him standing there wearing pitch-black like an agent of death was disconcerting. He must have noticed the flinch that Sanji couldn't conceal, because his eyes softened for a second before the mask was back in place.

"And why did you not inform me of this beforehand?" Lucci sounded almost angry.

"It was inconsequential. He means nothing to me; therefore it was not necessary to admit that I knew him," Kaku dipped his head to the side as Sanji stared at him in open disbelief.

"This boy's eyes tell a different story," Mihawk's smooth voice flowed into the conversation. "You've said something to hurt his feelings, young man."

"It's my job," Kaku replied coldly, refusing to look at Sanji as he continued to meet Lucci's eyes. "It was a mistake to think anything could be different. Perhaps training Roronoa is a mistake as well, but so far nothing amiss has come of it. I thought this man was safe, but it appears that he wasn't. Be that as it may, I regret nothing."

"I…" Sanji started to speak but found his throat dry, so he swallowed and continued, "I'd like to know what's going on."

"It isn't pleasant," Mihawk informed him bluntly, and Sanji wished that there was someone he could trust out there on the cold deck instead of these three dark _strangers. _Zoro, or Ace, or heck, even Luffy or Usopp could break the mood. But this was just _too _weird. "In fact," he continued as if he had read Sanji's mind, "perhaps we should have conducted this conversation in the presence of somebody young Mr. Blackleg feels comfortable around. He's understandably a tad unnerved by our presence, and it's only bound to get worse."

"Kaku, whatever _relationship _you have with this man, I suggest that you forget your training for once and reinstate it immediately if we want to keep his heart beating throughout the conversation. Because otherwise I fear we may have to make a visit to the hospital," Lucci sounded entirely unconcerned.

Sanji bristled. What kind of idiocy were they going on about? He wasn't scared! He'd never been scared! The whole thing was weird and freaked him out a little, but to insinuate that he'd faint like…like…_Usopp _was just plain insulting.

"Forgive him." Once more Mihawk apparently saw into his thoughts. "He tends to be a little on the blunt side, but he means you no disrespect. We wouldn't be telling you in this way at all if we thought that you could not handle the information."

Sanji nodded and reached to pet Hattori, while the bird ruffled its feathers.

"Kaku, I'm waiting," Lucci narrowed his eyes further.

"That's nice," Kaku shrugged, turning so that he was staring at the water, his body completely still.

"You're disobeying me?"

"I'm obeying my original orders."

"_This _is an order. Kaku." Lucci snarled, a feral growl making its way into his voice as Kaku closed his eyes. "If you want to _keep _your job, I suggest you sit down on that bench."

Kaku shot Lucci a completely unreadable look before shrugging and moving to sit beside Sanji, who glared at him and shifted over.

"Don't make this difficult, Mr. Blackleg," Kaku's voice became markedly more pleasant, but it was still so _fake_.

Sanji used a few choice words to tell Kaku where to go, but the long-nosed man remained stoic through his rant. And then, without warning, he found himself wrapped in a pair of arms and pressed against a warm body with a voice whispering in his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Sanji, but bear with me, please. We're going to explain this to you, I promise."

Still a tad disturbed by everything, but above all needing to know what was going on, Sanji finally nodded and relaxed as Kaku held him close. "Kaku, you're a freak, you know that?" he chuckled. "I knew something was up last night."

"Yes," Kaku replied simply.

"Closer than I thought," Lucci looked vaguely amused. "Lovers?"

"No!" they both exclaimed as Lucci let out a chuckle that sounded almost like a purr.

"That would make things interesting, though," he continued blandly. "Wouldn't you agree, boy?"

Sanji had to blink before he realized that Lucci was talking to Kaku, who bristled at being termed a 'boy.' "I wouldn't, Rob, as you very well know. Now, can we get on with this?"

"Easy," Sanji allowed himself to smile. "And don't make it sound like the idea's so horrible."

"That isn't it and you know it," Kaku still sounded edgy, but his body relaxed, and Sanji was starting to feel a little more comfortable. "Who wants to explain it?

"I suppose I should, seeing as how I was the first one Iceburg spoke to," Lucci spoke up. "He would have been here, too, but he's busy tonight trying to find some answers to the story I'm about to tell you. Let me start with this: were you aware that there was a murder close to the restaurant last night?"

"A what?" Sanji's eyes widened as he wondered how in the world the other man could speak of it in the same tone as any other person would speak of the weather.

"Yes. It seems a couple of men came in last night asking for supper, but when the young waiter found out they had no money he unceremoniously acquainted them with the door. When he went on break and never came back, some others were sent to investigate, and they found his body lying beside the building," Lucci continued in the same monotonous voice.

"Wait…_what?" _Sanji leant forward. "Was _this _what the phone call was about last night?"

"Yes," Kaku said quickly. "But let him finish."

"But it doesn't make any sense! Everyone and their _dog _knows that Zeff'll feed anyone, whether they have money or not! It's the first rule employees learn!" Sanji was dumbfounded.

"Apparently this lad had missed the memo," Mihawk commented dryly.

"Whatever the case may be, we know the organization behind the crime, but pinpointing the actual culprits may be a bit more difficult. Mr. Blackleg, have you ever heard of a man named Don Krieg?" Lucci said amicably.

"I don't think so…"

"It's understandable. He runs a rather large and rather ruthless gang in the city, but it's really only been in the last couple of years that their activities have gotten out of hand. They are crass men, only interested in wreaking havoc even if it is over the most miniscule thing. As is evidenced by last night's events," Lucci explained. "In fact, his gang has been growing so rapidly and their crimes have been getting dangerous to the point that the city decided they should create a new branch of the police, as it were. Only we are _not _police and would never try to be; rather, we are an intensive undercover unit whose sole purpose is to find the members of Krieg's gang and see them put behind bars. It's a dangerous job, and there's always the chance that one day they may discover who we really are, but so far our investigations have been flawless and the people who get captured rarely see hide nor hair of us. But you see why it is _imperative _that our identity and, more importantly, our occupation remains hidden from all but a select few."

"So you're…what? Spies?"

"Spies is an unflattering word," Kaku had shifted them so that Sanji was leaning against the other man and he rubbed the cook's shoulder. "But I suppose that, in the basest sense of the word, we probably are."

"Say rather that we are a sort of special task force," Lucci suggested. "Regardless, it is our job to ensure that Krieg's men do not get out of hand, and when something this serious occurs, it's also our job to fix it."

"I can understand all of that, but because I'm pretty sure I didn't know this poor guy, I can't see what it has to do with me," Sanji replied truthfully.

"Don Krieg is not the type of man to appreciate justice," Mihawk's golden eyes flashed as he looked at Sanji. "One death will not be enough for him. The restaurant offended his men, therefore the restaurant is now the enemy. He'll be looking to kill, and since Zeff seems to live here exclusively and is surrounded almost at all times, it would be too risky; not to mention I've no doubt Krieg knows we know. And so, what should be his next course of action? Go after the man closest to the head chef; namely, his heir. You," he levelled his gaze on the cook and Sanji swallowed.

"So they…they want to _kill _me?" It came out a lot higher than he had intended, but really…how were you _supposed _to react to something like that? "But why? Why would…"

"Krieg's men know no rhyme or reason," Mihawk sounded almost bored. "It's what they do. But this makes things…difficult for you."

"Difficult as in how?" Sanji was thinking he was going to regret asking that question.

"You'll need to be under constant guard," Lucci replied swiftly.

"But if the _Baratie's _safe, can't I just…"

"No," Mihawk cut in. "They'll expect that, and it isn't as if you can just avoid going to school. As long as they don't know where you live, you're safer."

"But…guard…"

"One of us," Lucci said. "Or Kalifa…possibly Blueno, but I wouldn't trust any of the other fools on a mission this important," he growled.

"Hang on, what…"

"Rob, you're forcing too much onto him," Kaku berated the older man. "I'll try and slow it down a little, Sanji. Whenever you leave your apartment, you'll need to have a guard. You're allowed to talk to us…"

"And behave in whatever way you normally would. In fact, I'm beginning to think the fact that Kaku here knew you is a good thing. The more comfortable you can be around us, the less suspicious it'll look to Krieg's men," Lucci crossed his arms. "Of course, we shall have to explain the situation to all of your friends. Tomorrow, if that can be arranged."

"I'm sure it can. Where…"

"Vivi Nefertari's place," was the dark-haired man's reply. "At 4:00."

Not bothering to ask how they'd gotten Vivi's father Cobra to agree so quickly, he merely nodded. "Alright. If that's how it has to be, then…" he turned to Mihawk. "But wait: why are _you _involved in this?"

"I dislike Krieg's men. I was having a lovely nap in the park and they woke me up with their rabble-rousing," Mihawk said, entirely serious, and Sanji decided that Zoro was crazy for wanting to fight this man.

"So you agree to this?" Lucci pulled Sanji's focus again as the blonde sighed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not unless you want it to be extremely difficult," Lucci agreed.

"Then yes, it's fine," Sanji groaned. "Just catch these guys soon, okay?"

"We'll do our best. I'll inform Iceburg of your decision," Lucci stood as Hattori left Sanji's shoulder and fluttered to the other man's.

"So Iceburg's your boss?"

"Well, he's our 'boss.' At least, for our normal civic jobs," Kaku grinned. "Technically our boss is a man named Spandam…"

"But he's ten kinds of useless, so Iceburg does most of his work anyway. Besides, one day Kalifa's actually going to sue him for sexual harassment, and she's going to win," Lucci said firmly. "Plus I don't really trust _him _to keep what needs to be a secret secret. But this is all extraneous. I have to be off," Lucci nodded to Sanji before walking away, only to turn back a second later. "Boy, will you be home tonight?"

"I plan on it," Kaku replied through gritted teeth.

"If you wanted to say with Mr. Blackleg and Mr. Roronoa, I wouldn't have any objections," Lucci raised a hand in farewell and left, leaving Kaku seething.

"I suppose I ought to stay for the duration of your shift, young man," Mihawk clapped Sanji on the shoulder. "Just in case. Kaku will be around, too, but the more hands the better."

"I'm only staying if I can get some food out of it," Kaku sniffed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"_Your _food."

"I can't. Zeff won't let me…"

"Zeff will let you," Mihawk was fingering the gold cross around his neck before he tugged on it, revealing a small dagger concealed inside. "I'd like to try some of this famous food as well."

"Is that legal?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps not, but I doubt anyone is going to question me on it," Mihawk replied simply. "I'll take the table near the door again, so long as your maitre d' hasn't given it away to somebody else yet."

"I'm sure it can be remedied if that's the case, Dracule," Kaku had calmed down a little and stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked back to the restaurant.

"I should only hope so," Mihawk responded cryptically before striding briskly into the restaurant. Sanji watched him with interest for a few more moments before he finally got out a cigarette and lit it, staunchly ignoring the signs that proclaimed 'no smoking' littered around the deck. He needed nicotine after _that _conversation. Kaku was still hanging around, shuffling his feet and scratching his long nose awkwardly as Sanji smoked for a while.

"Oi, Kaku?"

"Yes?" the older man looked up, eyes wide.

"Seriously, man, what was that?"

"My…my job," Kaku swallowed. "It's obviously in my profession to get close to people without them knowing my true nature, and while I wasn't keeping anything from you because I was afraid you were a criminal; far from it; it's important that we don't give our information away to anyone in case they unwittingly let something important slip. Our job is a dangerous one; as you've seen, Krieg's men are ruthless, and if they suspected that the men putting them in jail all this time were posing as potential allies…"

"I get that," Sanji waved a hand. "But what about _tonight? _If you knew the plan, why…why did you pretend like you'd never met me?"

"Because I don't have any friends," Kaku almost snapped before wincing at the harshness of his own voice and dropping his head. "My relationships are almost exclusively based within my task force, and meeting Zoro was only a stroke of luck. I had permission to train him and befriend him in the loosest sense of the word, because obviously Dracule acknowledged his power, and in all honesty we had to make sure that somebody as talented as that, if they ever chose a side, chose ours. It was purely strategic. And it's not that I don't _enjoy _working with him and meeting all of your other friends, but it was still a part of my job."

"So you've been lying from the start."

"We all have. Kalifa was in Japan on a hint in order to catch a criminal that time," he added.

"So was sleeping with me part of the plan, too?"

"No, that was merely one of her whims."

"Well, it's nice to know that _somebody _in your little group acts on instinct," Sanji snorted, turning around and chucking his cigarette butt to the ground before stomping out the embers. "I'm going inside."

"Wait."

It wasn't even a command, Sanji thought as he half-turned. It was almost a plea. "What?"

"You. You were real," Kaku said simply. "And Kalifa saw that, it's why she was so amused that morning."

"Me," Sanji lit up another cigarette almost impulsively and puffed away.

"Yes. The connection I felt was real, and I thought that maybe, for the first time, I had found a friend who I could just be myself around. Not Kaku the undercover agent, but just…me. I guess I was delusional to think it would all be so simple," he hung his head.

"Yeah. Guess you were," Sanji stubbed the cigarette out and stuck it back in the carton. "I've gotta get to work. See you around."

"Sanji, I'm sorry."

Sanji paused and turned fully this time, looking at how wide and honest Kaku's eyes were in the moonlight. He looked so young; younger than even Sanji himself, and the blonde felt an immediate pang of sympathy shoot through his chest. Yes, the other man had chosen his job, but probably without knowing how much it would prevent him from leading a normal life. He couldn't really stay mad at him anyway, not without giving himself a guilty conscience. "I know. It's fine."

"Truly?" Kaku looked overjoyed.

"Of course," Sanji held out a hand and Kaku hesitantly took it, allowing himself to be drawn into Sanji's embrace. They stood like that for a while until Sanji breathed out heavily and said, "I really need to go to work."

"I understand. And I'd really like some dinner."

"Don't push it…_boy," _he couldn't resist adding.

"Oh, stop it. Lucci gets far too much pleasure out of belittling me, and I wouldn't want you to start," Kaku informed him bluntly as Sanji slung an arm around his shoulders and they walked into the restaurant together.

"Oi! Eggplant! I don't care if someone wants to kill you, you'd still better work!" Zeff yelled as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"I've got food to cook, so lay off, you stupid geezer!" Sanji shot back as he rooted around for some pots.

"Who said you could cook anything?" Zeff stomped over, the stiffness in his fake leg the only testament to a fishing accident that had nearly taken the old man's life.

"He did," Sanji gestured to Kaku. "And Mihawk," he added for good measure.

"Well, I suppose if _Mihawk _says so…" Zeff muttered and clomped off as Sanji smiled and shook his head, knowing that he was one step closer to regaining his position as sous-chef even if Zeff would never admit it out loud.

Maybe having strange acquaintances was of some use, after all.

000

It was nearing 1:30 by the time he finally got back to the apartment, and he was bone-tired because even after his shift he had had to text or e-mail everyone using the restaurant's computer to inform them of the meeting at Vivi's the next day. Zeff was angry at Mihawk for intimidating the customers, even though Mihawk protested that he was doing the restaurant a favour for keeping out unwanted rabble. So it was late, he was tired, and he couldn't tell Zoro what was up until tomorrow. Oh, joy.

He stopped in front of the apartment door and mumbled something incoherent as Kaku chuckled at his eloquence. "Oi," he finally stood up and managed to form a complete sentence, "You wanna stay? I mean, you're welcome to."

"No, I…I'd best be going," Kaku admitted. "It would just give Rob more rumors to come up with, anyway."

"Alright. Are you gonna be there tomorrow?"

"Probably not," he shrugged. "Rob said that he and Iceburg would do it, so there's no reason for me to be there."

"Fine. I'll…see you around, then," he made to open the door.

"Sanji, I really am sorry."

Sanji rubbed his temples and blinked, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to finish the conversation. Didn't the other man get _tired? _"I know. It's okay. I told you that."

"Well, yes, you did, but…"

"Kaku, you worry too much. We're fine," Sanji put his hand back on the doorknob. "Now get out of here before I fall asleep on you and you're forced to stay."

"Right. Goodnight, then."

" 'Night," Sanji yawned, opening the door and immediately being set upon by a worried swordsman.

"It's 1:30 in the morning! Where were you?" Zoro looked grumpy.

"Aww, did the little _Marimo _stay up to wait for me?" Sanji ruffled the other man's hair. "You're so sweet."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me, cook," Zoro glowered, his eyes dark.

"It's nothing. I had a hard day at work, and if I don't get to sleep soon I'm going to pass out on the floor," Sanji brushed by him and hung up his coat.

"Sanji…"

"Zoro," Sanji let out a resigned sigh. "We're all meeting at Vivi's tomorrow at 4:00. You'll find out then."

"But…"

"I can't tell you. I would if I could, but I can't," Sanji shook his head, his eyes pleading to Zoro not to ask any more questions. "Alright?"

"Okay," Zoro exhaled heavily. "You want to sleep with me tonight? On the couch?"

"I'd like that," Sanji replied truthfully. "But…oh, forget it, I'll wash this stuff tomorrow," he gratefully followed the swordsman as he lay down and curled up on top of him. "It's nothing bad, Zoro, so don't worry," he said as the other man's fingers trailed almost unconsciously up and down his spine, stopping every once in a while to stroke through his hair. "I mean, things are gonna get a little weird, but we'll get through it."

Zoro grunted in response before starting to speak again. "Kaku didn't show up for practice tonight. That phone call last night must have been really serious."

"Yeah," Sanji tried to sound nonchalant, but he knew that Zoro wasn't buying it. The swordsman may have been extremely thick-headed about some things, but he was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for.

"I know he was there tonight, Sanji."

"Yeah, he was," Sanji yawned. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I promise that I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me something in return."

"What?"

"Don't be mad at Kaku, alright?"

"Why would I be…"

"Just don't. I'll tell you later," Sanji closed his eyes and burrowed into Zoro's warmth as the larger man grabbed a throw and laid it over them.

And just before he fell asleep he could have sworn he felt a gentle brush of lips against his forehead.

But it was probably just his imagination.

**Notes:**

**1. I promised they would be longer, didn't I? Unfortunately, this story lacks inspiration at the moment, so I'm stuck a little ways into Chapter 20, but updates will remain regular in the hope that my muse wakes up again *prods muse***

**2. It's actually true that gangs are becoming a large problem in Vancouver and the surrounding area, and we get some of that on the news where I live. Granted, this isn't your 'normal' gang, but the idea remains basically the same. **

**3. Off-topic (but not really), this fic is named after a song by The Killers (the song is about a drug addict, but that's irrelevant) and I went to see them in concert last week (wonderful show) and they played it, so I thought of my little fic :P**

**Please don't be afraid to comment; I really do love reading them! **


	10. But It Started With An Alright Scene

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Ten**

_And when the lights all went out,_

_We watched our lives on the screen._

_I hate the ending myself,_

_But it started with an alright scene._

-My Chemical Romance, "Disenchanted"

xxx

Sanji was rather surprised to find somebody in his kitchen the next morning, sitting at the table and drinking coffee. Zoro had left to go to the gym before class and, even with all of the excitement of the night before, he really hadn't been expecting to see a stranger sitting at his table. The man looked to be quite a bit older than Sanji but had the appearance of somebody who had spent a lot of years working hard, so he was still in rather admirable shape. His hair was blue, although not electric-blue like Franky's, and he was wearing a rather gaudy purple-and-orange striped shirt that Sanji really, _really _wished he could change. He decided that if these people were going to be his guards they would at least have to _dress _respectably. He may not have had the guts to confront Mihawk on his jacket, but the rest of these people…

Wait. Sanji blinked for a minute (once he got over the fact that either the other man's lips were just abnormally dark or else he was wearing lipstick or something weird) and wondered why there was a _mouse _on his table. "Um…"

"Nmaa…good morning," the man looked up. "I presume that you're Sanji?"

"Yeah," Sanji moved into the kitchen. "And you are…"

"Iceburg."

"Oh. So you're Iceburg," Sanji nodded, noticing that while the other man seemed to be looking at a newspaper, he was also examining sheets of paper with pictures on them. And it was only when he recognized some of the faces that he became a tad suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at pictures of the people that you've invited this afternoon. We have to make sure that none of them have ties with Krieg's men, after all," Iceburg set the pictures down after staring at one for a few moments.

Sanji came over and glanced at it as well. "You know Franky?"

"I did."

"What does that mean?" Sanji blinked.

"He and I used to build ships together when we were teenagers. He continued in the same vein and opened up his mechanic shop while I went into politics," Iceburg sat back and clasped his hands in front of him as he glanced up at Sanji. "We had our disagreements about that, of course, but the fact is that while we were once close friends we haven't spoken in several years. I take it he'll be there this afternoon?"

"He should be."

"I suppose we shall have to rectify our little dispute, then," Iceburg paused before frowning and exclaiming, rather childishly, "I don't see why Lucci's dragging me into this! Why would I want to go?" before he schooled his face into a neutral expression once more. "Nmaa, but that isn't important."

"So? Are they all alright?" Sanji reached for the papers but Iceburg gave him a pointed glance before handing him a picture he drew out of his wallet. Sanji peered at it before his eyes widened and a small smile crept onto his face. There were three people depicted in the photo; on the left was a young man with shoulder-length blue hair that had a white bandana tied overtop, in the middle a young boy with goggles strapped to his head and a look of utter joy and hero-worship on his face, and on the right an older teen wearing a floral-print shirt (and this clued Sanji in immediately. Well, that and the eyeliner…) as well as goggles over his shorter but still electric-blue hair. Both of the older boys had content smiles on their faces. "This was you and Franky?"

At Iceburg's nod, he continued, "Then who's the other boy? The young one?"

"Paulie."

"The guy from the Marina?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. You've heard of him?"

"From Kaku and Kalifa."

"I see," Iceburg took the photo back and tucked it into his wallet once more.

"Are you coming with me to school?" Sanji almost dreaded the answer. Not that Iceburg wasn't pleasant or attractive, but he wasn't sure how the university professors would take to a man with a mouse in his pocket, city clerk or not.

"Not today. We're quite confident that Krieg's men don't yet know where you live or your school schedule, so we won't start officially keeping track of you until next Monday. Besides, am I right in understanding that your roommate and your ex-lover would be more than willing to protect you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Who _told _you?" Sanji groaned. Not only did this man have records on all his friends, but he knew that Ace…

"Kaku."

"I hate him."

"No, you don't," Iceburg patted his arm. "Nmaa, but I should be going. I'll meet you at Miss Nefertari's this afternoon, shall I?"

"Sure," Sanji nodded. "Oh, do you want some breakfast? Or does your mouse need anything? I swear, between you and Lucci, you're running a menagerie down at City Hall."

"People keep mice for pets often," Iceburg countered. "But pigeons are a great deal more eccentric."

"Point taken. What's its name?"

"Tyrannosaurus."

And Sanji took back everything he thought about Iceburg seeming normal. He was as cracked as the rest of them. "I see."

"And I think I'll decline your offer for food," Iceburg stood and scooped the small white mouse into his pocket. "I've heard great things about it, but no doubt you're tired of cooking for everyone that pops in. I'll see you later," he waved and walked out as Sanji shook his head at the absurdness of it all.

000

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"When have I ever said no?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette and perching on the hood of his car as Ace wandered up. It was nearing 3:30 now and he was just about to head to Vivi's, but he wasn't going to say no to the company. Especially if the company was Ace.

"Look, it's just…" Ace scrubbed a hand through his hair and looked as if he were trying to figure out the best way to phrase something a little unconventional. "I…I think you're in danger."

"Danger, huh?" Sanji didn't let any emotion flicker over his face as he blew out some smoke. Maybe he'd have to get Kaku to teach him how to be indifferent after all. He knew he was pretty good at it, but if it came to life or death…well, the other man could freeze lava with the face he'd pulled the night before. "What kind of danger?"

"Have you ever heard of a man named Don Krieg?"

"Yeah," Sanji's eyes narrowed now. What was going on?

"Well, Smoker showed up at my place this morning and said that there'd been a murder at the restaurant and that the city thought it was Don Krieg's doing and that he was looking for you," Ace forced out before taking a breath.

"I know."

"You…you _know?"_

"Yeah. But why does Smoker care?"

"Apparently Krieg's men like to harass ships coming into the harbour, and they're giving the Coast Guard a hard time of it so Smoker and gramps are pretty fed up with them, too," Ace shrugged. "Or wait, is this why we're going to Vivi's?"

"Yup," Sanji nodded as Ace hopped up on the car beside him and put an arm around him. "I found out last night. I think I'm still trying to process it."

"So what's the deal?"

"Can't you wait for a half-hour?"

"Fat chance."

"Figures," Sanji rolled his eyes. "I need a bodyguard at all times when I'm not with Zoro or you."

"Okay, I get Zoro because otherwise they'd have to send somebody to stay at your house. But _me?"_

"Word got out to the organizers of this little mission that we were lovers."

"Word," Ace looked unimpressed.

"Yeah."

"So who do I need to go after?" Ace had a grin on his face.

"Don't try it. He'll beat you to a bloody pulp and still act like a perfect gentleman," Sanji replied, mimicking Ace's words from when he had first described 'Zoro's trainer.'

"So, wait, he works for the _government?" _Ace blinked.

"That he does."

"Wow. I never…I mean, yeah, he's a little weird, but I never would have thought that…" Ace shook his head. "So, there _is _somebody after you?"

"They think so."

"Who's 'they?'"

"The people the city hired to keep gang violence down," Sanji shrugged. "I dunno if they have a name or anything."

"We have a special unit for gangs?" Ace blinked again, looking rather adorably confused.

"Apparently. News to me, too, but it seems that being in this super-special elite group means that you have to go about your life living a lie," Sanji snorted.

"Uh-oh," Ace was now sporting a rather teasing grin. "Are you and your new _boyfriend _having problems?"

"Shut up," Sanji elbowed him. "I'm not particularly happy with that man right now."

"I can tell," Ace sighed. "But you like him, right?"

"Define 'like.'"

"Friendship," Ace said bluntly. "You're head over heels for Zoro; I doubt some long-nosed freak will take precedence. Even if he _does _have killer eyelashes."

"Ace! He's not a…"

"There, see? You're defending him, so you can't really hate him," Ace was still grinning.

"Whatever. We have to go if we're going to make it to Vivi-chan's on time," Sanji slid off the hood and opened the door. "Want a ride?"

"Of course," Ace got into the car and they drove away.

000

Vivi Nefertari's house was a mansion in every sense of the word. Perched on a hilltop in the north part of the city surrounded by lush forest and accessible only by a wrought-iron gate that required about five pieces of identification, Sanji had always loved going there. Being an orphan, even though he had high-class tastes, such luxuries were rare in his life and he liked the idea of feeling like one day he'd own a restaurant in a five-star hotel and be able to experience such things all the time.

As they pulled up the long, winding driveway, glimpses of the Pacific Ocean were visible out the passenger side window, and the University also came into view sitting on a bluff high atop the water. It was a nice day for September; the sun was warm and the leaves just starting to turn. All too soon October and the start of the rainy season would be there, so the days of full sunlight were meant to be cherished before they were plunged into what counted as winter on the West Coast.

"So, why d'you think Vivi's letting us have it here?" Ace wondered as they parked in the roundabout before the front door and walked up the marble steps. "It seems odd that she'd just agree like…"

"Not odd at all," Vivi herself stood inside the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Vivi-chan, my love! How are you?" Sanji waved enthusiastically.

"I'm fine, Sanji," she smiled. "Oh, Sanji, you remember Pell?"

The man standing beside Vivi nodded his head and Sanji grinned at him. It was hard to tell how old the other man was; his skin was so fair that he would always look younger than he was, although at the moment he looked almost un-dead. His hair was dark black and he had very noticeable eyeliner around his eyes, although Sanji reasoned that if Vivi's family had originally come from Egypt the exotic look may have been more common elsewhere…although he'd dearly like to know how Pell kept his skin so pale in a desert. He had never quite understood Pell's relationship to Vivi, although now that he thought about it everything seemed to make a little more sense. "So it isn't odd because you've been under guard all your life?" he finally questioned.

"That's part of it," she admitted. "Pell and Chaka have essentially acted as my bodyguards out in the world. My father has always been afraid that I would be prone to kidnapping because of our wealth and status, and that leads to the _other _reason Rob Lucci and Cipher Pol are known to us."

"Wait, Cipher Pol?" Sanji held up a hand.

"Yes. Cipher Pol Number Nine…or CP9 for short. That's what the special task force is called," she informed them. "But come in. I'll explain on the way to the parlour," she ushered them inside before continuing. "A few years back there was another large gang in the city. Their leader was a man named Crocodile, and he was working for my father at the time. However, it was discovered that he had plans to fraud the company, send my father to jail, and take over management for himself and his gang of thugs. Rob Lucci is the man who discovered this plot and he and his team ended up capturing Crocodile and convicting him, so hopefully he'll rot in jail for a long time," she had a frown on her face.

"So this Lucci fella…he's good, then?" Ace wondered aloud.

"More than," Vivi assured him. "I wouldn't worry about a thing, Sanji. If Rob Lucci says he's going to protect you, you're as safe as anyone in the world. His team is remarkable, and even with Pell and Chaka around, they were always close, always watching just to make sure I was okay. You almost forget they're there after a while," she admitted.

"Well, I'd hate for it to be awkward, so…oh, not _you _again!" Sanji groaned as Hattori fluttered to his shoulder and cooed.

"He likes you."

Sanji looked up to see Lucci standing easily against the parlour doorway, looking far more casual than he had the night before. But no less intimidating, Sanji thought. His top hat was gone and he was wearing all black, but his shirt collar was undone and there was no tie this time. His wavy hair was tied back and he had what Sanji supposed would have passed for an amiable smile on his face had it not looked so predatory. "I see that. Kaku told me that the board at your condo doesn't like him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take him."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Lucci replied, easing himself away from the doorframe and walking over. "You must be Mr. Portgas."

"Yes," Ace accepted the older man's hand. "And you must be Rob Lucci."

"I am. Incidentally, Sanji, did Iceburg show up at your place this morning?"

"Him and his mouse," Sanji sighed.

"Good. I was hoping that he would."

"Are the others here yet?"

"Very few of them. I see your friends have a problem with the concept of 'punctuality,'" Lucci raised one of his curiously arched eyebrows.

"They're kids," Sanji shrugged. "What did you expect?"

"I suppose."

Lucci trailed off as a giant bang came from the entrance, followed by a shriek of "Luffy! You do _not _just barge through doors like that!"

"My angel!" Sanji sighed as Nami came into sight, pulling a sheepish-looking Luffy by his collar as Usopp and Kaya followed close behind. "You look even lovelier when you're angry."

"Hello, Sanji-kun," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Vivi, but this idiot may have dented your door."

"It's no problem," Vivi had a pained smile on her face as she waved it off. "Pell will take a look at it."

"At least it's better than last time," the pale man muttered as he strode off. "_Last _time the door came clean off its hinges."

"_Sanji!" _Sanji braced for impact as a small boy flung himself at him, and he spun the teenager around as Chopper laughed. "_It's so good to see you again!" _

"Same, kiddo," Sanji ruffled his hair. "But you're getting a little too big for me to pick up, you know that?"

"Sorry," Chopper blushed and shifted from foot-to-foot in an embarrassed little shuffle.

"So what's this all about, Sanji?" Kaya asked, her fingers tight on Usopp's arm as she glanced at Lucci.

"You'll find out soon enough. Broo-hoo!"

They all jumped; even Sanji, although it was understandable since the one who had uttered the words was _seated on his shoulder. _

"What _was _that?" Usopp was starting to shake.

"Broo-hoo, my apologies. My name is Hattori!" the pigeon crowed, using a wing to point to itself. "My master is Rob Lucci, and he'll explain everything as soon as everyone gets here."

"_THE PIGEON TALKED! AWESOME!" _Luffy crowed, rushing over and examining the white bird. "_HOW DOES IT DO THAT?!" _

"_AWESOME!" _Chopper echoed, his eyes wide.

"Do I want to know?" Ace looked rather amused.

"Is ventriloquism an asset in your job?" Sanji glanced back to Lucci, who regarded him impassively.

"Not at all!" the pigeon replied, and Sanji had to admit that the man was good: he couldn't tell where the original voice was coming from. "But throwing your voice certainly is." The pigeon's voice suddenly deepened to a much more human tone, and Luffy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"I suppose that's true," Nami looked intrigued. "So what are you, then? A spy?"

"Not quite," Lucci used his own mouth to speak the words this time around. "But, as I said, your answers will come shortly. Please, go in and make yourselves comfortable. I believe we're only waiting for a certain roommate of Mr. Blackleg's to show up before we can begin. And a certain city clerk," he amended. "I understand he and your mechanic friend had a falling out some years back?"

"So he's said," Sanji replied. "But he was vague on the details."

"Ah. Well, no doubt everything shall be sorted out soon enough. Ah, hello, Mr. Roronoa."

"Who're you?" Zoro grunted, striding into the hall and moving almost protectively over to Sanji. "Hey. You alright?"

"Fine."

"Good. Who's he?"

"Lucci."

"Lucci Kaku's roommate Lucci?" Zoro clarified.

"Yes," Lucci answered.

There were more footsteps in the hallway and two men rounded the corner, one with blonde hair and an unlit cigar in his mouth talking animatedly to the other, who looked remarkably unfazed. This must be Paulie, then, Sanji thought absently, as the two men came up. "Nmaa, sorry I'm a tad late. Paulie here wanted me to look at something on a boat of his and we ran short of time."

"It's always my fault, isn't it?" Paulie rolled his eyes. "There. I've brought you. Can I go?"

"I'll need a ride back downtown."

"You're so _needy," _Paulie scoffed. "Oi, Lucci, you promised you'd help me tomorrow, remember?"

"If I can," the pigeon replied.

"Stop that. It freaks me out," Paulie put his hands on his hips. "Tomorrow, then?"

"If I can," the pigeon repeated, and Paulie threw his hands up in exasperation before stalking out.

"Hey, bros, what's taking you all so long?" Franky stuck his head out, but his eyes narrowed as he saw Iceburg. "Oh. It's you."

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Franky?" Iceburg's face remained neutral.

"I thought I didn't exist in your little world of books and politics anymore," Franky snorted.

"Perhaps we were both too hasty when it came to each other's career choices," Iceburg offered. "Regardless, that isn't what I'm here for today. If you want to talk, we can do so at your leisure."

"Yeah. Fine," Franky hesitated before sticking out his hand, and Iceburg gave him a nod before shaking it. "Come in, then. I think Brook's gonna go ballistic if he has to sit still any longer. I've already had to drag him away from the piano about three times."

They all filed in and Sanji waved enthusiastically toward Robin as the older woman gave him a gracious nod. Brook was still staring at the piano but he perked up as more and more people filtered into the room and let out one of his ear-splitting laughs that caused Sanji to cringe as he sat down on one of the long couches, once again seated between Zoro and Ace.

Once they had all settled themselves and Vivi had offered drinks, Lucci and Iceburg began to explain the situation. Sanji all but tuned out, having heard it all the night before. Ace had a hand on his shoulder and Sanji shared a look with him at one point. Why did everything seem so much faster last night? Oh, right, because he was completely freaked out.

Sanji only began to tune back in when silence filled the room, and he noticed that every single pair of eyes was on him. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?'" Nami's eyes were wide. "There's people that want to _kill _you!"

"Yeah," Sanji shrugged. "But it's not like I'm in any danger yet. They don't know who I am, and if I've got guards…"

"Speaking of which," Robin's smooth alto broke his sentence. "Would it be beneficial for us to know the names and descriptions of these guards? It's one thing to inform us that they'll be there, but how are we to know if the people shadowing Sanji are guards or enemies if we don't know what they look like?"

"Robin-chwan is so _smart!" _Sanji sighed happily as Zoro elbowed him. "Oi, idiot. Hands off." Zoro looked a little perturbed by this, so Sanji rolled his eyes and let his head drop onto Zoro's shoulder. "I'm joking, _Marimo."_

Zoro grunted in response but his hand moved to Sanji's thigh and rested there as Sanji let a smile touch his lips.

"You're right, of course," Lucci nodded. "However, there are some complications with that theory. Namely that even _we _are not quite sure who we can spare to watch him at any given time. I will be one of the ones chosen, of course, but the fact remains that we all have 'real' jobs with the city that we can't just up and forget about without arousing suspicion."

"But then how will we know? Will you have some sort of code? Common dress? Something?" Nami leant forward, her hand gripping Luffy's tightly.

"Once more, I cannot answer that. Chances are, however, that you need not worry. Mr. Blackleg will mostly need escorts whenever he is out of his apartment as well as when he is home alone, and we will have members at the restaurant for each one of his shifts. If he is with any of you in the room now, there is really no need for extra protection. Krieg's men will not attack when there are others present, which is why he needs companionship at all times," Lucci explained as Nami finally nodded and sat back. "When is your next shift?" he turned his piercing eyes on Sanji.

"Tomorrow," Sanji replied slowly. "I work closing again."

"One of us will be there," Lucci assured him.

"One of you?"

"Most probably my roommate," Lucci finally admitted.

"Ah."

"Oi, cook, I thought you told me not to get mad at him," Zoro wondered aloud.

"Yeah. Because I'm already mad at him," Sanji huffed. "Stupid lying long-nosed freak."

"Thought he wasn't a freak," Ace muttered as Sanji shot him a glare.

"Sanji, what'd he do?" Zoro asked, looking a little concerned.

"It's nothing," Sanji shook his head. "We'll work it out. I've already told him I'm not mad."

"But you are?"

"Not…not _really. _I'm just…I feel a little betrayed is all. And I shouldn't, really, because I hardly know him, but I always thought my judgment of people was good, you know? And here I find out that one man I feel like I can trust and that I connect with was essentially putting on a front the entire time. I understand that because of his job he _has _to, but that doesn't make me feel any better," Sanji chewed on his lip reflexively.

"It's his own fault," Lucci said simply. "His training expressly warns him not to get close to anybody because of the very reasons you've been explaining. And yet he chose to do so. You're allowed to be angry with him."

"Yeah. I guess," Sanji closed his eyes as Zoro placed an arm around his back and held him close, Sanji nuzzling into the swordsman's neck. "How is he taking it?"

"He was fairly emotionless this morning," Lucci admitted. "He feels guilty for ignoring the most basic lessons he was taught, but I think that he feels worse knowing that not only does _he _feel bad, but somebody else does as well. It's…difficult for him to get close to anyone, and from what I saw last night…" the dark-haired man shrugged. "Well, no matter. He's a strong lad. He'll get over it."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Sanji promised, glancing around to note that most of the occupants of the room were staring at him curiously.

"Should we be inquiring as to who this mysterious man is?" Robin had a hand propped under her chin and looked rather amused.

"My trainer," Zoro cleared his throat. "Some of you probably haven't met him. His name's…"

"Kaku Yamakaze," Sanji interjected.

" 'Yamakaze?'" Zoro glanced at him.

"Yeah. He's part Japanese. Mountainwind was just an alias…they mean the same thing," he explained quickly.

"Really is a liar, eh?" Zoro chuckled. "Well, you two'll figure it out, I'm sure."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? It's not like we've ever been more than casual friends anyway. He has his secrets, I have mine. There's nothing to get all bent out of shape over."

"That's surprisingly deep," Sanji gave Zoro an appraising glance. "Maybe you _do _have more than one brain cell."

"Oi," Zoro grunted.

"You two are cute, you know that?" Nami was smiling at them, but Zoro knew that the orange-haired witch probably had other things on her mind then how 'cute' they looked.

"But not as cute as I'd be with _you, _Nami-_swaaaan!" _Sanji trilled, basically in Zoro's ear, and the larger man grimaced at the unwanted noise.

Nami predictably ignored him even as he started to wiggle slightly on the couch. "Calm down, love-cook," Zoro looked surly as Sanji finally listened and leant back against him, smiling as he ran his fingers down the other man's arm. "Oi, do we need to hang around here anymore?" he finally asked. "If we know everything…"

"You're all welcome to stay for dinner," Vivi said cordially. "Terracotta says that she'd love to cook for all of you."

"And we could never turn down her food," Sanji sighed. "That woman has some serious talent."

"It's settled, then!" Luffy hopped on top of the couch. "Food!"

"Luffy, you can't just…" Nami held up a hand futilely as Luffy tore out of the room, his exuberant shouts of "_Food!" _echoing down the long hallways of the mansion. Nami sighed and rubbed her temples before looking over at Sanji and giving him a smile. "Well? Shall we?"

"Of course, my dear!" Sanji jumped away from Zoro and took her hand as they walked to the dining room, glad that all of his friends were taking this so well.

"Sanji-kun, how are you holding up?" she asked as they walked, her hand comfortable ensconced in his. "I mean, so soon after you've been gone for two years…it can't be easy."

"I'm trying not to think about it, to be honest," Sanji admitted. "I can accept it and I can accept that I'm going to need to be a little more careful from here on out, but Vivi-chan gave me her word that if anyone can break up this band and send them all to jail where they belong, it's definitely Rob Lucci."

"He is a little intimidating, isn't he?" she looked intrigued. "What about the rest of his team? What are they like?"

"I've only had the pleasure of meeting a couple," Sanji replied truthfully. "But they seem competent…even if the rules they need to live by in order to ensure their own safety are a little…shall we say…_detrimental _to forming friendships or relationships?"

"You can't blame them for that," Nami patted his arm. "Well, you know that we're all here for you, right?"

"Of course," he smiled at her as she reached to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "And you know how much I appreciate it."

"Of course," she echoed his words. "Well, shall we go and eat?"

"That'd be lovely."

**Notes:**

**1. Anyone interested in the picture that Iceburg has, it's based on this one ON THIS PAGE sh(.)hoon(.)jp/g03/pict/w7_log_if_15(.)html (at the bottom). The link for the main website page is here: sh(.)hoon(.)jp/g03/menu(.)html it has wonderful art (even the SCRAPS are amazing). There's your general ZoSan and SmoAce stuff, and a TON of Water 7/Enies Lobby stuff, so go check it out if you want to! **

**I think that's actually it for this time around…**


	11. Figured Out The Writing On The Wall

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Eleven**

_You say you've got a feeling,_

_You've figured out the writing on the wall_

_And angels on the ceiling_

_Won't calm you when you call_

-Beth Hart, "Hiding Under Water"

xxx

Sanji was expecting Zoro to confront him when they had finally gotten back to their apartment after dinner.

However, he most certainly _wasn't _expecting Zoro to pin him bodily against the wall, holding his wrists securely above his head while he trapped the cook's long legs with his considerable weight advantage, his free hand coming to grip Sanji's collar as he bared his teeth. Truth be told, Sanji was a little intimidated. Sure, he figured that Zoro could be violent if he wanted to…the skill with which he handled his swords attested to that…but he didn't think that the other man would actually _hurt _him.

"Oi, Marimo_, _what's the big idea?" he tried to sound like he wasn't at all afraid of what Zoro was planning, and thought absently that he managed pretty well. "If you really wanted to molest me, you only would have had to ask."

"Why did you do it?"

"What?" Sanji blinked. He expected Zoro to be angry with him…furious, even. But thought the man's body position implied that he was just barely controlling his rage, his voice was something altogether different. He didn't _sound _angry. He sounded _hurt. _

"Why couldn't you tell me last night? Why didn't you _trust _me?"

"Zoro, can you even imagine what my mental state was when I walked through that door last night? I could hardly understand it myself. Why on _earth _would I waste my time trying to talk someone else through it?" Okay, so Zoro might not have been angry, but Sanji was certainly well on his way. What _right _did Zoro have to just demand information from him? From _him, _about a private matter that should have been of no concern to the swordsman.

Admittedly, the fact that Zoro _did _care was endearing, but right now he was too angry to really focus on that particular aspect.

"Because maybe I could have helped you! Do you realize how hard it was to see you come through that door all pale and shaking and just _ask _to sleep with me on the couch? Sanji, you're a whiny little girl sometimes, but you're also one of the strongest people I know, and the fact that you were affected like that made me realize that this wasn't some minor thing. You could have…"

"Told you. I know," Sanji forced himself to stop pushing against Zoro's hold and relaxed, letting the other man hold him against the wall. "I'm sorry. But really, it was nothing against you. Plus I knew you'd be finding out today anyway, so there was no need for you to hear it twice. Last night I just really needed to know that there was somebody there for me."

"Stupid cook," Zoro grunted, but Sanji noticed the distant look in his eyes still hadn't really gone away.

"Something else is bothering you," he said softly, staring into Zoro's dark eyes. "Tell me?"

"Just a silly thing," Zoro scoffed. "I was…alright, I was afraid that maybe you didn't tell me because you were afraid that I was one of these men out to get you, okay?" he blurted out, a slight flush colouring his cheeks as he finished speaking.

Sanji blinked about five times before breaking out into raucous laughter, and Zoro snarled at him as he finally managed to get a handle on his mirth, although his shoulders still shook with silent chuckles. "You really _are _an idiot, _Marimo. _Yeah, it's true that we butt heads a lot, but I never thought you wanted to _kill _me! Besides," he stopped chuckling and settled for staring at Zoro again. "If you really were one of Krieg's men, Kaku and Lucci wouldn't have let me come back here last night. Think about that for a second."

Zoro apparently did, because he didn't respond immediately, but he stood there returning the cook's stare without moving an inch. Sanji's wrists were starting to hurt from the firm grip the swordsman had on them (and he couldn't help noticing that one of Zoro's hands was big enough to wrap around both of his wrists with room to spare) but he didn't say anything else.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down as Zoro leant forward, their faces only inches from each other before he moved so agonizingly slowly to press his lips to the blonde's in something that could have almost been called a kiss if it wasn't so hesitant. The hand gripping Sanji's collar came up to brush lightly against his jaw, and Sanji closed his eyes as Zoro moved back marginally and dropped his forehead to rest on the cook's shoulder.

Well. _This _was weird. Of course Sanji had his own thoughts (as well as the well-informed hypothesises from his friends) that Zoro was attracted to him, but trust the other man to only act on his feelings when he was torn between knocking Sanji through a wall and just walking away and doing nothing. Sanji wondered if Zoro even _knew _how to kiss properly; the man was celibate to a fault, and the thought that there had been someone else wasn't something he had ever considered.

"I know how you feel."

"You what?" Sanji blinked as Zoro lifted his head a tad, his hand still ghosting lightly over Sanji's jaw and down his neck.

"That you feel betrayed because Kaku didn't tell you the truth. That's how I feel about you," Zoro finally released his wrists and straightened. "It hurts where it shouldn't, because we're nothing to each other, but it's the same feeling I got every time you flirted with someone else or…every time I called you those names."

"Slut, you mean?" Sanji rubbed his wrists as he raised his curled brow.

Zoro flinched perceptibly at the word and turned away. "I think I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm making a big deal out of this, and I'm not even the one in danger. You're the one whose life is on the line, and here I am getting angry with you when I should be supporting you. I don't know why you put up with me."

"Yeah, I don't either," Sanji dug a cigarette out and lit it, taking a drag of smoke before continuing. "You're the most annoying, ill-mannered brute I think I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. You only care about your swords, and you act like I belong to you even when you've never shown any signs of wanting the same. You're consistently inconsiderate to women and you have possibly less tact than Luffy."

He could see Zoro curling into himself at every line and felt a little remorse before he strode forward. "But that doesn't matter, right? So what if we hate each other? So what if I think you're a pig and you think I'm a woman? That's not important. What's important is that every single time you look at me with that disgusted look in your eye something tightens in my chest and I feel guilty, even if I haven't done anything wrong. What matters is that right now I want to run away from this apartment forever because…"

But he never got to finish as Zoro grabbed him and pulled him into his strong embrace, holding the cook so tightly that it was almost painful when he took a breath and kept going. Sanji quickly butted the cigarette out in a nearby ashtray before he set anything on fire. "Because I'm in danger, and if you got hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he finished quietly, bringing his own arms around Zoro's broad back and turning his head so that he could kiss the side of Zoro's neck, managing to wiggle out of Zoro's hold enough that he could trail light kisses along Zoro's smooth jaw and up to his lips. "Now let me show you what a real kiss is like."

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but Sanji swallowed the words as he threw Zoro off-balance with a jerk of his heel and caught the younger man's lips in a searing kiss, taking advantage of the other man's pause to slide his tongue into Zoro's mouth as he gripped at the swordsman with one hand fisted in Zoro's shirt and the other finding whatever purchase it could in his mossy hair. He hiked one leg around Zoro's waist and hoisted himself farther up to better the angle, exploring every crevice of Zoro's mouth and stroking the other man's tongue lightly until Zoro finally responded, tentatively brushing their tongues together before he realized that this was just another type of fight and treated it like one. He set one hand in the small of Sanji's back and supported him as the other came under his thigh to push him farther up, holding the smoke-flavoured kiss until his lungs were about to burst before he pulled back with a gasp, staring up into bright cobalt eyes as Sanji gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

Before Zoro could react, he found himself falling backward and hit the ground with a painful thud, thankful that Sanji had kept his hand behind the swordsman's head so that it wouldn't hit the floor. He was still a little taken aback by the slender mass of blonde cook who was suddenly pressed up against him like he needed him to live, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "Oi, hold on!" he finally gasped as Sanji continued to pepper his exposed skin with kisses, and he was currently sucking the other man's earrings into his mouth as Zoro spoke.

"Sorry," Sanji looked a little ashamed as he started to pull away, but Zoro held him in place. "Zoro, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't apologize. Not for that," Zoro assured him.

"But I'm making assumptions again," Sanji protested. "I mean, just because Usopp and Kaku and Ace think you're jealous doesn't…"

"Cook, shut up," Zoro growled before pushing himself up and catching Sanji's mouth again as the blonde allowed his eyes to flutter closed and he lowered himself against Zoro, the other man finally taking some initiative and twining his tongue with the cook's, the taste and scent of nicotine and spice surrounding him. Deciding that Sanji wouldn't care if he took it a little farther, he untucked the blonde's dress shirt and slid a hand slowly up his back, revelling in the feel of smooth, perfect skin under his calloused fingertips as Sanji let out a gasp.

His motion broke the kiss, and as they stared at each other, Zoro set his hand firmly on Sanji's back and pushed him so that they were lying completely flush against each other. Sanji gave him a coy smile before he allowed himself to relax and pillowed his head under Zoro's chin, his own hands continuing to explore the larger man's body leisurely. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Zoro cracked open an eye and cocked his head to the side. Sanji had been silent for so long that Zoro almost thought he was asleep.

"Do you…do you think we could move the beds around so that they were connected?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Sleeping on the couch is gonna get old real fast."

"Wait," Zoro shook his head. "You mean, you _want _to sleep with me? Like, all the time?"

"Only if you do."

"Aren't we moving a little fast, cook?"

"Hey, the first night Ace and I did this we were screwing by this time," Sanji reminded him.

"Lovely image."

"Isn't it, though?" Sanji sighed. "Gorgeous man."

"Look, I'm jealous already, okay? I don't need you to rub it in any more," Zoro grumbled as Sanji laughed and nudged his chin with his head. "So. Bed?"

"Bed sounds great," Sanji got up and stretched, making sure the door was locked before striding into the bedroom where he and Zoro got the beds sorted out. He took a quick shower and got ready for bed, opting _not _to wear a shirt because the green-haired man was practically a human furnace, and climbed into bed wearing only a thin pair of boxers as Zoro lumbered to the bathroom.

He was almost asleep by the time the bedsprings creaked and Zoro clambered in, wrapping around him from behind and kissing the back of his neck. Sanji couldn't help but smile at the action: everything he had said about Zoro being rough and uncouth and uncultured was all too true, but there was this surprisingly gentle and caring side that he showed very rarely that Sanji appreciated. He would never want Zoro to treat him like a woman, of course, but the fact remained that he _was _a hopeless romantic, and if their relationship was all sneering and name-calling it wouldn't be the most pleasant experience.

Wait. Relationship?

"Hey, Marimo?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"Who cares?" was the intelligent response. "What, you want to put a label on whatever we have going?"

"Forget it," Sanji rolled his eyes, figuring that he should have known it would be hopeless to talk to the Marimoabout these things.

"Hey, we don't need a title, okay?" Zoro let his hands caress Sanji's sides as the blonde squirmed a little bit at the ticklish sensation. "Why can't we just be what we are?"

"And what _are _we?" Sanji pressed.

"Whatchamacallit…whatever you call you and Ace…friends with benefits?"

"Friends?"

"Okay, _rivals _with benefits. Better?"

"Yeah. I guess," Sanji let his hand rest over one of Zoro's and wasn't at all surprised when after only a few seconds he heard soft snores coming from behind him. Rolling his eyes for good measure before he closed them, he shifted back farther into Zoro's warmth and waited for sleep to come.

000

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that it was daytime. The second was that _something _was lightly flicking his forehead. And the third was that there was _a person perched on the edge of the bed staring at him_. Like he was a bug. And he hated bugs.

"Kaku," it was a growl and a groan mixed into one. "What are you _doing?" _

"Waking you up," the long-nosed man made it sound as if it were a perfectly natural thing to be doing. "It's nearly noon, and you have work in five hours."

"Yes, thank you," Sanji moved Zoro's arm off of him before sitting up and attempting to rectify the mess his hair was in. Rather unsuccessfully, at least until Kaku did it for him and Sanji let him work the snarls out of the blonde strands. "I'm so happy you know my work schedule."

"Hmm…it's my job."

"And how well I know that."

"You're still angry with me," Kaku's hands dropped to his shoulders. "And don't say you're not, because I can tell."

"Then I won't," Sanji shrugged out of the older man's grip and stood up, going over to the closet and pulling out a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants. He could feel Kaku staring at him the entire time and wondered if he was really just being a child about all of this.

Especially after last night. When Zoro had said those things…when Sanji realized that he had been doing the same thing to Zoro that Kaku had done to him, why didn't it change his mind? Zoro had understood. Zoro had forgiven him. And Zoro wasn't one to forgive easy, so…

He shook his head and turned around as Kaku gave him a wan smile. "Hey," Sanji sighed and allowed himself a moment to compose his thoughts. Was he angry? Not anymore; not really. It was such a silly thing to be angry about, anyway. Kaku _had _to keep his work a secret because otherwise it would cost him his life. And those were reasons that held a lot more serious complications than his own excuses of 'you'll find out tomorrow and I'm tired' that he'd used on Zoro. "Why do you have a key?" he finally asked.

"Because of Lucci," Kaku replied. "Whenever he's working on a particularly difficult case it's unpleasant to live in the same building as him. Zoro gave me a key so I could hide out here and save my sanity."

"Well, it hasn't worked," Sanji leant back slightly and propped a hand on his hip. "You're insane."

"Insanity is just another name for brilliance."

"Tell yourself that, boy," Sanji couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He had noticed how easy it was to forgive Kaku when they were together the other night, and now being with him again only heightened that feeling. He couldn't stay mad at him. "Look, Kaku, I forgive you," he said firmly.

"That's what you said the other night…"

"I mean it this time," Sanji reached for his cigarettes on the dresser and lit one. "But I'm warning you, long-nose, if you pull a stunt like that again…"

"No more secrets," Kaku promised, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender before turning to glance at Zoro. "He's a heavy sleeper, is he?"

"Whatever. Oi, you come here for a reason?" he asked.

"Training? We never really got to do anything last time."

"Oh, yes, because of the phone call that changed my life. Well, at least the pigeon isn't with you this time," Sanji sounded a little relieved as they made their way to the living room.

000

Zoro woke up slowly until he realized that the warm body he had last remembered holding in his arms was gone, and he wondered if Sanji was coming back before he heard the unmistakeable sounds of a fight going on in the living room.

Swearing under his breath he threw the covers back and staggered out of the room as fast as he could. "Hey!" he yelled, rushing into the living room and blinking in disbelief as two heads swivelled to look at him. Unfortunately, Sanji was in the middle of some kind of intricate one-handed spin-kick, and the shift in concentration made him lose his balance and land rather heavily on the man below him.

"Ow. Stupid swordsman, you just don't _barge in _like that," Sanji pushed himself up onto his elbows, his bare torso gleaming with a light sheen of sweat as he levelled a glare on Zoro. "Sorry, Kaku."

"Understandable," Kaku winced slightly before removing his cap and fiddling with his now sweat-slicked hair in order to minimize the darker ring where the cap had been. Sanji reached and ruffled it for him with a grin.

"Just returning the favour," he winked and Kaku shoved him off with one hand before setting it on the ground, pushing himself up so that he was perpendicular to the floor with his other hand settled on his hip before he rotated his arm and pushed off with the hand he was using to brace himself, gaining just enough momentum to flip around and land on his feet. "Hmph. Show-off."

"You're just jealous," was Kaku's response. "But truly, Zoro, it's dangerous to interrupt a choreography session. If Sanji had been a millisecond farther into that kick he could have easily injured one of both of us."

"Sorry," Zoro scratched his head. "But I heard fighting, and it looked like you were trying to kill each other."

"Idiot," Sanji walked up to Zoro and gave him a brief peck on the lips. "Nobody's going to barge into our apartment and try to kill me. Chances are they don't even know where I live, yet. Right?"

"We don't believe that they do," Kaku replied. "But then, that is what we've been trying to find out. They may not know anything more than that you are Zeff's foster-son, and we can't even be sure that they know what you look like. After all, you're supposed to be the sous-chef, so having you work as a waiter may in fact throw them off."

"Hooray," Sanji twirled a finger in the air. "More shifts on the floor."

"Don't complain," Zoro grunted. "As long as it keeps you safe, I'm happy."

"Aw, Marimo_-_kun is worried again," Sanji sighed dramatically. "You're so cute."

"I'm _not cute," _Zoro grumbled under his breath. "Well, now that I know nobody's going to die out here, I'm going to get dressed." He belatedly realized that he was still standing out in the open with nothing but a pair of boxers on, and while he was sure that Sanji didn't care and Kaku could pretty much ignore everything, he decided that it was probably a good idea to put some more clothes on.

As he walked back into the bedroom, Kaku turned to Sanji and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You kissed him."

"Oh…yeah," Sanji scratched his head. "Stuff…kinda happened last night."

" 'Stuff?'"

"Not _that _stuff," Sanji sat down on the couch. "But I guess we're together now…or whatever you want to call it."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Come. Sit. You're making me uncomfortable with your hovering," Sanji patted the seat beside him and Kaku moved over, seating himself on the edge of the cushion. "Now. What do you want to know?"

"How did yesterday go? Rob didn't talk much when he came home, but how did all of your friends take the news?"

"Really well, actually," Sanji admitted after a moment. "But then, none of them are really the type to shun me just because I'm suddenly in a little danger. In fact, a lot of them think it's exciting."

"Good. It's always hard to predict how those close to the intended victim…"

"Don't call me that. You make me sound like I need rescuing."

"Forgive me. But it's always hard to predict if people will take it with a grain of salt or make altogether too big a deal of it," he finished. "And how did they take to Rob?"

"Well, Luffy and Usopp and Chopper love him," Sanji rolled his eyes. "Scared the living daylights out of me with his ventriloquist act, though."

"You should hear him around the house," Kaku replied sympathetically. "Sometimes I need to leave just because of that."

"And yet you still put up with him," Sanji couldn't resist teasing as he grabbed one of the blankets off the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders, not wanting to go into the bedroom to grab a shirt while Zoro was still…ah…possibly not fully clothed. "Hey, Kaku, you said no more secrets, right?"

"I did," Kaku was looking a little wary at where this was going.

"I know you claim that you and Lucci aren't involved now, but were you ever?"

"You really want to know, hmm?"

"Consider it payback for blabbing to your coworkers that Ace and I were together," Sanji replied with a rather amiable smile.

"Alright, then," Kaku stared at his hands in his lap for a minute. "Yes, then. We were lovers. Once."

"How long ago?"

"Couple of years, maybe. It's not important," Kaku looked rather desperate to change the topic. He started to fidget and crossed his ankles, now moving his eyes to focus on a spot on the far wall.

"Hey," Sanji put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kaku had a wistful smile on his face. "You always hear that getting involved with your coworkers leads to trouble, but you never think it would happen to you. That's why I refuse to do anything about Kalifa. It's true that we don't work together nearly as much as Lucci and I do, but the last thing we need between our members is unwanted tension."

"So why do you still live together?"

"Habit, mostly," Kaku admitted, leaning slightly towards Sanji. "It's familiar; comfortable in a way, I suppose, although the notion of 'comfort' really doesn't hold any stock with Rob. I should have known it was doomed from the beginning, really, because he is relentless in his pursuit of bringing justice about, and justice will always be his mistress. I was a distraction for a time, but it could only have ever been temporary."

"Anything I can do?" Sanji felt compelled to ask.

"Unless you can inject even a shred of humanity into him, I'd say no," Kaku replied bluntly. "But I don't need to stay here any more, and it's obvious that you and Zoro would rather I leave so that you may continue whatever you started last night. I'll be at the restaurant."

"Oi, you're not going anywhere," Sanji moved to grip Kaku's shoulder. "And believe me, if Lucci can't see that you're a prize, then that's his loss."

"Yes, because I'm what most people would find attractive…"

"Kaku, can you just stop with that?" Zoro had come back out and plopped on Kaku's other side, nudging the older man's foot with his own. "Yes, we know your nose is weird. I have green hair and blondie over there has a swirly eyebrow. Now get over it."

"Oi," Sanji sniffed and pointedly looked anywhere _but _at Zoro, who seemed like he was about to continue when a cell phone went off. "That's me," Sanji reached for the end table, only to find Kaku already there and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, yes. May I ask who's calling?" he nodded and clapped a hand over the mouthpiece. "Sanji, you wouldn't by chance know a man named Brook, would you?"

"Give it here," Sanji leaned over and swiped the phone. "Hey, Brook."

"Ah, my friend Sanji! I was hoping I'd catch you at home. May I ask who that was who first answered?" Brook's smooth voice flowed through the phone.

"My mother," Sanji replied sarcastically before continuing.

"Ah. One of your guards, then?"

"If you want to call him that," Sanji admitted. "Why are you phoning?"

"I'm with Franky and the lovely Miss Nico, and we were wondering whether you would like to go out with us for an afternoon drink before your shift tonight. It would be possible for us to take you directly to the restaurant so that you would not be alone."

"That'd be great, Brook," Sanji replied truthfully. Even if he didn't know the thin man all that well, Robin was always wonderful to talk to whenever he was feeling a little conflicted about something. Besides, he was sure that she would have tons of advice.

"Would you be able to meet us or should we come there to pick you up?"

"Give me a second. Mom, can I go out with friends, or do they have to come here first?" he asked, blinking shyly and blushing a little as Zoro basically fell off the couch due to the fact that he was laughing so hard.

"Don't patronize me, _boy," _Kaku replied smugly. "I would prefer it if they were to come here."

"Mom says you have to come," Sanji told Brook.

"Yohohoho!" he laughed, causing Sanji to wince and hold the phone away form his ear. "Excellent. We shall see you soon, then, friend!"

"Yeah. See you, Brook."

He clapped the phone shut. "Brook, Franky and Robin are taking me out for coffee. You idiots want to come along or not?"

"Nah. You need some time alone," Zoro cracked his neck with a sound that made the cook grimace. "I'll see you after your shift, alright?"

"You want anything before I go?"

"I'm sure that we can find our own food," Kaku said. "Right, Zoro?"

"Yeah. You're spoiling me with all your fancy dishes, cook," Zoro stood up and tugged on Sanji's wrist, pulling them so that his hands were settled on Sanji's hips. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't want to turn into some sort of food snob."

"Not like you ever could be, you uncouth swordsman," Sanji smirked as Zoro leant in for a kiss. "Zoro, off, we've got company."

"He doesn't care."

"Off, you horny idiot," Sanji shoved him away. "Honestly. This is your first real relationship and you're starting it like you'd rather eat me than kiss me. It's no wonder you've never had a girlfriend, really, because if you came onto them like that they'd only accuse you of being a pervert."

"Look who's talking," Zoro shot back.

"My tastes are much more refined than yours," Sanji picked up the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders again. "Well, I'm going to get ready. I'll meet you at the restaurant?" he asked Kaku.

"Yes. Get one of your friends to walk you in if I'm not waiting outside."

"Fine."

"And Sanji?"

"Yes?"

"I don't really appreciate being called 'mom.'"

"Deal with it, buddy. You're acting like one. I mean, not that I'd really know, but…" Sanji shook his head and gave them a small smile before heading into the bedroom, leaving them both wondering about what exactly had happened in his past.

**Notes:**

**1. Not a whole lot to say this time around, other than an update report. I won't be around next week for the 'scheduled' update, so it will either be a day early or a day or so late. Any preferences? The week after should be back to normal :)**

**2. I got a review regarding Mihawk's name, so I'll try and clear it up. I realize that in Japanese it is technically spelt 'Jurakyuuru', which would Romanize to 'Juracule,' but I've never seen it spelt that way in fanfics. I **_**have **_**seen Juraquille, but that isn't correct either (it would have to be 'Jurakiiru'). The reason I use 'Dracule' is simply because A. it is the most common name seen in fanfics and B. this is the 'official' English translation used by Funimation, and their script has been approved by Toei Animation (and, Funi has said, Oda himself). Hope that makes sense!**

**3. This weekend is a long weekend! I work every day! Hooray! **

**My job is quite physically taxing, so expect me to be tired by next week…:( I mean, I love it, but it kinda sneaks up on you and lays you out after a few days…**

**I console myself with the fact that 21st Century Breakdown is out tomorrow. However, I won't get to listen to it until way late. **

**I think that's everything. Hope everyone enjoyed, and please keep the reviews coming! **


	12. The Thing I Miss The Most Is

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twelve**

_The thing I miss the most is_

_Waking up next to you_

_When I look into your eyes,_

_Man, I wish that I could stay,_

_And I can't lie_

-Simple Plan, "I Can Wait Forever"

xxx

"So, is there anything you particularly want to talk about, Sanji?" Brook had asked as they were seated in the small coffee shop.

Sanji shook his head and glanced down at his tea, pursing his lips. He had never been much of a coffee person, but Earl Grey in the afternoon never failed to soothe him. "It's been going well. At least, as well as it can be going when you know that someone's out there to kill you."

"Ah, I see. And can I enquire as to who picked up the phone this morning? He had a most pleasant voice," Brook noted.

"Kaku. Or am I wrong?" Robin arched a brow as Sanji turned to her and nodded. "You and he are getting along again?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"And you and Zoro-bro?" Franky asked, taking a gulp of his extra large iced sugar-and-coffee-abomination as Sanji shivered. "You guys hook up yet?"

"I…guess you could call it that. Last night," Sanji admitted, looking down.

"Super, bro! I'm not sure how much more sniffing around I could have taken. You've been making eyes at each other since you got back from Japan," Franky clapped him on the back.

"Making eyes?" Sanji grimaced at the choice of words.

"I'm not implyin' that you were acting like women, man," Franky assured him carefully. "It's just a saying, y'know?"

"Okay," Sanji conceded. "But let's get back on topic. Robin my dear, I was wondering if you could offer me any advice as to how to approach this situation?"

"More than you would think," Robin sighed and glanced into her coffee cup, her blue eyes distant and full of sorrow. "I have had previous experience with Rob Lucci and the members of Cipher Pol Number Nine, you see. Have you ever heard of a man named Crocodile?"

"The guy that tried to take over the Nefertari corporation?" Sanji blinked. "Vivi was talking about him yesterday."

"Did she tell you about a woman who went by the alias of Miss All-Sunday?"

"No."

"Miss All-Sunday was Crocodile's second in command. She was a very powerful woman who was used to getting her way and _persuading _those around her to see things from her point of view. It was through her that he was able to gain the trust of Cobra Nerfertari's employees so easily and eventually get herself and Crocodile admitted into the heart of the corporation," Robin explained slowly, and Sanji put his teacup down with a rather noticeable clank as a gasp left his lips.

"You. _You _were Miss All-Sunday."

"I was," Robin looked ashamed. "But it was something that I could not help. My mother died in a tragic accident when I was only eight years old, and with no home and no other family to turn to, I ended up on the streets. People felt sorry for me and took me in for a few months or a year, and I ended up finding a rather nice family that paid for my tuition through grade school…in exchange I only had to do some chores and volunteer work. That's how I met Nami.

"But then I met Crocodile when I was fifteen. He promised me everything I could have ever dreamed and even gave me money for University, and without knowing he was a criminal I accepted it and learned that either I would have to work for him or he would kill me. As you probably know, once you get yourself involved in one of these organizations, there are very few ways out. I did the work for him and managed to get my archaeology degree and a stable job at the museum, although on the side he still had projects for me to complete.

"Of course, by this time I was a little older and a lot wiser, and I informed Cobra of Crocodile's plan and suggested that he get somebody to take care of it. With the money that the Nefertari family has, he hired the best he could get so as to clear me from any suspicion in Crocodile's mind. And the best, of course, was Cipher Pol Number Nine. Crocodile never suspected that it was I who eventually gave the mission away, and now he and highest subordinates are rotting in jail," she finished.

"Robin, you…"

"You can see why I've never told any of you," Robin's long fingers clenched around her coffee cup as she closed her eyes and stared at the table, seemingly afraid of what Sanji's reaction to her admission would be. "Cobra decided that it would be best if we never even told Vivi about it." Franky gave his soon-to-be wife a comforting smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Forgive me for not mentioning it. I'm sure that finding out one of your friends is an ex-criminal probably isn't the best thing at this moment."

"Robin, I'm not angry," Sanji finally admitted. "I think it would be impossible for me to be angry with you. You did what you had to do in order to survive. I can understand that," he said, shifting in his chair. "After…"

"You don't have to tell us," Brook held up a hand to forestall the explanation. "We're here to help you, not force you to think about your past, my friend."

"Thanks, Brook," Sanji smiled at the tall man. "But really, Robin my dear, the last emotion I feel toward you at this moment is anger."

"Thank you," Robin looked moderately relieved, and Sanji reached across the table to take her hand and give it a light squeeze. "But the point of that revelation of mine is simple: trust CP9, Sanji, and above all do _not _try to get in their way. Remember that their job is to protect _you, _and if that means sacrificing themselves, they will gladly do it without hesitation. I warn you only because it's obvious that you're close to a couple of them, and I know you to be the type of man who would not accept having somebody do something such as take a bullet for you. That is one of the reasons they remain as cold and indifferent as they are: it's easier for the people they're protecting to lose a guard than it is for them to lose a friend."

Sanji worried his bottom lip as he thought, bowing his head so that his eyes were hidden by his long bangs. "I suspected as much," he replied after a few seconds. "But I try not to think about things like that. I can't…I'd feel guilty for the rest of my _life _if Kaku or Kalifa or even Lucci did something like that for me."

"You're strong, bro," Franky said with uncharacteristic seriousness. "And these guys know it. Besides, it's not like they're gonna _look _for bullets to jump in front of," he added.

"True enough. But if it comes to it…" Sanji shook his head and took a sip of his tea, more than ready to change the subject. "Oi, Franky, what happened with you and Iceburg?"

"We're fine now," Franky nodded. "Imagine, all these years and all we would have had to do was sit down and talk it out. We're even gonna build a boat together soon," he grinned. "It's gonna be _super! Ow!" _

Thankfully, that topic change started Franky off on a tale of how this was going to be the greatest ship ever built in the city of Vancouver, and Sanji didn't think about Robin's story for the remainder of the afternoon.

000

"Aw, come on, old man! You can't expect me…"

"Can and _will, _eggplant," Zeff pointed a condescending finger at the young man as he stirred a large pot of soup with his free hand. "You're a whiny little cretin, but you're fast, and we need speed during Sunday brunch. All of our other waiters are run ragged, but I know for a fact that you can carry five full plates at a time without breaking a sweat, so if you _ever _want to see the inside of this kitchen again, you're going to _work." _

"Head Chef? If I may intrude?"

"Go ahead, boy."

"I believe that this change can be accommodated, but I _must _remind you that young Mr. Blackleg here needs to have a rather fixed schedule. The members of Cipher Pol have rather full timetables as it is, and we're run thin trying to find free persons that can be here for all of his shifts," Kaku said politely. "I think I can call in a favour for tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about it," Sanji waved him off. "I'll make Zoro or Ace come in…"

"_No," _Zeff said emphatically. "That D boy will eat everything off the buffet table if he doesn't have a narcoleptic attack first, and from what I've heard, Roronoa's quite fond of sleep himself."

"It's perfectly alright, Sanji," Kaku patted his shoulder. "Paulie owes me anyway. He's always calling Rob or I to come help him up at the marina, and they're closed Sundays."

"See? Nothing to worry about, kid," Zeff shrugged. "Now, run off with you and have your break. Here," he shoved a plate of food at Sanji, who took it and grumbled as he trekked out to the balcony and slid onto a bench, staring at the flickering lights and multi-coloured buoys on the dark water.

"Hey, Kaku?"

He hadn't heard the agent follow him, but he knew that he was there regardless. "Yes?"

"Do you know a woman named Robin Nico?"

"I know _of _a woman named Robin Nico," Kaku scratched his nose. "I assume you're referring to the Nefertari case?" At Sanji's nod, he continued, "It happened only a couple of months before I started working for CP9, but I learned about the case in-depth. I know that she is one of your close friends."

"Yeah," Sanji nodded, taking a forkful of his salmon. "She told me about the whole Crocodile thing today, and she also said something else about you and your team-mates."

"What?" Kaku sounded suspicious.

"That if it came down to it, you'd sacrifice your lives just to keep me safe."

There was complete silence from behind him after the words, but the sudden press of hands on his shoulders said more than any words could have. Kaku started to gently knead his shoulders as Sanji continued to eat, waiting for the older man to make the first statement. "I believe you know the answer to that, my friend."

"And you expect me to just let it happen? You may be here to protect me, but the last thing I'm going to do is…"

"You _must," _Kaku said emphatically. "Because if you don't…"

"I'm not letting any of you die for me!" Sanji tried not to sound as angry as he felt. "How do you think I could live with myself if I…"

"Sanji, don't make this more difficult than it is," Kaku's voice came from near his ear as the man bent down. "Remember that it is my _job _to do so. If I did not do my job properly, I would not have one."

"So your _job _mandates that it's better to be killed than to be saved, is that right?"

"That's correct. All of us know the dangers involved in this profession, and we accept them gladly because we know that what we're doing is the right thing," Kaku replied rather monotonously. "Justice, Mr. Blackleg. Above all, justice must be dealt out to offenders."

"You sound like Lucci."

"Rightly so."

"I don't like it."

"I don't expect you to like any of this," Kaku told him truthfully. "But unfortunately we can't choose the path our lives take. We're doing all we can to bring Krieg's men in, but until that time, I'm afraid that you'll have to put up with us and our rules. And trust me, we won't be voluntarily putting our lives on the line if it can be helped."

"That's what Franky said, too," Sanji admitted.

"He's right."

"Do you know any of this Don Krieg's underlings? Somebody else I should watch out for?" Sanji asked as he finished his meal. He had been wondering about this for a while, especially since pictures of the infamous Don Krieg seemed to not be forthcoming. He had spent a fair amount of time on the streets in the East end of downtown as a child, and chances are he might know some of the people who'd now fallen in with Krieg.

"Only his second in command. They call him the cold-hearted demon," Kaku said.

"What's his name?"

"Gin."

"Hmm…" Sanji stroked his beard thoughtfully. After all, it wasn't like 'Gin' was a common name…

He'd have some phone calls to make later, that's for sure.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other publicly for a few days," Kaku continued after a moment's silence.

"Why?"

"Truthfully, I should not have even come tonight," Kaku admitted. "But I was the only one who could. The more often the same person is with you for your entire shift, the more suspicious Krieg's men will become."

"Well, true enough," Sanji shrugged, sighing as Kaku continued to massage his shoulders. "Don't be a stranger though, hey?"

"Of course not. I'm still young Mr. Roronoa's trainer, after all."

"That you are," Sanji smiled.

"How much longer do you have?"

"Fifteen minutes," Sanji shrugged. "I don't keep track. If the geezer needs me that badly he can yell."

"You have a lot of respect for him."

"I respect what he's done. I don't respect _him _one bit," Sanji replied with a feral grin, reaching for a cigarette. "But come on, sit down. Unless you want to keep doing that, of course," Sanji gestured vaguely with the white stick in his hand. "It feels good."

"Whatever you wish," Kaku replied in a rather off-hand way.

Deciding that he'd worry about Gin later, Sanji closed his eyes and leant back, feeling relatively at peace.

000

"Oi, Zoro! I'm home!"

"About time," Zoro grunted from his position on the couch. He yawned and sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes. "I waited up."

"Liar. You were sleeping."

"Fine. You look mad again," Zoro commented, beckoning Sanji over to the couch.

"Nah," Sanji took off his suit jacket and hung it carefully in the closet, smoothing the fabric down as best he could. He undid the knot on his tie and pulled it off as well, hanging it under the coat. "But I have to go in at ten tomorrow."

"Seriously? What for?"

"Stupid old geezer wants me to work brunch because I'm fast on my feet or something stupid," Sanji lit a cigarette and leant back, one knee bent so his foot was against the wall as he smoked. "Kaku nearly had a fit, though, because their little coterie has nobody to cover me."

"I'll…"

"No, I suggested you or Ace. Old man says that Ace'll just eat everything and you'll fall asleep. Kaku says he can get Paulie to come in," Sanji informed the younger man.

"Well, good then," Zoro continued to stare at Sanji, who continued to smoke, until he finally blurted, "What, cook, do I need a flashing neon sign? Get over here!"

"You're so impatient, little Marimo_," _Sanji chuckled. "What did I tell you this morning? Just because we're in some sort of 'relationship' doesn't mean we have to be _touching _each other twenty-four hours a day."

"Fine, then. But tomorrow I'm taking you out for dinner."

"How are you gonna take me out for dinner, idiot? You don't have a job!"

"Well, we'll go somewhere cheaper, then," Zoro shrugged. "But…"

"Hang on a second," Sanji grabbed his book bag from the closet and rifled through it before pulling out a piece of paper, which he examined with a groan. "I can't, Zoro. I've got an essay due Monday, but I completely forgot with everything that's been going on."

"Okay."

Sanji glanced up, not failing to notice that Zoro seemed dejected, so he sidled over to the couch and dropped onto the swordsman's lap. "Hey, we'll have plenty of time for dinner once this is cleared up," he tilted Zoro's head up and kissed him gently as Zoro pressed up against him.

"How was work?" Zoro asked as he pulled back, his eyes still glued to the cook's.

"When is work ever anything but work?"

"No more men out to kill you?"

"I've got enough as it is," Sanji snorted. "Oh, wait, I _did _get a shoulder massage out of it. That was nice."

"What are you and Kaku _doing _together?" Zoro looked unimpressed.

"Hey, he started it," Sanji protested.

"Something's bugging you again," Zoro surmised. "And I'm sick of your denials, love-cook. What's up now?"

"About coffee today," Sanji began, sighing as Zoro pulled him close. "Robin told me that she'd heard of CP9 before and that to them, the life of their client is more important than their own."

"So you're worried that one of them is going to get hurt because of you, and you know that your pride couldn't stand the guilt, right?" Zoro asked.

"Am I that obvious?"

"I'd feel the same way," the other man shrugged. "But you haven't known these guys as long as I have, Sanji. _All _of the ones that I've met are brilliant fighters, and it'll take a lot more than wannabe gangsters to bring them down. I mean, it's not like they're going to…"

"Throw themselves in front of a bullet. Yes, I've heard that one _several _times today," Sanji rubbed his temples.

"Then isn't it time you believed it?" Zoro chuckled.

"Whatever. Can I ask you something?" he glanced at Zoro, once again wanting to get the subject away from the information he had been plagued with all day. Zoro was being extremely forward again, and before this went too far, he had to know some specifics.

"Yeah," Zoro shrugged.

"Are you a virgin?"

Zoro blinked before raising his eyes and studying Sanji's face carefully, but the derision that he thought might be painting the cook's features wasn't there, and instead there was only sincere curiosity. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Then how can you be so…_calm…_about all of this? I mean, the first night I was with Ace it only happened because I was hammered, but…"

"The difference is that you thought you were straight," Zoro surmised after a moment. "I've never had any illusions, Sanji. And just because I never made a move on girls _or _guys didn't mean that I don't have natural urges. I've just trained to control every facet of my body for nearly my entire life, and I can shut those parts down without a second thought."

"Hmm," Sanji made a non-committal sound, his mind elsewhere. If Zoro really _was _completely inexperienced, would that mean he would have to make all of the first moves? Because really, they'd kissed, but that about drew the line as far as sexual interactions went. And he was still trying to figure out _if _Zoro would be okay with being the bottom, because sometimes guys (himself included) were reluctant at first because it made them look less 'manly'. But then, he thought, Zoro really didn't have a need to prove himself to anyone, so Sanji really couldn't see that harming his pride in the slightest. And as far as he and Ace were concerned, they really _had _no set _seme _or _uke, _to use the Japanese terms. It depended on the night, that was all, and Sanji sure as heck wasn't giving that up. He may have accepted being the one receiving once in a while, but he was _not _going to play the proverbial cabin boy just because Zoro was bigger and had more muscles.

"Oi, cook, you look like you're thinking too hard again," Zoro grunted, and Sanji blinked at him.

"Nah, just wondering whether you'd let me top you."

"Whether I'd what?" Zoro looked confused.

"You…" Sanji groaned. "Never mind. If you can't understand that…"

"Wait, are we talking about sex?"

"Hooray, your two brain cells are running at top speed today, aren't they?" Sanji flicked the green-haired man lightly on the forehead.

"So what? You're asking if you…"

"_Yes, _idiot," Sanji sighed. "Because let me tell you something: I am _not _being your bum boy, got it? We're equal in this relationship or it doesn't happen at all."

"I never said we weren't! I just didn't think you'd be moving that fast!" Zoro protested. "I mean, we've only been 'together' for a day, and…"

"Hey," Sanji set his hands on Zoro's shoulders and leant to give him a slow kiss. "The one thing I'm _never _going to do is rush you, Zoro. You should know that. I mean, yeah, if we're really going through with this, I'm gonna need something more than kisses, but not until you're ready to take that step. I…I know how important it is, and I kind of blew my first time being dead drunk, but I'm thankful that it was Ace and it all worked out for the best. I'm not saying that you have to say you love me or anything silly like that…heck, if you did, _I'd _be a little tentative…but just let me know what you're ready for. Okay?"

"Don't treat me like I'm some sort of child," Zoro snorted. "I can handle whatever you throw at me, love-cook."

"Did I say that you couldn't?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "I'm just telling you to tell me when you're ready. For anything. And don't be afraid to talk to me about whatever you want just because it's kind of a sensitive topic. Or heck, talk to Ace or that trainer of yours if it weirds you out to talk to me."

"Anyone else you can recommend?" Zoro asked, sarcasm heavily coating his tone.

"Lucci, but I doubt he'd be very useful."

"So Kaku and Lucci are…"

"_Were," _Sanji corrected him. "And don't tell them I told you."

"I won't," Zoro promised. "But really, what do you plan on doing?"

"Whatever you want," Sanji shrugged. "But you're going to have to bear with me, here, because I have no idea what you like."

"Well, that…" Zoro swallowed. "That thing you started doing last night…that was…"

Sanji pondered this for a moment, knowing that Zoro was not likely going to elaborate on what this 'thing' was. So _after _they started really making out, he had… "Oh. You mean this?" he leant forward and sucked Zoro's earrings into his mouth, his tongue tracing the sensitive lobe of Zoro's ear.

"Yeah. That." Zoro's voice sounded strained.

"Ear kink, hmm?" Sanji's breath was hot and Zoro forced himself to stare straight forward, not giving the blonde the satisfaction of seeing him shudder. However, his control slipped a notch as Sanji pressed a trail of kisses down his jaw and nudged his head up, sucking on Zoro's pulse as teeth just barely grazed his neck. "Take your shirt off."

"What makes you think you can order me around? You've got work tomorrow, cook. It can wait," Zoro sounded marginally normal and was rather proud of himself for it, even though Sanji let out a growl at the words.

"Take it off unless you want it ripped in half," Sanji's teeth weren't so gentle now, and Zoro complied, but the shirt was barely away from his torso before Sanji was moving again, tongue and hands tracing everything they could reach. Zoro could feel his composure leaving him rapidly, and when Sanji's tongue dragged up his scar, sending odd sensations along the tender flesh, he finally clamped his hands onto Sanji's hips and pushed him farther onto his lap as the cook chuckled. "You've never had anyone do this before, have you?"

"What did you expect?"

"You ever kissed anyone?"

"A few people. Mostly when we were both drunk. Nami, for in…" he hissed as Sanji bit down hard between his neck and shoulder, just now appreciating that, yes, the other man's teeth _could_ break through skin.

"_Nami?! My swan?!" _Sanji stood up, an angry glare levelled at Zoro.

"Look, it wasn't a big deal. She's like the only person in the world who can out-drink me, and I was dead drunk, so obviously we weren't in our right minds. It didn't last long anyway because I fell asleep." He reached up and touched the tender skin on his shoulder, feeling the slow trickle of blood. "You're too protective of her, love-cook."

"I…" Sanji looked ashamed. "I mean, if _course _my angel could win a drinking contest with you! You're probably a lightweight anyway," he crossed his arms. "I'm going to bed."

"Oi, get back here."

"No, I'm doing it again," Sanji sighed. "Just like I did last night. I tell you that I'll let you decide how fast to go and then I push on anyway."

"Believe me, love-cook…if I didn't want it, I wouldn't let you do anything. So get back here."

Sanji did, draping himself back across Zoro's lap as his mouth found the bite mark, and he licked up the blood apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"I've been hurt a lot worse, believe me."

"It's not hard to," Sanji traced the scar with one finger. "But really, Marimo_, _you can tell me: what do you like?"

"I told you, I don't…"

"You really _are _a virgin," Sanji looked almost awed. "Guess that means I have to find out for myself, eh? But if I do anything that doesn't feel good, stop me, okay?"

"Okay, I…" Zoro sucked in a breath as Sanji's thumb flicked over his nipple, and Sanji grinned, dragging the pad of his thumb over the hardening flesh slowly. "Sanji, you…"

The cook gave him a perceptible eyebrow quirk before he dropped his head, tongue lightly lathing the nub before he began to suck on it, and Zoro grunted and seemingly unconsciously arched his neck back when Sanji's fingers moved to the other nipple and similarly played with it. "Stand up," he finally said, and Zoro obeyed, even though he was sure that his legs were shaking. Sanji kissed down his chest, tongue dipping into his navel while he grabbed the back of the couch for support. "That good?"

"I…" Zoro started, only to find his throat dry.

"Never knew the body had so many pleasure sensors, right?" Sanji was undoing the button on his jeans as he talked, and he slid them off the younger man's hips slowly, not really surprised to see that Zoro had yet to really show any signs of arousal. "Want to stop? I don't want to take this too far."

"Yeah. Okay," Zoro shivered a little and his mouth opened in a soundless gasp as Sanji exhaled over the front of his boxers, the heat doing odd things to his body. "I thought you said we were going to…"

"Stop. Yeah," Sanji stood up before claiming Zoro's mouth, his knee coming in between Zoro's legs and rubbing slowly up and down.

"Sanji, I mean it," Zoro moved his legs together, trapping Sanji's and staring into the blonde man's eyes. "Not tonight. You've got work and an essay and…"

"If you don't want me, just tell me, Zoro," Sanji drew his leg carefully back and stepped away. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"It isn't that," Zoro moved forward and cupped Sanji's face gently, tracing the ridge of his cheekbone with a thumb. "It's just…everything you're doing you're so good at. I've never _had _to think about sex or pleasing anyone because the thought that there _was _someone never crossed my mind. Nothing interested me, and while what you're doing feels _good, _there's still something inside of me that's not letting me fully admit it."

"Alright," Sanji moved away again, a little disappointed. He understood where Zoro was coming from, of course, but he was pulling out all the stops here and the green-haired man wasn't even a little bit aroused. The cook glanced at Zoro again and sighed, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he moved toward the bedroom. "Bed?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there," Zoro assured him, and Sanji kept his morose expression firmly intact until he entered the bedroom, a grin immediately coming to his face as soon as the door closed. He had one more trick he could pull tonight and then he'd stop teasing, because he _did _need to be rested for tomorrow…but he couldn't resist.

One way or another, Zoro Roronoa was going to succumb to him.

He'd make sure of it.

**Notes:**

**1. Updating a day early due to the fact that I'll be away for a couple of days, but next week's update should be on-time. I've had a hard weekend…I need to get back into the swing of my job after I've been slacking in Uni :P**

**2. The weather here is still poop, so I've been tired and apathetic the last few days…:(**

**I'm working on a kind-of angsty song-fic for my series over at , and I'm only about half-done the next set of mood drabbles, but they're coming along as inspiration hits. I got a full chapter of this one done in the last week or so, so progress is slow but steady. **

**I think that covers it! **

**Oh, and a note to jesus-of-suburbia2o2o: Huge Green Day fan, who is disappointed that their tour isn't taking them near where I live :( I'm consoled by the album, but I still really want to see them live. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for your continued reviews, and please keep them coming:D**


	13. I Know What's Best For Me

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_I know what's best for me, but I want you instead_

_I keep on wasting all my time..._

-Three Days Grace, "Over and Over"

xxx

Zoro gathered up his clothing and glanced around the living room before shutting the light off and heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. What was he _doing? _Why couldn't he just admit…well, he _had _admitted it, but…why couldn't he just _accept _that he wanted Sanji? The other man was beautiful, all long limbs and pale, creamy skin and golden hair and those _legs…_Zoro clutched the countertop with his fingers and let his hand slide up his torso, realizing that he'd never really even been interested in what made him feel good. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his body, but every time he looked at or felt that scar there was always the reminder that he wasn't good enough. That another man had held his very life in his hands, and it was only because of _him _that Zoro was still alive. That unless Zoro got better…a _lot _better…he would never be able to keep his promise to Kuina.

Kuina.

And _that's _why Zoro never let himself get into a relationship; why he remained alone and untouchable. He knew that women found him attractive: he _did _have a good body, but he had trained for years and had done it only to get stronger. Truthfully, those muscular men on television that built themselves up just to pick up women disgusted him, and he hated the women that looked at him as if he _were _one of those men. He had heard from enough tipsy girls at bars that the green hair was exotic and the earrings were hot, but it wasn't as if he were exactly _handsome…_his face was far too rugged for that, he thought.

Not like Sanji, who toed the line between being handsome and being beautiful with such dexterity that sometimes Zoro found it hard to believe that the man hadn't found a steady partner yet. But could Zoro afford to let himself be swept away by this lust-driven man that now shared his bed, or would it be detrimental to his goal? He reminded himself that even Lucci…_Lucci, _who was the most focussed and single-minded person he knew (through reputation, of course…he'd only met the man once), had been able to have a relationship at one point, and it certainly hadn't narrowed his focus any, but…

His fingers traced the scar, his shame, before he decided to do something he never had before and rubbed his nipple lightly, the same tingling sensations that had occurred when Sanji had done it happening again. Intrigued, he closed his eyes and slid a hand down his torso and to his boxers, feeling slightly embarrassed before he palmed the front, rubbing up and down and being strangely disappointed when nothing happened.

Of course he had been through puberty and the awkwardly embarrassing moments that came with it, but he had never been aroused by watching dirty movies or looking at girls in bikinis or anything that his classmates talked about. It was fighting: show him a good wrestling match and you were likely to get more response out of him than a hundred women could give.

But even those days had passed. He fought regularly now; down at the gym against whomever would face him, although these days that was only one man, and Zoro belatedly realized that he had been forced to shift a little uncomfortably when Kaku did those inhuman backbends and contorted his body in ways that should have _not _been possible. In fact, if he had taken the time to actually _look _at what those two had been doing that morning in the living room instead of running out prepared to break up a fight, he would have…

A groan involuntarily passed his lips as he considered the positions that those two men could get into without even trying, and now he had one that was willing to give him whatever he wished. He could wrap Sanji's legs around his waist and…

No. Now wasn't the time. He shook his head and had the intended glass of water before going into the bedroom, figuring that by now Sanji should have had plenty of time to change and be in bed.

000

Candles, Sanji thought absently as he rifled through his mostly-unpacked suitcase. He knew he had bought some souvenir ones from…ah, there they were! He pulled them out with a triumphant "Ah-_hah!" _and set them aside, grabbing a lighter in the process. There. Perfect.

Hanging up his shirt and pants neatly in the closet, he slid off his boxers and tossed them in the hamper before digging through said suitcase once more and coming up with what he was sure to be his secret weapon. He had learned a lot of kinky things in Japan (they had 'love hotels,' after all) and a few of his friends had decided that as a parting gift they would bring him some items from an adults-only store in the neighbourhood.

Which explained what he was about to do rather nicely, he thought. He reached into the bag of items and pulled out a pair of skin-tight leather underwear that barely covered his most private organs and pulled them on, wincing a little at how tight they actually were but knowing that this was going to be worth every second of discomfort.

Lighting the candles (not that the mood could be improved any, he thought wryly. The room was just too stark and ugly) he set them on surfaces relatively far from the bed (didn't want to start a fire, after all) and turned out the light, satisfied that the warm candlelight provided an intimate glow. Laying down on the bed, he sprawled cat-like and waited for his prey.

000

Zoro pushed open the door to the bedroom and blinked, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. Sanji, spread like sin itself over the sheets, his skin honey-hued in the candlelight and hair shining like burnished gold. He smiled at Zoro as the younger man entered and sat up, crooking a finger in order to beckon Zoro to the bed.

The swordsman dropped his discarded bundle of clothes onto the floor and obeyed, feeling strangely compelled. His eyes drifted downward before snapping up, but he knew it was too late and the image of those far too small undergarments would be in his head for a long time. He climbed slowly onto the bed as Sanji pushed him down and crawled over him, looking down at him with a predatory smirk. "So…" he purred, hand sliding down Zoro's torso to cup the front of his boxers. "You change your mind about stopping?"

Zoro wanted to touch. He _ached _to touch. But something was still stopping him…some irrational fear that whatever he did would be _wrong_. He kept his fists clenched in the sheets as Sanji continued to tease him, but soon the cook's hand moved away and he lowered his hips, bringing him into contact with Zoro, who gasped as the blonde gave a quick downward thrust. Bracing himself on his hands so that he could achieve a better angle, he continued to roll his hips, and every point of contact sent waves of pleasure coursing through Zoro's body.

If he wasn't aroused before, he certainly was now. His boxers were much too tight, and he could only imagine what kind of pain Sanji was in wearing the little clothing that he was. Sanji's mouth was open and he was panting heavily now, tiny moans leaving his throat whenever he ground down, and Zoro decided that it was time he smartened up and _did _something.

His hand released the bunched sheets slowly and reached to grip Sanji's shoulder before sliding down his chest. Sanji wouldn't have done those things to him before if they hadn't felt good, right? He rubbed the pad of a calloused thumb over one of the blonde's soft pink nipples, shuddering at the groan of pleasure it produced. Sanji lowered his head enough to bring their mouths together, nipping at Zoro's bottom lip until the swordsman opened his mouth and the blonde slid his tongue in, teeth clashing as he kept moving his hips.

And this was it, Zoro realized. There was no going back. He was really…having his first…he bucked up to meet Sanji and the older man made the most delicious noise deep in his throat. The cook's head was down now, staring at Zoro's chest as he concentrated on what he was doing with his lower body, and Zoro bent his neck forward so that he could whisper in Sanji's ear. He had a feeling that Sanji was taking it slow for his sake, but if there was one thing he hated, it was being coddled. "Faster," he managed to gasp, and Sanji snapped his head up to look at him, their eyes meeting for the first time since Zoro had climbed onto the bed. The sheer lust in Sanji's blue eyes made every part of him ache with need, and Zoro kept eye contact even when Sanji's speed increased, taking all of him in. The swordsman could tell that this wasn't going to last long, at least on his end, and he felt a more intense burn than he had ever thought possible building in his abdomen as he nosed under Sanji's chin and kissed his flushed neck, skin salty with sweat as he nipped at the other man's pulse and his hands finally came to brace themselves on Sanji's thighs, thrusting him down harder.

"Ah…Zoro…" Sanji forced out, his head spinning. He was still in disbelief that Zoro would allow this. In all actuality he had assumed that Zoro would take one look at him and tell him to put clothes on, but this…_this…_Zoro was _far _too good for a virgin. His lips felt like hot irons on the soft skin of Sanji's throat, and Sanji gave himself over to it and arched his head back farther than any human should have found possible, curling back over himself as the rhythm of his hips never faltered. His full weight was on his hands now, and he wondered briefly if Zoro would complain when he collapsed right on top of him, but he could _feel _how close he was to the edge.

Sanji snapped his hips down as fast as he could, settling for rubbing instead of thrusting and getting as much contact as was possible through the thin material separating them. He wanted to see Zoro…_all _of Zoro…and touch him, taste him, be one with him…the thought of that was enough to send him over the edge, and he threw his head back farther with a gasping moan as he came, shuddering at the intensity of it as he felt Zoro buck to meet him one more time and then still. Sanji watched Zoro's face contort as the pleasure-pain of his own orgasm ripped through him, and as his elbows started to shake he let himself fall, earning an 'oomph' from Zoro as he flopped, boneless, on top of him.

When he could think rationally again, he realized that Zoro's fingers were trailing lightly through his hair and he allowed himself to smile, wrinkling his nose at the state of their underwear but knowing that it could be easily remedied tomorrow. He placed soft, butterfly kisses on whatever part of Zoro's torso he could reach as Zoro shuddered and drew in a deep breath, his hand stilling. "Zoro?"

"Sanji, that was…" Zoro sounded unsure of what he should say, and settled for, "Thank you."

"It was alright, though? Did you want it?" Sanji forced himself to look into Zoro's dark green eyes. "Or was I making assumptions again?"

"I didn't," Zoro said firmly, and Sanji flinched. "But only because I didn't know how good it felt. So I'd better not hear you apologizing or something stupid, love-cook, because you don't need to."

"You're sure?"

"Would I say so if I wasn't?" Zoro snorted, his hand running down the smooth skin on Sanji's back and reaching a rougher line of slightly-raised skin just above the waistline of his underpants. "Oi, cook, what's this from?"

"That?" Sanji glanced up and blinked. "You mean, nobody ever told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Remember back when we were in grade eleven and Nami got that horrible fever? Luffy decided that he'd carry her to the hospital and ran across the street without looking. It was like 2 in the morning and some drunk driver came around the corner in the wrong lane and…" he paused to suck in a breath. "I pushed Luffy out of the way. Car hit me right about there. Chopper's foster-mom said I was lucky I wasn't paralyzed. It was a spine fracture and I was a little beaten up, but it doesn't really bother me anymore. The only problem is going through metal detectors, but most people will give you some sympathy if you explain what happened. Luffy was horrified, but I think I've convinced him that it wasn't his fault."

Zoro wracked his brain as Sanji stopped and realized that there _was _a fairly lengthy period where Sanji was absent from classes, but he had assumed it was because of his eventual cooking career or just getting ready for his transfer to Japan. Of course, he hadn't really cared one way or the other about Sanji at that point, but still… "I feel like such a jerk; not even noticing that…"

"Hey, it's fine. We tried to keep it under wraps," Sanji closed his eyes and basked in the warmth and security that Zoro emitted so naturally. "_Ne, _Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you more afraid of? Having sex or worrying that you wouldn't be able to return whatever I was giving?"

"The second one," Zoro admitted easily.

"Thought so. I'm…glad you let me."

"I think I am, too."

Sanji stretched and stood up. "Guess we should change. You want the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Zoro got out of the bed and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers before he left for the washroom, and this time when he came back Sanji _was _under the covers. Zoro slid in and Sanji turned to face him, brushing a light kiss against his lips. "Want me to wake you up?"

"If you don't mind," Sanji yawned. "You don't, do you?"

"It's fine," Zoro put a hand in the small of Sanji's back and pulled him close. "Thank you. Again."

"Really, it was nothing," Sanji tangled their legs together and sighed. "Now, I'm tired, and I'm going to be run ragged tomorrow. Sleep?"

"Sleep," Zoro agreed with a chuckle, letting his lips linger in Sanji's soft golden hair for a moment before he felt himself drifting off.

000

Sanji slipped into the coffee shop and sat down at a table relatively close to the back, propping his feet up on the chair across from him and checking his watch. 2:16. Good.

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, rolling his neck from side to side to work out the kinks. Zeff had been right. Brunch had been crazy. And the fact that the old geezer was about ready to murder Paulie with the kitchen knives because the blonde man had to chastise every woman who came through the door that wore a skirt shorter than about mid-calf didn't help. Sanji found the older man amusing and he had gotten on well with him, but he could tell that Zeff wasn't impressed.

He had managed to get away relatively on-time with the promise to Paulie that he was going straight home with a friend, and had slid across the street and into the coffee shop. It wasn't a lie, exactly. He _was _meeting a friend. But he'd told Zoro that Zeff wanted him to stay later at work to try some new recipes again, and while he felt a little guilty about lying, he also knew that it was the only way that he would be able to have this meeting without somebody else breathing down his neck.

The door to the shop opened and Sanji glanced up, a grin spreading across his face at the sight of the man entering. He spotted Sanji and waved, manoeuvring around chairs, tables and customers as he walked over to the blonde. Sanji studied him, noting that not much had changed about Don Krieg's second-in-command in two years. He still wore a plan forest-green t-shirt under a grey jacket with a dragon emblazoned on the back, still had those red ball earrings and the headband that matched his sweat-suit, and still looked obscenely sallow and unhealthy, but Sanji had learnt that yes, that was the way he actually looked and no, he was not terminally ill.

Gin was a strange man who had wandered into the _Baratie _nearly four years ago now, on the brink of starvation after being caught out in one of the vicious winter storms that battered the city. None of the other chefs would feed him, but Sanji took pity on him and did (Zeff kicked him for it afterward, but he knew that was the old man's way of saying he did the right thing), and he and Gin had been friends ever since. He knew that the other man was involved in some not-so-legitimate activities, but to think that he was the right-hand man of the most notorious gang leader in Vancouver…

"Hey, Sanji!" he rounded the table and Sanji stood to shake his hand, clapping him on the back with his smile still firmly in place.

"Gin, you old devil. Long time no see!"

"No kidding, man," Gin sat down.

"Hey, you want something? Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," Gin nodded and Sanji went to the counter, returning momentarily with coffee for Gin and his customary tea for himself. "Now, I take it you don't have much time for us to just catch up, so should we get straight to business?"

"Unfortunately you're right, so let's."

"You know about the murder," Gin said quietly.

"And you know CP9's tracking it," Sanji returned.

"Yeah. Look, Sanji, I…"

"I know that you didn't have anything to do with it, Gin," Sanji waved off his apology. "Don't worry. The only reason I called you here is because these little friends of yours are out for _my _head now, and I don't want to put you in any danger, but if there's any way you can throw them off the track…"

"I've been doing it already," Gin admitted. "What I can, at any rate. I told them I spotted you over in Richmond. It's close enough to the University that it's possible you're living there, and yet far enough from where you _do _live that they won't accidentally stumble onto your place. Krieg knows that I know the _Baratie, _of course, and he knows that you're back from Japan, but even _he _isn't stupid enough to think that you'd tell me everything about yourself. I'm only making assumptions about your location, anyway."

"Well, as long as they stay in Richmond that's good for me," Sanji nodded. "But if it looks like anything is going to get you into trouble, you _have _to tell them what you know."

"Sanji, I can't…"

"Promise me," Sanji grabbed his hand across the table and stared into his dark eyes. "I saved your life once, Gin. The least you can do for me is try to _keep_ it safe."

"But Sanji, I…"

"So, this is where the little fox went hiding."

Sanji's head snapped up at the words, and he found himself looking up at two people who had somehow snuck imperceptibly over to their table. "K-Kalifa. I…"

"Yes, I'm sure there's a wonderful explanation for this," she smiled at him. "But I have to confess, I never thought I'd see you and Krieg's right-hand man conversing over coffee."

"Hn? So _this _is the little brat you guys are lookin' after, eh?" the man with Kalifa examined Sanji closely. He was obviously a few years older than Kalifa, with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a small, pointed goatee and long moustache. He had sunglasses perched on the top of his head and a rather impressive scar running down the left side of his face as well as gold hoop earrings in both of his ears. Baring his teeth in a wolf-like grin, he barked out a laugh. "Ah, you guys get all the bad jobs. Fukurou, Kumadori and I just get to blow things up."

"Not everyone is as obsessed with violence as you are, Jyabura," Kalifa said sharply. "Sanji, this is Jyabura. He's a co-worked of mine and a fellow member of CP9, although certainly not at the level your personal guards are at."

"Oh, so you and nose-boy are at a different _level, _is that it?" Jyabura growled. "Let me tell you, woman, I haven't been having a very good week, so unless you want to make me _really _angry…"

"Gyatherine dumped you. I know," Kalifa adjusted her glasses and looked straight ahead as Jyabura sputtered indignantly behind her.

"_H-how do you know?"_

"Fukurou told the whole office. Everyone knows," she shrugged. "He's also mentioned that the reason she left you is because she's now pursuing Lucci…"

"_I'll kill him!" _

"Sit down and stop embarrassing yourself," she suggested. "Now, Sanji," she sat in the remaining chair and crossed her legs primly. "You're friends with this man?"

"I am. We've known each other a few years," Sanji replied truthfully.

"I see," she sighed. "Well, then, I suppose I'll have to trust you. Because, Mr. Gin, I assume you know what happens to anyone who double-crosses CP9? I'm sure your entire little gang knows what Rob Lucci is capable of."

"I'd never do anything to hurt Sanji! I owe him my life!" Gin exclaimed, his eyes wide and haunted. "I swear!"

"Haha, lookit how scared he is!" Jyabura chuckled. "I tell ya, Kalifa, if these are the type of men they have runnin' their gangs right now, we'll have no problem flushin' them out! Heck, I bet a _woman _could run one better!"

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa said shortly, causing Jyabura to growl at her. "Sanji, why was Paulie watching you this morning?"

"Kaku told me that since it was an unscheduled shift he assumed you were all busy," Sanji explained.

"I see. Well, no matter," she glanced at Jyabura. "Get us some coffee."

"Don't order me around, woman, or I'll…"

"Sexual harassment," she drawled, but Jyabura shut his mouth quickly and went over to the counter. They were quiet until a sulky Jyabura returned with the coffee, and soon he was off and ranting about Gyatherine once more. "I mean, what does she _see _in that icicle? Honestly, it's like the man doesn't even know he has a…"

"Jyabura, we're in public," Kalifa snapped quickly. "And I assure you, his sexual capability should not be called into question."

"Meaning what?"

"I bet Sanji knows," Kalifa smiled at the younger blonde. "Don't you, Sanji?"

"It's not exactly information I'm supposed to give out. If I have it," he amended, but he could tell from the smile on Kalifa's face that she knew he knew.

"What? What? Does he have a secret lover…_is he already Gyatherine's…" _

Kalifa clamped a hand over Jyabura's mouth and sighed. "No, your little idiot secretary girlfriend is _not _tumbling into bed with him. But really, Jyabura, one would think you'd have noticed. It can't be hard to guess who Lucci's lover was."

" 'Was?'" he looked suspicious. "Meaning…oi, is it really a good idea to be talking about this with _him _here?" he jerked a thumb at Gin, who looked a little intimidated by the other people there.

"I won't tell anyone. I doubt Don Krieg cares who the leader of CP9 sleeps with," Gin shrugged.

"He's right," Kalifa nodded. "So, Jyabura? Figured it out?"

"There's really only one person he could have…I mean…" Jyabura shook his head quickly. "He and nose-boy, huh? Always was suspicious, but they hid it so well."

"Not quite well enough. Sanji, has Kaku said anything to you about being attracted to me?" Kalifa questioned quickly.

"Yes…"

"Thought so. He's not," she assured Sanji quickly.

"I got that impression from him yesterday when I finally got the truth out of him. He still loves Lucci, huh?" Sanji tilted his head to the side and took a sip of his tea.

"How anyone can love that man is beyond me," Jyabura snorted. "Besides, it's not like Kaku's getting' anywhere with it. He should just give it up."

"Are you going to give up Gyatherine?" Kalifa asked pleasantly.

"Not a chance!"

"I smell a hypocrite," she smiled.

"Ah, Kaku's been moping around for ages now," Jyabura sniffed. "He should just get himself laid and get it over with."

"Well, from what I hear, _you're _available," Kalifa baited.

"Shut up, woman! He's like what, twelve years younger than me? It'd be like screwing my little brother!" Jyabura exclaimed. "That's sick!"

"Well, well, the mongrel has morals after all," a silky voice intoned behind Jyabura, who froze before glancing over his shoulder at the dark-haired man ordering coffee. "Good day, Sanji."

"Lucci," Sanji shared a glance with Gin, who visibly swallowed.

"So, I take it you're the so-called 'cold-hearted demon.' Gin, was it?" Lucci held out a hand, and Gin took it warily.

"I am. And you're Rob Lucci."

"Correct. I must admit, this is the most unconventional case I've ever worked on," he sat and crossed his legs. "Not only does out client have an unusual affiliation with members of CP9, but he's also befriended one of the enemy. You're a strange man, Sanji Blackleg."

"I'm not sure how to take that," Sanji blinked.

"As a compliment," a deep voice intoned, and Sanji glanced up to see a rather large man making his way to their table. He looked relatively normal, although his hair gave new meaning to the term 'cowlick.' It looked like a pair of horns. "Believe me, young man, I've had to deal with this one for years. If it's not obviously an insult, it's a compliment."

"Sanji, this is Blueno," Kalifa motioned with her hand. "Rob, I thought you were with your boyfriend. What's going on?"

"Roronoa," Lucci said by way of explanation. "And don't call him that."

"Aw, c'mon, Robbie," Jyabura was grinning again. "You know you want 'im, so just take 'im. He's not gonna say no, that's for sure. He's pining as bad as a little g…"

"Don't say it," Kalifa said, not looking as Jyabura even as the older man shut his mouth and glared at her. "It's Lucci's own problem."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Lucci looked remarkably unconcerned. "Admittedly, the boy and I are a good match, but the work I do is far more important than whether or not I have a steady lover."

"Or a lover at _all," _Jyabura muttered.

"Oh, Jyabura, what's this I hear about Gyatherine?" Lucci's smile turned feral. "Perhaps I _will _take a new l…"

"_Do it and I'll kill you!" _

"Boys, please!" Kalifa tugged on Jyabura's arm to get him to sit down. "We're attracting attention."

"Speaking of that," Gin cleared his throat. "I should go. If anyone from Krieg's band walks by and sees me here with half of CP9, it won't be good."

"True enough," Blueno agreed in his deep voice. "Go on, then."

"Great seeing you again, Sanji," Gin held out his hand and Sanji clasped it firmly.

"Take care of yourself."

Gin nodded and gave him a small wave as he walked out.

"You're certain that you can trust him?" Lucci asked as soon as the other man was out of earshot, one arched eyebrow raised slightly in suspicion.

"As certain as I am about any of you," Sanji countered truthfully, earning a tight-lipped smile from the older man.

"At least you don't trust easily," Lucci looked impressed.

Sanji was about to reply when his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out to read a text message: "Zeff says you left an hour ago. Where are you, babe?" Sighing, Sanji typed a quick response and mentally counted to ten before the doors of the coffee shop burst open.

"_SAAANJJIIII!" _

Sanji blocked Luffy's mad flight over the table with an upraised foot, and the boy stopped dead in his tracks. "Watch it, Luffy. I'd rather not get us kicked out of the place because you haven't taken your Ritalin," Sanji muttered. "Oi, Ace, can't you control your brother?"

"He's not a kid," Ace huffed, seeing no empty chairs and dropping himself onto Sanji's lap. "But seriously, Sanji, you've been here the whole time?"

"Yes," Sanji assured him. "And under guard. Lots of them, so don't worry."

"But why'd you run off from work like that?"

"Am I not even allowed to get my afternoon tea anymore?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "Ace, I can take care of myself. You have to stop worrying so much."

"What do you expect me to do?" Ace glanced down at him. "You know I'd kill these guys with my bare hands for even daring to threaten you, but…"

"Leave that to us, young man," Lucci said casually. "There's less chance we'll get in trouble for it."

"You can do that?" Ace looked sceptical.

"Under threat," Blueno replied. "Self-defence or the defence of our client."

"Speaking of which," Sanji cleared his throat. "If I'm technically your 'client,' does that mean…"

"You don't have to pay us," Kalifa assured him, patting his arm. "It's the decision of our boss to look after you in conjunction with the police department. We would do the same for anyone we thought was at risk, but perhaps the fact that you have ties with the navy and the coast guard don't hurt any."

"Good. Because I don't have all that much," Sanji admitted with a sheepish laugh.

"It would have been amusing, though, if you thought that you'd have to…" Lucci drawled, looking smug.

"Amusing for _you, _maybe," Sanji muttered. "Ace, get off."

"Sanji, baby…"

"Not that I don't like you there," Sanji placated the older man, "but I have to go. There's an essay I have to write."

"Aw, kids these days, always leavin' everything 'til the last minute," Jyabura scoffed.

"Yeah, well, my weekend's been pretty screwed up, if you haven't noticed," Sanji said with a sarcastic grin. "After all, it's not every day you get told your name's on a death list."

"Jyabura, leave it," Kalifa stood. "Do you need an escort?"

"I thought I don't officially start getting shadowed until tomorrow."

"You don't. That's why I'm asking," she explained.

"I'll be fine," Sanji assured them. He squeezed Ace's hand and gave him a smile, walking out of the coffee shop only to hear Luffy start bombarding Lucci with questions.

"Oi, pigeon guy! You're pigeon guy, right? But where's your pigeon? I'm hungry. Hey, what do pigeons eat? Hey, Ace, what are we eating tonight? Oi…"

Sanji shook his head and drowned out Luffy's incessant questions as the door shut behind him and he started to make his way back to the apartment.

**Notes:**

**1. Well…I like the second half of this chapter, at least xP I'm never confident in my semi-smutty writing, so don't expect me to ever say I like any of it. However, we DO get the appearance of Gin and Jyabs was super fun to write since I haven't written much of him in the past :P**

**2. Did anyone actually read what was going on in Chapter 544 or were we all too distracted by the cover? It's a shame, really, because Sanji would make such a lovely girl, but Oda had to ruin it with ugly makeup and an unflattering dress :(**

**That's it! Hope everyone enjoyed! **


	14. Giving Answers To The Questions

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Seems like every day, we make the future of the past_

_Giving answers to the questions I thought I hadn't asked_

-Linnea Good, "One More Time"

xxx

"Oi, Marimo!I'm back!"

Sanji toed off his shoes and was in the process of hanging up his jacket when he was assaulted by a white ball of feathers.

"Oh, not _you _again!"

"Broo-hoo!"

"Darn pigeon!" Sanji should have known that if Hattori wasn't with Lucci he would be with Kaku, but frankly he'd thought Kaku would have just gone home after training. "Kaku, control your boyfriend's bird!"

"Hattori, leave him," Kaku strode out of the living room and held out his arm, and for once Hattori listened and flew over to him. "Where were you?"

"Out for coffee with half of CP9," Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Safe, then."

"Could hardly be safer," Sanji brushed past him into the kitchen. "You're an interesting bunch, all right,"

"Who was there?"

"Lucci, Kalifa, Blueno and Jyabura."

"Oh, good heavens."

"Pretty much," Sanji agreed with a grin.

"Be thankful you haven't met Fukurou and Kumadori yet."

"If they're as cracked as the rest of you…"

"More so."

"Oh, joy."

"Oi, cook."

Sanji turned to find Zoro in the doorway, obviously fresh out of the shower. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair still a deep mossy-green from being damp. "Hey," Sanji grunted in response as he looted around in the cupboards for something.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're going right away."

"Zoro, I _told _you, I have an ess…"

"Forget the essay. I'm taking you out."

"_No, _idiot," Sanji continued to loot around for food.

"Well, tough. Everyone's gonna be there."

"Everyone's gonna be _where?" _Sanji finally turned and crossed his arms with a glare at the green-haired man.

"The little club that Shanks co-owns. He rented it out to us for the night so we could have a private function, and only he and maybe Makino are gonna be there so the kids can come if they want," Zoro explained hurriedly, the 'kids' he was talking about obviously their friends who were still underage.

"And what's the occasion?"

"Well, besides the lunch, we never really had a chance to throw you a 'welcome back' party," Zoro admitted. "We were planning something great in a couple of weeks, but with everything that's been going on…I guess Robin and Nami just decided to bump the date up."

"Well, tell them to change it. Not that I'd ever say no to my darling goddesses, of course, but my schoolwork has to come before frivolity," Sanji dug out a cigarette.

"You use too many big words."

"And you have the mental capacity of a goldfish," Sanji replied smugly, holding his cigarette loosely between two fingers as Zoro kissed him. "Oi; oi, you're not going to seduce me into going with you," he put his free hand against Zoro's chest and gave him a light shove.

"Come on, love-cook, just once," Zoro pulled him close again and kissed his neck. "I promise it'll be fun."

"I don't doubt it. But I've got a degree to work towards," Sanji chewed on his lip as if thinking deeply about it. A lout like Zoro who thought with his muscles instead of his brains might not realize how important 20% was to one's mark, but then…he had seen far too little of the old gang since returning to Vancouver, and spending time with all of them under circumstances less dramatic than the ones on Friday would probably be a good stress reliever, but…

"There'll be food and everything catered. Dancing. Booze. Those women that you love in skimpy dresses…"

"Idiot! Don't insult Nami-san and Robin's honor!" Sanji hissed.

"Who knows?" Zoro leant to whisper in his ear. "Maybe you'll even get lucky tonight…"

"Don't push it," Sanji rolled his eyes. Honestly, one night of fooling around and Zoro suddenly lost all his fear of the act. "Even if we get home at 4:00, I'm _finishing _that essay."

Zoro was about to reply with something when his phone buzzed, and he grabbed it from the counter to look at it and sighed. "Ace says Luffy invited the guys from the coffee shop."

"The more the merrier," Sanji looked resigned. "I guess since my guards are going to be there…"

"I can tell Nami yes, then?"

"Nami-swan! Of course!" Sanji pirouetted rather gracefully in the small kitchen. "To think I could have ever considered telling my angel no! What kind of man have I become?"

"Not a sane one," Zoro grunted as he sent Ace and Nami messages. "There. We're supposed to meet soon, so get ready. I know it takes you a long time."

"Oh, you're such a comedian," Sanji lightly shoved his shoulder. "Oi, Kaku, you in?"

"I don't think so," Kaku glanced at the floor. "I mean, I know Rob and Kalifa are going to be there, but I'm really not one for parties."

"Uh-uh, mister," Sanji grabbed his wrist. "If I'm stuck going, _you're _coming."

"But I can't go wearing my track suit!"

"Darn right you can't. C'mere," Sanji dragged him into the bedroom and shut the door. "Take that oversized jacket off," he started to root around in the closet while Kaku stared at him, blinking.

"Ah…that is, I…"

"Kaku, believe me, you've got nothing that I haven't seen before. C'mon," Sanji yanked the man close and pulled down the zipper, sliding the jacket off of Kaku's arms before the older man had a chance to protest the action. "Trust me. I'm gonna make you look so good your boyfriend won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Sanji, that…"

"You've seen with me with my shirt off," Sanji reminded him bluntly.

"Yes, but that was your choice…" he stammered as Sanji stopped attempting to undress him and set his hands on the older man's shoulders.

"Okay. Here," he turned to the closet and rifled through it, clicking his tongue a few times before he came up with a pair of jeans and a dark grey button-down shirt. "We're about the same size, I think, so the shirt should fit…the pants are a little long for me, but you're a couple of inches taller. Go; change," he pushed him toward the door to the washroom.

"But…"

"No 'buts.' Get going," Sanji called after him before adding, "And take that cap off!"

Once he had gone in and shut the door, Sanji set about looking for his own outfit for the night. He guessed that since it was a club he wouldn't have to dress _too _formal, but he still wanted to look nice. He eventually decided on a pair of close fitting dark denim pants and a snug dusky blue shirt with buttons and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. If he left the collar open enough he wouldn't need a tie, so he stopped in front of the mirror and fussed with his hair before picking up a pair of dark-rimmed glasses and sliding them on, giving himself an appraising glance as Zoro wandered in. "Oi, Marimo_, _need some fashion advice?"

"From you?" Zoro turned to look at him and gave him a once-over. "Not if you're going to make me look like that."

"Hush," Sanji headed to Zoro's closet and dug around. "Here," he shoved a plain white dress shirt at Zoro, who wrinkled his nose.

"I thought white made me look like a waiter."

"Only if you wear black pants. Just get a pair of good jeans on," Sanji pulled back and glanced at Zoro as he grumbled and got dressed, and the blonde smoothed down his collar afterward and ruffled his green hair before stepping back to look at his work. "You clean up pretty good after all."

"What's that mean?" Zoro hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him close as Sanji gave him a smirk and leant in for a quick kiss.

"I wouldn't date anyone who couldn't, that's all," Sanji winked at him.

"Anyway, where's Kaku?"

"Bathroom," Sanji went over and pounded on the door. "Oi, Yamakaze_, _you coming sometime this week?"

"Sanji, I can't go out like this," came the muffled voice.

"What? Doesn't it fit?"

"Well, it _does, _but…"

Sanji tried the door and found it unlocked, so he pulled it open and glanced at the man standing there. Man, Kaku was nearly as skinny as _him _when he took his oversized clothing off, but the shirt fit well and clung in all the right places. The jeans did wonders for his legs, too; making them look longer than usual. "Here. Give me a sec," Sanji yanked the cap off of his head and wet his fingers from the tap before taking some styling gel and rubbing it into his hands. He ran his fingers through Kaku's reddish-gold hair, getting rid of the almost perpetual cap-line and rinsing his hands before looking back. Well. Except for the nose, he looked pretty darn good, if Sanji had to say so himself. "Hey, Zoro, come here."

"What _now, _love-c…woah," he stopped and blinked, staring at Kaku as if seeing him for the first time. "Well. I'd do him."

"_Zoro!" _Kaku looked traumatized.

"I'd take it as a compliment," Sanji assured him. "I'd do you, too, if that helps."

"It most certainly does _not," _Kaku was obviously blushing. "I've never worn clothing like this in my _life!" _

"What did you wear, then?"

"Sanji," Kaku stopped trying to pull the shirt down and glared at the blonde. "I grew up in a fishing village out on Vancouver Island, remember? We got clothes from the local Co-op or not at all."

"Well, you live in Vancouver now," Sanji reminded him. "So dress like it."

"But I…" he was still fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Nobody in CP9 dresses like this! They'll laugh at me!"

"Kaku, I seriously doubt they'd be laughing at you. Drooling, more likely," he added seriously.

"Don't say that."

"Look, man, I know that you think you're ugly and stuff, but you're not, okay? Usopp's got a hot girlfriend and his nose is as bad as yours," Zoro put in.

"Not the point," Kaku muttered, turning and walking quickly from the bathroom.

"Well, the view form behind's pretty good, too," Zoro said loudly, causing Kaku to emit a sound somewhere between a growl and a squeak as he tried in vain to pull the shirt lower again.

"Oh, stop traumatizing the poor boy," Sanji went to put an arm around Kaku's shoulders. "Look, if you don't want to wear it, then don't. The last thing I want is for you to be looking awkward all night."

"It's not that I don't want to wear it, Sanji. It's just…" he paused before finally releasing his grip on the shirt.

"Are you actually _worried _that Lucci might like it?" Sanji asked after a moment, hoping to confirm his suspicions.

Kaku's silence was more revealing than anything he could have said, and Sanji pulled the older man close. "I…" he began slowly. "I have feelings for him still, that much is certainly true. And while I wouldn't doubt that if I made an advance he would take it, I know better than I did last time. It wouldn't last, and one day he'd just drop me again. It's like I'm a toy to him, you know? He plays with me until he gets bored and maybe one day he'll feel like playing again. So I can't allow myself to feel anything for him. I won't."

"Hey," Sanji glanced back at Zoro to make sure he wasn't looking and then lowered his voice. "Did Lucci get a hold of you yet to tell you who I was out for coffee with?"

"No," Kaku said cautiously.

"Gin."

Kaku's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Thankfully the man had tact, Sanji thought, because he wasn't sure that Zoro would take the news that Sanji had lied to him _again _kindly. "You know him, then."

"Old friend. I just thought I should tell you."

"Thank you," Kaku closed his eyes.

"Oi, Zoro," Sanji said, loud enough for the green-haired man to hear, and Zoro turned to face them. "When are we going?"

"Anytime," Zoro shrugged. "It's ours after five."

"Give us a minute?" he asked Kaku, who nodded and went into the living room.

"What's up?" Zoro sat on the bed and Sanji dropped to his knees in front of him, resting his head on Zoro's thigh as Zoro started stroking his hair.

"What? Can't a man have a few minutes alone with his boyfriend?" Sanji chuckled.

"That's all this is about?"

"Yeah," Sanji tried to make his voice sound as convincing as it could. He already knew that Zoro was a little disappointed in him that he felt he couldn't trust the swordsman with everything, and as much as he hated lying again, it was something that had to be done. Bad enough that CP9 knew about Gin (or, perhaps, good. After all, the last thing Sanji wanted was for the man to be arrested for something he didn't do) but Zoro and the rest of his friends? He was running too many risks. Because while he was sure that they may have accepted the facts, there was no guarantee that they were safe from Krieg's men. If any of the legendary gangster's lackeys found out either that they knew Gin or that Gin knew them, there was a good possibility that someone was going to get hurt. And he wasn't going to stand for that, not when he could prevent it.

He just hoped that, if the truth ever _had _to come out, Zoro would understand.

"Look, if you don't want to go tonight, you don't have to," Zoro broke him out of his musings.

"What?"

"You're being way too quiet, cook. If the essay's that important to you, don't come with us. We'll…" his words were swallowed as Sanji pushed himself up onto Zoro's lap and caught his mouth in a strong kiss, tilting Zoro's head with his long fingers firmly gripping mossy hair. Zoro made a small surprised sound in the back of his throat, and Sanji took his moment of hesitation to slide his tongue into the swordsman's mouth, curling it around Zoro's own for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I take it you're coming, then."

"Yeah. Idiot," Sanji draped his arms around Zoro's neck and leant against him.

"Good. Because if we throw a party for you and you're not there it would kind of defeat the purpose," Zoro chuckled, letting his forehead rest against Sanji's. "Oi, are we telling anybody about us?"

"Do you want to?" Sanji pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "My rep's pretty much ruined thanks to Ace not being able to keep his big mouth shut while I was in Japan, but…"

"Oh, come on, everyone thinks I'm gay," Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Or asexual."

"That's just freaky."

"And you're obviously not," Sanji rocked his hips gently against Zoro and got a small groan in response. "If you want to say something, I won't stop you. There's no point in denying it."

"Guess not," Zoro agreed. "Do that again."

"What? This?" Sanji shifted forward again, sending jolts of pleasure spreading from Zoro's groin.

"Yeah. That."

"Later," Sanji kissed him slowly again before getting up. "We've got to go, and the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home so I can work on my essay."

"Right. The essay."

"You know, for someone who was afraid to even be in his boxers around me yesterday, you're awfully bold," Sanji leant against the doorframe with a smirk. "Can't resist me, can you?"

"Who can?" Zoro returned the smile.

"Get your hormones under control," Sanji opened the door and wandered into the living room, not at all surprised to see Kaku balancing himself on one hand and watching the TV upside-down. "Come on, circus freak. We're going." He shook his head at Hattori, who was currently perched on the remote and changing the channel every few seconds.

"Who's a circus freak?" Sanji sensed the displacement of air and his hand shot out to catch Kaku's ankle as the long-nosed man gave him an appraising look. "Reflexes are good, I see."

"They'd better be. I have to deal with Luffy's innate ability to knock over everything he comes in contact with. I've had to save more than a few plates from being broken," Sanji let go of the man's ankle and Kaku flipped upright, following the blonde out the door.

000

Sanji slipped through the front door of the club, planning on making it to the bar and back outside with as little fuss as possible. Once they had arrived, Kaku had staunchly refused to go in until he knew exactly _who _from CP9 was there, and Zoro had told Sanji to go find out and get drinks while he was at it, so the blonde had grumbled for a bit before sliding in.

"_SANJI'S HEEERRREEE!" _

_Great, Luffy_. Sanji clapped a hand to his forehead. _So much for sneaking in._

"Oh good, now the party can start," Nami made her way over to him. "Where's Zoro?"

"Outside. Give me a minute and I'll get him in here," he assured her.

"Everyone! We're just waiting for a couple more people and then the party can start!" she called, her announcement being met with rousing cheers.

Sanji gave her a nod of thanks and crossed to the bar, grinning at Shanks who gave him a wave as he came over. The red-haired man seemed to be in heated conversation with none other than Dracule Mihawk and Smoker, and he gestured every once in a while with his remaining hand (none of them ever knew what happened to his left arm, although Ace had often said that he suspected it had something to do with Luffy. For once, however, the younger D brother was keeping his mouth shut). "I'm just saying, Dracule, that you _can't _go around arresting people just because you _think _they're in a gang. Much as I hate to admit it, they actually have to commit some sort of crime first."

Mihawk looked unimpressed at the statement and blinked his golden eyes slowly before he caught sight of Sanji. "Ah, Mr. Blackleg. Safe and sound, I see?"

"I'm fine," Sanji assured him, sidling up to the counter. "Didn't think you and ol' Shanks here would know each other."

"We go way back," Shanks grinned, the smile lighting up his handsome face. "What can I do you for, Sanji?"

"I'm with Zoro," Sanji said by way of explanation.

"Something strong, then. And for you?"

"Wine, if you have it. Make that two glasses; I'm getting for somebody else, too," he added after a second.

"Roronoa's here, then?" Mihawk smiled.

"Dracule, I'm _not _letting you fight in here," Smoker warned him, chewing on an unlit cigar. "Much as I'd like to see the two of you square off."

"Oh, I'm quite certain young Mr. Roronoa isn't ready yet," Mihawk assured them as Shanks came back over with the drinks on a tray.

"Here you go. I'm sure you know how to handle that."

"What? This?" Sanji spun the tray on his fingers. "Waiting tables is good for _some _things, I guess."

"Go get that lug of a swordsman in here and then we can talk," Shanks suggested, and Sanji nodded before turning around, only to be hailed from another table. He held the tray steady and wandered over, setting it down and leaning on the wooden tabletop with one hand.

"Nmaa, I apologize for my attire," Iceburg held out a hand for Sanji to shake and he did so, noting that the city clerk was simply wearing a pair of faded jeans and an old Vancouver Canucks t-shirt. Sanji also noticed with a bit of a start that the older man's upper arms were covered in some sort of patterned blue tattoo, and while he couldn't help but wonder how appropriate that was for a civic official, it was kind of cool in itself. "But Paulie and I were making repairs to one of his boats tonight."

"Still my fault, eh?" Paulie had his feet propped up in a chair as he glared at the blue-haired man.

"It's always your fault," Franky gave the blonde's shoulder a shove while Paulie glared at him, and Robin chuckled politely behind her hand.

"Robin, why are you putting up with these guys?" Sanji asked her. "Just because Franky's your fiancée doesn't mean you have to hang around him."

"That side of the room is a tad too noisy for me right now," she motioned, and Sanji followed her gaze to where Brook was playing piano quite loudly. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were singing along at the top of their lungs while Vivi and Kaya were laughing. Nami looked ready to hit someone over the head and Kohza looked like he would rather have the floor open up and swallow him than be there. Ace, as usual, was sleeping; slumped over the tabletop.

The only other table in the room that was occupied was surrounded by the four CP9 agents, and they were all glancing at him from time-to-time as he conversed with Robin. "I can see your point. Well, I have to get Zoro and Kaku."

Robin gave him a graceful wave and he managed to walk back through the club without incident, opening the door and striding over to where Zoro and Kaku were waiting. "Here," he shoved the mug of dark ale at Zoro before handing one of the wine glasses to Kaku. "Didn't know what you drank, but…"

"This is perfect. Thank you," Kaku took it with an appreciative smile. "So?"

"The four who were at the coffee shop."

"As I expected," Kaku frowned before taking a sip of the wine. "I can live with that."

"Coming in, then?"

"Only if you stay with me," Kaku returned.

"I'll walk you to their table," Sanji held out his arm with a grin and Kaku gave him a pointed eye roll before taking it. "Come, Zoro. Be our bodyguard."

"Like the two of you _need _one," Zoro grumbled, but he followed them regardless.

"_SANJI'S BAAAACKKKK!"_

_"Luffy! He does _not _need you to broadcast his every move!" _Nami's angelic shout drowned out Luffy's enthusiastic one as Sanji made a beeline for the table containing the CP9 agents.

"Well, well, well," Jyabura let out a pointed wolf-whistle. "Lookie who finally showed up."

Hattori fluttered off of Kaku's shoulder and perched on Lucci's, cooing loud enough to be audible as Shanks gave Lucci a glare from the bar and pointed up at the sign proclaiming, "No smoking; no fighting; no animals" over the counter (from the look of it, Luffy must have written it) but the dark-haired man merely gave him an off-hand wave and pointed accusatorially at Iceburg, who was petting the white mouse currently sitting in a peanut dish on their table. Shanks rolled his eyes and threw his hand up before resuming his conversation with Smoker and Mihawk.

"You look good, Kaku," Kalifa sounded impressed. "Sanji's work, I presume?"

"Who else?" Sanji had a grin on his face. "You know another person who could make somebody look this good?"

"Che. Come on, dartboard-eyebrow," Zoro elbowed him. "You're not _that _talented."

"I make you look respectable. That takes talent, _Marimo," _Sanji returned, smoothing down Zoro's collar again.

"You're a riot, cook."

Sanji didn't reply; just stood there fiddling with Zoro's shirt until Kalifa sighed. "Boys. Just kiss already, will you?"

"You can't hide anything from these guys, can you?" Zoro looked mildly impressed.

"It isn't hard to tell when you're looking at each other like that," Kalifa winked at them. "Come on, liven up the party a little. I'd try to get those two to do it but that would be a lost cause," she jerked her head toward Lucci and Kaku, who were sitting beside each other and yet pointedly looking in opposite directions.

"Yes. It would," Lucci finally muttered.

"So? What d'you think?" Sanji glanced at Zoro, who returned his gaze.

"We said it didn't pay to keep it a secret, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

Sanji hooked his arm around Zoro's neck and pulled their mouths together, hiking one leg up to wrap around Zoro's waist so that he could lever himself up for a better angle. Zoro propped a hand under his thigh to hold him up and set the other in the small of Sanji's back, pressing him close as he let his mouth slide open to admit Sanji's tongue.

The cook, for his part, was a little surprised at how _forward _Zoro was being. It was one thing to kiss another guy in public, but once you started tonguing, that crossed a pretty important line. Not sure if he wanted to take that step, but unwilling to ignore the invitation, he swiped his tongue over Zoro's bottom lip before deciding that anyone foolish enough to comment was going to end up kicked across town, tangling his fingers in Zoro's hair and crashing their mouths together almost violently.

"My, they put on a good show, don't they?" Kalifa commented idly, a smile on her face. "You boys could take a lesson or two."

"_Kalifa!" _Kaku was simultaneously trying to avert his eyes and watch intently.

"I think we need to change that sign to include 'no foreplay,'" Shanks said, loud enough for almost everyone to hear, but then it hardly could have mattered: everyone was staring at them regardless.

"Well, finally," Nami giggled, crossing her arms and looking smugly pleased.

"You'd better be good to him, Zoro," Ace, having finally woken up, called.

"Aw, they're so _cute _together!" Obviously Vivi and Kaya, Sanji thought, although his mind was pretty occupied at the moment.

"Woah. Are they even _breathing?" _Luffy's voice was much too loud, and Sanji opened his eyes to find him perched on the table and staring at them. Reluctantly pulling away from Zoro, he kicked Luffy off of the table before turning and striding over to where Nami was still grinning at him.

"Congratulations," she nodded her head. "You'll be good for each other."

"But not, alas, as good as _we _could be for each other," he took her hand gently.

"Maybe not. But it's not like we're unhappy. Even if Luffy _is _an idiot."

Luffy, meanwhile, had gotten over the kick and was attempting to crawl over the counter into the kitchen. Shanks was fending him off with his good hand while continuing his conversation, the black-haired teen's efforts hardly fazing him. "Zoro can be dense at the best of times, too," Sanji pointed out.

"Do you love him?" Nami asked seriously, gazing up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Love?" Sanji blinked, his hand resting on her shoulder as he glanced at Zoro. "Much too soon for that, Nami-swan."

"Does he love you?" Sanji felt a pair of arms encircle his waist and he leant back into Ace's embrace, a smile making its way onto his face.

"Does Zoro love _anyone?" _Sanji countered. "And how can you tell?"

"Just be careful with him, alright? This is all a first for him," Vivi had come up, hanging onto Kohza's arm, and Sanji glanced at her questioningly.

"I think what Vivi's trying to say is that maybe his view of what constitutes a relationship isn't what a 'normal' person's is," Kohza supplied. "And I have to admit, I'm not exactly an expert in the department, but it all comes down to what he expects from you and whether or not that's what he _should _expect."

Sanji gave the Egyptian an appraising glance before nodding. "You're right. I just…maybe I shouldn't have pushed him so hard, but last night he was barely even willing to _touch _me and suddenly today it's like he's completely taken over by hormones."

"Sanji, what'd you _do _last night?" Ace asked.

"None of your business. But not _that," _he added quickly.

"Well, if he respects you, he'll listen when you tell him 'no,'" Vivi pointed out.

"And if he doesn't, I'll knock some sense into him," Ace promised. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Nami ruffled Ace's hair. "It's like Sanji has his own personal relationship bodyguard."

"I have enough bodyguards, thank you," Sanji muttered.

"Guess so," Nami glanced over at the CP9 agents. "Nice work, by the way. Kaku looks surprisingly hot."

"Eh, I do alright."

"Hey, you wanna come with me to talk to Shanks? He said he needed to tell me something," Sanji glanced at Ace over his shoulder.

"Sure," Ace nodded, letting go of the younger man so that he could walk by himself.

"Don't take too long, Sanji-kun," Nami said. "This is a party, after all."

"Yeah, and the food should be here soon," Vivi added with a grin.

"Good. I'm hungry," Kohza put an arm around Vivi's shoulders. "That is, if Luffy doesn't eat all of it first."

"I'll get him," Nami proceeded to stalk over to the counter, grab the unfortunate young man by his ear and drag him back to the table.

Sanji and Ace watched impassively before making their own way to the bar, Sanji wondering just what it was that Shanks had to tell him.

**Notes:**

**1. There may or may not be an update next week. I'm on vacation for my 20****th**** birthday (I'm no longer going to be a teenager! Oh noez!) and while it's been promised that the hotel I'll be in has wireless Internet access, sometimes things don't go as planned…hopefully at least if there isn't an update I'll be able to pop on long enough to say so! **

**2. I've gotten at least a little bit of inspiration back for this story and have written about half a chapter in the last couple of days, so there's hope yet ^-^. **

**3. That's…about it. Hope everyone enjoyed :) This chapter was quite light-hearted, but there is certainly angst to come…**

**And just a note to anja: Of course there will be ZoSan! Zoro just has to find his confidence first…**


	15. And If You Can't Get What You Want

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_There's somethin' in your way, and now someone has gotta pay_

_And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me_

-The Offspring, "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid"

xxx

"_You!" _Zoro reached instinctively for his swords, only to find that they weren't by his side.

Shanks was barely containing his laughter, and even Smoker had a smile on his normal perpetually frowning face. Mihawk, for his part, looked rather smug. "I assure you that I am not here to fight you, Roronoa."

"Then why _are _you here? It's not like you know Sanji!" The pause the greeted his words made him stop for a moment before he hesitantly asked, "Do you?"

"We've met."

"_Sanji!" _Zoro turned to the blonde, who was rapidly approaching the bar with Ace in tow. "You never told me you met Hawk-eye!"

"I haven't known him for very long," Sanji sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "He was there on Thursday when Lucci told me the news."

Zoro still looked suspicious, and his glare at Mihawk said as much, but he let the subject drop as he commandeered a barstool and patted his lap.

"No. Way."

"Aw, c'mon, cook. It's not like it's a secret."

"I'm not sitting on your knee like some sort of virginal maiden!" Sanji hissed, really wishing that Smoker wasn't there so he could do permanent damage to Shanks, who was by this point practically howling with laughter.

"Besides, I don't think Blackleg's the virgin here," Smoker growled around his unlit cigar. "And I think Portgas can back me up on that one."

"Gladly," Ace smirked.

"Oi, don't go around making assumptions," Zoro grumbled, and Sanji rolled his eyes at the green-haired man and settled himself on his lap, grinning as Zoro held him around the waist.

"So what did you want to talk about, Shanks?" Sanji asked, leaning back into Zoro's embrace.

"I just wanted to give you a bit of helpful advice in case Krieg's men ever figure out where you and Zoro live. I'm guessing that you wouldn't go to any of your friends' places for fear of putting them in danger, but you definitely need a place to hole up in case something happens," he said, all traces of mirth gone from his face now as he addressed them. "I'd offer the club, but unfortunately I'm just the co-owner and it's not like I could shut it down to ensure the two of you have a private hideout."

"I've got an idea," Zoro said after a moment. "It's not perfect, but it's better than nothing. And as long as we wouldn't have to spend any length of time there I think it'll work."

"Where?" Sanji half-turned so he could look at Zoro.

"The gym."

"Hmm," Sanji thought about it. "What about classes, though? Don't they teach martial arts and stuff?"

"They do, but not past about six at night, and not before ten in the morning. There's showers there and everything, and I'm sure we could scrounge up enough food to hold us until we got to the university or the _Baratie_ or wherever we're headed," Zoro offered, somewhat surprised to see that Sanji didn't seem at all happy with the news. In fact, he slumped back in Zoro's arms in a rather dejected way, and the swordsman gave him a quick, concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"This," he gestured vaguely with his hand. "All of this. I feel bad enough that all of you have to look out for me, you know that, but…you could be driven out of your _home _because of me, and…" he paused, clenching his long fingers into a fist and closing his eyes before glancing to look at Shanks. "Maybe it's better if I move somewhere else."

The unmistakeable vibrations of Zoro chuckling against his back made him blink, because whatever reaction he was expecting, it certainly wasn't this one. "Stupid cook," Zoro muttered. "Like I'd ever abandon you like that. We're all in this together, remember? What kind of friend would I be if I up and ran away just because of a little danger?"

"Friends, are we?" Sanji couldn't resist the jibe.

"Oh, that's right, we went over that," Zoro rolled his eyes. "Regardless, cook, I'm not going anywhere."

"You really don't have to do that for me."

"I want to."

"Nobody _wants _to be a fugitive, Zoro."

"Eh, I've got nothing I care about in that old apartment anyway. As long as I have my swords, I'm fine," Zoro did his best to sound reassuring, because he could feel how tense Sanji still was. "Really. And if I hear you say one more word about it, I'm turning the pigeon on you."

"Oh, not the pigeon!" Sanji gasped in mock-horror before finally letting a laugh slip by his lips as his body relaxed. "Anything but that!"

"_BROO-HOO!"_

"Ack!" Sanji flailed as he was brutally assaulted (at least, in his opinion) by a rather irate bird fluttering around his head and batting at him with its wings. "It was Zoro who brought it up! _Zoro! _Attack _him!" _But Hattori had apparently had enough and he flew away to land back on Lucci's shoulder. "Stupid bird!"

"I tell you, Blackleg, you have the most screwed up friends," Smoker grunted.

"Hardly friends if they're my personal guards," Sanji rolled his eyes. "I'm stuck with them whether I like it or not."

"Aw, it's not so bad, kid. You could do worse than Rob Lucci and his band of misfits," the ex-commodore told him truthfully.

"Back on topic," Shanks tapped the countertop and they all turned to look at him. "How much do you know about Don Krieg, Sanji?"

"Not a whole lot, besides that he's a gang leader," Sanji admitted.

"I'll give you some important facts, then," Shanks informed him. "Smoker can correct me if I get anything wrong, but I think I know what I'm talking about. The most important thing about coming face-to-face with Krieg is that the man is a walking weapon. He's got guns strapped to every part of his body and body armour to boot, but his most dangerous weapon is a spear."

"A spear? Like a javelin?"

"Nobody knows where he got it, but he obviously has dealings on the black market. The police have records of him buying pure snake venom that he coats the spear with, so even a single hit can be deadly," Shanks had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he talked. "Whatever you do, stay clear of it."

"Got it," Sanji visibly swallowed. "A-anything else?"

"You know their sign?"

"No."

"It's a skull with an hourglass on either side," Mihawk said simply.

"What does it mean, though?" Ace asked, his own eyes wide.

"When you see the hourglasses, it means your time is up."

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, or maybe it was the words themselves, but whatever it was, Sanji couldn't repress the shiver that coursed through his body.

"Dracule, don't scare him," Shanks admonished the man. "They used to travel around in this huge armoured van, too, but word has it that it got wrecked beyond repair a couple of weeks ago."

"Retaliation for waking me up. I was having a lovely nap," Mihawk deadpanned. "Regardless, you only got off easy because the police have been trying to confiscate that van for months," Smoker pointed out.

Mihawk didn't reply to the comment and so Smoker started grumbling, muttering something vague about swords and oversized hats.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Ace finally broke the silence as Smoker continued to glare at Mihawk while the dark-haired man sipped at a glass of wine.

"That's all I can think of," Shanks admitted, cringing as he saw Luffy making his way back to them. "The food'll be here around eight, so I'll try to hold the kid off until then."

"Better you than me," Zoro grunted. "Oi, can we get refills before he gets here? I have a feeling that you'll be pretty busy after."

"Of course," Shanks got them new drinks and Sanji slid off of Zoro's lap.

"Thanks a lot," he said to the red-haired man, who gave him a kind smile.

"We all just want you to be safe, Sanji. It's the least I can do." He held out his hand and Sanji shook it before moving off to the table where Usopp, Kaya and Chopper were seated.

"Hello, Sanji," Kaya smiled at him as he dropped down beside Usopp and slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Ah, my darling Kaya. It's wonderful to be able to sit in your presence," he took her hand across the table and kissed it softly as she giggled. "And how's school going, Chopper?"

"Great," the boy beamed. "My principle talked to the people down at the General Hospital and they say that I can come in for an internship this summer. They're even letting me get credits for work experience even though it's not technically a tradesperson position."

"That's amazing, kid," Sanji returned his smile. He hadn't had the opportunity to see a lot of Chopper's work, but the boy had given them exactly what they needed to keep Nami's temperature down the night they had to rush her to the hospital. Plus from what Zoro said in regard to his scar, it was obvious that the school would have to be _insane _not to notice his talent. "Got any scholarship offers yet, kid?"

"And university ones," Chopper nodded. "I can go pretty much anywhere I want, but I think I'll stay close to here. I need to help Mom with her patients," he added, a blush covering his face.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Chopper," Kaya ruffled his brown hair while his blush deepened.

"I should thank you for those hangovers pills you gave, Zoro, too," Sanji added. "They came in real handy."

"Don't thank me, you idiot! That won't make me happy at all!"

"By the way, Sanji," Usopp turned to him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Sanji replied truthfully. "I mean, I technically don't start getting fully shadowed until tomorrow, but I'm pretty used to having someone else there by now. Even _if _I appreciate being alone at times."

"You know if you need anything, or just somewhere to go, you can come to my place. It's close," Usopp added unnecessarily.

"Thanks, long-nose," Sanji said with another smile.

"Oh, and Sanji, I want you to have this," Chopped handed him a small piece of paper that he apparently had been keeping inside his overlarge pink hat. "It's my mom's number that we only give out to special patients in case of emergencies. But I figured that, with these guys chasing you, if anything happens you won't want to go to the hospital because they'd know where to find you."

"You're sure she won't mind?"

Chopper shook his head. "She'll pretend like she does, but she really likes helping people."

"Chopper, your foster mom scares me," Usopp admitted. "She always looks like she's going to main her patients."

"She's always looked like that!" Chopper grinned. "But she knows what she's doing; she's taught me a lot. And besides, Sanji, she already knows you from the time with Nami."

"That's true," Sanji had not-so-fond memories of the old doctor…mainly ones of her unconventional methods of trying to put his back into place. He'd never tell Chopper that, of course, but the memory still caused a slight twinge of pain at the base of his spine. "Thanks a lot, kid."

Chopper wiggled a bit in his seat but refrained from saying anything even as he turned red one more and attempted to pull his hat down over his eyes. Sanji grinned at the young would-be doctor's antics and glanced around the bar, happy that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Shanks had managed to placate Luffy with a bowl of chips and peanuts, and the young man was ravenously devouring it, much to the chagrin of the others seated at the counter.

It looked like, for once, they were going to have a relatively peaceful evening.

At least, until eight o'clock rolled around and the catering company rolled in.

"_FOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!"_

_"Luffy! You will _wait _for the rest of us before you even…" _

Sanji sighed under the sound of his swan's voice and resigned himself to the fact that it was now going to get a _lot _louder in the little bar. At least it looked like he was going to get home early.

000

"You've never told me about your past."

"You've never told me about your swords," Sanji countered, stretching his leg over his head.

"You've never asked."

"Neither have you."

"I'm asking."

"So am I. Can we spar first?" Sanji glanced up, blowing his bangs out of his face so he could see more clearly. Luckily the party on Sunday had wrapped up by about midnight so the essay got done, although he didn't think the quality was that great. Monday had been fairly uneventful (except for his 'shadows,' of course) and now that school was over they were finally getting down to the promised training session.

Zoro grunted and took his three katanaout, not failing to notice that Sanji gave them an admiring glance while he snapped their cases back up and stored them at the side of the gym. The blonde continued to observe him while he placed the hilt of the white one in his mouth and gave the other two an experimental swing. "Tell you what, cook," he said as Sanji tried not to look _too _awed at the fact that he was speaking around a sword, "The loser of this little match gets to go first."

"You have an unfair advantage," Sanji pointed out, tapping the toe of his shoe against the ground. "I'm not used to wearing shoes."

"Tough. You wear them if I'm going to use my swords. I'm not letting you tear your feet up," Zoro growled, and Sanji finally nodded. He had known all along that Zoro used _Santoryuu…_three-sword style…but the closest he'd come to seeing it was that day in the cafeteria back in high school when Luffy had decided to imitate the swordsman using plastic butter knives.

"So, what is it?" Sanji finally asked, grabbing the arch of one foot with his hands and leaning forward to bring it up behind his head.

"What's what?"

"That," he gestured with his head. "How is your voice so clear?"

"Just a muscle trick, really," Zoro shrugged, setting one of his katanadown and removing the white one from his mouth. "Your tongue's used to having a lot of room to move around when you talk, so you just have to train it to do the same thing in a smaller space."

"Hmm," Sanji had a sultry smirk on his face as he dropped his foot, letting his hand slide down his torso until he could knead the front of his training pants. "I'd like to see what else you could do with that tongue of yours."

Zoro visibly gulped at the sight of Sanji nearly teasing himself, but he glared at the blonde a moment later. "Stop screwing around, cook. If you're that afraid to fight me…"

"Who said anything about being _afraid?" _Sanji very maturely stuck his tongue out. "Let's get this over with, Marimo_." _

"As you wish, princess."

000

"So, I think we can call that a win for me."

"In your _dreams, _love-cook."

"Funny, because the last time I checked _I _was the one straddling _you."_

"Che," Zoro scoffed, wrapping his legs around Sanji's and tugging so that their positions were reversed. "Now who's on top."

"Unfair," Sanji tried to get his legs free but Zoro had them pinned, and eventually he stopped struggling and let out a sigh. "Okay. Okay, you win."

"Good," Zoro set his katanadown gently and removed the one from his mouth. "So, spill."

Sanji stretched his back and gave Zoro an admiring glance. Of course he had anticipated the swordsman to be good, but he was exceptional. Sanji rarely met anyone that was a match for him when it came to sparring, and he had a feeling that both he and Zoro weren't even going all out. "Join me?" he sat on one of the mats and patted the spot beside him as Zoro put his katanacarefully back into their carrying cases before slouching over, Sanji directing him to lay down so that he could settle himself comfortably on top of him. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Zoro rucked the blonde's shirt up and let his fingers rest on Sanji's back as he tilted his head up for a kiss. Sanji obliged him, their mouths moving slowly and with a rather restrained passion against each other as a small moan slipped from his throat. "Tell me everything."

"Where do I start?"

"Saturday morning, when you said you'd never known what a mother was…"

"Oh, yeah. When I was teasing Kaku about it…okay," Sanji took a deep breath. "My parents died when I was three. I don't remember them at all, but they said it was a car crash. I was sent to live with my uncle, but he really didn't want a kid, so he tried to get rid of me any way he could. Turned out an old neighbour of his owned a little deli downtown and lived above it. His wife had died a few years before without having any kids, so he was happy to look after me, and after school started I was really only home in the evenings anyway. When I turned eight or nine, he let me come down to the kitchen and prep rooms and showed me how things were done, and that's when I started to get interested in cooking. I helped clean up and made a few sandwiches now and then, and even though I wasn't really part of a family, I was happy enough.

"Then one night, when I was ten, one of our ovens malfunctioned and caught on fire. I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't see a thing except smoke, but I could hear somebody calling me. I made my way over to the window and saw a man on the fire escape and he helped me to the ground, but by the time the fire department showed up it was too late for the shop _and _for the man who'd looked after me," he paused, his head resting on Zoro's chest as Zoro began to stroke his hair.

"The man who rescued me used to be a fisherman, but one day his boat was caught in a storm and sank, trapping his foot in one of the fishing lines. He managed to grab hold of a knife and cut his own foot off just to get away, and the Coast Guard found him soon afterward. He was also a cook of sorts, and when he came back into the harbour every night he would sell fish and chips off of his boat; it was how he made his living. But the boat was a wretched old thing and he had no insurance, so his livelihood was gone and he was out on the street. It was only luck that brought him by the shop when it caught fire, but I was glad for it."

"Zeff," Zoro realized.

"Yeah. Smoker was the one who rescued him, so that's how they know each other," Sanji's voice was impassive, but Zoro knew that the supposed indifference was really his way of trying to bottle up his emotions. "After that, we lived on the street. Out on East Hastings, and you _know _what kind of neighbourhood that is: drug dealers, criminals, prostitutes and worse. It was summertime, so I didn't have school to go to…and even if I did, I couldn't afford the materials fee. We scrounged up whatever money we could…at least some people were more willing to give when they saw a kid, and stayed in shelters when there was room, but…" he paused and bit his lip, and Zoro knew why he was so reluctant to talk about this in the first place. It couldn't have been an easy thing to remember.

Taking a breath, he continued. "Eighty-five days after he'd found me, one of the shelter officials gave him a letter. Turns out some old matriarch of the family in France had died and he was the only living relative, so he got whatever money was in her will. It was a lot; enough to build the _Baratie. _He told me that it was always his dream to own a really nice restaurant, and after what the two of us went through he swore that he would never turn away anyone just because they didn't have money, because we _knew _what it was like to be hungry. And you know the rest," Sanji finished quickly, seemingly unwilling to divulge any more detail about the horrific three month period he had spent in the slums. Not that Zoro blamed him, of course.

"I…Sanji, I had no idea that…"

"Nobody does," Sanji shook his head. "It's not something that I like to talk about if I can avoid it. And sometimes it's better for me to just forget that any of it happened."

"I can understand that," Zoro said softly, his fingers continuing to card through Sanji's hair. "It's just weird, you know? You're one of the trendiest and most fashion-conscious people I know, and you had _nothing _for the longest time."

"I've always dreamed," Sanji sighed. "My parents were quite rich, apparently, but they hadn't written any wills yet and whoever was left of my family pretty much stole all of their assets. I don't even know if any of _them _are alive anymore," he added thoughtfully.

"But why didn't Zeff give you to child services or something? I mean, he's a cranky old geezer, but letting a kid starve on the streets?"

"I didn't want to go, for one thing," Sanji replied truthfully. "You know how those foster things work anyway; half the time they send you into an over-crowded house in a neighbourhood far away. I liked my school, even if I didn't have that many friends, and as soon as Zeff heard that I wanted to be a chef…that pretty much sealed the deal. Having an heir makes things a lot easier on him."

"Guess so," Zoro grunted. "That it?"

"That's all you're getting. Now talk, _Marimo." _

"You have to move, first," Zoro chuckled. "I need to grab my swords, because that's pretty much my story."

Sanji grumbled but levered himself off of Zoro's chest as the younger man got up and grabbed his katanacases, bringing them over and opening one while Sanji sat cross-legged on the ground. "I guess I'll start from the end and go to the beginning. This is _Shuusui," _he took the thin sword out of its _saya _and held it up, Sanji admiring the odd coloring on the blade, which was black with a strange red wavy pattern running along the length of it. "It was given to me at a tournament a little while ago. One of the guys there was this old swordsman who used to be good in his day, and he was looking for somebody to give this to. He challenged me afterward and I beat him, so he told me that I was the one who should look after his sword."

"And he just _gave _it to you?" Sanji looked incredulous.

"Older swordsmen have a strange honor code, I guess. His name was Ryuuma or something so I think he was descended from actual samurai warriors, but he just kind of disappeared and I haven't heard from him since. It's a good blade, but really heavy, so it's taken me a while to get used to its weight." He replaced the katanaand opened the next case, and Sanji was surprised to feel his spine crawl as Zoro removed it. Brushing it off as mere paranoia, he nonetheless kept a careful eye on the blade. "You feel it, don't you?"

Sanji glanced up and met Zoro's eyes in surprise. "It feels…"

"Evil. It's cursed."

"Zoro, don't tell me you _believe _whatever…"

"It's true, Sanji," Zoro hefted the blade and let his hand slide along the brown bindings on the hilt. "And I don't believe it just because the man who sold it to me said so."

"So what's the curse?"

"The way the old shopkeeper said it, the blade had to test any human that wanted to master it. They had to throw it in the air, and if the blade cut them on the way down, they would never be able to tame it. He told me stories of people getting their _hands _cut off, but I'm pretty sure those were just elaborations on the truth, but there's a whole family of these swords and for some reason horrible things keep happening to the owners. Regardless, I had to do the test anyway," Zoro shrugged.

"You passed, I take it," Sanji leant back on his hands.

"The old man was pretty impressed," Zoro grinned. "It's a good blade, even if there _are _some times I can feel it almost…_pulling _my hand. And it hums," he kept a firm grip on the blade and passed the handle to Sanji, and the blonde placed his fingers over it carefully, eyes widening at the vibrations coming through the thin steel. "One day I'm going to master it and it's not going to question me anymore, but until them I have to be careful. Especially fighting in training matches."

"Do you tell your opponents?" Sanji still couldn't get over the fact that it was almost as if something _inside _the blade were alive, even as his fingers left the cool metal.

"I don't use it that often," Zoro admitted. "And rarely if I'm trying to actually _win _against somebody."

"You used it against me," Sanji pointed out.

"I was being careful. And I know you weren't going all out, either. I've been hit with real capoeira moves…that darn square-nosed freak cracked a couple of my ribs once when I taunted him it not being a real sport," he grimaced, putting the cursed sword back away.

"What's its name?"

"_Sandai Kitetsu," _Zoro replied before pulling the last case over.

"That's the white one?"

"That's the white one," Zoro affirmed with a nod. "And this is the one that has the most history."

"Do tell," Sanji shifted again, propping his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.

"Okay," Zoro lay the sword across his lap. "I guess I should start right back at the very beginning. My parents didn't want children," he began. "Both of them thought they'd make horrible parents and did everything they could to prevent conception. For whatever reason, it didn't work and I was born. They took good care of me, but it was obvious that what they really wanted was freedom to travel the world, which was impossible with a child. Our neighbour was a man whose wife had passed away, and he ran a small dojo with his daughter. They taught _kendou _and other basic martial arts, and we were up in North Van so there was a lot of open wooded areas and a lot of space to train in. I'd known him most of my life, and when I was about six he agreed to let me train with him and let me live with him so that my parents could go off and see the world."

"Ouch," Sanji grimaced. "No love from mommy and daddy, then?"

"They stop in every few years. I don't really resent them for it," Zoro admitted truthfully. "After all, if they thought they were gonna do a bad job, isn't it better to get somebody else?" Sanji shrugged in a non-committal way so he pressed on. "Anyway, this man's daughter was an amazing swordfighter…in all the years I lived there I could never beat her, and I tried almost every day. Sometimes more than once," he added. "She wanted to be the best, but she knew it would never happen because no matter how hard she trained she would never be able to beat a man in upper body strength. Of course, being young, I made a promise with her that even if she wouldn't be able to do it, we'd do all we could to make sure _one _of us became the greatest swordsman in the world."

"What was her name?" Sanji asked softly, not wanting to break Zoro out of the almost-trance he was in.

"Kuina," he replied vaguely. "Skinny little thing; short hair; tall and a little awkward. I guess…this was about ten years ago, now. I asked her to get her sword one night, and on the way back down the stairs to the garden…I don't know if it was raining, or…" Zoro took a breath. "She…" he gulped. "She fell, and…" he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as Sanji watched him in concern. He'd never, _ever _seen the swordsman this close to tears before, and he had a pretty good idea of what had happened to the girl based on his reaction.

"Zoro…" he moved forward, cupping the green-haired man's face and forcing him to meet his eyes. "It's okay. You don't have to…"

"No, I need to tell this," Zoro sounded angry now, but he let Sanji climb into his lap and held him close. "Nobody could do anything. I swore I would become the best for her. Her father was heartbroken, but he let me stay there because I was basically like his son. I asked for her sword. He…he agreed to let me keep it." Zoro was speaking in clipped sentences as if trying to downplay the grief he had felt, even as a child.

"That sword?" Sanji picked up the blade and held it between them.

"Yes," Zoro nodded. "_Wadou Ichimonji." _

"It's beautiful," Sanji drew it slowly out of its _saya _and held it gently, glancing at Zoro to make sure he was allowed to. When the swordsman only nodded, Sanji smiled and examined the shining blade.

"I trained as hard as I could throughout junior high, but I never really made any friends. I didn't have time for them," he smiled somewhat ruefully. "When I was about fifteen two punks showed up on my doorstep, wanting me to train _them _because they'd heard in local tournaments that I was the best. Nobody else would take them because they were pretty lacking in discipline, but I agreed. I think Kuina's father was happy I finally found friends, and I even took time off from my schedule to do things with them on weekends. They stuck around for a couple of years before deciding to drop out of school and do what they really wanted to, which was bounty hunting or some other strange fantasy," Zoro chuckled. "Went to the states to try and catch people from America's Most Wanted, I guess. They drop in every few months, somehow managing to make enough money to feed themselves, but they're great guys and the best friends you could ask for. After that it was easier for me to relate to others, and when Luffy nearly mowed me down in the hallway that day…that was it," he finished with a grin.

"I never knew you had other friends," Sanji looked somewhat petulant.

"You don't need to know _everything _about me. Besides, Johnny and Yosaku would drive you crazy."

"If they're anything like _you, _they would," Sanji finally grinned, glad that talking about these guys had lightened Zoro's mood. "So that's it? The story of the master swordsman?"

"Hardly. I've got a long way to go," Zoro returned the smile. "I'm glad I told you."

"I'm glad _I _told _you," _Sanji countered. "It…feels good to get it out there, you know?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied truthfully. "I think I do."

"So," Sanji wanted to stop talking about it before the mood darkened again, and he gave Zoro a light kiss on his nose and stood up. "Rematch, or are you too tired?"

"Bring it on, cook."

**Notes: **

**1. Nothing much to say this time, actually :P. I'm enjoying my time off of work, and since the wireless Internet seems to be working here, I can post!!! Next week will probably be about the same story because I get home late, but the post should be within about a day of its normal time, if all goes well. **

**2. Some of you have been asking about their pasts (which I hinted at in like Chapter One) so I hope this clears it up! **

**3. That's…really it. Hope everyone enjoyed, and drop me a review! **


	16. You Felt It So Strong

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Do you know where you love is? Did you think that you lost it?_

_You felt it so strong, but nothing's turned out how you want it_

-OneRepublic, "Say (All I Need)"

xxx

"So, what do you wanna show me?"

"You'll love it, I promise," Sanji checked the cheese in the frying pan before turning around and digging a bottle of brandy out of a shopping bag. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it when he found a lighter held in front of the tip, and he leaned forward until the cigarette caught. "And keep that handy."

"Sure…" Ace looked a little apprehensive, but he kept the lighter out and glanced over Sanji's shoulder. "It looks like cheese."

"It _is _cheese. But since the old geezer wants me to cook Mediterranean food for him I need to practice," the blonde replied, noting that the butter around the cheese had begun to broil and removing it from the heat. He picked up a lemon in his free hand and glanced at the ceiling, hoping the fire detector didn't go off.

"Come here," he pointed to the bottle of brandy. "Pour some of that in and then hold your lighter to it. And hurry."

Ace still had a somewhat scared look on his face, but he did as he was told and nearly jumped back when the alcohol ignited, sending a stream of flames toward the ceiling. A second later, however, his eyes started to glow and a huge grin stretched across his face. "That is so awesome."

"I know, right?" Sanji squeezed the lemon over the cheese to douse the flames and put it on a trivet. "Enjoy."

"You know that if you serve that I'll come in every night, don't you?" Ace was still grinning like mad.

"Pyro-freak," Sanji sighed. "I knew you'd like it for that. I mean, c'mon Ace, you carry around a lighter all the time and you don't even smoke. One day you're gonna get charged for arson or something."

"Nah, I know what's legal and what isn't," Ace looked unconcerned. "Can I eat it?"

"Go ahead."

"What's it called?"

"Saganaki. It's Greek."

"You'd better eat something, too," Ace pointed out as he dug into the cheese.

"I'm making souvlaki," Sanji replied. "It'll be done in like fifteen minutes, and then after I eat I have to get to work."

"You work too much."

"Yes, well, I _do _have a career to look forward to," Sanji replied snappily, taking a slow drag from his cigarette. "Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way." Zoro was putting in some extra time at the University's weight room, and it was either watch him sweat for two hours or hang out with Ace. The choice, naturally, was obvious.

"Anytime, babe," Ace grinned. "So, you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Sanji asked in a rather off-hand way, although he had a pretty good idea he knew what the answer would be.

"You know…" Ace wiggled his eyebrows. "About…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Sanji! You and Zoro!" Ace groaned.

"What about us?"

"What did you guys do the other night?" the freckled man asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"I don't see why that's any of _your _business, Mr. Portgas," Sanji snorted.

"As your ex-lover, _everything _regarding your sex life is my business," Ace announced smugly, continuing to eat.

"We didn't do anything serious. Got each other off," Sanji waved a hand vaguely. "Weren't naked or anything."

"Oh, so you haven't seen him yet," Ace nodded. "How was it?"

"Not bad, considering," Sanji admitted, hopping up to sit on the counter. "He's _so _virginal, though…"

"Bet you like that, though."

"I'm not a pervert, Ace."

"I object."

"Object all you want," Sanji stubbed his cigarette butt out in an empty mug. "But the last thing I want to do is scare him off by moving too quickly. I already feel like I'm pushing it."

"I'm sure he'll live. He's a big boy," Ace chuckled, glancing up when a knock came at the door. "Wonder who that could be?" He walked over and peered through the peephole before opening it. "Kalifa! Didn't expect to see you here!"

"There's been a slight change of plans," the older woman briskly brushed past him and entered the kitchen. "Sanji, you're off work for tonight."

"What? Why?" Sanji leant forward.

"Blueno and Lucci were in the coffee shop and spotted some of Krieg's men skulking around. They're watching the restaurant," she said.

"Great. Just when I come up with some new recipes…"

"They'll wait, I'm sure," she responded dryly.

"Yeah," Sanji sighed. "Would you like any supper, my dear? I made extra food…I was practicing."

"As if any sane person could turn down an offer of your food," she adjusted her glasses and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear before sitting at the table and crossing her legs.

"How'd you find the place anyway?" Ace asked as she dug through her bag, obviously looking for something.

"Zoro."

"I'm surprised he knew where it was," Sanji muttered.

"Oh, he knows _where _things are. He just can't _get _to them," Ace held up his lighter for Sanji again as the younger man lit up another cigarette.

"You don't mind, then?" Kalifa dug out a pack of smokes and took one out.

"Have to live with _him _doing it all the time," Ace offered her the flame and she nodded her thanks. "He's gonna die young it he keeps that up."

"Nah," Sanji shrugged. "I've got people out to get me anyway, so it's only a matter of time."

"Babe, don't joke about that," Ace looked at him with haunted eyes and Sanji took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If you…if you ever…"

"I won't, Ace. I've got the best guards, remember?" he smiled at Kalifa, who nodded slowly. "Stop worrying."

"So tell me, Sanji," Kalifa started rather mildly, "What's been going on between you and Zoro?"

"Nothing important," Sanji assured her. "And nothing a lovely woman like yourself would wish to hear…"

"I beg to differ," her smile turned somewhat predatory. "After all, it's hardly news to _either _of us," her eyes flicked to Ace for a second, who gave her a blank stare before his own eyes widened. "So it's unlikely that you'll _embarrass _yourself."

"Wait…how does she…"

"A little birdie told me," she smiled.

"A little birdie with a baseball cap and a long nose, no doubt," Ace rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you mouthed off to everyone else," Sanji reminded him. "I'm sure he got it from Zoro anyway."

"Probably," Ace nodded his agreement. "But you and Kalifa…"

"In Japan," Sanji shrugged. "Long story, and you don't need to know all of it."

"Fascinating though, isn't it?" Kalifa was still smiling. "Oh, and by the way, Mr. Portgas…"

Ace glanced from Sanji back to Kalifa and a grin appeared on his face to match hers. "Yes, Miss Kalifa?"

"I wonder if Zoro has had the _pleasure _of hearing _that _yet," she said tapping some ash off of her cigarette.

"Oh, yes. _That." _

"Ace, stop it," Sanji was blushing as he checked on the souvlaki.

"I'm just commenting on it, Sanji. You must admit that it is a very _unique _sound," she looked altogether too innocent for the words that were coming from her mouth.

"_Very _unique," Ace echoed the blonde woman, sitting himself down at the table and turning his dark eyes on Sanji.

"In fact…what would you call it, Ace?" she looked at the freckled man, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"A very good question," Ace tapped his chin. "It's somewhat hard to describe, but if I had to…"

"Yes?" Kalifa leant forward, looking altogether _too _interested.

"Oi, shut up already," Sanji muttered, but of course they merely ignored him.

"If I _had _to," Ace repeated. "I would almost call it a…"

"_Whine," _they both said together, identical and rather sadistic grins on their faces.

Sanji tried his best to ignore them as he started to make a salad, although it was hard to when they were trying so hard to irritate him.

"Sounds kind of like an animal," Ace was saying now. "Starts out real low in his throat so that you can barely hear it and just kind of gets louder…"

"Did it work the same way for you, then?" Kalifa asked. "Did it more or less reach its peak just as he was about to c…"

"Dinner!" Sanji really didn't want to hear the end of her sentence and turned around with the plates. "And you're lucky you're getting any," he said to Ace. "Kalifa, my dear, don't let him coerce you into dirtying your lovely mouth with that kind of vulgar talk."

"Oh, don't worry yourself over it," she assured him. "It's really quite endearing, the sounds you make. It's rare to find a man so vocal in the bedroom."

"Yes, I can certainly attest to that," he finally relaxed when he realized that all of the teasing was really just in good fun. "Ace wasn't bad, per say, but Zoro sounds like a bull or something. He just grunts."

"And you haven't even _done _it yet. Not properly," Ace had to add.

"Hey, he's had no experience; I told you that already."

"Well, you're going to have a lot of fun, aren't you?" Kalifa put in.

"Someday, maybe. When this mess is cleared up," Sanji replied. "But who knows when that'll be."

"We're making as much progress as we can," Kalifa assured him. "As long as Lucci and Blueno can get a good look at the men hanging around the restaurant, we should be able to identify them."

"That's good news at least," Ace looked relieved. "I think it's hard for all of us knowing what Sanji's going through."

"And you're all so _good _at reminding me about it, too!" Sanji said, with fake enthusiasm and an even faker smile.

"Oh, don't be sardonic," Kalifa berated him. "And how's that food coming?"

"Fine enough," Sanji checked the souvlaki one last time before removing it from the oven and bringing it over to the table, glad that at least Kalifa and Ace were apparently not resuming their discussion on 'the noises Sanji makes when he's having sex,' but of course it was too good to last.

"Oh, by the way, Ace," Kalifa said about halfway through the meal, "What did you find the most _sensitive _part of his body to be?"

Sanji groaned and covered his ears, really _not _wanting to hear Ace's answer. He made a mental note to never let Ace and Kalifa be alone with him in the same room ever again, and tried to ignore the rather descriptive conversation as he loaded up his plate with more salad. Dinner was going to take a long time.

000

Zoro, he decided, was too fast a learner for his own good. It was a free afternoon for both of them a couple of days later, and when sitting around the apartment became too boring they had decided to turn their attention to…other things.

Of course, he thought absently, if the other man could hold a _sword _in his mouth and still talk normally he had to have _some _talent in that area. Too much, seemingly, if the feelings shooting through his body now were any indication. He vaguely remembered Ace and Kalifa's statements about how vocal he was when he was aroused, but decided against doing anything about it when it was so much easier to just _moan. _Which he was doing a lot of. He was continually amazed at how bold Zoro was becoming in such a short time, but he figured the fact that he was so obviously turned on by Zoro probably didn't hurt the younger man's self-esteem.

But Zoro was _torturing _him. He had already proven that he could restrain Sanji's wrists with one hand, and with nearly all of his weight pinning the cook's legs Sanji was rendered nearly immobile. The most he could do was move his head from side to side, and when he was arching his neck just to give Zoro better access to it he knew he was far gone. "Stop teasing me, _Marimo," _he managed to gasp out. "And just get on with it."

Zoro glanced at him and gave him a rather demonic smirk, and for his part he was rather enjoying this whole experience. The truth was that, of course, he was still completely unsure of what he was doing, but he decided to let his own instinct guide him and it seemed to be working. Especially since last time Sanji had been utterly in control and so darn smug about it, to see him completely vulnerable and at Zoro's mercy was a rather welcome change.

Besides, it wasn't like Zoro was going to _listen _to him. He pressed a light kiss to Sanji's lips before letting his mouth trail down the cook's jaw and to his pale, graceful neck, nipping lightly at the flesh as Sanji sucked in a breath and turned his head more to the side, letting the swordsman lick his way down to his chest and along the ridge of his prominent collarbone. There was something about how _defined _they were, Zoro thought, that while any other man could wander around completely shirtless and he wouldn't spare them a second glance, somehow whenever Sanji wore a shirt low enough to expose his collar it made Zoro's stomach twist. And hardly unpleasantly, although he'd never admit to Sanji that his snug-fitting shirts were in any way attractive on him.

Sanji had stopped struggling by this point, although Zoro could have cared less one way or the other because it was _far _too obvious that had been enjoying this from the start. Taking encouragement from the fact that he was at least doing _something _right, he brought up his hand in order to run his thumb over the bud of one rosy pink nipple, and Sanji hissed in pleasure and tried to buck his hips, a groan breaking from his mouth when Zoro flicked the other one with his tongue before closing his mouth around the hard nub and sucking, inwardly amazed that such a simple action could cause such wanton pleasure.

Sanji _was _beautiful, he supposed, although once again it was something he'd never say aloud. But his skin was nearly flawless, such a pure shade of ivory and yet not pale enough that he looked morbidly unhealthy. Especially not now, as his cheeks were beginning to acquire an obvious flush that was spreading down his chest, and the tell-tale hardness against his thigh only attested to the fact that the man currently at his mercy was nothing short of _very _healthy.

Letting his mouth press sloppy kisses down Sanji's chest and stomach, his eyes were drawn to the thin trail of golden hair that led from the blonde's navel to the waistband of his jeans, and without really thinking he was undoing and button and the fly, sliding the jeans down Sanji's legs and off while he finally released the cook's wrists and pulled back, a sliver of uncertainty beginning to show in his motions. Sanji noticed, although with how far gone he was it was rather hard to wrap his brain around the fact that _Zoro was stopping_, and, completely unwilling to give up the wonderful sensations currently assaulting his body, he attempted to rectify the situation.

"Oi, what's…what's the matter?"

Zoro glanced up at the older man, noting the all-too-obvious lust burning in his visible eye and shook his head. "I…I just…"

He was still too close; Sanji could _feel _the heat radiating off of him like a furnace, and if he didn't do something _right now _there were going to be serious repercussions. "Just…just do it, _Marimo," _he knew it wouldn't take long either way, and as his own hands came up to tweak and rub his nipples he stared into Zoro's eyes, minute spasms of pleasure crossing his face every few seconds. "Do _something," _he groaned when Zoro made no move to resume his earlier position, and he moved one hand long enough to grip his boxers and yank them down, letting out a breathy sob of relief as the restrictive material was disposed of.

Zoro wouldn't look down. He wouldn't. He…paused as Sanji grabbed his wrist and guided his hand, feeling the smooth skin on Sanji's thigh as he unwittingly caressed it, hand gliding up even as he told himself to stop before he…his fingers froze, silky skin under his fingertips as he met the blonde's eyes. "Okay. It's okay," Sanji sat up and gently caressed Zoro's cheek. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't apologize again," Zoro still hadn't moved his hand and still refused to look, keeping his eyes locked with Sanji's blue ones as he steeled his will and slid his fingers up, trying not to think about what he was touching. It was just skin, he kept telling himself, just like any other skin he'd ever touched. Except it was too hot for normal skin and fit just so in his hand and…he focussed on what he was doing. It wasn't like him to ever question himself; unlike Sanji who was moved and influenced by his emotions, Zoro lived almost solely by intuition and impulse. But admittedly this was new to him, and the continual fear that he was going to make some horrible mistake added some depth to his normally instinctive actions.

He had never touched himself in that way. He'd always considered it somewhat of a weakness that a man was so consumed by lust that he had to find pleasure in his own hand. The truth was that he had never experienced _anything _like what Sanji had done to him the other day, and was genuinely surprised that he had _enjoyed _the strange and almost overwhelming sensation of reaching his climax. He had tried through it all to keep his face impassive and he was quite sure that Sanji didn't know exactly _how _virginal he had been, but now he feared that his inexperience would be woefully noticeable.

Keeping his eyes riveted on Sanji's face he let his fingers give a small stroke, watching Sanji's mouth fall open as a gasp broke from his lips. Taking encouragement he began to move his hand faster as the blonde's vocalizations got louder, his hips beginning to buck into Zoro's hand in time with the swordsman's strokes. Pushing himself back up, Zoro caught the cook's lips and Sanji kissed him back feverishly, his hands wrapping around Zoro's neck and holding him in place while he writhed underneath him.

For his part, Sanji couldn't believe that Zoro was doing this. He had expected the younger man to run out of the room when he'd taken off his boxers, but this…Zoro's hands were rough from continual training and gripping _katana _handles, but somehow the added texture only enhanced the feeling on his sensitive skin. He didn't even _care _that Zoro was so completely in control; didn't care that he was stark naked while the swordsman was still fully clothed. He just wanted _more _of the feeling; more of the friction and the heat and with a thought to rectify the clothing problem he grabbed the hem of Zoro's t-shirt and yanked, pulling over up and over his head as Zoro started to stroke him faster, hands becoming more confident as their mouths reconnected.

"Zoro…Zoro, off," he finally gasped, pushing the green-haired man away when he knew he was teetering on the brink of orgasm. To his amazement, Zoro listened and backed off, and Sanji reached to take himself in his hand, unwilling to do something so base as to dirty Zoro's clothing. The other man may have accepted a lot about their relationship, but there were some things that took a little getting used to. One hand pleasuring himself while the other returned to stroking and pulling a peaked nipple, he glanced up once and met Zoro's dark, lust-filled eyes, and the sight sent him over the edge with a drawn-out moan and a gasp of something that might have been Zoro's name.

He came down from his high slowly, surprised to find Zoro's fingers in his hair and a mouth covering his again even as his hips continued to twitch with tiny aftershocks. Zoro had graciously used the blonde's own underwear to clean him off, and Sanji flopped back on the bed with a smile on his face. "Never thought you'd do that, _Marimo."_

"Neither did I," Zoro grunted, his face contorting a bit.

Sanji cocked his head to the side as his smile widened, and he palmed Zoro's crotch experimentally, the hiss it produced evidence enough that the swordsman was noticeably aroused. "You want me to take care of that for you?"

"I…" Zoro swallowed and finally nodded. "It's only fair…after what you let me do…"

"Believe me, if I hadn't wanted it, you wouldn't have been doing it," Sanji chuckled, pushing himself up so that he could remove Zoro's pants. "But Zoro, only if you're sure. If you want to keep your underwear on, it's fine."

Zoro could tell just from the tone of his voice that the cook wasn't trying to demean him. He was honestly just thinking about his comfort level, and if Zoro had to admit it to himself, the truth was that he _wasn't _ready for what he had just done to Sanji to happen to him. Not that his thin white boxer-briefs _hid _much of anything, but the extra layer of fabric gave him a sense of security; made him feel less vulnerable.

Sanji gave him a gentle kiss before his talented fingers got to work, knowing that he was one step closer to getting Zoro to truly accept what the two of them were. He knew it would take time, and he knew that it would try his patience, but in the end he was sure it was going to be worth it.

000

The sound of the door clicking open made Sanji bolt out of bed, scrambling for a clean pair of underwear and eventually giving up and just sliding on low-slung sweats as he dashed into the living room to find Usopp quickly latching the door behind him. "Usopp!"

"Sanji!" Usopp turned, took one look at the blonde and blushed a deep shade of red. "I…that is, I…"

"Usopp, what are you doing here?" Sanji wouldn't get mad at the younger man, but you didn't just go bursting into people's apartments in the middle of the afternoon.

"I…I…I…thereweresomeweirdmenoutsideandIwantedtocomeinand…"

"Oi, breathe," Sanji clapped him on the back and led him farther into the room. "Now tell me what happened."

"Outside the front doors," Usopp took a deep breath. "There's these guys…I think I saw guns, Sanji, and…" he started shaking and Sanji let out a long breath through his nose.

"Hey, it's okay," he grabbed the younger man in a tight hug. "They can't get in; we have security measures."

"Sanji, they have _guns! _You think a little glass door is going to stop them?!"

"Look, Usopp, calm down," Sanji rubbed his back. "It's fine; we just won't leave until they go away."

Usopp leaned against him, still shivering, and Sanji chanced a look out the window. They were up on the third floor, but he could see a strange car parked in the parking lot and as he shifted them closer could clearly make out the figures of three men prowling about. "There's no guarantee that they're Krieg's men, but…"

"W-w-what can we do?" Usopp was having mild reservations about being held by a man wearing no shirt and absolutely _reeking _of sex, but right now he decided comfort was more important than anything and stayed close to Sanji.

"I'm going to make a phone call…once I find Zoro's phone," Sanji amended. "You might want to stay out here."

"He's not…naked, is he?" Usopp squeaked.

"You think he'd let me go that far yet? No," Sanji shook his head and hurried into the bedroom, coming back out with a cell phone in his hand.

"You want him to, though," the long-nosed man pointed out.

"It's no big deal. I knew it'd take a while," Sanji sighed, running a hand through his golden hair. "I wouldn't be nearly as bold as I am if I was that inexperienced either, so I shouldn't be expecting too much. Zoro may be relatively unashamed of himself and his actions, but…"

"You think it's because of his dream?"

"Beating Mihawk? Why?" Sanji looked confused.

"Well, it's just that…" Usopp sat down on the couch and Sanji joined him, still glancing at him quizzically. "I get the feeling that part of the reason he's never _had _a sexual relationship with anyone is because he's afraid it'll take him away from his goal. It's like he can't take the risk that _anything _can distract him, and so he doesn't let anything into his life that could jeopardize his focus."

"You're surprisingly insightful," Sanji regarded his friend with a smile. "That's decent reasoning, Usopp," he continued as he lit up a cigarette. "Now I just have to figure out how to get him over that. I'm hardly clingy, so I'd never ask him to give up his goals for me…he should know that by now."

"Probably, but that doesn't mean he believes it," Usopp countered.

"Stupid Marimo_," _Sanji muttered around his smoke, putting an arm around Usopp and giving him an appraising look. "Sorry about this, by the way."

"It's…fine," Usopp swallowed and admitted. He had no worries that Sanji would make a move on him, of course, and it was times like this when the blonde was so relaxed and genuinely open about his thoughts that made the engineering student feel a little awed. It was as if he was seeing a side of Sanji that nobody else, not even his precious ladies, were privy to, and although it had been that way almost since the day they met sometimes it was hard to imagine what made _him _the one to be able to be allowed past the suave front the cook always put up.

"Oi, you look like you're thinking too hard," Sanji berated him gently before his fingers closed over the phone again. "I've gotta make a call, though, so hang tight. Oh, before I do…how did you get into the building without going through the entrance?" Sanji looked puzzled. '

"There's a skywalk between the buildings," Usopp pointed up. "Up on the roof. When I saw them I decided to come that way."

"Good to know," Sanji had flipped open the phone and started dialling, and Usopp found himself sidling closer to the window once more to keep an eye on the men below.

000

There was a light rapping on the balcony door and Usopp nearly jumped out of his skin, although Sanji merely chuckled and went to open it. "Can't you enter a room like a normal person?"

"Couldn't very well go through the front door, could I?" Kaku brushed off his pants and walked into the apartment. "The roof's so much more convenient, besides."

"For you, maybe."

"Regardless, where are these men?"

Sanji led him over to the window with the best view of the entrance and Kaku peered out, his eyes narrowing at the sight. "They're Krieg's, all right. I think the only thing to do is wait for them to go away."

"But how did they find this place?" Usopp's voice was getting higher in register.

"There's no guarantee that they _did," _Kaku mused, glancing at Sanji properly for the first time and raising an eyebrow at his state of rather dishevelled undress. "Zoro's in the bedroom, then?"

"Ah…yeah," Sanji was blushing. "Sorry about…you know…"

"It's okay," Kaku shook his head. "There's nothing to apologize for, Sanji. I…I know that my love life is kind of in shambles right now but…that is hardly a reason for…"

Sanji seemed to forget whatever reservations he had and yanked Kaku to him, resting their foreheads together. "He'll come back to you; you know that, right? Just keep working on him."

"I try," Kaku chuckled ruefully.

"Who? Lucci?" Usopp asked, glancing at the two men.

"Who else?" Zoro came out of the bedroom, thankfully dressed. "Heard voices. What's up?"

"Some of Krieg's men are hanging around the entrance," Sanji grunted.

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he chanced a peek through the window. "What are we gonna do about it?"

"Don't worry," Kaku pushed himself away from Sanji and leant back against the wall. "We've been tracking them for a few days and it seems like they're shadowing every apartment complex close to the University. If we just lay low until they leave they'll be none the wiser."

"But I'm supposed to be in Richmond!" Sanji protested. "That's what…" he closed his mouth, aware that he was already revealing too much.

Kaku's eyes flicked to him again and he nodded, but Zoro of course had to break in. "What is it, cook? Are you hiding something from me again?" His eyes were narrowed and he looked fairly irritated.

"That day after I worked brunch I didn't have to stay and cook for Zeff," Sanji sighed. "I was out for coffee. With Gin."

"Krieg's second?!" Usopp nearly screeched. "W-w-what were you doing with him, Sanji?!"

"Darn it, cook, whose side are you on?" Zoro gripped his arm rather painfully.

"Let go, Zoro," Sanji's voice was low, and Zoro chose to ignore him. "I said, 'let go.'" His voice stayed even, but his blue eyes were blazing as he wrenched his arm from the swordsman's grasp. "I can explain."

"Then do it."

"He's an old friend. I had no idea he was part of a gang until last week," Sanji said briskly. "He let me know that he's tipped off the rest of the gang that I'm living in Richmond. That's it."

"And you trust him?"

"He owes me his life and he knows it," Sanji said, his body still tensed in anger. "Believe me, he's not going to backstab me."

"What other secrets are you keeping?" Zoro had the same look on his face that he had had the night after they had met at Vivi's.

"I…nothing," Sanji let out a defeated sigh. "There's nothing, Zoro. I promise."

"You really promise? You know that you can tell me anything, cook. I won't judge you," Zoro assured him, although he was still frowning.

"That's it," Sanji shrugged. "There's nothing else."

"Think hard."

"Don't patronize me, moss-head," Sanji muttered.

"Wouldn't dream of it," a smirk found its way onto Zoro's face. "Alright, I believe you," he finally admitted. "Can we move on now?"

"You won't be moving anywhere until those men leave," Kaku was perched in the windowsill, his hat held loosely in one hand as he glanced at the street. "If you desperately need anything from outside, I can always take the balcony route once more."

"You're just looking for an excuse to climb onto the roof again," Sanji muttered.

"You can always come to my place, too," Usopp offered.

"We know," Zoro assured him. "And thank you, but the less we move around…even if it's inside…the less chance they'll have of finding us."

"Zoro's right," Sanji admitted. "But yeah, thanks for offering, Usopp."

"Anytime," the younger man assured them. "How long do you think they'll stay out there?"

"Not long," Kaku kept glancing out the window every few seconds. "I'd give it another hour and they should be gone."

"Well, as long as they don't come back," Sanji joined him at the window.

"I highly doubt they will if they feel it's a dead lead," Kaku said pointedly. "I'm quite confident that you'll never see them again."

Sanji nodded, just hoping that he was right.

**Notes:**

**1. So. Back from holidays; back from RENT; I'm tired; it's late; and I thought I'd post this for you all :D**

**2. I hate this chapter . Except for like the last third, but luckily next chapter (at least, in my opinion) things start to pick up and get interesting again. Bear with me, please. **

**3. That's…it! My continued thanks to everyone for reading (100 reviews! Woohoo!). **


	17. Your Soul's Unbreakable

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Do it on your own, it makes no difference to me_

_What you leave behind; what you choose to be_

_And whatever they say, your soul's unbreakable_

-Muse, "Invincible"

xxx

Sanji really hated it when people were wrong. Admittedly, it probably wasn't Kaku's fault, but when you open the door to your apartment and find about fifteen armed men inside you tend to look for someone to blame.

As it was, that was about the only thing he _could _do, because even though he was pretty sure these thugs wouldn't kill _him _until he had personally met Krieg, they were under no instructions to spare Zoro's life.

Stupid idiot Marimo_. _Sanji abruptly shifted his blame placement and decided that, for whatever reason, all of this was now _Zoro's _fault. _His _fault that Sanji was going to be kidnapped. _His _fault that he was now restrained by five men, a gag stuffed in his mouth and a gun pressing against the skin of his throat. _His _fault that Sanji was absolutely helpless, fists clenched and eyes wide and wet with something that was not, could not _possibly _be tears.

"So are you comin', Blackleg, or are we gonna have to kill your little friend here just to convince you?"

"Who's my friend?" Sanji's hands were shaking as he attempted to light a cigarette, and when he found he couldn't and dropped the lighter to the ground, that was more than likely Zoro's fault too. "Oh, you mean _this _seaweed-brained moron over here?" he tried to sneer and ended up failing miserably at _that _as well. "You're being a little optimistic if you're calling him my friend."

"So you don't care if we do _this, _then?" one of the men, the one holding the pistol, cocked it, and Sanji saw a flash of panic flit through Zoro's eyes at the sound.

"Feh. He's not even worth your time. Why bother killing him?" Sanji snorted. "He's got all the brain cells of a plant anyway, so let him crawl somewhere in the sun to photosynthesize or something. He'll probably fall asleep if you keep holding him up like that."

Sanji ignored the hurt that had crept into Zoro's face at the words and moved forward, throwing his un-smoked cigarette to the ground as he shooed the men away and grabbed the gun. He knew they'd let him do whatever he wanted so long as he eventually came with them, so the fact that there were still guns levelled at him was enough of a threat. One of the men had managed to tie Zoro's hands behind his back and the green-haired man was looking decidedly vulnerable, his eyes darkening to become nearly unreadable once more. The cook's hand, thankfully, was steady as he held the gun in place and just stared at Zoro, hoping to convey everything with one look.

"Give us a moment?"

He knew he was asking for a lot, but he had taken for granted that Krieg's men were dumb as sticks, and he was proven right when the lot of them shuffled out into the hallway. Only one, the one who had originally pulled the gun, turned and said, "If you cross us, Blackleg, you die right here and now, no matter what our orders were. Krieg just wants you dead, and if he can see the body, it'll be proof enough."

_Orders? _Sanji thought as the man left and shut the door. _From who? Gin? _

He finally lowered the gun, dropping it to the floor as numbness slid through his fingers and he fell to his knees, dropping his head into his hands in frustration. How did these idiots even _find _their apartment? Dumb luck? It must have been, because there was no other way…of course, that wasn't true. They could have followed him home from the _Baratie _or the University any given day; even guards couldn't have prevented that. But now…

Taking a deep breath, he tensed as Zoro slid to his knees beside him, but realized that the other man really couldn't talk in his present condition, so he slid the gag out of Zoro's mouth and the dirty rag hung around his neck as the other man turned that dark gaze on him again. "I didn't mean it."

"I know, love-cook," Zoro assured him. "Believe me, I know. Don't know how you convinced them, anyway…not with the way your hands were shaking," Zoro shot him a grin.

"Don't," Sanji shook his head once and let a hand raise to cup the back of Zoro's neck, his fingertips stroking the soft green hair there. "Just…"

"You'll be fine. I promise. I'll get help."

"Zoro, we don't know if…what if they're lying? What if they don't take me to Krieg at _all? _What if the second we get out of here they just shoot me?" His voice rose in pitch slightly. "I'm not afraid of death, Zoro, but…"

"It. Won't. Happen," Zoro said firmly, breaking through the film of panic surrounding the blonde and shuffling forward, letting his chin drop over Sanji's shoulder as he nuzzled against his neck, lips brushing the pale skin. "It won't, Sanji. I'm going to get you out of there."

Sanji let his head rest against Zoro's as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the larger man. "I trust you."

"I know."

"I have to go," Sanji wasn't going to chance staying longer than it would have taken to have a quick snarky argument, so he pulled away; or attempted to, at least, when Zoro tilted his head to the side and caught his lips, and he found that all he could do then was return the kiss, as soft and brief as it had to be. "I…I don't…"

"You don't have to say anything," Zoro assured him. "Just go if you're going."

Sanji bit his lower lip before steeling his features and nodding stiffly, putting the gag back into place and letting his fingers caress Zoro's cheek as he stood. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately, shaking his head and walking briskly from the room.

He had barely left before the leader of the gang came in, picking up his gun and turning it around so that the barrel was in his hand. And even though Zoro knew what was coming, it still hurt far worse than it should have as everything faded to black.

000

Zoro came back to awareness slowly, a groan escaping his mouth as his head protested the action of waking up.

"Nmaa, so you're awake, then."

Zoro blearily opened his eyes and focussed them on the blue-haired man sitting beside the bed. Iceburg's face was impassive, but there were slight wrinkles around the corners of his eyes that spoke volumes. Zoro felt a slight pull at his finger and looked to see the man's small white mouse tugging on his hand, and he opened his fist to let the creature climb in. "How long…"

"Don't worry, Zoro," the man shook his head firmly. "I arrived at your apartment only to see them leaving, and since then it has only been a couple of hours."

"But…"

"I've got CP9 looking," Iceburg continued. "They will find him."

Zoro's mind was still processing everything, and his furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. Iceburg had said 'apartment,' but as far as he knew their room in the apartment didn't have bed-curtains. Or mahogany ceiling-beams. Or sand-coloured walls covered in hieroglyphics. Which could only mean one thing… "We're at Vivi's?"

"Well, we couldn't very well leave you there," Iceburg said bluntly. "Everyone's here."

"Define 'everyone.'"

"Everyone from the bar that night, mostly."

"Wonderful," Zoro pushed himself up onto an elbow and put a hand to his head to stay the dizziness that threatened to send him back under, somewhat surprised to feel a hand clasp his arm in order to steady him.

"You don't have to go out there if you do not wish to," Iceburg said softly. "This must be hard for you."

"Don't need your pity," Zoro shook off the arm and attempted to stand, but a bout of dizziness came over him again and he finally met the other man's eyes with a resigned nod as Iceburg grabbed his arm again. "Thanks," he grunted.

"If you're certain."

"Yeah. Let's just go," Zoro grunted, and Iceburg finally nodded and helped him out into the parlour.

"Zoro!"

Surprisingly, Nami was the first one to run over, her large brown eyes filled with worry and slightly puffy from crying. Zoro wasn't quite sure what to do with the girl in his arms, so he patted her back awkwardly until she finally pulled back. "It's going to be alright, Zoro. We'll…we'll get him back."

"Yeah," Zoro said vaguely, thinking that he probably _should _have just stayed in the room. Nami took his hand and led him over to one of the couches so he could sit beside Luffy, who regarded him with what was probably the most serious look Zoro had ever seen on his normally smiling face as he clasped the green-haired man's shoulder sympathetically. Zoro figured he was emitting a pretty strong aura of 'nobody talk to me,' because the room filled with people that normally would have been ear-splittingly loud was dead silent. He flinched immediately at his chosen thoughts, preferring to keep the word 'dead' out of his vocabulary for the time being.

Zoro glanced around the room, taking the time to note the expressions of the people there. Friends, acquaintances, it didn't really matter how they were connected; not now. All that was important was that they had a common goal, a common want.

Kaya was seated in Usopp's lap, her eyes wet as the long-nosed would-be engineer rubbed her back soothingly. Vivi was beside them, face set with a fierce determination that was mirrored in Kohza's eyes behind his glasses; the same look was firmly on Robin and Franky's faces, too, and even Brook looked strangely subdued. Iceburg had gone to sit beside Paulie, who was fiddling with a cigar and glancing up every once in a while before lowering his eyes once more.

Chopper, the poor boy, was curled beside Usopp, thankfully fast asleep. Usopp was petting his hair every once in a while with his free hand and Zoro was once again reminded how _happy _everyone had been at the bar. That was how he liked his friends, as annoying and boisterous as they could be. Not like this. Never like this.

"Well, I still say that we should look ourselves and just kill them."

"Dracule, _no," _Shanks was looking particularly frazzled as he growled at the completely unruffled swordsman. "We _can't _do that, and you know it. I'm worried enough as it is for the boy. None of you…" he looked up and blinked. "None of you _know _Krieg and what he's capable of the way we do, so while you all may be worried, we…"

"There's no need to distress them more, is there?" Mihawk looked resigned as he let a hand rest on Shanks' shoulder. "After all, it isn't that I don't trust Rob, but it's the sitting and waiting that does me in."

"I think we all feel that way."

Zoro glanced up at the speaker, Smoker, who was standing behind a rather large armchair. He hadn't noticed him before; he was somewhat in the shadows, and at the moment he was truly wishing that he hadn't seen him now either. Not so much because of him; Smoker looked disgruntled no matter _what _situation he was in, but because of the man seated _in _the chair.

And his eyes. Dark eyes burning with a heat that was all directed at Zoro; throwing accusations as clear as if he had been shouting them, even though Zoro _knew _that he couldn't have done anything to save Sanji. It was still his fault.

Ace noticed him looking and sniffed, dragging one hand through his already messy hair and looking noticeably less-composed than his brother. He was making no effort to hide the fact that he had been crying. Zoro felt the need to say something, but all that came out was a name. "Ace…"

The older man looked at him properly then, eyes still wild and the corner of his mouth lifted up in a sneer. "What?"

"There was _nothing _I could have done."

"You could have _tried!" _Ace surged to his feet, taking a step across the room, and Zoro noticed that he was dressed in clothing three sizes too big that made him look small and young. "If you loved him…"

"Love?" Zoro snorted. "What, just because we've gotten each other off a couple of times it's suddenly _love?" _

"It doesn't matter! You still could have _done something!"_

"Well yes, and next time _you're _tied up and gagged with a gun to your throat I'd like to see you try!" Zoro was almost yelling, but he tried to force a semblance of calm over himself.

"Oh, that's right," Ace had a rather unpleasant smile on his face. "You'd never do something so self-sacrificial to help a friend, would you? Not when you have a goal to achieve. Is _he _more important to you than Sanji?" Ace jerked his head toward Mihawk. "Because if he is then go fight him."

"That's not it and you know it, Portgas!" Zoro snarled. "Look, just because I may not _love _him doesn't mean I don't _care_ about him…"

"_But I love him!" _Ace all but screamed, his chest heaving and his body shaking. "The only reason I let you have him was because I thought you were better for him than I was. I guess I was wrong." He sniffed and turned, hugging himself as he stared at the wall.

"Oi," Zoro cleared his throat. "Look, Ace, I…maybe I love him, okay? Maybe I…" Zoro heaved a frustrated sigh and moved forward, knowing he was being impulsive but somehow figuring that what he was offering was needed. He wrapped his arms around Ace and felt the older man stiffen before he leant back against Zoro and sighed, the tension draining out of his body.

"I know, Zoro," Ace finally said. "I know you'd never hurt him. I'm just…I'm just worried, that's all. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"He'll be fine, Portgas," Smoker broke in gruffly.

"Yes, Ace," Vivi nodded. "I know from experience. CP9 will find him."

"It isn't that I don't trust those guys," Ace shook his head, "But Krieg's unpredictable. What if he just decides to kill Sanji on the spot?"

"Actually, Krieg isn't in town at the moment," Iceburg cleared his throat. "He went down to the States for some business the last we heard, so the man likely heading up this little kidnapping is his second."

Zoro blinked, a smile coming onto his face at the words.

"Well, I think Roronoa's finally lost it," Smoker grunted. "He's smirking."

"Sanji'll be fine, Ace," Zoro gave the dark-haired man a quick squeeze. "If it's Krieg's second, he'll be fine."

"Zoro, do you even _know _the stories they tell about Gin?" Ace had started breathing heavily again. "Some say he's worse than Krieg himself! They call him a demon!"

"Sanji…" Usopp raised a hand, and Zoro gave him a quick nod. Usopp swallowed convulsively before continuing, "Sanji and Gin are old friends. Gin wouldn't…he wouldn't hurt him."

"_What?" _Ace went rigid in Zoro's arms. "Sanji is…"

"Long story, but apparently the love-cook saved his life once and they've been tight ever since," Zoro said quickly. "If it's Gin that's organizing this, he's doing it to keep Sanji safe."

"You're sure?" Ace turned his head so he could look Zoro in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what he told me," Zoro said defensively. "Sanji trusts him, Ace. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"I…" Ace heaved a sigh that could have easily been relief. "Thank goodness for that, then."

"It doesn't mean he's out of danger…"

"But at least he's got a chance. A friend on Krieg's side; that's huge, Zoro. Do Lucci and them know?" Ace asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then," Ace slumped back against him. "Zoro, I'm sorry. I had no right to…"

"Hey, we're all worried, Ace," Zoro assured him, although when Ace turned around and literally _hugged _him it was a little disconcerting. "Oi, get a hold of yourself," he muttered, looking rather exasperated.

"Portgas, stop molesting him," Smoker broke in, and Ace finally let go of Zoro and returned to the chair, looking a tad more composed than he had been. Zoro was just about to turn around and go back to the couch when the door burst open and a young, blue-haired woman rushed in.

"Commodore!"

Zoro froze. The hair; the voice; the body…it was too much right now, and he _had _to keep it together because nobody except Sanji knew about her.

Kuina.

If Kuina were still alive…

"What, Tashigi?" Smoker growled.

"We've just received word, sir. Don Krieg is most definitely out of the country, but he's scheduled to be back tomorrow evening," she saluted smartly.

"Good work," Smoker nodded. "Oh, girl, this is…"

"Zoro Roronoa?" she gasped. "It really _is _you! Your blonde friend told me all about you. I'm a swordsman, too," she smiled.

"R-really now?" Zoro was still reeling. Even her _words _sounded like they could have come from Kuina's mouth. "That's nice."

"He said that you'd spar with me sometime."

"Sometime," Zoro agreed vaguely. "When all of this is done with."

"Oh, yeah," she closed her eyes and smiled, a tad embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about what's happened. He's a nice man."

"Yeah. Sometimes," Zoro forced a cocky grin onto his face. "So you really think you can beat me, eh?"

"You're not afraid to fight me because I'm a girl?" she looked surprised. "Most people won't, you know."

"My training partner when I was young was a girl," Zoro shrugged, even though mentioning Kuina was more painful than ever. "It doesn't matter what your sex is, all that matters is how good you are."

"I like you," she crossed her arms and smiled. "Is it true what they say, though? You possess one of the _Kitetsu _blades?"

"_Kitetsu III, _I think," Zoro nodded.

"But isn't it…"

"Cursed? Of course," Zoro _was _grinning now. "But what's the point of being a great swordsman if you have ordinary swords? I like the challenge."

"You're a strange man, Roronoa," Tashigi shook her head, but it seemed that her arrival had broken the awkward fear-filled tension in the room and people began to talk once more. Admittedly, it was subdued and lacked the normal enthusiasm, but at least it was companionable and Zoro even caught Ace teasing Smoker about something-or-other.

He eventually made his way back to the couch and sat beside Luffy, who patted his leg with an encouraging smile. "Sanji will be fine, Zoro. I know it."

And for some reason, those simple words from that boy were the greatest thing anyone could have said to him in that moment.

"Yeah. Yeah, Luffy, I know."

000

Sanji, however, was not feeling _nearly _so optimistic at the moment. He had picked up on the fact that for whatever reason Krieg was nowhere to be found, and had resigned himself to believing that these idiots must have been hanging around the University too much and so Gin decided to take action by himself. Sanji had no doubt that the sallow-faced man was planning on swinging this whole situation so that Sanji ended up getting away in the end, but the one man…the one who had originally pointed the gun at Zoro…he was worrying.

He was smart, for one thing, and seemed not to respect orders the way that the others did at all times. And that worried Sanji, because there were far too many weapons around right now to risk something untoward happening.

"So, Mr. Blackleg, how does it feel to be at our mercy?"

Sanji felt that on some level he had _never _had to do so much acting in one day. And he was horrible at it, apparently, even though thankfully Krieg's men were for the most part buying it. But pretending to be indifferent when it came to _Zoro _and now pretending to be scared of _Gin…_who, Sanji thought, was rather convincing, although it was still _Gin…_it really wore a person down.

But if there was anything Sanji was good at, it was being snarky, so he decided that at least he could play _that _up to the fullest. "Mercy? Funny, I always thought that mercy was a good thing," he struggled a bit, the ropes they'd used biting into his wrists and cutting off his circulation. He cursed softly at the realization, knowing that it could compromise his hands if he lost blood flow for too long, and his struggling only served to tighten the ropes.

"He's pretty, isn't he?"

Sanji's head snapped up and he glared at the speaker, the irritating man who, he decided, was going to be called…let's see, what would be a properly degrading name…well, Idiot would have to do for now.

"Too bad you're so ugly you'll never have the chance to be with anyone like me," Sanji wished he had a cigarette so he could blow some smoke into the moron's face, but sadly that wasn't an option.

"What'd you say, blondie?" Idiot wrenched his head back, fingers gripping tightly in Sanji's golden hair. "As far as I'm concerned, I could do anything I wanted to…"

"That's enough," Gin broke in, one of his infamous _tonfa _balls in his hand. Rumor was that he kept them with him wherever he went, but for the life of him Sanji could _not _remember ever seeing them. They were formidable looking things; the handle made it easier to gain momentum, and he didn't like to think about how easily they could crush somebody's chest if enough force was applied. "We're just to hold him until Don Krieg returns. Those were his orders."

"Meh, I still don't see why Krieg's so bent on being here. I mean, sure it's fun to make 'im squirm a bit, but if you're just going to kill 'im anyway…why not get it over with?" Idiot had an evil leer on his face as he continued to hold Sanji's head back at an awkward angle.

"Those were his _orders," _Gin hissed.

"No, they weren't," the other man shook his head. "Those were _your _orders. We have no idea what _Krieg _actually wants…" this was accompanied by a rather sharp hair pull and Sanji let out a tiny groan at the pain. "Hey, so did Krieg give any _orders _as to how we're supposed to treat the prisoner?"

"Get your hands off of him," Gin looked positively livid by this point, and Sanji was thanking every deity he could think of that the demonic man was on his side. "Unlike him, I am under _no _orders to spare _your_ life."

"You'd kill one of your own men, then?"

"You're compromising the mission."

"Because I don't _get _the mission!" Idiot growled. "We're supposed to kill him, right?" Sanji flinched when he felt the cool blade of a knife press against his throat hard enough to draw blood, and the man ran it down to the collar of his shirt. "So why are we bothering to keep him alive just until Krieg gets back?"

"If you want to keep your own life much longer, you won't question Don Krieg's decisions. Maybe he wants to kill the boy himself," Gin suggested, crossing his arms.

"Hmm, that's no fun," suddenly the man was in front of Sanji, his eyes going dark with a kind of feral madness that was more than a little disconcerting. "And he's _so_ pretty, too…"

Sanji gasped as the man slid a rough hand under his shirt and trailed it up his chest. "Get off of me, pervert!" However, what he saw next caused him more concern than whatever molestations were going on. One of the men, probably one of Idiot's goons, was sneaking up behind Gin with an iron bar in his hand, and Sanji _had _to get the man's attention without saying anything or the proverbial jig would be up.

Luckily, Gin was a perceptive man, and as soon as he saw Sanji's eyes widen with something that _wasn't _because of the unwanted attention, he swung his _tonfa _ball in a wide arc behind him and laid the man out cold. This seemed to start a chain reaction, as whatever men still loyal to Gin and Krieg attacked those who seemed to be Idiot's converts.

_Un_luckily, however, this left Sanji completely vulnerable, and Idiot snarled and reached to give one of his nipples a harsh twist. "That moron, I _told _him to wait until I had you all good and distracted, but he just had to jump the gun. I was looking forward to spending some time with your body, blondie, but I guess having you dead is more important than that," he glanced behind him, a smile coming to his face at the sight of Gin's other _tonfa _ball just lying on the ground. The rest of the men had seemingly moved the battle outside, leaving them alone, although Sanji caught Gin trying to make his way back into the building.

Idiot picked up the heavy metal weapon, twirling it easily in his hand. "They say one solid hit from this can kill a person quickly. I wonder if it's true." He swung it around to build up momentum. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Sanji barely had time to realized what was about to happen and close his eyes before he heard the unmistakeable 'whoosh' of something large and heavy displacing the air, and the horrible sound of breaking bones brought bile to his throat instantly.

It was only a few seconds later, when he realized that there was no pain, that he dared to open his eyes. So the _tonfa _ball hadn't hit him after all.

But then, what _had _it hit?

**Notes:**

**1. I know; I know. Evil me, to leave it on a cliffhanger…xP. And I still am unable to tell you all why my generic evil villains all have to molest poor Sanji at one point or another…but apparently it's inevitable. **

**2. It's a little shorter than the previous few chapters, but I had to end it there for…obvious reasons…**

**3. SPOILER ALERT!!! Er-hem. So, this week's chapter was…**

**Yeah. Oh, Bon-chan, you dear you. Luffy SO has to make it up to him after this one, and I'm pretty sure he realizes that. **

**But on a lighter note: AT LEAST THEY'RE OUT OF THERE. NOW GO SAVE YOUR BROTHER, LUFFY! GO! (And meet up with your crew. Cause that'd be, you know, good…). **

**That's it! Thanks for the continued support! **


	18. There's Still Some Living Left

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_And I'll tell you somethin' else_

_That you ain't dyin' enough to know:_

_There's still some living left when your prime comes and goes_

-Jimmy Eat World, "Big Casino"

xxx

The first thing he noticed was that Idiot was laying there, a shattered katanapoint cleanly through his chest, and he wasn't moving. The remnants of at least two swords were scattered around the general area, assuredly having been thrown after the impact from the _tonfa _ball, which was laying beside the dead man, completely unscathed.

Sanji blinked, his eyes travelling downward to the crimson pool on the ground under him, and he gagged again as the smell of fresh blood reached his nostrils. Who would…who…

He finally registered the presence of somebody behind him working on his bonds with clumsy, shaking hands, and the feel of warm wet liquid running down his arms told him that this was the person that had saved him. Tried to block the incoming iron ball with swords, by the looks of it, and failed rather miserably, but…

"Sanji!" Gin darted back from outside, his eyes wide at the carnage. "You…"

"Gin, get out of here!" Sanji yelled back to his friend. "I'll be fine."

"But…" Gin moved forward, his eyes never leaving Sanji's as he knelt to pick up the discarded _tonfa _ball and grasped the handle casually. "Sanji, I…"

"Hurry! Before the police come!"

Gin thankfully didn't need telling twice as, with a last look back, he ran off, and Sanji felt his hands finally come free as whomever was untying them slumped against his back wearily. He could feel the blood soaking through his shirt and was almost afraid to turn, the urge to vomit still constricting his throat, and he felt sure that if he saw…whatever there was to see…his lunch would be ending up on the ground.

"Are you alright?" came a strangled voice near his ear, and Sanji's eyes immediately closed as a pained look flashed across his face.

"Why?"

There was a weak chuckle followed by a pained gasp, and hands clutched convulsively at his shoulders as a shudder passed through the other person's body.

"W-why?"

"Yes, darn it, _why?!" _

Sanji turned now, eyes beginning to sting with tears as he forgot his reservations and _looked, _regretting it a moment later as a veritable wave of nausea and dizziness coursed through him. There was blood…_so _much blood, and he was only thankful the other man was wearing a black jacket or else he probably would have passed out.

"I've…told you, Sanji. It's…it's…"

"Forget about your job for once," Sanji all but snarled, hesitantly reaching to grip the older man's shoulders. "How bad are you hurt?"

"My swords…took a lot of the impact, but…they couldn't…not even…" he cast a sad eye to the broken katana. "That is one…powerful weapon…"

"How did you kill him?" Sanji chanced a look back at Idiot's body to make sure that he was in fact dead.

"Luck, mostly. He was surprised to…see me…"

"Kaku, you…" Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his hair before letting out a stream of curses that would have made even the most hardened fisherman blush.

"I hope…those weren't all pertaining to…me," Kaku forced a bloody smile onto his face, one hand coming to clutch feebly at his chest. "It…hurts rather a lot…"

"_Baka," _Sanji finally spat out.

"That isn't nice," Kaku attempted to be flippant, but failed miserably when he began to cough, the sound horrible and grating as blood dripped from his mouth onto the floor.

"Oi!" Sanji steadied him; keeping him upright so that he wouldn't do any more damage, but the coughing seemed to douse whatever fight he had left and he slumped against Sanji with a whimper of pain. "I'll call for help."

"You think the hospital…"

"No; _different _help," Sanji dug out his phone and called the number Chopper had leant him, praying that the small teen would get the message.

000

"Chopper? How…" Sanji gulped, a wet towel in his hand and another around his waist as he moved slowly across the gym floor. After he had made the call, Chopper had informed him that everyone was at Vivi's, and he had sworn the little doctor to secrecy before he had allowed him to come to the warehouse. Chopper made up an excuse about needing to get home to study and he and his foster-mom had showed up and done what they could before they had decided that the best course of action would be to relocate to the gym.

Sanji had immediately taken a shower to clean himself of the blood and the touch of that filthy man, and he watched the pink water swirl into the drain with a sharp stab of foreboding. He didn't care anymore about jobs or duties or any of that: if Kaku died it was his fault, and nothing anybody said was going to make him feel better about it. He had opted not to call anyone until the morning; not even Zoro. Or Lucci.

"He's stable for now," the small boy looked up, his eyes red and wet with tears as he sniffed and reached for his hat. "But…his chest, Sanji, it's…"

"What?" Sanji dropped to his knees and pulled the boy to him. "It's what?"

"It…it's horrible," Chopper sniffed again. "It…I still can't believe he didn't pierce a lung, but those swords must have saved him. As it is, I don't know if he'll ever be the same…"

"What do you mean?" Sanji attempted to keep the anxiety out of his voice so as not to upset Chopper any more.

"He may never be able to fight again. The way…the way it happened, he'll probably always be short of breath. Things…things are going to be hard for him even if he recovers," Chopper started to bawl openly now into Sanji's chest, and Sanji held him steady and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"He's tough, Chopper. He'll make it," Sanji said it as much to reassure himself as to reassure the brown-haired boy, but he stood and walked across to the women's shower room, which they were using as a temporary infirmary.

"It isn't good, boy." Doctor Kureha was standing against the doorframe with a bottle of some sort of strong alcohol in her hand. "He's a tough lad; reminds me of you in that way. I've seen back injuries before, and I'm still shocked that you didn't break anything when that car hit you."

"How's his…will?" Sanji asked carefully, knowing that, like in his case and probably Zoro's, sometimes the only thing that helps the body to recover is the body actually _wanting _to recover.

"I can't tell. He's very guarded," she shrugged and polished off the bottle. "Well, I'm going home. You and the boy can look after him tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Sanji nodded. "Thank you."

"Nah, anything for Chopper's friends. You're good kids," she waved at him before striding out.

Sanji returned the wave and pushed through the door, eyeing the makeshift pallet on the ground.

"I could hear you, you realize."

Kaku's voice was scratchy and hoarse, but his eyes were alert and he seemed to be in much less pain then he had been. "Good," Sanji slid down beside him, not really caring that the only thing covering him was a bath towel. "Maybe you can answer the question yourself."

"I've never wanted to die." The words came out quietly, as if Kaku really wasn't sure he should be saying them. "I've just always known that perhaps one day somebody else's life would take precedence over my own."

Sanji snorted and shook his head. "You know, I really hate people that talk like that," he finally said. "I mean, if the point of your life is only to die before you actually accomplish anything, than why bother living at all?"

"If it can save somebody else…"

"Kaku," Sanji started to lightly thread his fingers through the older man's hair. "I appreciate it; I really do, but how do you think _I _feel knowing that, because of me, you could die?"

"Hmm," Kaku sighed. "Not great, I'd imagine, but then…it was hardly your choice. I'm sure you could have stopped me if you were able," he caught hold of Sanji's wrist with an effort and examined the raw skin from where the rope had chafed. "You didn't get this looked after."

"It doesn't hurt," Sanji muttered.

"Liar. You of all people should know how important it is to take care of your hands," Kaku let his wrist drop. "Sanji, get some rest."

"But…"

"I'm not going anywhere; don't worry," Kaku assured him.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm pretty drugged at the moment," Kaku chuckled. "So no, to answer your question."

"It will soon enough."

The high-pitched feminine voice made them turn, and Kaya breezed in with a bag of medical supplies. "Chopper called me and told me what had happened. I was already at home so I didn't need to make any excuses," she knelt and spread her skirt primly beneath her. "Sanji, let me see your wrists."

"Anything for you!" he held out his hands and she got some sort of salve from her bag, rubbing it on the raw wounds as he flinched from the sting.

"There," she put the cap back on the ointment and returned it to her bag with a nod. Getting some fresh linen out, she bandaged the worst areas and then gave him a smile. "That should be fine. You go get some rest, now," she patted his arm.

"There are bathrobes in there," Kaku raised a hand weakly and pointed.

Sanji blushed, realizing that he was still barely clothed, and hastily stammered an apology to Kaya.

"Sanji, I'm a medical student. I've seen a _lot _more than that," she giggled and gave him a slight shove. "Now go. I can look after Kaku for tonight."

"Only if you're certain, my dear. I could never sleep properly knowing a woman was denied her rest…"

"Sanji," Kaya laughed again and set her hands on his shoulders. "I work shift work all the time with my internship. I've pulled weirder hours than this, believe me."

"Only if you're sure, my angel…"

"I am," she assured him. "Get some rest. You can stay in here if you want to."

"Kaku?" Sanji turned to the older man.

"I don't mind."

"Okay," he gave Kaku a smile and went into one of the shower stalls to change, emerging and pulling a couple of the gym mats over as pallets before Kaya came over and handed him a blanket.

"I brought some just in case."

"Thank you, love," Sanji took it with a smile.

"Oh, Sanji, you're such a tease," she smiled at him. "I should be the one thanking _you, _though."

"For what?" Sanji blinked.

"For helping Usopp. He talks about you all the time. You've given him confidence, you know; he looks up to you," she said truthfully.

"Kaya, that's hardly my doing. Your Usopp's a fine man, and it just took a little prodding to get it out of him, that's all," Sanji shook his head.

"Well, whatever you and the others have done for him…thank you. I've known him since he was little," she said. "He was always claiming that one day he'd be the bravest man in the whole city, but every time push came to shove he turned all cowardly and ran. I was never very healthy as a child, and he used to come by my house and tell me stories to make me feel better. It was only after he met Luffy and the rest of you guys in high school that he started to really open up, and pretty soon he was an entirely different man."

"Glad to help," Sanji gave her a smile that soon turned into a yawn.

"Go; get some sleep, Sanji," Kaya gave him a light push toward the blankets.

"Of course," Sanji lay down with the thought to say more but nothing ever came; he was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

000

His dreams were uneasy, filled with scenarios that didn't happen but in the land of sleep seemed all too real. Idiot somehow surviving and molesting him further; Kaku not being there to intercept the _tonfa _ball and so he ended up dying; _Kaku _dying…he woke up from a particularly vivid dream sequence with a small start, surprised to find sunlight filtering in through the high windows.

He attempted to get up and go grab some water when he noticed that there was a warm body pressed up against him under the blanket, one of the other person's hands slid under his robe and resting fully on his bare hip. He had to calm himself down after visions of what could have happened the night before assaulted him, and when he recognized green hair he heaved a sigh.

Kaku chuckled and Sanji glanced over to meet his eyes. "When did he get here?"

"Not long after you fell asleep," Kaku replied, looking much better than he had the night before. "He was worried."

"Idiot," Sanji said fondly, resting his chin on top of Zoro's head. "I can take care of myself."

"Which explains why Kaku is the one with broken ribs," Zoro muttered, opening his eyes and glancing up. "Hey, love-cook."

"Hey."

"I'm guessing there's a good reason you didn't phone me?"

"Zoro, I was a little stressed," Sanji huffed. "Plus I just didn't think…"

"What, I'm not _important _enough? Just because I'm not a doctor…"

"Zoro, I didn't want you to worry…"

"Oh, so not knowing where you are is supposed to make me feel _better?!" _

"Shh, Marimo_, _calm down," Sanji hushed him. "I'm sorry, but I needed to be alone for a while. You're only putting yourself at risk staying next to me, and…"

"Cook," Zoro chuckled. "We've been through this. I'm sticking with you no matter what, so suck it up and accept it already. You're not going through this alone."

"I can't let any of you get hurt for me again!" Sanji said vehemently.

Instead of rebutting him, Zoro merely rolled his eyes and moved to smash their lips together, and Sanji clutched at him as their tongues warred with each other, the swordsman climbing nearly on top of him and completely dislodging the robe in the process.

"They put on quite a show, don't they?"

"Broo-hoo!"

Sanji pulled back with a rather intelligent 'guh?' and glanced up at Lucci, who was silhouetted in the doorway.

"Rob," Kaku greeted him wearily. "What brings you here?"

"Heard a couple of rather disturbing rumors," Lucci replied simply. "I see they were true."

"All part of the job," Kaku grimaced. "I think the morphine's wearing off."

"Want me to get Kaya?" Sanji asked, concern immediately showing in his eyes.

"That…would be preferable," Kaku admitted. "If you don't mind."

"I'll go," Zoro offered, and Sanji clasped his hand in gratitude. Zoro, however, glanced down and his eyes widened. "Sanji…"

"Yeah?"

"What's…" he held up Sanji's bandaged wrist.

"Nothing," Sanji snatched his hand away. "Rope-burn, mostly."

"You're…"

"I'm _fine, _Zoro," Sanji sighed. "Really, Gin wouldn't let anything happen to me, and I know Kaku was watching, too, so trust me. Kaya put some ointment on and wrapped them up," he added.

Zoro still looked a little sceptical, but eventually he nodded and slid out from under the sheet as Sanji re-adjusted his robe and sat up, swiping a hand through his messy hair as Zoro left the room. He could feel the tension in the room increase tenfold as Lucci raised one eyebrow and Kaku tried to sit up, a pained grimace crossing his face at the effort.

"Oi, square-nose, don't move," Sanji was sorely tempted to find a cigarette before remembering first of all that his clothes from the night before were ruined and secondly that one couldn't smoke in the gym. It was only lucky that it was a weekend and there were no classes, he thought, because it would be hard to explain the makeshift infirmary.

"Help me?"

"Fine," Sanji walked over and carefully eased Kaku into a sitting position, supporting basically all of the man's weight as Lucci leant easily against the doorframe.

"Rob, I…"

"I don't expect you to say anything," Lucci cut him off almost immediately. "There's nothing _to _say, as far as I'm concerned. You did your job, and while I can say that your methods were poorly thought out, I suppose that having limited time to plan a solution would play a part in that. As much as our organization admits that the life of our clients is a top priority, you have to realize, _boy, _that it doesn't mean any of us are expendable."

"I didn't have much of a chance to think it through, Lucci," Kaku reverted to using Lucci's surname as his eyes narrowed. "At least it worked. We're both alive."

"And you may never recover."

"I'll live. That's what's most important," Kaku said firmly. "Now, if the only reason you came here was to aggravate me, I suggest you leave. I'm currently in a lot of pain, and you're not helping."

Sanji flinched, amazed at how positively _murderous _Kaku sounded. He had never heard that tone of voice from the normally polite and soft-spoken man, and it was frightening.

"Mr. Blackleg, if you would be so kind as to move aside…" Sanji glanced at the hooded look in Lucci's eyes and scrambled out of the way while Lucci took his place. He felt a little awkward being in the room for what was obviously a private moment, but since neither of them explicitly told him to leave, he merely hung back, still wishing fervently for that cigarette.

However, he was to be disappointed if he wanted to see anything, because the two of them seemed to have the ability to communicate telepathically. At least, until Kaku sighed and grimaced, his hand coming to rest on his chest. "What's taking that Roronoa boy so long?" Lucci growled.

"It's fine," Kaku waved a hand.

They resumed staring at each other silently again, and Sanji rubbed his temples irritably. He and Zoro would have been screaming at the top of their lungs, so to see these two seemingly calm men just stare at each other was a little strange.

After about a minute of this, Kaku raised his hand and hooked it around the back of Lucci's neck, levering his body up as much as he could as Lucci shifted so he was at a better angle. This led to another ten seconds or so of staring before they moved at the same time, lips connecting almost feverishly for a few seconds before Kaku pulled back, a small groan of pain escaping his throat.

This was about when Zoro came back in with both Kaya and Chopper in tow and the diminutive student rushed over. "What's the matter? It is starting to hurt again?"

"Yes," Kaku nodded. "It's getting worse."

"Well, I'm not technically supposed to give you more than one dose every twelve hours due to the addictiveness and the strength of the morphine, but I think it should be alright. It's been about ten," Chopper nodded and readied a syringe.

"So what happened?" Zoro moved back to Sanji and tugged him close, seemingly unwilling to relinquish any bodily contact.

"Well, they kissed," Sanji muttered.

"Seriously?"

"For like a second…and before that they creepily stared at each other for the longest time," the cook added. "It's a step, though."

"Sad that it takes somebody almost getting killed for it to happen though, isn't it?" Zoro mentioned.

"Lucci's a strange man," Sanji shrugged. "I almost got the feeling that it _would _take something like that to get him to come around. After all, it isn't like Kaku hasn't been trying."

"Isn't like you haven't been helping him," Zoro snorted. "With that little getup at the bar the other night…"

"Hey, he looked good and you know it, _baka," _Sanji's fingers were still twitching.

Zoro noticed his fidgetiness and dug into his shirt pocket, coming up with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Oi, you…" but he couldn't even finish before the pack was snatched out of his hand and Sanji had lit one, inhaling the nicotine gratefully and completely not caring that he was in a gym. "Idiot cook, you know you can't smoke in here."

"Don' care," Sanji slurred, his eyes closed in a bliss that was almost sexual as he drew the smoke into his nicotine-starved lungs. "You go through what I did last night and see how great you feel on the other side."

"Yes, because being literally sick with worry wasn't bad enough," Zoro shot back. "You should have told me…"

"Zoro, don't _start _this again," Sanji put a hand against the swordsman's chest. "Wait, did something happen last night? Where were you?"

"Iceburg was coming to check on us just after they took you, and he took me to Vivi's. Everyone else was there, too, and…" he shook his head. "That girl, first of all. Tashigi?"

"Smoker's apprentice?"

"Yeah. She…she looks like Kuina, Sanji. _Exactly _like Kuina; sounds like her too. It freaked me out so soon after finally telling somebody about it," Zoro admitted. Sanji seemed to sense that this was only the beginning of his story and wrapped his arms around the larger man, leaning into his chest. "And Ace…"

"What?"

"He was so angry, Sanji. I thought he was actually going to hurt me," Zoro said softly.

"What did he say, Zoro?" Sanji asked seriously. "Sometimes he lets his emotions get the better of him…I'm sure he didn't mean it…"

"He…he accused me of not doing enough to save you…"

"You know you couldn't have done anything else," Sanji shook his head. "I thought it was something serious."

"…and he said that…he said that I don't love you."

Sanji chewed on his cigarette convulsively as he thought about the words. Was he expecting love out of this? Eventually, of course…otherwise he could have stayed with Ace, and he _knew _Ace loved him. He supposed that he loved the green-haired swordsman in a way; a different way than he loved Ace, but with this relationship he was giving it a chance to grow into something more than the occasional night together. There was something intangible connecting Zoro and he, something that drew him to the other man no matter how many fronts they put up around each other. Sanji wasn't a patient man by nature, and the fact that he was willing to take this whole relationship at Zoro's pace when he normally would have gone straight for the sex said something.

But there was no possible way he expected Zoro to love him, yet. He was still in love with that girl from his past, even if he didn't realize it, and until he learned to see that she was gone forever and moved forward, Sanji couldn't expect anything from him in the way of love. "Yeah, you probably don't," he finally confessed. "I don't care, really."

"You…"

"What? I'm a hopeless romantic, Zoro, but I'm not unrealistic," Sanji had to point out. "And don't give me any drivel about thinking you love me, because you don't."

"Maybe not, but…" Zoro shook his head and tugged Sanji closer, hands slipping under his robe again as Sanji sighed. "But I've never felt anything like what I felt when those men were taking you away, Sanji. I haven't felt that completely useless since Kuina died, and this was worse. That time she was gone before I could do anything, but this time, knowing that you were alive and that I _still _couldn't do anything…it hurt. I care about you, I guess."

"Idiot Marimo," Sanji chuckled. "I'd hope you'd care a little for me, because, well," he leant to whisper in Zoro's ear as the younger man's hands splayed over the bare skin of his back. "I _am _the one that's going to take your virginity."

"Sanji!"

"What?" Sanji pulled back, feigning innocence as Zoro blushed.

"I thought you didn't make dirty references with a lady present," Zoro got his blush under control and smirked as Sanji's mouth dropped open in a gasp.

"Miss Kaya! Forgive me! Your pure ears are never meant to listen to such vile words!" he flailed as Zoro held him steady and Kaya's gentle laughter reached them.

"Don't worry about it, Sanji," she assured him. "After all, when you hang out with Franky enough, you get to hear almost everything."

"What has that uncouth old man been saying, my angel? Because if he…"

"Oi, cook," Zoro's hands wandered lower and Sanji snapped back to glare at him. "Let it go. Besides, you haven't heard about Brook yet."

"Brook what?"

"Oh, every time he meets a pretty girl he asks to see their underwear," Kaya replied.

"_What? How does my gorgeous Robin-chan know all of these perverts!" _Sanji all but shrieked as Zoro covered his protests with a well-timed kiss and finally slid his hands out of the robe, settling for tangling one in Sanji's hair instead while the other drew him closer.

"Speaking of perverts…" Lucci cleared his throat.

"Mmph, get offa me, Marimo," Sanji pushed himself away and re-fastened his robe. "And go get me some clothes or something."

"But this is so much easier to take off," Zoro leered at him.

Sanji was about to reply when a loud rumble filled the room, and he grinned sheepishly. "And some food would be nice, too."

"Kaya and I will handle that!" Chopper piped up. "There's a coffee shop across the road, right? They have sandwiches and stuff?"

"Yeah," Zoro nodded.

"Okay. Come on, Kaya!"

"Chopper, hold on!" Kaya ran after the enthusiastic teenager.

"Idiot cook, how am I supposed to get your clothes when I can't get into the apartment?" Zoro glared at him.

"You can if I'm with you," Lucci supplied. "I don't believe these men will try anything until Krieg returns later tonight, but if you have a guard I think it should be perfectly safe to return to the apartment for a short time."

"Okay," Zoro sighed. "What do you want, Sanji?"

"Whatever's in the closet, I guess. Besides, half of my stuff is still packed, so just bring the suitcases too," he requested.

"Fine; fine. What am I, your packhorse?"

"Nah, pack_mule _maybe," Sanji grinned and lit another cigarette. "You're too ugly to be a horse."

"Oi."

"Just get me some clothing, seaweed-head. And my cigarettes," he added as an afterthought, realizing that the package Zoro had brought was the only one he currently had. "Oh, and if we're gonna be here for a while, all of my things in the bathroom and…"

"You _are _a woman!" Zoro groaned, dodging as Sanji attempted to kick him and hold his robe down at the same time. "Oi; oi, we're going already. No need to get violent."

"Hmph," Sanji smirked around his cigarette as Zoro sighed and left, Lucci following him after a moment. Hattori, however, decided to stay and perched on top of one of the sets of lockers lining the room, cooing softly.

"You do love him, don't you?"

Sanji glanced at Kaku and sighed, moving to sit beside the older man and taking his hand when it was offered. "I…yes," Sanji figured there was no point in lying at this point. "He doesn't love me, though."

"That's evident at the moment. He…" Kaku looked like he was searching for the right words before he spoke. "He's never been good at expressing exactly what he feels, and it took a long time for him to open up to me. But I can tell by the way he talks about you that you're…different. There's something…I suppose it's a fondness in his tone that I've only ever heard him use for _Wadou_ in the past."

Sanji glanced sharply at him after the words, and even though Kaku may have known nothing about Kuina or Zoro's past, he obviously knew the white katana was important. But hearing that…that Zoro obviously _did _hold him in close to the same regard he held Kuina…that was big. Maybe Zoro was closer to letting go of the past than he had thought.

"But…" he grinned and changed the subject, wanting more information out of the long-nosed man. "What _was _that between you and Lucci, man? You were freaking me out a little staring at each other like that!"

"Testing," Kaku said simply.

" 'Testing.'"

"Yes. To see if I'm still strong enough."

"But you looked away first," Sanji pointed out, poking an unlit cigarette at the man.

"It was long enough," Kaku said quietly. "I was trying to be confident, not arrogant. There's a very fine line between Rob thinking somebody respects him and Rob thinking somebody's out to one-up him."

"Are all the members of CP9 slightly psychotic?" Sanji snorted.

"Well, Blueno isn't."

"True enough. How does he put up with you?"

"Small doses," Kaku released a weak chuckle. "I suppose I'm crazy just for wanting Rob, right?"

"Nah, I know what it's like to chase someone. Look at how long it took me to get Zoro to accept our relationship. And I mean, he _still _doesn't seem to know what he thinks of me," the blonde shrugged.

"Give him time, Sanji. Relationships don't happen overnight…or even in a couple of weeks. I've known Rob for over two years now, after all," he gave Sanji's hand an encouraging squeeze and Sanji smiled gently at him.

"That morphine kicking in yet?"

"Yes. It's getting a lot better."

"You want to sleep or something? You're allowed to?"

"Chopper and Kaya didn't say that I couldn't, so I presume so. I wouldn't mind eating _some_thing, though. After all, my stomach's fine," he pointed out.

"I'm sure they'll bring you soup," Sanji assured him. "But sleep if you want to. I'll wake you up when they get here."

"Alright," Kaku closed his eyes, and Sanji got up and headed into the washroom, unlit cigarette still clenched firmly between his teeth.

**Notes:**

**1. Yay for angst! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I know that we always hurt the characters we love, right? (I'm sorry, Kaku!!) On the other hand, I know most of you have been asking for some Lucci/Kaku, so…I've obliged. **

**2. Work is kicking my butt .. I thought I solved all my problems last year, but this year they're back in full force. So I'm not in the greatest mood, but I'll post this anyway!**

**3. That's it! Drop me a review :D**


	19. If You Love Me, Won't You Let Me Know?

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_If you love me, won't you let me know?_

-Coldplay, "Violet Hill"

xxx

"Well, at least the circus has left," Zoro sighed and locked the gym door, moving the bags of groceries he had picked up into one of the locker rooms. As the day had progressed, they had told practically everyone that Sanji was safe but also told them to wait to approach him just to make sure no suspicion fell onto the gym. Don Krieg was supposed to be back in town before morning, and he knew for a fact that Iceburg and Kalifa at least would be up all night attempting to track him.

Kaya had graciously offered to bring them a bar fridge in order to keep some food on-hand, and as a thoughtful gesture she brought along a microwave as well. Sanji complained about it, of course, but Zoro bluntly informed him that they were not going to build a gourmet kitchen in a temporary hideout. This only caused Sanji to whine more and in the end Zoro ended up being the one to call Zeff because of it. The old man was understanding, naturally, and said that 'his eggplant better not forget how to wait tables by the time it's safe for him to come back,' which Zoro translated as 'I'm actually worried about the kid but I have to trust his friends to look after him for now.' Or something like that. At any rate, the geezer didn't sound angry, and Zoro was thankful.

Chopper and Kaya had decided jointly that since they had gotten Kaku from the warehouse to the gym, it should be okay to take him back home, and they and Lucci had left to do that only a while ago. Zoro knew that Sanji was still feeling guilty about what Kaku had done for him, and Zoro could understand that, but the swordsman also knew that sometimes there were situations where you have to take risks to save somebody else. He would have done the same thing, and he wasn't under any job obligations, after all.

But it had been a long day, and he was tired, and he decided that after a quick shower he would go to bed. Getting undressed in the locker room and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist, he headed to the large and rather elaborate shower room and shoved the door open, not really registering the sound of running water until it was far too late.

"Joining me, Marimo?" Sanji glanced back, amusement evident in his visible blue eye, and Zoro desperately tried not to look down. Not that he would have _objected _to another one of their little sessions, per say, but Sanji had been through a lot and to force that on him was just cruel at this point.

Sanji, however, blew all of his reservations literally out of the water when he turned and leaned back against the wall, the water running in glistening rivulets down his pale body and his hair darkened to a deep gold colour by the dampness of the room.

"Jus' wanted a shower. 'M tired," Zoro turned away, feeling himself growing hard. Why was it that only a couple of weeks ago nothing could really excite him enough to arouse him, and now all it took was one look from Sanji to make his blood rush south? At least, he assumed it was south…north was up, wasn't it, and oh, Sanji did _not _just moan.

Except he did, of course, and Zoro swallowed convulsively and turned back, unable to stop himself, and he was sure the sight in front of him would have caused him to blush if there had been any blood to spare.

"You know…" Sanji started, panting slightly as he ran his hands all over his body. "I've been through a lot in the last day. I've been thinking I need some…mmm…_stress _release," he threw his head back, droplets of water flicking the wall, and arched his back. "I could do it myself, but it's so much more enjoyable…" he gave Zoro one of those smouldering glances again before his hand crept lower, cupping his already half-hard member and stroking a couple of times, hips seemingly bucking into his own touch involuntarily. "So, Zoro-kun?" he fluttered his eyelashes rather disturbingly. "You gonna be a perverted voyeur or you gonna help me out here?" This was punctuated by another slow stroke, and Zoro snorted in response even as he walked toward the blonde.

"Oi, you're the pervert remember?" he asked, moving his hand on top of Sanji's as the blonde eventually pulled it away, settling for splaying it on Zoro's back and pulling him close, nipping at his bottom lip until Zoro finally kissed him. The swordsman was continually amazed at how natural interactions like this with Sanji felt, even if he was still somewhat nervous about the attention going the other way. He'd had enough sleepovers with Luffy and Usopp and _they _seemed to have no reservations on nudity, but for some reason he'd always been rather conservative when it came to things like that.

But Sanji now had a leg hooked around…not even his _waist, _but his _back _somehow, and his skin was warm and slick with water that was still pouring hot from the showerhead, steam rising between their mouths from the kiss as Zoro worked his hand. Finally breaking from Sanji's mouth, he nipped a trail down Sanji's chest to suck at a pink nipple, teeth tugging the bud as Sanji let out an enticing almost-whine from the back of his throat. Pumping his hand faster, he swore to himself that he was going to finish it this time even if Sanji told him to get off again, but either the blonde had similar thoughts or else he was just too distracted, because he said nothing, gasping and writhing as he thrust into Zoro's hand,

Zoro found his hair gripped rather harshly and his head yanked upward as Sanji plundered his mouth, little sub-vocal noises escaping his throat as his rhythm faltered and he shuddered and came with a low moan, pulsing over Zoro's hand and dripping to the floor, the water washing away all evidence of the act in seconds. He let go of Zoro, then, dropping his body to rest against the wall as the swordsman almost unconsciously raised his hand to his mouth and gave an experimental lick, finding the flavour rather salty and bitter and not all that unpleasant.

Sanji chuckled, chest still heaving and skin flushed a deep red at the completely dumbfounded look on Zoro's face. "Thanks, Marimo. You're getting good at that."

"You…you can return the favour if you want," Zoro spoke haltingly, but realized that the last thing he was was a coward, and he wasn't going to let something like this interfere with their relationship. Sanji had shown a trust in him that was astounding, and he knew that if he never let the blonde get close to him, he'd lose him.

"You sure?" Sanji's eyes immediately turned compassionate. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or…"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure," Zoro kissed him to cover any lingering uncertainty, but the feeling of his own arousal rubbing the rough material of the towel around his hips made his mind up rather quickly.

"Anything I want?" Sanji's gaze turned feral.

"Well…I mean…"

"I promise you, Zoro, that _this_," and he slid Zoro's hand down his now-soft member, "is not getting _anywhere _near _this_," he finished with a sharp slap to Zoro's rear.

"Oi!"

"Pansy. It didn't even hurt; I hit you through the towel!" Sanji grinned. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Zoro appreciated that Sanji was trying to lighten the mood, but couldn't hold back the grunt that left his mouth as Sanji licked at his ear, causing the gold bars to chime as he slid his tongue over them, somehow turning their bodies so that Zoro was now against the wall as he worked lower, kisses sliding over the column of Zoro's throat to his collarbone and then down his scar, tongue dipping into the grooves in the flesh where the hasty patching job had taken place. He tweaked both of Zoro's nipples almost as a warning before kissing his navel, hands sliding over slick flesh to undo the towel, and Zoro had a last sudden flash of anxiety before it fell to the floor of the shower-room.

Zoro let out a groan as his constrained flesh sprung free, and Sanji paused in his work to examine it. Well. Seems like Zoro _was _born with naturally green hair, and while he supposed it may have been something the swordsman was a little embarrassed about, it was no reason to hide it. And it wasn't like Zoro was _small, _after all. In fact, Sanji would have bet on them being pretty close to the same size.

Zoro was feeling a little bit like a rare bug under the scrutiny, but Sanji hardly looked disgusted, and just as he was about to make a scathing comment to egg the cook on Sanji gave him a demonic smile and dropped his head, tongue coming out to lick the very tip of Zoro's erection as the swordsman gasped. "S-Sanji…you don't…" he cut off with a pronounced moan as Sanji slid forward, mouth sliding over sensitive skin and Zoro's mind was engulfed with thoughts of _wet _and _hot _and _yes, more of that_ and…he fisted a hand in Sanji's hair and tried to steady himself, willing himself not to thrust into Sanji's mouth even though his hips really, _really _wanted to.

He finally opened his eyes and looked, the sight causing a curse to fall from his lips because Sanji looked so darn _smug, _and as soon as he noticed Zoro glancing down he swallowed, causing the green-haired man to twitch involuntarily. And then there was _tongue _involved, and really, that just wasn't fair, and Zoro gave up on composure and leant back, closing his eyes and letting whatever sounds came from his lips out.

Sanji continued to smirk even as Zoro's eyes closed, and slid a hand up the other man's smooth, wet thigh before deciding to go a step farther, confident that Zoro would let him. Trailing a finger higher, he found the tell-tale pucker and rubbed his finger over it as Zoro grunted, but when the swordsman didn't protest he slid it in, the water making everything easier.

Well, _that _was a weird feeling, Zoro thought hazily, although it didn't hurt. There was pressure, but…he shuddered as Sanji's finger drove deeper, and suddenly opened his eyes and straightened with a gasp when it brushed against something deep inside his body. "S-Sanji…what…"

Sanji didn't answer, merely continued to grin around Zoro's arousal and repeatedly stroked that spot, causing Zoro to disintegrate into a needy mass of moans and grunts and not knowing whether to move his hips forward or backward or both because both seemed really, really good right about now, and he felt the muscles seizing in his abdomen and he was going to come and unless Sanji moved _right now _he was going to come inside of his mouth and…he managed to gasp the cook's name as orgasm seized him, and he arched his back as far as it could go and swore that the intense pleasure caused him to black out for a second, because when he came to he was leaning heavily against the wall. Sanji was still crouched on the floor, and he leant up to press a kiss to Zoro's stomach.

"C-cook, you…"

"Was it good?" Sanji's lips were red, his cheeks still flushed and his eyes far, far too bright as he looked up.

"That was…I've never felt anything like that…what…"

"Oh, you mean _this?" _

And Zoro realized belatedly that Sanji's finger was still inside of him and he managed to nod even as little aftershocks of pleasure shook him. "Nn…yeah…"

"_That, _little Marimo, is your prostate gland," Sanji informed him as he withdrew his finger and stood, kissing Zoro and letting the swordsman taste himself on the blonde's tongue. "And _that _is how two men can enjoy sex."

"Hmm," Zoro slid his arms around Sanji's waist. "Thank you."

"Anytime. And I mean that," Sanji assured him, nuzzling Zoro's neck. "But hey, should we get out of the water?"

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, and they proceeded to finish washing up and left the room, grabbing a quick snack before falling onto the pallets together. Zoro was just about asleep when Sanji asked, in a voice far quieter than Zoro was used to,

"_Ne, _Zoro?"

"What?"

"If I told you I loved you, would you believe it?"

Zoro woke up immediately, somehow feeling that his answer would affect their entire relationship. "Sanji, I…I think it's too soon for love."

"Knew you'd say that," Sanji sighed. "And you?"

"I don't know," Zoro sounded frustrated. "All I _do _know is that the only person who's ever meant more to me than you was Kuina. Is that enough?"

"Guess it has to be."

"Cook," Zoro sighed, not knowing what Sanji _wanted _to hear. "You're the only person I've ever let see me in that way. You're the only person I've ever let my guard down around. Heck, you're probably the only person in the entire _world _that I would trust to give me head, alright? I trust you and I want this whole mess to be over with so that I know I can wake up with you by my side, safe and sound, every morning."

Sanji glanced at him, seeing the truth in his dark eyes, and finally smiled. "Romantic sap once you get going, aren't you?" he snickered.

"There a problem with that?"

"Nah," Sanji relaxed and snuggled against the larger man. "Just seems weird hearing it come from you, Marimo. That's all."

"Yeah?" Zoro ran his fingertips lightly over Sanji's shoulder, softly rubbing the smooth, pale skin. "I'm just worried about you, I guess."

"I think I'm the one who should be more worried," Sanji chuckled. "The way things have been going, I'm pretty well protected."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Sanji shrugged.

"This morning you were having nightmares…I mean, I understand that, but why were you trying to pull away from me?" Zoro asked seriously, and Sanji lowered his head. "Sanji?"

"That guy who seemed to lead the team that was capturing me…the one who had the gun to your…your head? He…" Sanji cut off and shook his head quickly.

"Sanji, what did he _do _to you?" Zoro growled, all but crushing the blonde to his body.

"Nothing. Really, nothing. But you know how in dreams…and then, waking up with somebody _right there _with a hand down my robe…it was a little too much. It wasn't you," he immediately assured Zoro.

"Thanks. For telling me," Zoro added.

"Yeah."

"So what happened to that pervert?"

"Ended up with a katana through his heart," Sanji grinned.

"Remind me to thank Kaku for that."

"I think he only felt it was just revenge."

"Why? Did he…" Zoro stopped and sighed.

"Yeah. Got a hold of one of Gin's _tonfa _balls, and he was aiming it at me, but..." the blonde stopped. "Zoro, I didn't know what to think. All I could see was blood and it was all over the floor and me and…I really thought he was dead."

"He'll make it, love-cook," Zoro tried to sound reassuring. "He's a tough little freak, whatever else he is. And Lucci would probably follow him to the afterlife just to torment him if he died anyway."

"True enough," Sanji closed his eyes and sighed, this time not even flinching as Zoro's hand slid down his side to rest on his hip, thumb moving in small circles over the prominent bone. "I'm not sure I want to see everyone else. I hate it when people fawn over me…I mean, except for the ladies, but I'd rather forget last night ever happened, you know?"

"I can let them know that," Zoro said truthfully. "And I don't blame you. But you should visit Kaku tomorrow or something anyway, right?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"You want to," Zoro shrugged. "Aren't you giving him relationship advice?"

"As much as one can when one's boyfriend seems capable of all the emotions of a stone."

"I'll head off the others for you, don't worry. You boys can come up with a story about how it 'really' happened if you want to leave out the details," Zoro suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Sanji paused and yawned widely. "Sleep now?"

"Sounds good."

000

"_Saaaaaanjiiii my darrrrrling!" _

"What the…" Sanji opened his eyes and was immediately jumped upon by something. He caught a glimpse of heavy makeup and a rather outrageous outfit before breaking into a huge grin. "Bon!"

"You remember me? My life is complete!" Bon Kurei hugged him and Sanji started to laugh as he returned the embrace. "I heard all about what happened, darling."

"You did? From who?"

"Those government friends of yours. You see, I used to work for a man named Crocodile waaaay back when, but the gorgeous Robin and I got out of there once we realized how horrible he was!" the man punctuated his story with many vibrant hand-gestures, one of which managed to clock Zoro in the face, and he woke up with a snuffle and a grunt. "Sanji, is this your lover?"

"Guess you can call him that," Sanji nodded.

"He's adorable!"

"Love-cook, what _is _that?"

"Oh! Sorry, Zoro," Sanji managed to crawl out of the makeshift bed and pulled Bon Kurei up with him. "This is an old friend of mine: the name's Bentham, but he prefers to go by Bon Kurei or just Bon. I met him when I was out with Zeff on the streets that time and he's a real character, let me tell you. He's got some insane leg strength though, so I learned a few moves from him when he had time to teach," Sanji explained. "And…what was that about Crocodile?"

"I was one of his agents, you know, but he was such a horrible man and he was harming you and your friends by harming the Nefertari family, so I just couldn't let it continue," the man trilled, pirouetting in a neat circle.

Zoro was a little stunned, although that was probably a natural reaction when being exposed to Bon, he thought. Sanji sure had odd friends, at least if he was close to both high-ranking gang members and cross-dressers. This man also had a rather irritating habit of elongating the 'a' whenever it appeared in a word, and Zoro had a sneaking suspicion that he'd grow tired of the 'daaaaaarlings' and the 'waaaaays' all too quickly. "So what are you doing here, Bon?"

"I'm going to help you!" Bon Kurei winked at Sanji. "You see, my dear, I've never been a part of Krieg's gang, but all of us who worked with Crocodile are well known in the underground circles. While Robin is obviously a model citizen, I've never really made any statements to point to that. I've never done anything suspicious since then, of course, but I have some acquaintances in Krieg's gang, and if I can do some spy work, I'm sure it'll help you out."

"You'd really do that?" Sanji looked pleased. "Won't it put you in danger, though?"

"Darling, they'll never suspect me. As far as they know I'm just a miscreant transvestite with an uncanny knack for getting out of tight situations," he winked once more. "But I'm afraid I can't stay, dear. If they see me skulking around a _gym _of all places," he tittered, rather unnervingly in Zoro's opinion, before giving Sanji a last hug and turning to go. "Oh, say hello to that Straw-Hat boy for me, will you? He and I get along so well. Toodles, love!"

He did some sort of fancy ballet twirl out the door and Sanji looked at Zoro, the smile still firmly in place. "You, pervert-cook, have weird friends."

"Ah, they're helping though, right?" Sanji stood and started stretching, noticing Zoro's eyes on him the entire time. "Do you want me to go somewhere else?" he asked with a laugh. "I don't think we have time for another session this morning."

"Uh…" Zoro blushed. "Nah, 's fine. I'll…get breakfast ready."

"What've we got?"

"Dunno…cereal for sure. That okay?"

"For now. Maybe Lucci and Kaku'll have decent food," Sanji's stomach rumbled and he grimaced before straightening up. "At least they'll have a kitchen I can use."

"Once again, I'm sorry I can't install a five-star kitchen in here," Zoro headed for the room where the microwave and fridge were being kept.

"At least snag a Bunsen burner from the Chem. Lab or something," Sanji grinned and followed him, draping his arms over Zoro's shoulders and nuzzling his neck. "Please, Zoro-kun? For me?"

"Oi; oi," Zoro blushed as Sanji dropped quick kisses on the back of his neck, hands sliding under his shirt and running up his chest. "Who's horny now?"

"Not stopping until you agree to get me a proper stove," Sanji murmured, grinding himself against Zoro, who instinctively pushed back.

"Okay, okay. Maybe somebody has a camp stove or something. Man, you're needy," Zoro pulled away. "Here. Eat," he shoved a bowl of cereal at Sanji. "And then I'll take you to Kaku's."

"You know where he lives?"

"I've never been there, but I know where the apartment is."

"Where?"

"Somewhere near Kitsilano," Zoro shrugged. "I've got his phone number, though, so I'll give them a call."

"You do that."

000

"Do I even _want _to know why you have a five-foot-tall giraffe in your room?"

"What's wrong with my giraffe?" Kaku glanced up.

"It's wearing a _baseball cap, _Kaku," Sanji walked around the wooden giraffe and shook his head.

"I _like _giraffes!" Kaku protested. "They're underappreciated!"

"It's cute. Really," Sanji grinned and went to sit on the bed. "You've heard about the meeting?"

"At Vivi's again?" Kaku asked. "Yes, Rob mentioned it."

"Can you come?"

"You think it's important for me to be there?"

"I'm guessing you got a better look at some of these guys than I did, and it'll be important for Bon to know, even if he isn't going to be there." Sanji replied vaguely.

"That's hardly an answer."

"Alright, then," Sanji sighed and admitted. "I'd just like for you to be there, because you're my only link to what happened, you know? There's so much junk in my head right now it's hard to figure out what really happened and what I'm imagining, and just…I need to know you're alive."

"You worry too much," Kaku told him briefly. "But I'll be there."

"Good," Sanji smiled at him before glancing up as Lucci and Zoro came in.

"I need to make a point here, Sanji," Lucci said calmly, waving a picture around that Sanji couldn't quite get a look at. "You accuse us of being odd, but I believe that this cross-dressing friend of yours tops all of our quirks." Ah. So that explained the picture.

"Oi, I don't know him all that well," Sanji protested, standing up and moving to lean against the wall. "You got a hold of everyone?"

"Yeah," Zoro clapped his phone shut. "Tonight at eight works for them, so I guess that'll be when it is."

"Good, then."

"You're coming, boy?" Lucci glanced at Kaku.

"Sanji feels it necessary that I be there, and I agree with him."

Lucci's response was to sigh as he went to sit beside Kaku on the bed, the younger man leaning instinctively towards him even as Lucci gave him a look that clearly stated he should back away. Kaku matched his look evenly and Sanji cringed because this looked like a repeat of the staring contest from the day before, but eventually Lucci shrugged and let the younger man lean against him.

"As long as those two students say that you can travel, I suppose you should," he finally replied, and Kaku had a hint of a smirk on his face at the words. "Don't think this means you've won, boy. You get a bit of lenience because you're injured, that's all," Lucci added with a growl, and Sanji marvelled again at what a strange relationship these two men had.

000

Sanji hadn't quite known what to expect when pulling up to Vivi's mansion, but luckily the welcoming party was much smaller than he had feared it would be. They had phoned Chopper and he and Doctor Kureha had given them the go-ahead to move Kaku, which was something that of course Lucci took entirely upon himself and wouldn't even let them provide a stretcher, quite convinced that walking would jar the other man less.

"Sanji," Vivi came out and gave him a light hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Rumors always get blown out of proportion, Vivi," Kohza smiled at Sanji and held out a hand, and Sanji shook it with a smile. "Besides, we had Zoro's word."

"Yet I seem to recall Zoro remarking that it was 'just a scratch' after his battle with Mihawk," Pell looked highly amused, and Zoro shot him a glare. "It's just a comment…"

"Is everyone here already?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. We told them to wait inside," Vivi assured him. "To make it easier for you."

"Vivi-chan is so considerate," Sanji sighed happily. "But we should go in, shouldn't we?"

"Right," she nodded as Pell opened the door. "You'll stay out here, just in case?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Thanks, Pell," she gave him a radiant smile and led them all to the parlour, opening the doors as Sanji swallowed a tad nervously. Zoro seemed to notice and set a hand gently on his back, but a second later the swordsman had given him a slight push in order to urge him into the room.

He braced for impact, but surprisingly nobody moved from their spots on the couches. Huh. Zoro must have really given them a warning. He managed to make his way over to the free loveseat and seat himself, Zoro sliding in beside him and slipping an arm around his shoulders, before anyone even spoke.

"Alright, everyone!" Vivi broke the awkward silence. "The reason we've called you all here tonight is simply to explain what's going to happen next. Of course since Krieg's men now know the location of the apartment it would be impossible for Sanji and Zoro to stay there, so our main priority at the moment is making absolutely sure to watch for _any _suspicious men around the University or the _Baratie, _and also covering them whenever they return to the gym where they're currently staying. We have an inside man on the job…" she looked to Sanji for confirmation, who nodded, "…but his identity will remain a secret so as to not compromise his delicate mission. That's all," she heaved a breath and sighed, an easy smile coming onto her face. "Now. Terracotta is making some snacks for all of us, and I'll find Chaka and get him to take drink orders. Please feel free to enjoy yourselves and stay as late as you want."

She sat, looking rather pleased, but even after that it took a long time for the conversation in the rook to start up again.

**Notes:**

**1. Kitsilano is actually an area of Vancouver; it's across from downtown and has a lot of trendy shops and such ;)**

**2. I'm also guilty of having a five-foot-tall giraffe in my room xP. I bought it when I was quite young and the house I used to live in had a jungle-themed basement, but I refused to lose it when we moved to our smaller place, and so now my room (which is mostly black-and-white Parisian/movie themed) has this giant giraffe by the bed. And, of course, a One Piece calendar and my Sanji and Ace figurines. I'm weird like that :P. **

**3. I've started working on this story in fits and starts again, but I can't promise anything. I have up until about halfway through Chapter 22 written at the moment. Yeesh, it's going on forever xD. Hopefully inspiration for where I want to take it will hit again soon…but then, I'm working so much this year that I barely have TIME to write x(. **

**Anyway, I think that's it. Hope you all enjoyed, and drop me a review on your way out!!**

**Oh, and to Paloma, thanks a lot! Glad you like the Lucci/Kaku, and thank you for the amazing compliment. Your review was more than okay :D**


	20. So We Never Fall Down Again

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty**

_What it takes, I don't care_

_We're gonna make it, I swear_

_And we could help each other off the ground_

_So we never fall down again_

-Faber Drive, "Tongue-Tied"

xxx

Sanji eventually had to leave, the strange tension in the room weighing on him to the point that he thought having all of them dogpile on him might have been a better alternative. He excused himself to the large washroom and stood leaning over the counter, shaking his head until there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

It opened and Ace slipped in, latching the door behind him and coming to join Sanji at the vanity. "I…uh…"

"Zoro told me. What you said," Sanji clarified.

"Oh. That's…okay," Ace nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Look, I understand. You were worried and you let your emotions get the better of you," Sanji shook his head and dug a pair of square, black-rimmed glasses out of his shirt pocket to slip on. "It's no big deal, Ace. He forgives you."

"I know," Ace sighed.

"Look, if I go back out there, you guys have gotta promise to stop acting like I'm gonna yell at you or something. I know Zoro told you not to make a big deal of it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't act like yourselves," Sanji looked at Ace and grinned. "Got it?"

"Yeah," Ace allowed a smile to slip onto his face.

"Good. Let's get back out there, then," Sanji put a hand on Ace's shoulder before letting the dark-haired man draw him into a fierce hug. "Oi; oi, don't get all sentimental on me here."

"I really _was _worried, Sanji. I didn't know…and then even after Zoro told us about Gin, I…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Zoro _told _you about _Gin?" _Sanji's voice got markedly louder. "Well, who else knows? Does _everyone _know?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, though, nobody's gonna go blabbing around that you're friends with a man like that. And it isn't a big deal," Ace patted his back soothingly. "Calm down, babe."

"Alright," Sanji breathed out slowly. "Okay. I just want people to stop being weird around me."

"Then you need to tell Zoro not to threaten them about it," Ace chuckled.

"I should have known. I thought he was doing me a favour," Sanji rolled his eyes. "Remind me never to trust him with serious things ever again."

"How's Kaku?" Ace asked after a minute.

"He'll live," Sanji said firmly as he unlocked the door and they headed out of the washroom, only to run into Nami coming from the opposite direction.

"Sanji-kun! I was just looking for you," she put a gentle hand on his shoulder as he embraced her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Perfectly fine, my dear," he smiled winningly at her as Ace brushed by them, managing to catch Sanji's hand and give it a slight squeeze on the way by.

"Do you want to go back in? We don't have to," she assured him.

"It's fine. I left because everything was just feeling a little awkward," Sanji laughed.

"I'll knock some sense into those boneheads, don't worry," she smiled at him. "Come on, then."

He held out his arm congenially and Nami slid hers through it as they re-entered the parlour. Luckily, in the interim, Terracotta had arrived with the appetizers, and the presence of food seemed to break any lingering tension.

"Saaannnjiii!" Luffy zoomed over, but even his voice was less exuberant than normal. "Sanji; Sanji; Sanji! Lookit, lookit, lookit! This is…ah…this is…"

"Fig and goat cheese," Usopp came over, looking tired, and Sanji immediately pulled the younger man into his arms. "Sanji, I…even after Kaya told me, I…"

"Oi, Usopp, get a hold of yourself," Sanji patted him on the back. "It's fine; everything's fine."

"But it isn't, Sanji. And it…it's not over yet," Usopp pulled back to look at him and Sanji pulled him close again.

"We'll beat this, Usopp. I have all of you."

"But it almost…almost…"

"Usopp."

They turned at the name, and Sanji curbed his anxiety at the look in Lucci's eyes. Kaku was standing, one hand clutching at his chest and the other braced on the back of the sofa as he spoke. "This is certainly not the time to be losing face. We…we're coming to the end of this case, for better or worse. As soon as Krieg moves…it will end. Whether we win or lose against him depends entirely on all of you. Sanji _needs _to know that when push comes to shove you will be there for him. And I am not merely speaking of protecting him with your lives, although I don't doubt," his eyes flickered to Zoro and Ace, "that there are some who would. But if the time comes and you are given orders, you must be counted on to carry them through. I do it because it's my job. You've shown me that you…all of you…are doing it because you care about him. And I…" he took a breath as a spasm of pain crossed his face. "I'm beginning to think that perhaps, if it had been a person that I truly had no feelings for one way or the other…perhaps I wouldn't have blocked that _tonfa _ball.

"I don't doubt that any of you have courage. I don't doubt that any of you would do anything you possibly could to keep him safe. So please, for his sake, don't prove me wrong."

He lowered himself back down to the couch, face pale by this time, but he had a determined set to his eyes that echoed the sincerity in his words.

"You're a fool, boy," Lucci muttered.

"Believe me, I know."

"Sanji?"

Sanji glanced down at Usopp, who looked far more sure of himself than the blonde had ever seen. "Yeah?"

"I won't let you down. I _promise _I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Usopp," Sanji gave him a quick squeeze before letting him go. "So, Luffy, fig and goat cheese, eh?"

"Ah…oh, yeah! They're really, _really _good! Come try one," he tugged Sanji over to the buffet as the cook procured a plate and began to select some snacks. Managing to fend Luffy off long enough to grab a few things, he made his way over to the couch.

"Quite the inspiring speech there," he commented, and Kaku chuckled in response. "No seriously, have you ever considered a career change?"

"I'd be bored out of my mind," the older man replied, leaning against Sanji as the cook motioned him over. "I did good, then?"

"You convinced Usopp. And believe me, that takes some serious work."

"He's a good kid. They're all good kids," Kaku closed his eyes. "You're lucky to have such wonderful friends, Sanji."

"Yeah, well, they're your friends too, you know," Sanji rubbed his arm. "And don't give me any of that drivel about you not having any friends, idiot. They were all worried about you."

"Good to know."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm tired. That…took more out of me than I thought it would," was the murmured reply.

"Get some rest, then," Sanji suggested as Kaku mumbled something that could have been an affirmative before his breathing began to even out.

"Here," Lucci moved closer and tugged the younger man to him so Sanji could stand up.

"Thanks," Sanji nodded before reclaiming his (miraculously uneaten) plate of food and moving into the room.

Everyone seemed to have broken off into their respective groups and was quietly conversing, which he took to be a good sign, but…

"Hey, Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to know where Zoro went, do you?" he stuck a cigarette in his mouth but didn't light it, unwilling to do so in a house as richly furnished as Vivi's.

"I'd check the balcony."

"The top one?"

"Yeah," Ace nodded. "He was there all night when we were waiting for news of you."

"Okay. Thanks," Sanji waved and dashed through the mansion, taking the stairs two at a time as he finally burst out onto the lovely rooftop garden. It was almost…magical…at night. The multiple solar-lights that rimmed the flowerbeds had lit up, washing the area in a ethereal soft bluish-white light, and sure enough, Zoro was sitting on a bench beside a burbling fountain shaped like a statue of Isis, trailing one hand lazily through the water as he glanced at the night sky.

Sanji approached him quietly, shivering in the cool air, and sat down beside the swordsman. "Hey."

Zoro glanced at him before turning away, staring hard at the ripples his hand made in the water. "Hey."

"What's the matter, Marimo?"

Zoro shook his head, continuing to glare at the water like it fascinated him, and Sanji slid a little closer, unwilling to get angry in the soothing, mystical light from the garden ornaments. Wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck, he knelt behind him on the bench and tongued the other man's earrings as Zoro shuddered. "Unless you answer me I'm just going to keep distracting you."

When Zoro still didn't respond, Sanji huffed and swung his shoulder around, straddling Zoro's legs before sliding between them, fingers inching down the swordsman's tight t-shirt, rubbing around his pectorals as the younger man's body involuntarily responded, nipples hardening due to both the touch and the cold night air. He lowered his head and sucked at the visible bump through the shirt, dragging his teeth over it as Zoro let out a tiny groan at the friction. Sanji's hands moved to the button on Zoro's jeans, but Zoro caught his wrists with a growl. "Quit it."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Zoro-kun," he retorted, trying to wriggle his wrists free, at least until Zoro bodily shoved him, causing him to land on the hard concrete with a jolt.

"Leave me alone, cook."

Sanji bit his lip and stood, rubbing his tailbone absently before he staunchly walked forward, seating himself on Zoro's lap one more and locking his legs around the other man's. "No."

"Sanji," Zoro's voice was low; warning, but Sanji ignored him, wrapping his arms around Zoro's torso and dropping his chin over the other man's shoulder. "Sanji, get off of me."

"I said 'no,' and I meant it," Sanji shifted his hips forward, clinging to Zoro and swearing to himself that the other man was not going to push him off again. "Just tell me."

"I'm worried."

"Oh, don't give me that drivel. I just went through that with Usopp; I'm not dealing with you, too…"

"Not about that, idiot," Zoro attempted to pull free again, using his considerable upper body strength to turn sideways, hands coming to push against Sanji's chest as he dislodged him.

Sanji managed to hold on with his legs for a moment longer before realizing belatedly that he was horribly off balance, and with a rather ungainly squawk he fell nearly sideways straight into the fountain.

"C-cold!" he gasped as the near-freezing water seeped through his thin clothes, shudders wracking his body as he scrambled out of the basin, the right half of his body completely soaked as water dripped from the tips of his golden hair.

"Oi…" Zoro looked pained as he dropped down beside the blonde.

"Don't touch me!" Sanji raised a hand but Zoro caught his wrist and pulled him close, his natural warmth doing wonders to ease the chill. And Sanji really, really meant to pull away, but…he was warm. Wet, but still warm, and he gave into the inevitable and let himself curl close to Zoro.

"Sanji…Sanji, I'm sorry, I…"

"D-d-don't worry about it," Sanji shook his head. "J-j-just…keep me warm."

"I…"

"And tell me what's going on."

"I told you, I'm worried."

"Yeah," Sanji shuddered bodily, "And I've told you that that won't cut it, so spill."

"I'm worried that…I'm…" Zoro huffed in annoyance. "I'm worried that you're compromising my dream."

"You're…you're _what?!"_

"Mihawk. Mihawk is _in that room_ and _I don't want to fight him_. Because right now I'm more concerned about your well-being than about being the greatest swordsman. I made a _promise, _cook, and I can't let you get in the way of that.

"I _won't _let you get in the way of that," he amended, eyes dark and stony.

Sanji gaped at him, probably looking rather like a fish, but he couldn't believe the words coming out of the swordsman's mouth. "So. I'm less important than a dead girl, am I?" he chuckled ruefully. "I should have known. All the signs pointed to you never being able to handle a relationship, and I guess I should have paid more attention to them. Fine. Okay," he attempted to pull away, but this time it was Zoro who wouldn't let go. "Look, Zoro, I _get _it. Go fight Mihawk, if that's what you want. When this whole thing is over I'll move back to the _Baratie _or something…I mean, we'll still probably see each other…we're friends with the same people, after all, but we basically ignored each other before and we can go back to that," his shivering was abating, even though Zoro's arms had suddenly become irrationally cold. "I mean, after all, it's not like we were anything to…"

"I love you."

And Sanji blinked, mouth hanging open once more as he turned to slowly look at Zoro. "You _what?" _

"I…I love you," Zoro stared at him. "It's…I've never felt this way about anyone else. I never thought anyone could pull me away from my dream. I was too young to love Kuina, but I don't doubt that eventually it could have turned into that. And that was the closest I've ever come to feeling anything close to what I've always imagined love to be. But this…this is something else. And it scares me, Sanji, because I can't…"

"_Bakayarou," _Sanji muttered under his breath. "Look, Marimo, if you think for one second that I'm ever going to insist you give up on your dream because of me, you have less brain cells than I thought. I know how important Kuina was to you, and how important the promise you made to her is. I'll never come between you and that, you should know that by now."

"You…"

"I give love away too easily and too freely for me saying it to mean something, Zoro, but…" he shrugged. "For what it's worth, I don't want to lose you. I've never worked so hard for a relationship…usually _I'm _the one being courted, and this time I had to do all of the work," he chuckled. "If I'm willing to put that much energy into it, it has to mean something to me. And it does. _You _do."

"So you're…you're not…"

"I'm not angry. I knew there would be complications…it was inevitable, us being who we were, but that doesn't mean…" he sighed and curled even closer to Zoro, closing his eyes. "We can work through this, right?"

"Like I said, it scares me, Sanji, knowing how much you've come to mean to me. I know that you won't let me compromise my dream, but what if I do it myself because you become more important? I'm afraid of losing you, but…I'm more afraid of breaking my promise," Zoro finally admitted.

"Well, I just won't let you do that, then," Sanji lowered his voice and hooked an arm around Zoro's neck. "Believe me, Marimo, as long as I'm around I'll make sure you remember."

"That's a big promise, you know."

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to make big promises," Sanji replied with a shrug, reaching to kiss Zoro as the green-haired man finally obliged him. He pulled back after a few seconds. "Want to go back inside? I'm still wet."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Zoro laughed nervously. "I didn't…"

"I know. It's fine," Sanji attempted to stand but Zoro moved with him, scooping him up and proceeding to carry him toward the doors. "Oi, I'm wet, not an invalid."

"Shut up. I'm apologizing."

"By manhandling me? Yeah, that normally goes over _really _well…"

"I told you to shut up, cook," Zoro shoved the door open and made his way down the hall to the room he had stayed in the first night. Vivi had told him that if they ever needed to get away from the gym her house was always open, and he shoved the door open to find that sometime in the last day somebody had gone through the trouble of grabbing whatever clothes he hadn't and bringing them over from the apartment. "Here. Change."

"Thank goodness," Sanji unbuttoned his wet shirt and slid it off, shaking his head to remove any lingering drops of water from his fringe while Zoro grabbed a towel from the adjacent washroom and handed it to him. "Aw, man, even my underwear's wet," he growled as he took off his pants, balling them up and flinging them at Zoro while the younger man caught them easily and tossed them into a nearby hamper. "And that water was _cold, _by the way," he added, sliding his wet boxers off and beginning to root through the suitcase for something else to wear. "And you'd better not be staring, idiot."

"The thought didn't even cross my mind," Zoro began to whistle rather innocently, and Sanji rolled his eyes before picking out some new clothes and tossing them on the bed. Although…Zoro was doing better than he would have been: he _was_ turned the other way.

Walking silently across the carpet, Sanji slid his arms around the taller man's waist and let himself lean against Zoro, kissing the back of his neck as Zoro finally turned. "So. We chalking that up as our first official fight as a couple?" Sanji asked, only half-serious, and Zoro chuckled and held him close.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, cook. I know you're strong, and I should have known you'd never let yourself interfere with my goal," Zoro murmured into the blonde's hair, and Sanji felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Well, you should be. But I think I can forgive you," he drew back before making his way over to the bed and getting dressed, buttoning up his slim-fitting shirt and glancing in the mirror in order to adjust his hair. "There. I think I look respectable again," he nodded, whipping his glasses off and cleaning the lenses on the towel before sliding them on once more.

"I think you do too, cook," Zoro put in from the door. "Now, should we get back downstairs? The others are probably waiting."

"Yeah," Sanji held out his hand on the way by and Zoro took it as they made their way back downstairs into the parlour.

"It's rude to leave a party held for yourself, you realize."

Sanji glanced up before shaking his head. "Long story, Kalifa."

"Love problems, then?" she arched an elegant eyebrow.

"None of your business," Zoro grumbled.

"Love problems," she nodded firmly.

"Why are you guarding the doors?"

"Why shouldn't I be guarding the doors?" she shrugged. "Jyabura's here as well, but he's generally unreliable."

"Who says I'm unreliable, woman?" Jyabura stalked down the hallway, looking unhappy. "I just don't see why Lucci and his little boy-toy get to be all comfy and eating good food in there while we're stuck in the dark hallway."

"You're a rather inconsiderate brute, you _do _realize that," Kalifa looked unimpressed. "We can't very well expect Lucci to be out here. He's worried."

"Huh, like I believe that. The man has a heat of stone," the older man rolled his eyes.

"I don't really believe that to be the case," Kalifa sounded thoughtful. "I believe that he actually loves the boy."

"Right. Rob Lucci is capable of love," Jyabura sighed dramatically and leant against the doorframe. "I forgot."

"Don't discount the possibility," Kalifa scolded him. "But go in, boys. You don't need to listen to us snap at each other all night."

"What right do you have to give orders, woman…"

"Sexual harassment," she sing-songed, and he responded by growling under his breath as they re-entered.

"Finally! We thought you'd gotten lost!" Luffy hopped over.

"Oi, that's Marimo's thing, not mine," Sanji muttered.

"Anyway, there's more food now, and DESSERTS, and it's AWESOME, and COME HAVE SOME," Luffy tugged at Sanji's wrist again and led him farther into the room.

"Alright; alright!" Sanji wrenched his wrist out of Luffy's grip and wandered over to the newly-furnished dessert table as he cut a slice of some sort of chocolate-buttercream cake. "Zoro? Want anything?"

"Nah, I don't really like sweet things," Zoro shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Sanji shrugged. "But come on, we may as well enjoy ourselves. We might not get another chance for a while."

"Yeah," Zoro nodded and followed the blonde farther into the room.

000

"You have a decent amount of privacy here, don't you?"

Sanji turned from the balcony, a lit cigarette in his mouth as he shook his head. After it seemed like the party was set to go far into the wee hours of the morning, he had relocated to the private balcony outside the room that had been given to him and Zoro. "What are you doing here, boy? You shouldn't be walking," Sanji's voice was soft, almost contemplative, and he sighed before glancing at the starry sky again.

"You're thinking too hard about something," came the reply, as Kaku hobbled over to the railing. "I feel like an elderly gentleman with this cane. It's hardly flattering."

"You do alright," Sanji shrugged. "But like I said, you shouldn't be walking."

"Yes, Rob's said that as well."

"You should listen to him."

"When have I ever listened to him?" Kaku chuckled and leaned against the rail as Sanji slid an arm around his back for support.

"How did you make it all the way out here, anyway? You could barely stand in the parlour," Sanji wondered aloud.

"I had help," he replied simply, before noting the strange detachment on the cook's face. "Something's troubling you, young one. Tell me?"

"Zoro."

"Inevitably, I suppose. What has he…"

"He told me that he loves me," Sanji said quietly.

"Well." Kaku blinked thoughtfully before leaning his head on Sanji's shoulder. "What are you going to do about it? Forget that," he waved a hand dismissively. "More importantly, did you accept it? Return it?"

"Yes and yes," Sanji nodded. "But to hear him say it…he's an idiot. Dropped me in the fountain."

"He did _what?" _

"Yeah, went on and on about how I'm compromising his dream and he can't get too involved with me. Utter BS."

"Not to him. That white sword…"

"Yeah, it all comes back to it," Sanji agreed. "But I think I've talked him around."

"Well, congratulations, then," Kaku glanced over, somewhat bemused to note that Sanji was able to smoke without ever removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"You smoke?"

"Right. Me," Kaku rolled his eyes.

"Just wondering. Most non-smokers couldn't stand to be this close when I light up."

"I live with a man and a pigeon, Sanji. That bird stinks. Especially when it gets wet," Kaku noted wryly.

"Point taken, my friend," Sanji stubbed his cigarette out in a waiting ash tray (Vivi-chan was so thoughtful!) and heaved a sigh, his breath coming out in a puff in the cool night air. There was a slight rustling behind them and he half-turned before a smooth voice intoned:

"What's this I hear about young Mr. Roronoa?"

"Dracule," Kaku glanced over his shoulder. "What brings you out here?"

"The party is getting a tad too rowdy for my tastes. Your lover and that orange-haired girl are involved in a drinking contest, Mr. Blackleg, and unfortunately Shanks tends to get unnaturally boisterous once he begins to consume alcohol," Mihawk said dryly.

"Ah, Nami-san. She'll win," Sanji sighed.

"But tell me, is it true? That Mr. Roronoa believes you will compromise his dream?" Mihawk's eyes flashed in the darkness.

"Yeah. He thinks so, anyway," Sanji shrugged. "Like I said, I think I've talked him out of it…"

"I'm disappointed," Mihawk narrowed his eyes. "I thought better of him, because if you wish to know the truth, at the moment I would not fight him even if he came to challenge me. Not only because he could not yet beat me, but also because he should not be concerned about a mere title when there are lives in danger."

"It's no big deal," Sanji shrugged. "I've noticed it before…when he's worried, he just gets angry and a little desperate. The things that are bugging him come out even when they shouldn't."

"Still…" Mihawk shook his head. "I can tell you this, Sanji: Zoro will _never _beat me until he quits fighting for whomever that sword of his belonged to and starts fighting for himself. You cannot achieve a dream for somebody else if you do not share the dream yourself," he said cryptically. "And just because I prefer a solitary existence does not mean the greatest swordsman in the world cannot have a lover. In fact, in his case, it may be healthy."

"You're not actually saying you _want _Zoro to beat you, are you?" Kaku blinked.

"Of course not. Why would I so willingly give up my title? No, the boy has so much potential that I just do not want to see him waste it; it's truly as simple as that. He has a long time to wait before he's ready for me. And I'm still in my prime," Mihawk smiled.

"I think he's getting it," Sanji sighed and exhaled a puff of smoke. "He's starting to let go of her and live for himself, but it'll take him a while…"

"Just make sure he doesn't bite off more than he can chew," Mihawk warned. "I have a feeling that he might believe he's a little bit better than he is. Can he beat you?" he turned to Kaku, who shrugged and shook his head.

"To be honest, we've never had an all-out fight. It's always been training, and I have an advantage just because I can use my legs. And now we probably won't ever know," he looked a little disappointed.

"What did Chopper and Kaya say? They've kind of avoided telling me," Sanji phrased the question almost hesitantly as Kaku tilted his head to look at him.

"They haven't told me, either. I think they're worried about scaring me," he chuckled. "They shouldn't be. As for what I know…well, what do you expect when you've taken a large metal ball to the chest? Broken ribs, certainly…can't tell how many, but a good number…probably some haemorrhaging, if I had to guess, but other than that I suppose I'm lucky nothing pierced a lung or anything else."

"How can you be so casual about it?" Sanji made a face.

"As I've explained, we're trained to not overreact in situations. Panic only aggravates injuries, increasing the heart rate and consequently the blood flow," he said, eyes slipping closed.

"Oi, get some sleep," Sanji held him up. "Should I take you back down?"

"I suppose," Kaku half-opened his eyes.

"I guess I will head back down as well. I'm sure at least somebody down there isn't completely wasted," Mihawk looked haughtily unimpressed, and Sanji rolled his eyes as he carefully scooped Kaku into his arms and headed back in.

**Notes:**

**1. This chapter was written mostly in fits and starts, but I'm generally happy with it (there's angst, but that's inevitable in my fics, I fear…). **

**2. I have new inspiration for this fic!!! I won't give anything away, but I'll just say that part of the idea came from watching an episode of **_**Cold Case. **_**I've only watched one episode of **_**Cold Case **_**in my life, and only because of one of the guest actors ;P And no, I'm not saying which episode or which actor. It would spoil it. **

**3. I went to the zoo yesterday, and I'm continually amused that the exhibit with the greatest number of guests (mostly small school-age children) was the giraffe exhibit. But their giraffes are hilarious, and since giraffes have been my favorite animal since I was about three (honestly, every single time we go to the zoo I have to photograph them ;)) I love going to that exhibit as well! This was especially funny because of Kaku's statement in One Piece where he talks about all little children going to the zoo for the giraffes. It's true, you know, it really is xP**

**4. …Any comments on the One Piece bombshell that Oda dropped this week? I can't say I'm especially surprised, other than that if it's the case…does that mean Ace/Luffy isn't incest anymore??...weird…**

**5. I think that's it. Hope everyone enjoyed!!! And drop me a review!!!**


	21. Promises That We Can't Keep

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_The answers we find_

_Are never what we had in mind_

_So we make it up as we go along_

_You don't talk of dreams_

_When I won't mention tomorrow_

_And we won't make those promises that we can't keep_

-Nine Days, "If I Am"

Sanji swore and skidded to the door, hand reaching for the handle before his eye was caught by a piece of paper. "Note: Today's class will be in room C-425."

Swearing again, and then apologizing as it scared a girl walking by the room, he took off down the hallway. Stupid Zoro and his stupid morning make-out session that stupidly pushed Sanji to be late and he _still cooked the stupid idiot breakfast_ and…

"This the place?" he huffed out, asking nobody in particular, before setting his hand on the door handle and pushing it open. He was met by an extremely old kitchen and he glanced in suspiciously. It was dark; no class in sight, and by the look of the equipment, only still existed because the school didn't have the money to re-furnish it yet. Because heck, if that stove was under fifteen years old, he was a straight man. The only thing that caught his eye was the knife rack on the counter. They looked like decent knives…old, certainly, but if they weren't in use it was possible they were still sharp.

He had a feeling that he should take a couple. Because the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Something was up.

That note wasn't from his teacher.

That note…

His foot came up instinctively, shooting straight in the air in a move that would make normal men cringe as he did what could almost be termed a vertical split, the satisfying 'crack' alerting him that he had successfully connected with somebody's face. The copper tang of blood immediately filled the air, and he turned, eyes narrowed as he took in the men in the deserted hallway.

Great. The rest of Idiot's bunch.

"Oi, you're stinkin' up the kitchen. Mind leaving?" Sanji lit a cigarette, regardless of the fact he was in a school, and tapped the toe of his shoe on the ground.

"Lookit the pretty boy trying to make threats," one of the men laughed, and Sanji toed the gargling, bleeding man on the ground in the side and blew out a stream of smoke. "You're…"

"Yeah, I know, generic villain talk. 'You're the reason our perverted boss is dead; just because he was trying to rape you was no reason for him to be killed!'" Sanji raised the pitch of his voice and fluttered his eyelashes as the men growled at him.

"Well, at least he took down one of you with him," one of the men near the back finally called.

"Heh," Sanji reached behind him, fingers closing around the handle of one of the larger knives while he spoke. It was generally against his policy to do anything that could endanger his hands in a fight, but he _was _in a kitchen…and after all, these men were nothing more than spoiled hunks of meat anyway. "You're all idiots if you think that. It'll take more than a pervert to kill a member of CP9."

"Hear that, boys? Maybe one of us can't kill an elite government dog, but I bet the lot of us can kill one skinny blonde," another man (again near the back) raised his voice, and Sanji pulled two knives out and had them in his hands in an instant, testing their weight and finding them more than satisfactory for what he had in mind. One against thirty wasn't _great _odds, but he was going to give it his best. He felt no fear, surprisingly, only a grim sort of determination and the knowledge that Zoro would never let him live it down if he lost to these creeps.

"Bring it."

A loud 'clang' interrupted whatever response there was, and Sanji blinked as he saw a man go down. Wondering what was going on, he hung back and blinked as a blast of fire shot through the doorway, sending men scrambling past him (several with burning clothes) and out the windows at the other end of the classroom. "What the…"

"Sanji-kun!"

Sanji realized that all of the enemies were now _behind _him, but he barely spared a glance over his shoulder before looking at the people silhouetted in the doorway. Nami had a large metal pole in her hand…most likely what had felled the first gang member…and she twirled it like a baton before setting the butt on the ground.

"W-w-well, that went w-w-well," Usopp's knees were shaking, and he was hiding partially behind Nami, a rather intimidating looking slingshot in his hand as he gave Sanji a shaky smile.

"Stop being a baby, long-nose," Zoro muttered around Wadou's hilt. He locked eyes with Sanji and the cook felt a tiny stab of fear go through him. Zoro looked…_demonic, _all three swords out and a black bandana tied over his green hair, shadowing his eyes.

"Yeah, c'mon, Usopp. You're not in any danger…you've got a long-range weapon there," Ace was grinning, ridiculous hat set on his head as he chuckled. He had a barbecue lighter in one hand and a can of…something in the other.

"You guys…" Sanji was a little awed. He had no idea that his friends had this much fighting potential. And even _Nami _looked completely confident. "How did you…"

"Ace was walking by the room to make sure you got to class okay when he saw the sign and thought something was up, so he called a few of us," Nami answered him. "But now's not the time to chat. We've got some men to take down."

"Right," Sanji turned just as one of those men…obviously not a very smart one…charged, and he saw a glint of metal in the man's hand before he parried it with the knives, flipping them from hand to hand and dislodging the pocket knife to send it sailing across the room. A kick to the head brought the man down, and he spun the knives again, waiting.

"Oi, cook," Zoro was suddenly pressed back-to-back with him; he could feel the man's muscles rippling under his clothing as he shifted. "Didn't know you could handle a blade."

"Or two," Sanji grinned, eyes widening as about five men stumbled past, clawing at their eyes and rushing headlong to a sink. "What the…"

"Usopp. He's got some sort of mini water balloons filled with Tabasco sauce. He's a good shot," Zoro grunted. "Anyway, on three?"

Predictably, neither of them waited until 'three' to move, blades and feet flying for a few seconds until they jumped back together. It only took a few more rounds of this to find all of the men laying on the ground, passed out or barely conscious, and Sanji gave the knives one final twirl before putting them back into the knife block. "And done. That was a pain."

"Idiot cook," Zoro had sheathed his swords and spun him around, bandana still in place. "What were you _thinking? _Didn't you consider that it could be a trap? Didn't you _check the other room first?" _

"It was _your fault _I was late in the first place, Marimo!" Sanji snarled back, one foot against Zoro's chest. "Because you were _horny_."

"No reason for you not to be careful!"

"Boys!" Nami said sharply.

"What?"  
"What's the matter, Nami-swan?"

"Can you stop arguing for a second? Anybody got any idea what we can do with these guys?" she pointed to the men, thwacking one with her staff when he started to get back up.

"There's got to be…Zoro?" Sanji glanced at the man, noticing his face was pale. "You…you're _bleeding?"_

"Lucky shot," Zoro shifted, and Sanji could see blood staining his shirt. "Some idiot knifed my shoulder, but it's not too bad."

"We still have to get you to Chopper," Sanji scolded him.

"Can't we leave them? The…the gangsters," Usopp still had his slingshot gripped tightly in his hand.

"And then what? When they wake up, they'll go on a rampage. We can't let that happen," Ace crossed his arms.

"I'll call Lucci," Zoro sighed. "He'll…"

"No need to call me."

They all looked to the door, where none other than Rob Lucci was standing with Kalifa. He was unarmed, although she was carrying a rather wicked-looking spiked whip. "We'll take care of these fools," Kalifa assured them. "You did good for students. I'm impressed."

"Heh," Zoro removed Wadou and slung an arm around Sanji's shoulders. "We do okay."

"What now?" Nami asked. "Are you taking Zoro to Chopper's?"

"I…" he shook his head. "I have a class, remember?"

"I think, Sanji, that if you were to miss it today, nobody would blame you," Lucci said calmly. "In fact, I'm quite _certain _that nobody will blame you."

The feral smile on his face led Sanji to believe that this obviously meant 'or they'll deal with me,' but he just nodded and plastered a smile onto his own face.

"Thanks," he finally muttered. "Come on, moss-head."

"Oi, you losers tagging along?" Zoro called over his shoulder.

"May as well," Ace grinned. "See if you're as tough as you claim when you're getting all stitched up."

"Ace, stop it," Nami shoved the older man's arm as he snickered. "You're such a child."

"Nami, dear, you _do _realize who my brother is, right?"

"I'm dating him," Nami sighed. "Let's go, Usopp."

"R-r-right! The great Usopp never backs down from a…ow, ow, ow, Nami, that's my _ear…"_

"Shut up," she gave his ear a last tug as they left the room, before growling, "and next time it's your nose that gets it."

Usopp was strangely silent for the whole ride.

000

"Usopp, a word."

"Yes, Sanji?"

Chopper, much to Ace's acute disappointment, had shooed them all out of the room, and they were waiting in his foyer. Sanji pulled Usopp over to the stairs and went up a few before sitting, glancing up at the younger man.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"What you did today. You were incredibly brave, and you need to stop doubting yourself. I knew I could count on you, and you proved it," Sanji gave him a warm smile, causing Usopp to blush and hurriedly deny any assumptions of bravery. "Kaya's gonna be proud too."

Usopp blushed far deeper at that and Sanji shook his head before standing and clapping him firmly on the back, heading back down the stairs as Chopper finally emerged. "How is it, Chopper?"

"Well, for once, he wasn't downplaying it. It was a fairly minor scratch…gave him some stitches and some painkillers, but it won't slow him down any," Chopper shrugged. "He should be out for a good while, but knowing Zoro…I give it an hour," the short teen nodded.

There was a knock at the door as he finished talking, and he blinked before going to open it. "Oh, it's you! You were there last night, right? What are you…"

"Sorry, little buddy, but we have to barge in," Jyabura patted the boy on the head as he darted inside. "Wouldn't be good for anyone t' see us on the street now, would it?"

Blueno, following him, looked quietly resigned. "Hello, Sanji."

"Hey," Sanji waved. "What's up?"

"Ah, Robbie just sent us t' tell you brats that he and that she-devil took care of those punks at the University, so y' don't hafta worry about anything," Jyabura shrugged.

"It's worrisome," Blueno intoned in his deep voice. "We were having enough trouble dealing with Krieg's men as a whole, but now that there's evidence they're breaking up into smaller groups…who knows how many sub-gangs we may have to deal with as time goes on?"

"If it helps, these were the only ones who seemed to be opposed to Krieg's ideas," Sanji spoke up. "That night…I mean, everyone else seemed devotedly loyal to Gin, and while I don't understand it, I know he's Krieg's man through and through."

"Your man first though, I hear," Jyabura chuckled.

Sanji sighed. "I…I don't honestly know. If it came down to choosing me or choosing Krieg…I'd never ask him to put his life in danger like that."

"It may put him in more danger to go against Krieg if it comes to it," Blueno said simply. "However, be assured that we will do him no harm; not if he is in fact helping you."

"Thank you," Sanji sighed. "Chopper, do you mind if I use your kitchen? I was supposed to be getting food at school, but since I missed the class, I'm a little hungry."

"Oh! Go ahead!" Chopper immediately latched onto his arm and led him into the modest kitchen.

000

Exactly an hour later, Sanji knocked on the door of the spare bedroom and, without waiting for an answer, pushed his way in, balancing a tray with a bowl of hearty soup and a cup of herbal tea on it. Zoro, as Chopper predicted, was awake, but he barely glanced at Sanji when he came in.

"Oi. Food," Sanji held out the tray and Zoro wordlessly took it as the blonde sat down beside him on the bed, unlit cigarette dangling precariously from his mouth as he sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I told you it was just a scratch," Zoro assured him, but Sanji wasn't fooled.

"Something else is bothering you," he said quietly, and Zoro gave him an unreadable look before beginning to eat his soup. "Spill. And if it's some drivel about me not thinking before I acted today, then shut your trap," Sanji lowered his voice. "I can take care of myself, alright?"

Zoro, unsurprisingly, was quiet, and Sanji nodded knowingly.

"Look, Zoro," Sanji ran a hand through his golden hair before reaching to pet Zoro's. "I know I should have suspected something; I was hasty, but it worked out alright. I can take care of myself," he said firmly. "I'm not going to let what happened last time happen again. It was too close, and next time…next time somebody might actually _die _because of it."

"Cook, you've got to stop this whole selfless thing you've got going on," Zoro growled, setting the soup spoon down. "Frankly I'm sick of hearing it. Yes, we know you'd feel bad if anything happened, but what you've got to realize is that it's their life or yours…"

"So why can't it be mine?" Sanji countered. "They want me, right? Why does anyone else have to be in danger just because they're trying to protect me?"

"Because they _want _to protect you; don't you get it?" Zoro looked pained. "Kaku told me what he said to Usopp that night at Vivi's."

Sanji glanced at him, raising his curled brow as Zoro took a deep breath and pushed on.

"I've known him for years, Sanji, and he's not one to make a confession like that easily. He wasn't just saying it to make Usopp feel pressured, you know."

"But he's…"

"Yeah, his job and that drivel, I know. But what you've got to realize is that CP9 runs by their own rules, and Iceburg accepts that. How do you think they've stayed alive and uninjured so long? If the risks get too big, they won't throw their lives away. Martyrs are just dead men in the end, after all," Zoro said in a low voice. "Not that they won't fight as hard as they can, but the organization has to remain secret above everything else, and if it looks like anything's gonna compromise it, they find an alternative solution. The fact that he risked himself for you…it's beyond a job for him; for all of them at this point. So stop thinking that you're some kind of burden. They're doing it because they care; the same reason we all are. You have no reason to feel guilty, and if I hear another _word _out of you…" he grabbed Sanji's collar and stared at him with dark eyes as Sanji swallowed almost convulsively, not afraid of Zoro and yet cowed by the overwhelming _presence _of the younger man.

"You'll what, Zoro?" Sanji couldn't resist the jab. "You'll what?"

Zoro growled at him before moving to smash their lips together, harsh and without any pretence of it being anything other than an attack. Sanji returned the animalistic noise and gripped Zoro's arms, fingers digging into the exposed skin as he nipped at the younger man's lips and thrust his tongue inside Zoro's mouth.

Zoro was having none of it, however, as he bodily threw Sanji onto the bed and climbed over him, holding him firmly in place, pinning him with his weight even as the smaller man thrashed and bucked beneath him in every effort to get him off.

"I'll leave. I swear I will, cook. I'll walk out of this whole mess," Zoro threatened in a low voice. "You said you won't let me compromise my dream, right? Well, I don't intend to let you compromise your own. I've already lost the one person I loved most in the entire world. I'm not going through that again no matter how stubborn you're going to be about it. Got it?"

Sanji stopped struggling and blinked up at Zoro, hair messed so that the younger man could actually see both of his eyes for once. "Y-you mean that?" his voice was a whisper, and Zoro bent down to give him a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, stupid cook, I mean it," Zoro growled. "I already told you that I loved you, didn't I? Don't make me say something so stupidly romantic ever again," he finished with a pointed grunt as Sanji closed his eyes and sighed, jerking his head in a tiny nod. "Good." He let go of Sanji's wrists and moved back as the blonde pushed himself onto his knees.

"And here I thought you were going soft on me, Marimo," Sanji said, although his voice was gentle and hardly mocking. "But then you had to ruin it all by being an unromantic brute again."

"I'm not romantic," Zoro glared at him. "Leave that mushy stuff for the women."

Sanji chuckled and stood up. "Eat the rest of your soup before it gets cold, okay?"

"You're leaving?"

"Unless you want me to stay," Sanji shrugged and was about to say more when there was a light rapping on the door. "Come in," he turned to call and it opened, Lucci and Kalifa pushing their way into the room. "Everything's taken care of?"

"Indeed," Lucci nodded. "I daresay you won't be troubled by those particular men anymore."

"Good," Sanji was relieved. "Is that all you came to talk to me about?"

"Almost."

"Almost?" Sanji raised his curled eyebrow. "So what else is there?"

"We think we have to end this, and soon," Kalifa interjected. "It's getting more dangerous than we would have originally anticipated, and while CP9 will never back down from a challenge, this is starting to encompass more than a simple take-down. This at least has proven that we're not dealing with just Krieg and his men…apparently there is plenty of dissention between his underlings, and we're not equipped to deal with more than one gang at a time. Admittedly, none of these sub-gangs have much power or initiative, so we hope that by taking Krieg in the rest will just fall apart on their own. But we have to get him to make his move."

"What do you suggest?" Zoro perched on the edge of the bed, continuing to eat his soup as he glanced at the two agents.

"We need to set a trap for him," Lucci said simply. "Sanji, we need to get you to a place where he has no choice but to confront you, and we need to make it all look completely unplanned. That's going to be the hard part, because if Krieg suspects an ambush on our parts, it'll all be over."

"So you need me to get in touch with Bon about it?" Sanji cocked his head to the side.

"That would be preferable," Kalifa nodded. "It will need to wait a while simply because we'll have to call another mass meeting and decide what all of our positions will be, but our biggest hope is that even if Krieg _does _suspect something, and he most likely will in some way or another, that the leader of his secondary group will be Gin, and if that's the case…"

"We can get him to disobey Krieg's orders in order to save us, is that it?" Sanji let a tiny smile creep onto his face. "It just might work. Gin's devoted to Krieg, but I think he's more devoted to me."

"That's creepy, cook," Zoro grunted.

"Not in a romantic way," Sanji lightly smacked the other man's calf.

"Good, because you're mine."

"You're too possessive, that's what you are," Sanji rolled his eyes. "So, another meeting, huh? Time and place?"

"I'd…hesitate to say mine, but I think it's the safest place for now," Lucci finally ground out. "The idiot boy will want to be there, and the less we have to move him, the better. Plus I'm sure that us continually going over to Miss Nefertari's will no doubt grow suspicious rather quickly. If you wouldn't mind telling your mildly unnerving cross-dressing insider to come as well, that would probably be best."

"Alright, sounds fine. When?"

"What night is best for you?"

"Well, today's Monday, so…Wednesday or Thursday works, I guess…"

"Wednesday, then. The sooner we can get this whole thing sorted out, the better," Kalifa nodded firmly. "You'll inform all of your friends?"

Sanji nodded and she raised her hand in a wave before striding out.

"How is he?" Sanji glanced up at Lucci, not needing to clarify his statement.

"It's impossible to tell. He's learned well from me, and even if he's in incredible pain, it's unlikely that he'd reveal it to me. He's been…withdrawn," Lucci finally settled on that description, a hint of pain and hurt making its way into his dark eyes before they were unreadable again.

"You love him, don't you?" Sanji asked quietly, meeting the older man's eyes.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't," Lucci replied blandly. "But some things in this world are bigger than love," he added firmly before turning and striding out, leaving Sanji sighing rather dejectedly behind him.

"Just when I thought he was becoming human," he shook his head. "He proves me wrong yet again."

"Ah, don't worry about him, love-cook," Zoro shrugged. "If it's meant to happen, it'll happen," he yawned.

"Get some rest, Zoro," Sanji ruffled the other man's hair.

"Stay with me?" Zoro asked quietly. "Unless…"

"Nah, I just made those bottomless pits out there dinner. I'm sure they can hold out for a few hours," Sanji slid himself under the covers as Zoro climbed in beside him and tugged him close, kissing his lips softly. "And I don't want to hear any more drivel about you not being romantic. Because _that _was romantic," the blonde added as Zoro visibly blushed.

"Shut up, cook," he finally muttered, still noticeably red, and Sanji chuckled before curling up close to him. "I'm not romantic."

"No, you're as tough and masculine as they come," Sanji was still laughing quietly.

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?" Sanji blinked.

"I want you to promise me something."

"Tell me first. Then I'll tell you if I can," Sanji said after a moment's pause.

"When the final confrontation with Krieg comes…promise me that you won't sacrifice yourself for somebody else," he gripped Sanji's hand and stared hard into his eyes, but after a moment he sighed and let the contact slip. He'd seen what he feared. Sanji would never let somebody be hurt for him, and he was a fool for thinking he could make the blonde hold to a promise like that.

Sanji knew that Zoro knew what his answer was, and he pulled away from the other man and crawled out of the bed. "I've…gotta go to the washroom."

He didn't, and once again he knew that Zoro knew that, but he gave the swordsman a wan smile and left, closing the door gently behind him.

000

He was outside on Chopper's upstairs balcony; smoking; when Ace and Nami found him.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami came up behind him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sanji-kun, why did you storm up here all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing, my dear," he smiled at her, falsely reassuring, and she rolled her eyes. "Truly, Nami-san, it's nothing."

"Don't lie to us, babe," Ace came up on his other side and nudged him gently, giving him a concerned look when Sanji didn't respond. "Hey, man, what's up with you and Zoro? You left pretty quickly."

"I told you, it's nothing," Sanji tried to keep his voice neutral, but the continual questions were annoying him. "Stuff between me and Zoro. Don't worry about it."

"We're your friends, Sanji-kun. Of course we're worried," Nami scoffed before latching herself onto his arm. "Now, tell us."

"Just…leave me alone," Sanji hated brushing off his goddess like that, but really, there was nothing she could do to make him feel better. Because a part of him felt like he was letting Zoro down by not being able to promise something so simple as to keep himself safe, and yet another knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he simply stepped back and let others fight for him.

And so, in the end, he had to be true to himself.

He wasn't going to make promises he couldn't keep.

"Don't be sullen, love. It doesn't suit you," Ace came up behind him and circled his arms around Sanji's waist, and Sanji instinctively leant back, blowing some smoke out as he did so. Ace had never minded the smell of his cigarettes.

"Zoro…it's complicated, Ace," Sanji muttered, shaking his head.

"So enlighten me."

"He wants me to make promises that I can't make," Sanji said shortly, although he knew that, with Ace and Nami around, more explanations would be demanded.

He wasn't disappointed.

"What type of promise, Sanji-kun?"

"I told you, I don't…"

"Please? For _me?" _she pressed up against him, and he found himself with nowhere to run to.

"Alright; alright," he finally conceded, telling them in clipped sentences about what Zoro had attempted to get him to promise.

"He's worried about you, babe. We all are," Ace amended. "You…things could have gone badly today."

"I handled myself fine," Sanji retorted.

"What if there had been more? Or if any of them had been stupid enough to bring guns into the University? Sanji-kun, you're a brilliant fighter, but you can't block a bullet," Nami reminded him.

"Neither can anyone else," Sanji sounded worn out and he slumped in Ace's arms, flicking some ash off of his cigarette. "But I'm not going to ask for any promises or make any promises. We just have to take whatever they throw at us and get through it. As long as everyone comes out alive…that's all I could ask for," he spoke quietly, almost introspectively, his smooth voice lacking the both the apparent scorn he used when speaking to men and the flowery pitch-changes he employed with women, and his eyes were thoughtful, which only happened in rare moments when he let his ever present tough-guy guard down and the person normally buried behind the façade came out. "I won't ask you to do anything for me and I won't tell you not to. Maybe that's a promise, but…" he took a slow drag of his cigarette. "Zoro just…doesn't get it yet. He doesn't get that I will _always _put others ahead of myself, because it's who I am. If he loves me…if he loves me, how can he ask me to change something that's so much a part of me? Something that, by all accounts, is so…fundamental to why I am the way I am? I don't…" he cut off, blinking rapidly as he stared at the already darkening sky.

"Give him time, love," Ace murmured into his hair. "He never took the time to get to know you back in high school, you know? You spent all your time sniping at each other."

"And think about it from his point of view," Nami said quietly, her cheek pressed against his chest, "He's never told me, but I know that he lost somebody. Somebody important to him. How do you think he'd feel, somebody as strong and as confident in their strength as he is, if he couldn't save the one he loves the most?"

Sanji paused, thinking about that for a moment before he let his almost-spent cigarette drift to the balcony and ground his shoe over it nearly unconsciously. "You're right, Nami-san. Both of you are right. It's just frustrating, because I feel like there's still this wall between us that we have to break down before we can communicate. I mean, I'm stuck talking to my ex and his brother's girlfriend about it!"

"Oi, that a problem?" Ace sounded offended.

"No, baby," Sanji let a small laugh slip by his lips. "It's not."

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"You just realize what you called me?"

"Yeah," Sanji smiled.

"You've never…"

"I know," Sanji assured him. "Look, Ace…I know I've been going on and on about promises and things, but promise me something?"

"What?" Ace blinked.

"Find somebody that deserves you. Find somebody that makes you happy. Find somebody that's going to give you what I never could," he said softly, although there was a somewhat wistful smile on his face.

"Yeah," Ace didn't protest, but he didn't sound particularly convinced either. "If there's a person out there, I'll find them, Sanji. You know I will."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Sanji turned his head so that Ace could kiss him gently, and Nami sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she groaned, before turning serious again. "This is going to end soon, isn't it?"

"Within the week, if all goes as planned," Sanji replied.

"Good. I'd like my life to go back to normal," Ace yawned.

"Normal? All you do is sleep," Sanji nudged him with his elbow.

"Well, it's cutting into my sleeping time," Ace protested, and they all laughed a little after that one.

"We'll be alright," Nami finally said. "We will. And next week we'll all go to Shanks' bar and forget it ever happened."

"I can only hope so, Nami-san," Sanji held her close as Ace loosened his grip around Sanji's waist to draw her into the embrace. "I can only hope so."

**Notes:**

**1. I phail at writing action scenes. I have proven that again x(**

**2. Ack, can you tell I just saw RENT when I wrote this? Sanji is totally pulling a Roger on the balcony (if you don't know what this is, don't worry. There's a character in RENT who goes up to his rooftop. He sings, but basically he's brooding). I apologize for this, although I still think it works…**

**3. I saw Harry Potter tonight!!! My family and I all agree that it was one of the better movies (but still not as good as the third one. We're all biased toward it for some reason. No, scratch that, I know perfectly well why I'm biased: Lupin's my favorite character. And at least he **_**did something **_**in this movie!!!). And Snape's hair looked far more respectable; it wasn't greasy and it was styled, wonder of wonders!!**

**4. I think that's it. Hope everyone enjoyed, and I'm almost at 150 reviews, so don't let me down!!! This story is also now over 100,000 words!!! **


	22. Hear My Heartsick, Hungry Cry

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Heal me, I'm heartsick; _

_hungry, thought I could survive on you_

_Hear my heartsick, hungry cries_

_I'm heartsick_

-No Vacancy, "Heal Me, I'm Heartsick"

xxx

"You're avoiding him now, aren't you?"

Sanji glanced up at the woman hidden in the shadows, her piercing blue eyes the only noticeable colour in the gloom.

"Robin-chan, how nice of you to come visit!" he waved enthusiastically before leaning over the rail and letting the fresh sea air blow into his face.

"Where are your guards?" she asked, stepping down the short flight of stairs onto the wooden boardwalk, her high-heeled boots clicking as she walked.

"Ditched them," he flashed her a grin.

"Sanji…" she came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm kidding, Robin," he rolled his eyes. "They're around, I'm sure. But there's so many people here Krieg's men won't try anything. Besides, I've got an informant."

"Your 'informant' is Bon Kurei, is it not?" Robin looked unimpressed.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I suppose he's told you that I worked with him? For Crocodile?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it," Sanji hung farther over the railing. "Anyhow, who am I avoiding?"

"Zoro."

"Ah."

"You are, are you not?"

"Kind of, I guess. I mean," he sighed and turned around so that his elbows were braced on the rail. "Things are…weird. And I think that they're gonna stay weird until this is over. He doesn't get it yet…doesn't get _me _yet, even though he claims that he loves me."

"You think he's lying?" she blinked.

"No. I believe that he loves what I've shown to him, but there's so much more to me, and…and he's unable to accept it. Yet."

"Oh, Sanji," Robin came and put a hand on his shoulder. "This probably isn't the best time to be fighting. You need support right now."

"It's fine, Robin," he forced a smile onto his face. "It's weighing on all of us right now. When this is done, I'm sure we'll find time to talk it out."

Robin made herself nod, although both of them knew very well that Sanji was only being so optimistic to make himself feel better. The chances were very great that at least somebody might not make it out alive. "I'm sure you will," she finally settled on saying.

"You're coming to Lucci's tomorrow, right?" Sanji glanced back at the older woman, and she nodded.

"I believe that everyone will be there, will they not?"

"Yeah, probably," Sanji lit a fresh cigarette. "Hey, wanna grab some lunch with me?"

"I'd like that," Robin admitted with a stately nod.

"They've got this great curry place inside," Sanji held out his hand and Robin took it with a smile and a relieved laugh. Sanji would be alright, if he was still managing to only eat the foods that appealed to his sensitive palate. She just hoped that Zoro could see what an exceptional young man the blonde cook was.

000

"Come in!"

Sanji slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, shaking his head as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"You're early. As far as I know, the meeting does not start until…"

"Seven. I know, but…"

"It's 3:30."

"I know," Sanji sighed, fiddling with an unlit cigarette before he stuck it into his mouth and attempted to regain his poise. "I wanted to talk."

"For…three and a half hours?"

"Look, man, it's…" he sighed again and removed the cigarette.

"You're making me nervous. Sit, already," Kaku shook his head ruefully and patted the blanket, and Sanji came over and slid onto the bed. "Now. What do you need to talk to me so desperately about?"

"Not yet," Sanji pursed his lips, obviously trying to figure out where to start. "Kaku, can I ask you something?"

"Anything. I may not answer, though."

"How old are you?"

"Strange question," Kaku shifted, a slight grimace crossing his face as he manoeuvred himself into a more upright position against the headboard and pillows.

"Whatever, can you answer it?"

"Of course," Kaku looked mildly offended. "I'm twenty-four, if you must know."

Sanji swore under his breath and glanced down.

"What? Sanji…"

"Nothing, it's just…I mean, man, Kaku, you act like you're fifty most of the time…and I mean that as a compliment, you know, because you're brilliant, but you know so much about the world and so much about who _you _are as a person and I…I'm nearly twenty-one, and I just…don't," he finished lamely as Kaku laughed quietly, one hand wrapped around his chest to brace himself. "Oi, it isn't funny, square-nose!"

"You think…where did you get such an outrageous idea, Sanji?"

"What?"

"That I know exactly who I am and where my life is going. Look," he hesitated for a moment before putting his hand overtop of Sanji's on the sheets, and Sanji glanced and him and blinked, but he didn't move his hand. "Sanji, you know perfectly well the type of relationship I have with my sometimes-lover. It's _far _from healthy, so you have no justifiable way of proving that I know what I'm doing. Secondly, there is no possible way that I know without a doubt what I'm doing with my life or if I am who I truly _want _to be. In fact, I don't know if there's an absolute answer to that question. I think we're always growing and changing, and each new experience shapes us in different ways. As long as you're happy with who you are, I think that's all that should matter."

"Yeah?" Sanji shifted closer, silently asking for permission, and Kaku exhaled and nodded, letting the blonde rest carefully against his shoulder. "Sometimes I feel like you're twice as old as I am."

"Ugh, please, lad, don't even start with that. I have more than enough people jibing me for the strange turns of phrase that I use," he sniffed.

"So how much older is Lucci?"

"He's got half a decade on me…a little more, I guess, his birthday's earlier in the year," Kaku mused.

"So he's…"

"Nearing thirty. Scary, isn't it?" Kaku glanced at Sanji, who was staring up at him thoughtfully.

"At least he'll probably live to see it."

"Don't be morbid. I have to deal with that enough from Rob," Kaku muttered. "But that isn't what you came to talk about. It's about Zoro, isn't it?"

"Of course," Sanji got straight to the point and told Kaku what had happened the night at Chopper's, and the older man studied him in silence for a time.

"Well," he finally cleared his throat. "I don't see that there's much I can tell you apart from what Nami and Ace already have. Zoro will have to figure out on his own what you mean to him and what he wants you to mean to him, and you're going to have to reach a compromise."

"Compromise?" Sanji yawned. "What type of compromise?"

"I suppose that was worded badly. _He _needs to reach a compromise. You've given him all that you can by assuring him you would never stand in the way of his lifelong dream, and now he needs to commit to the fact that you won't be changing who you are simply because he's not fond of it. Unfortunately, you both have incredibly strong personalities and are quite unwilling to budge from your chosen moral paths. I can relate, naturally…Rob and I are much the same way," he half-smiled. "You've proven to him that you're ready to take your relationship farther, but until he can give you the same assurance, you're going to feel like you're stuck in a rut," Kaku started to stroke Sanji's hair, letting his fingers slip through the golden strands.

"So what do I do until then?"

"Muddle through in whatever way you can," Kaku said softly. "And I know that's hardly reassuring and you're probably looking for something more, but I don't think there's anything more to tell you. If you love him; if you believe he loves you…it should all work out. Shouldn't it?"

"Theoretically speaking, of course," Sanji let his eyes slide closed. "It's just…on top of everything else that's been happening lately, this animosity with Zoro is the last thing I need."

"Have you spoken to him since then?"

"Quite frankly, I've been avoiding him like the plague," Sanji laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Well, tonight, then. You have to talk to him tonight," Kaku moved his arm to encircle Sanji's shoulders. "It won't get better if you don't do something about it, so it's no good putting it off, right?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. I'm glad we're clear on that. And…" he craned his neck to look at the clock, "We _still _have over three hours until the meeting. Anything else you need to chat about?"

"Nah," Sanji shrugged. "To be honest, I really came over here so early to avoid Zoro at the gym. And…" he paused before blurting out, "I'm sick of microwaves, so I was thinking that maybe…"

"Sanji, if you want to cook for me, then by all means, cook for me. Please," Kaku added.

"Oh, but I really did want to ask your advice…"

"I'm not offended if the only reason you came here is to use a decent kitchen," the other man assured him.

"That's just because you're getting free food out of it," Sanji maturely stuck out his tongue.

"Well, _cooked _food, anyway. It _is _my food you're using to cook with, right?"

"Touché," Sanji muttered. "Hey, you want to move to the kitchen so we don't have to yell at each other?"

"Preferably," Kaku tried to get out of the bed.

"Oi, don't," Sanji walked over and lifted him. "I don't want your boyfriend thinking I've made you exert yourself too much. He might just kill me, client or not."

"Rob…is rather protective of what he considers 'his,'" Kaku agreed absently, and Sanji snorted.

"Oh, so he'll ignore you for two years and then suddenly decide you're his property? Yeah, _real _healthy relationship."

"What did I tell you?" Kaku weakly shoved his shoulder. "Love is blind, after all."

"Obviously," Sanji set him down gently on a chair and went to the fridge. "What do you want?"

"What do we have? Rob's been doing the shopping," Kaku shrugged, tucking his feet underneath him and leaning his elbows on the table.

"Dunno…some chicken, some beef, some…what is that…oh, man, what I could do with that…"

"What?"

"Cioppino?"

"We have ingredients?" Kaku looked surprised. "Rob usually doesn't buy much seafood."

"Huh. Well, there's salmon, halibut, mussels, scallops and clams, at least. I can whip up a spicy tomato sauce or something. How about it?" Sanji grinned at him, happy to be back in a decent kitchen.

"Wonderful."

"You can eat solid foods?"

"I don't see why not. I've been eating mostly everything."

"Awesome," Sanji pulled out a frying pan. "Prepare to be amazed, my ungulate-loving friend."

000

"So what time is it now?"

"Ah…" Sanji craned his neck. "6-ish?"

"Think I have time for a nap?"

"Probably," Sanji yawned. "Could use one myself, unless you want dessert."

"Mmm, I doubt we have anything. And I'm comfortable."

"Yeah, that'd be a problem, wouldn't it?" Sanji ruffled Kaku's hair, glancing down at the man currently sprawled across his lap. "What's your boyfriend gonna say?"

"I doubt he'll be threatened by you," Kaku replied truthfully.

"Oh, gee, thanks," Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Sanji, I didn't mean it in that way…"

"I know," Sanji sighed. "…I'm nervous."

"About speaking to Zoro?"

"Yeah."

"I've told you not to be," Kaku closed his eyes.

Sanji huffed a breath but didn't answer, and he moved his hand to clasp Kaku's shoulder as the older man sighed, only opening his eyes when the lock clicked and the door opened.

"Evening, Rob," he muttered.

"Smells like somebody's been cooking," Lucci replied.

"Mm-hmm, cioppino. There's some in the fridge for you to warm up," Kaku mentioned.

"You used the seafood I bought?" Lucci crossed to the fridge, a small frown on his face.

"You never buy seafood, Rob," Kaku muttered.

"So you didn't think I bought it for a _reason?" _Lucci growled.

"Rob, you can't cook," Kaku replied simply. "Sanji can. It was an obvious choice for the good of the seafood."

"I'm sure the dead fish will thank you," Lucci muttered dryly. "There's some left, you say?"

"I don't know if you deserve it, now," Sanji chuckled. "I'm insulted."

"Everyone and their dog knows that you can cook, boy," Lucci dug the bowl out and closed the fridge before crossing to the microwave. "It's hardly some big secret."

"Zeff doesn't seem to."

"He has his own reasons," Kaku attempted to sit up, and Sanji helped him so that he was more leaning against his shoulder as opposed to laying in his lap. "He knows you're brilliant, my friend…he just wants you to keep proving it."

"Whatever," Sanji rubbed the other man's shoulder as the microwave beeped, and Lucci took out the warmed-up cioppino before he came over and sat in an armchair opposite the couch.

"Well, don't you two lovebirds look comfy."

"Cut it out, Rob," Kaku glared at him. "You know I love you."

"Yes, but he loves almost everyone," Lucci pointed his fork at Sanji accusatorially.

" 'Almost' being the operative word," Sanji grinned.

"I take it I'm included in this?" Kaku glanced sideways at him.

"After what you did for me? Heck, man, I'd be crazy not to love you," Sanji replied.

"Oh, good," Kaku looked relieved and Sanji chuckled. "You're not angry with me anymore?"

"Well, yeah, a little, because it was stupid, but…your job and all," he shrugged.

"More than my job, I've told you that," Kaku nudged him gently.

"Fine, you long-nosed freak," Sanji conceded. "How is it?" he asked Lucci, who had been eating quietly during the conversation.

"As I've said, your cooking is exceptional. I'll admit that it's probably better than anything I could have made with the same ingredients," Lucci grudgingly stated, and Kaku smirked. "Oh, get that look off of your face, boy."

Kaku started to chuckle but it soon turned into a yawn. "Hey, we've still got forty-five minutes," Sanji pointed out. "So sleep already."

"Mn," Kaku made a non-committal sound before closing his eyes.

"You're good for him," Lucci said quietly, a few minutes later when they were sure the other man was asleep.

"I'm what?" Sanji asked.

"It's hard for him, being in this job. He's such a good spirit, and to be forced to keep who he is a secret…" Lucci looked strangely remorseful. "For some of us, like myself and Kalifa, it's easy. We don't really like people, so not being forced to get close to too many is a blessing. And for others, like Jyabura, he just could care less. Besides, he annoys practically everyone he meets," Lucci snorted. "But Kaku, he…he loves to be loved, and you can see his heart break every time he gets close to somebody and then has to pretend he doesn't care and brush it off as part of his 'job.' You're an exception, I think," Lucci said.

"Well, I…thank you?" Sanji blinked.

"And it isn't just you," Lucci set his plate aside. "It's what all of you; your entire circle of friends have created, this almost family-like environment…"

"Nakama," Sanji said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Nakama. It's a Japanese word," Sanji explained. "There's really no way to translate it, because things like 'friend' and 'comrade' don't do it justice. It's really…it's what we are. It's family without blood relation, I guess, although even that's only scratching the surface of it. It's people that would do anything for each other and be there no matter what. It's…"

"Nakama," Lucci finished quietly. "Yes, I suppose you all are."

Sanji didn't reply as he looked down and let his fingers run through Kaku's hair. "Yeah."

"Sanji."

He glanced up and met Lucci's dark eyes. "Yeah?"

"You're having problems with Zoro."

Sanji rolled his eyes in response. "Why does everyone immediately assume that?"

"Because it's evidently true," Lucci sat back and crossed his legs. "I don't need you to tell me what they are," he held up a hand. "But I think that, and I'm no expert, but I think that right now you need support and love more than anything, so whatever the two of you are fighting about, it can wait until Krieg's behind bars."

"Easier said than done, because for once it isn't _me _that's angry," Sanji replied. "It's him, and…he's not even _angry _in the normal way he's just…distant. And it's stupid," he finished with finality, obviously sick of talking about it to everyone who decided they were going to counsel his love life.

Lucci, he thought appreciatively, got the point rather nicely and didn't press the issue. They were silent after that as Sanji glanced around the apartment, noting that everything was clean and orderly (not that he'd expect much else), but he was surprised to note that they had an acoustic guitar on a music stand. "So, whose is that?" he asked, clearing his throat and wanting to _not _push the conversation back to the topic of Zoro.

"Oh, just something we won at the PNE one time," Lucci shrugged. "Neither of us can play, but the boy likes it, so it stays. At least it matches," he muttered to himself. "Why? Can you…"

"Yeah. A little," Sanji amended. "One of my roommates in Japan was a real music freak, but about the only thing he owned that could fit in a dorm room was a guitar. He taught me how to play and I've been meaning to buy one, but with all the junk that's been happening lately…"

"I understand. Looking for a guitar is probably the least of your worries," Lucci nodded. "You can play it if you want to. It's obvious you don't want to talk about anything else," he shrugged, hardly looking offended, but then, it wasn't as if he was what you would normally call a 'people person.'

Sanji carefully shifted Kaku off of him and went to pick up the guitar, plucking a few of the strings and cringing when he heard how off-tune it was. He quickly tuned it by ear, knowing that it probably wasn't right but deciding that it was close enough, before starting to chord through some simple songs.

"You have a good ear," Lucci said after a while.

"Thanks," Sanji said quickly, not willing to lose his place in the song.

"You know," Kaku opened his eyes and propped himself up to glance at Sanji. "I know that you're telling us you don't want to talk about Zoro, but it's not hard to tell how you feel when you're playing _that _song."

"Huh," Sanji stopped, honestly not even realizing what he had been playing.

"Although somehow I find a song with the words 'I'm heartsick' a little too sappy for you," Kaku added with a grin and Sanji blushed.

"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do?" he shrugged, setting the guitar down. "It's quarter to, though, so everyone should be here soon." Hesitating for a moment, he picked up the instrument again and went over to a large plush armchair, tucking his feet under himself and sitting with the guitar in his lap. The phone started ringing a second later and Lucci reached over to answer it, and in a few moments, Luffy, Nami and Ace were coming through the door.

"Sanji! I haven't seen you in, like, days!" Luffy launched himself at the blonde, who blocked him with a kick. "Ooh, I didn't know you played guitar!!!"

"Just a little," Sanji shrugged.

"Playformeplayformeplayforme…"

"Luffy," Nami grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him across the room. "That is _not _what we are here for."

"Hey," Ace came over.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Fine, Ace," Sanji assured him with a chuckle. "Sit already."

Ace perched on one of the wide arms of the chair and leant against the back, watching the door.

In the next few minutes the others all trickled in, but Zoro, not to anyone's surprise, was the last to arrive. He simply came in and grunted before going to lean against the way, crossing his arms and looking surly. Sanji didn't so much as look at him, merely plucking the strings on the guitar listlessly.

Sanji, as was his norm, zoned out for a lot of the meeting, at least until he heard somebody say his name. "Hmm?"

"Vivi, dear, he probably hasn't been listening for the past twenty minutes," Ace informed her, and she giggled.

"So, what was the question?"

"Pick a day. We're ending this," Lucci said stonily.

"Saturday," Sanji shrugged.

"Fine. Is that possible?" he looked to Bon Kurei who was, for once, dressed rather modestly (and actually in what could be considered _men's _clothing, of all things), and he nodded. Sanji had a feeling, however, that once he opened his mouth the impression of him being calm and rational would be blown out of the water.

He was right.

"Oh, darling, I can make _anything _work! Just give me a time and I'll set it _all _up for you!" he trilled, making quite a few people wince.

"What time works?" Sanji asked. "I mean, it can't look suspicious, right? So…"

"What about the club?" Ace asked suddenly. "It closes at what, two? So if these guys just happened to run into you when you're walking back to your car…"

"Too predictable," Nami put in. "He knows he's in danger; why would he be walking alone?"

"Good point," Ace sighed. "Smoke break?"

"Yeah," Sanji agreed. "We'd have to plan it carefully, though, because Nami-san's right: I know I have to be careful, so I doubt that I'd even want to step outside alone to have time for a smoke."

"Staged fight?" Vivi spoke up. "You and whoever comes out with you get in a tiff over something, they storm off in anger, and you stay out to let off some steam?"

"Actually plausible," Kaku said. "No, listen, it's no secret to them that you're rather…quick-tempered, Sanji," he held up a placating hand, "and, depending on whom you're paired with for this, it could be very convincing."

"Ooh! Ooh! Are we doing a play? Can I write the script?!" Luffy was bouncing in his seat.

"_No," _almost everyone in the room said at the same time, and Luffy pouted.

"Okay, so we have to script it," Nami already had procured a pen and paper from somewhere. "How about I write a draft out tonight and we can make revisions from there?"

"Nami-swan is so wonderful when she's taking initiative!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Yeah; yeah," she waved at him with the pen. "Hmm, I've gotta make it believable, though…"

"Well, not entirely believable, darling," Bon spoke up. "After all, Krieg won't send _anyone _who isn't expendable in case something goes wrong, so no doubt we'll only have to fool mindless thugs. If he _does _send any higher-ups, it'll be Gin, and it doesn't matter how bad the acting is when it comes to him," he pointed out.

"Still, it should be passable," Robin spoke up, serenely crossing her legs and smoothing the fabric of her dress pants. "And we have to decide who the argument is going to be with."

"Well, that's obvious," Nami snorted. "The only one who'd realistically do it is…"

"No."

"He's right, Nami-san," Sanji sighed, not looking at Zoro as he plucked a rather sour note on the guitar.

"But it _has _to be the two of you!" she protested. "Otherwise it's not gonna work!"

"I appreciate your faith in us, Nami-san, but at the moment, I'm afraid it just isn't possible," Sanji leant back against the chair, his visible eye narrowed.

"Well, whatever you two are going through, I suggest you work it out. And quickly," Iceburg looked far more serious then the others had ever seen him. "I know that it's been a long time since I was your age, and I know that I'm supremely guilty of doing the same thing, but Franky and I were never in a life-and-death situation as far as the rifts in our relationship went. I apologize if I sound harsh, but for one night, can you not put aside your differences for the good of all of us in this room?" he pursed his dark lips and crossed his arms, eyes narrowed.

Sanji flinched, looking chagrined, before he remembered that this whole mess wasn't his fault. "It's not up to me," he finally admitted. "As far as I'm concerned, we have no problems, so I guess I'm up for it. For one night," he added, finally looking to Zoro, who snorted and lay back against the wall.

"Whatever. 's just acting, right?" he said indifferently, and Sanji hid the hurt he felt behind another hastily plucked string.

"Yeah. Right."

"No, not 'right,'" Nami sighed. "But, I'll write you guys a script, and you'd better follow it to the letter," she warned.

"Nami-san is so wonderful when she's threatening me!"

"Whatever. Just make it quick and simple," Zoro sniffed rather disdainfully and closed his eyes, yawning hugely.

"Don't tell Nami-san what to do, you ungrateful ape," Sanji glared at the green-haired man.

"What? She your girlfriend now? I thought she was taken, love-cook," Zoro didn't open his eyes as he retorted.

"I will always defend the honor of a pretty lady," Sanji replied, a little testily. "Obviously you're too much of a caveman to appreciate that."

"I'm no pretty lady, cook."

"No, you certainly aren't."

"Good. I'm glad we cleared that up," Zoro shrugged rather nonchalantly. "I think that it would be rather obvious from the lack of breasts."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to stoop so low as to reply to that."

"You just did."

"Hardly," Sanji stood up. "Are we done here? I'm feeling a little ill. I think it's the fault of a certain large green bug."

"Yeah, you know, my stomach's not too good either," Zoro stood as well and glared at the room in general before stomping out.

"Zoro! You have to pick up your script tomorrow!" Nami called after him.

"Whatever," he called back as he disappeared down the hall. Sanji shook his head and made his way to the balcony, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else as he hopped up to sit cross-legged on the patio table and strummed the guitar idly again.

"You can keep it if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kaku lowered himself onto the table, wincing only slightly. "I only kept it because it looks nice, but I can't play to save my life."

"Thanks," Sanji said gruffly. "Kaku, why is he such an idiot?"

"He really is being one, isn't he?" Kaku sighed. "I assumed you were exaggerating to begin with, but it's quite obvious that he's not going to give any ground in this argument. And it's really about you being too self-sacrificing, hmm?"

"Yeah. Completely," Sanji lay back on the table. "I hate fighting with him, but he's being…"

"Callous."

"What I was going to say was a lot less complimentary," Sanji admitted. "It's hard, because it isn't like…I love him, and I know that he loves me, so it's not like we're fighting because of _that, _but that almost makes it…harder? I don't know, I sound like a teenage girl with a crush," he laughed ruefully, the sound stark and bleak in the chilly air.

"No, you sound like a grown man who's rightfully concerned about the way his relationship is heading," Kaku assured him. "There's no shame in that, my friend."

"Whatever," Sanji put the guitar down and lit up a cigarette. "I just hope he comes around soon."

"He will. He's stubborn, but he's not stupid," Kaku put a hand on his shoulder. "Come back inside? Everyone's still here."

"Yeah. Yeah; fine," Sanji shrugged and stood, butting out his cigarette on the rail and clutching the neck of the guitar as he headed back into the condo.

**buNotes (and they're long!):**

**1. Yes, Sanji's playing guitar. If you look at my icon, you'll understand why xP. It's an Oda pic, so technically it's canon…right?**

**2. The song for this chapter was actually one I listened to when writing this, and if the band/song sound unfamiliar, that's probably because it isn't a real band. It's from the movie 'School of Rock' (which, if you haven't seen, I highly recommend. But it seems a lot of people **_**have**_** seen 'School of Rock'), sung by the band that Jack Black used to be in during 'Battle of the Bands.' The lead singer is…well, I'm a fan of his, let's just say xP. He got his start on Broadway, believe it or not, and he's the same guy that sings the song that inspired the latest fic (Chapter Nine) of my story 'Life, And What Adventures It Brings' (I'm not pimping myself here, I'm just sayin' xP). **

**3. I'm in a foul mood right now because my parents bought me concert tickets for my b-day and tonight we went. Well, what my dad neglected to tell me was that this was **_**not **_**a three-band joint concert, as I had thought, but rather two opening acts and a headliner (I went because of the opening acts). So the crows was full of rowdy teen-and-twenty-year-old guys who were swearing, drunk and smoking pot and I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. So. Not happy. x(**

**But anyway, I think that's all the notes for this chapter…I think…I don't know if there will be an update next week because the next chapter isn't finished yet, but keep your eyes open for one, and keep those reviews coming!!!**


	23. I Think They've Found Another Cure

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_I think they found another cure,_

_For broken hearts and feeling insecure_

_You'd be surprised what I endure_

_What makes you feel so self-assured_

-Green Day, "Restless Heart Syndrome"

xxx

Sanji was reminded rather forcibly why he hated clubs.

Sure, he loved to flirt with women, but there was a difference between them blushing and giggling and them attempting to get into his pants.

Literally get into his pants, in the case of the current black-haired beauty who had stumbled over after only one coy look. He wasn't quite sure how any of this was a signal to her that he was looking for a bedmate, but she _was _a decent kisser.

He had to push her away when she started working on his belt, though, and she gave him an adorable pout before her friends called her back and she stumbled away. Sanji sighed and slumped against the wall; the pounding music was giving him a headache, and he couldn't even drink that much if he wanted to be sober enough to remember all of the lines in Nami's script.

Forget it, he thought irritably, downing his glass of pinot noir. Knowing Zoro, he wouldn't have learned the script, and he doubted that the two of them would stick to it anyway: there would be plenty of improvisation if he had anything to say about it.

After he had shaken the persistent girl, he wandered back to the rear of the club and plopped onto a barstool with a groan.

"Well, somebody _could _have gotten some tonight."

Sanji blinked and glanced up, meeting the eyes of a dark-haired man who had slid onto a stool beside him.

"Yeah, don't feel like it," he shrugged.

"Relationship problems?"

"You could say that."

"And yet you're not willing to cheat," the man sounded mildly impressed.

"He has problems with me, not the other way around," Sanji grunted, realizing a moment later that he'd said 'he'.

"You're in love."

"Gee, thanks, Sherlock. I really needed you to tell me that," the cook fiddled with his lighter and wished he could light up inside the club.

"Hey, don't be so testy," the other man spoke softly, and Sanji looked at him fully for the first time. He was attractive, Sanji supposed, if you were into stereotypical 'bad boys.' His hair was dyed almost midnight-black and his pale blue eyes were highlighted with dark eyeliner. He had piercings in both of his ears and when he reached to grab his drink Sanji saw his hands and arms were tattooed. "I'm Law, by the way. Law Trafalgar."

"Sanji Blackleg," Sanji nodded quickly.

"You look like you have a story to tell, Mr. Blackleg," Law raised an eyebrow and leant forward.

"Don't we all."

"You look like you need some fresh ears to listen to your story, Mr. Blackleg," Law amended with a wryly amused chuckle.

"Maybe I do," Sanji admitted, the faint buzz of alcohol running through him giving him a hint of overconfidence. He was quite certain that this man was not in any way connected to Krieg, and truth be told telling his story to somebody new might help to calm his nerves.

"Care to tell it?" Law's voice dropped a little, although he had such a mild tenor to begin with that it hardly sounded intimidating.

"Maybe. I've got some time," Sanji admitted, setting his empty glass on the table.

"Enlighten me, then," Law smiled at him, and Sanji obliged.

000

"Your boyfriend, Mr. Blackleg, is an idiot," was Law's succinct summary of the conversation. "_My _boyfriend," he paused dramatically, "…is also an idiot, but at least he knows enough to apologize when he's slighted me."

"Yeah, Zoro's kind of behind on that memo," Sanji nodded, feeling a strange wash of relief that he'd told this veritable stranger almost everything.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around. He here yet? There's only about half an hour until…" Law gestured vaguely toward the back door.

"I know. He has a horrible sense of direction, but he's been here before, so maybe there's hope," Sanji snorted.

"If not, I could always…you know…" Law shrugged.

"You sure? It's dangerous," Sanji warned.

"I've been in my fair share of dangerous situations," Law assured him, leaning nonchalantly back onto the counter behind him. "I think that I can handle whatever Don Krieg's got."

"You've heard of him, then?"

"I run in the underground circles a little," Law gave him a half-smile. "Nothing illegal, but you hear interesting things when you hang out with the lowlifes of the town."

"I can imagine," Sanji nodded.

"He's getting a little big for his britches, though. The underground draws a fine line between someone to be admired and someone to be loathed, and Krieg's becoming far too power hungry as of late. Of course, nobody else has a gang large enough to rival him, but I think that knocking him down a few pegs will only benefit everyone in the long run," he stared into Sanji's eyes and Sanji returned the intense look. "You seem like a good guy; I'd like to help."

"Thank you," Sanji sighed, happy that he at least could read this man. "So…your boyfriend? Is he…"

"_He _is a rather large party pooper," Law made a face. "He hates clubs; all he does is complain, so I don't bring him here anymore. Besides, any chance I can get to make him jealous is a plus. You have this so-called script with you?"

"Yeah," Sanji dug it out of his pocket and handed it to the man, and Law skimmed it.

"This is quite good. Hard to tell it's contrived, that's for sure. This girl of yours must be something special," he passed the paper back.

"Keep it. I've got it down," Sanji tapped his temple and grinned.

"No nerves?"

"Only about a hundred butterflies; not so bad," Sanji chuckled.

"Well, get them under control," Law prompted. "You've gotta be convincing. You're just going out for a smoke, right? Nothing out of the ordinary. No offence, but you look like you could use one," he pointed to the lighter in Sanji's hand.

"It's just…it's like waiting for your execution," Sanji laughed ruefully. "You know?"

"So the plan _is _actually for you to be captured, then? You've got people…"

"Around. I don't know exactly where, so I wouldn't be able to tell, but after all of this fuss we're 99% sure that Krieg will want to do me in personally," Sanji tried to sound like he didn't care one way or the other, but he was sure his voice was shaking at least a little.

"Meaning that they'll take you to wherever Krieg is and your friends will follow and confront him?" Law clarified.

"Yeah," Sanji cleared his throat and nodded. "That's the plan."

"Well, I have to admit that it's horribly risky, but from what you've told me it seems to be the best solution to this whole fiasco," Law admitted. "I wish you luck; I daresay you'll need it."

"I think I'll need it, too," Sanji admitted. "I just wish I knew how this was all going to play out."

"You should meet one of my friends," Law smirked. "He fancies himself a psychic, you know. Claims he can predict whether or not something terrible will happen to a person on a certain day."

"Is he always right?"

"Well, from what I've seen, but he's a strange character regardless," Law crossed his legs and leant farther back onto the bar counter, looking perfectly at ease. "Well, Mr. Blackleg, I think your lover's here."

"Hmm?"

"He's about six feet tall; green hair; looking like he just smelled something unpleasant. Sound familiar?" Law had a cocky grin on his face.

"That's him, all right," Sanji turned and waved, catching Zoro's eye as the younger man made his way through the crowded club. "Hey."

"…hey."

"Look, just…for one night, can you please be civil?" Sanji hissed, but Zoro largely ignored him as he caught sight of Law, who was still looking bored.

"Who's he? New boyfriend?"

"Hardly. I've just met him."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Shut up, already," Sanji groaned, not in the mood for Zoro's attitude at the moment. "This is Law. He agreed to help me out if you decided not to show."

The other man waved and Zoro grunted, which Sanji took as his way of saying 'hello.' "So wait, you told him everything?"

"Pretty much," Sanji nodded.

"You're an idiot."

"Why, thank you; I haven't heard that one before," Sanji rolled his eyes and huffed, staring forlornly at his empty wine glass. "You're not drinking?"

"Nami said we had to be sober."

"Since when have you listened to what Nami-san says, you boor?" Sanji tapped his fingers on the tabletop and glanced at Zoro.

"Since she threatened to sic Luffy on me if I didn't," Zoro replied testily, and Sanji involuntarily shuddered. "Luffy-threats are worse than death-threats, you know."

"I'm aware," Sanji said coolly.

"Would you two just shut up and kiss already?" Law groaned. "I think every single person in this club can see the veritable _cloud _of UST hanging over the two of you," he looked rather unimpressed.

"UST?" Zoro blinked, looking confused. Sanji wondered briefly if Zoro thought Law was talking about an actual _cloud, _but then he decided that he had best enlighten his green-haired companion.

"Unresolved sexual tension," Sanji cleared his throat. "And I agree."

"So what? We need a stranger to tell us that we've been having problems?"

"Mr. Roronoa, I'm not trying to play relationship counsellor," Law assured him. "But this is a life and death matter, and while normally I would be joking about that, this time I have no doubt that it's the truth. It sounds to me like you are the one at fault here, so I suggest you remedy this whole situation in the next…oh…ten minutes or so. Should I leave you in peace?"

"No; stay," Sanji waved a hand.

"Oi, cook?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I just get preached at by a guy wearing _eyeliner?" _Zoro blinked incredulously.

"I'd say you did, yes. But since you aren't listening to the rest of us…" Sanji had to point out, sticking an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"And why is everyone telling me it's my fault? You should have _heard _Kaku at practice today; he wouldn't let off about it. And then Lucci came to pick him up when he was done working me to near exhaustion and then _he _started in on me and…"

"I had a long conversation with them on Wednesday," Sanji replied. "And it _is _kind of your fault…no, don't talk, I'm not done," he clapped a hand over Zoro's mouth. "Look, I've told you that I would never come between you and your dream, right? I'm well aware that the next time you fight Mihawk, you could die, or somebody else will come along and defeat you, and that's something that I'm willing to live with. Now I'm asking you to give me the exact same chance, and you're too selfish to accept that there's something in my life I consider more important than a relationship. I _want _this to work out, Zoro, and it's killing me to know that you don't respect me enough to grant me this _one thing. _I could die tonight, and are you really going to…" Sanji blinked furiously. "To keep up this idiotic feud? Do you want to end this relationship now and just let me go to my fate alone? Or do you want to make a couple of sacrifices so we can go back to the way that we were? I mean, I don't have time to waste on chasing after you. Ace'll take me back," Sanji had mainly pulled the last out as a threat, but he knew it was true. Ace _would _take him back, if he asked, but he didn't want to put the older man through that. He didn't love Ace…well, that was a lie. He loved Ace, a lot, but he wasn't _in _love with Ace.

"So you'd just go running back to Portgas, is that it?" Zoro grunted.

"I…" Sanji sighed before deciding to reply with the truth. "No. I'd never do that to him; I'm a flirt, Zoro, but I'd never lead somebody on if I didn't think it could turn out to be something more."

"At least you're honest," Zoro's fingers curled themselves into a fist. "You want the truth? You want to know why I can't accept you the way that you are?"

"I'd love that," Sanji said bluntly. "Enlighten me."

"Because I'm scared, alright? Yes, Zoro Roronoa is scared," Zoro snorted, unclenching his fist and dragging his fingers through his spiked hair, messing it even more. "Because you're right; the next time I fight Mihawk, I _could _die. But when will that be? He won't fight me now; he might not deign to fight me ever. I could be sixty before I claim the title of 'World's Greatest Swordsman,' because Mihawk's cautious. But you…it's just too close. There's a difference between knowing that it might happen to me sometime in the future and knowing that it might happen to you _tonight. _I've always been distant, Sanji. When things get tough emotionally, I close myself off. To me, it's easier than letting my emotions get the better of me; easier to hide behind this…this façade and stay calm and neutral. I'm no good at comforting people; I'm no good at being sympathetic. I'm not much good at worrying, either; I cover it all up with anger and detachment. You have no idea how much it took for me to tell you that I loved you. I don't think I've _ever _told anyone that I loved them before," he paused to clear his throat. "You're a stubborn, egotistical, cocky little thing, but you wear your heart on your sleeve. Sure, you try to cover it up with this suave attitude, but when it comes to it, you're not afraid to show the world you have emotions.

"I am. I've always been afraid. I promised…_her…_that I would be strong, that I'd fulfill my promise. I can't…I can't go through that again. I can't bury somebody I love again, Sanji, I just…it would break me. And I can't afford to be broken. So if…if I tell myself enough times that you were just a fling; that you don't mean anything…maybe I can convince myself of it. Maybe if you die I can move on. But if I…" he shook his head and took a deep breath.

"My boyfriend is the same way," Law spoke up in his quiet tenor, and Zoro looked at him, the tiniest beginnings of tears evident in his eyes. "Those who know him, even those who know him well, accuse him of being heartless and cruel. But I saw something in him despite that, something redeeming that told me the thing he needed the most was for somebody to take that one little spark of something positive and turn it into a flame. He'll never be the nicest man in the world, or the most caring, but he's not afraid to admit that he loves me, and that's all I could ever ask of him. I don't know if I'm helping; I'm probably not, but it's hard to watch two people in love hem and haw about their feelings. Sorry," he looked apologetic. However, two teenaged girls had stumbled by as he was mentioning the word 'boyfriend' and started giggling and calling him less than complimentary names. He spared them a sultry glance before deftly flipping them off, and Zoro actually chuckled at the horrified looks on their faces. "People are idiots, for the most part, so if you've found somebody that makes you happy, it's just plain stupid not to take advantage of it. I'm done," he propped his chin up on his hand, and Sanji saw for the first time the letters 'D-E-A-T-H' tattooed on his fingers.

"I should be angry with you for behaving in such a rude way to those gorgeous ladies," Sanji said after a while.

"Yeah, you could be, I guess. But I hate close-minded people," Law smirked. "Anyway, why don't the two of you go to the washroom or something? Hash this out? I'll come in and remind you when it's time, if you want."

"Why would we…"

"_Yes," _Sanji overrode Zoro and smiled at Law. "Thank you." He grabbed Zoro's hand and tore off to the washroom, guiding him into one of the (thankfully) large stalls and locking the door behind him. "Now."

"Now, what? I'm not budging, cook. I'm not going to watch you kill yourself," Zoro said, as firm and steadfast as ever, and Sanji sighed.

"And I've _told _you, I'm not going to go out of my way to get myself killed," Sanji reminded him, just as stubborn.

"So what was the point of locking us in the bathroom if we're still at a stalemate?" Zoro asked, rolling his eyes and attempting to leave.

"Because," Sanji pressed himself in front of the door.

"Because…"

"Because I'm scared out of my mind, okay?" Sanji blurted before taking a shuddering breath. "I'm scared, Zoro. There; I've admitted it. I'm afraid that something's going to happen tonight, and if it does, I don't want the last words we'll ever say to each other to be spiteful ones. I love you…I don't say it enough, probably, but you know it's true; I'm an impatient, flighty guy and if I want to stick with you even when you're being moronic…"

"Oi."

"Then you've _got _to be somebody special. Everyone's told me that. Everyone's been really supportive and agreed that we should just figure out our differences and make up. Heck, a complete _stranger _just told us to work it out," Sanji pointed out vehemently. "If that's not obvious, then…" he turned and angrily kicked the wall, swearing rather colourfully in an attempt to calm himself down. A quick glance at his watch showed him twenty minutes until showtime, and he wiped his palms on the fabric of his tight jeans before turning to the door and reaching for the lock. "I'm going to get another glass of wine, if that's alright with you. It might calm my nerves…"

He paused as Zoro's hand fell heavily onto his shoulder, and although he refused to turn, he still had to figure out what Zoro was up to.

"Well?"

"You're right."

"About what?" Sanji asked wearily, although in truth he was a little surprised that Zoro had admitted he was right at all.

"I _am _somebody special," Zoro sounded smug, and Sanji rolled his eyes. "But so are you, cook. You know that next to you the most important person in my life is no longer living, and you know that I'd never be able to go through that again and come out the same, and that's what scares me the most. I don't want there to be even the slightest chance that you could be killed tonight, and so for me it's easier to close myself off and try to pretend I don't care than it is to accept that something bad might happen."

"But what if something _does _happen?" Sanji sighed. "Do you really want your last memories of me to be bad?"

Zoro didn't answer, but his arms came around Sanji's waist and he leant his forehead to rest on Sanji's shoulder. "I don't want to think about losing you. Ever. And so I'm not giving myself the chance to make any more good memories, because I don't think I could take the loss. Remember, cook, we're here to protect you, too, so don't be going all selfish and noble on me. You can't make us go away; we're here whether you want us to be or not. You don't have to do this alone, and I know that sometimes you feel it's better if you do, but you _don't. _And maybe you can drive other people away, but I'm not going anywhere. I can freely admit that I've been trying to distance myself from you, but I can't do it anymore, cook.

"I'm horrible at showing people how I really feel, but sometimes I think I'm even worse at denying things. They just…build up into this giant knot in my chest, and right now I think that there's only one way to get rid of it."

"How?" Sanji half-turned, only to find himself slammed into the side of the stall, Zoro's lips only inches from his own.

"Like this," Zoro murmured, his voice suddenly soft, before closing the relatively small space between them. "I'm willing to admit that I'm wrong about trying to change the person that you truly are, but you have to admit that you've been wrong to try and push us away. You're just as at fault as I am, love-cook, so just grant me that."

Sanji stared into the other man's eyes before sighing, realizing that both of them were just too stubborn for their own good. "I'll grant you that, Zoro. I'm letting my own worry and guilt get in the way of my relationships, and as much as I know it isn't healthy, it's hard for me to let go of it. But I'll try, because I'm not going to work as hard as I have to get you just to lose you because of something like this."

"That a promise, cook?"

"That's a promise, Marimo."

"Good," Zoro flashed him a predator's grin before kissing him, and Sanji sighed happily into the kiss and let his hand rest on Zoro's shoulder, bracing one foot on the wall behind him as Zoro's hands dropped to his hips, holding him gently in place. "This is going to happen often with us, isn't it?"

"Probably," Sanji admitted. "Still want to give it a go?"

"Of course. It makes it interesting," Zoro grinned again and leant in for another kiss, grinding his hips against Sanji's as the blonde let out a quiet moan, not letting himself go far enough to forget that he was in a public restroom.

"You remember your script?" he managed to ask in-between kisses.

"Enough of it. You?"

"Is it ironic that we have to pretend to hate each other just minutes after we've made up?"

"Probably," Zoro muttered in reply, attacking the older man's mouth again.

"Zoro, stop," Sanji pushed him away. "I can't afford to go out there aroused, alright?"

"Yeah. Okay," Zoro reluctantly pulled back, but he kept his arms around Sanji's waist. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

"Practice?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh," Zoro made a face. "Don't remind me. Having those two double-team you isn't my idea of a fun day. Oh, and for the record? Even with a cane that little freak can whoop me in a fight. It's unfair," he pouted.

"Zoro, he shouldn't even _be _fighting. You know better," Sanji flicked the other man's nose.

"I took it easy on him. Wouldn't have had to, though. At least not once Lucci showed up," he added.

"Lucci can fight?"

"Hand-to-hand, mostly. He's as fast as Kaku, that's for sure. I'm not quite sure why they decided beating me up was going to help, but I eventually agreed to try and work it out with you," Zoro shrugged, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"Remind me to thank them."

"I will," Zoro nodded.

There was silence after that as they just held each other; Sanji could feel his nerves fraying more with each passing minute, and as much as he wished the time would just come he was wishing with equal fervour that it never would.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door, and Law called, "I don't want to know what you've been up to, but I thought I should warn you that you've got five minutes."

Sanji opened the door and sighed, walking over to the mirror and fixing his hair as Zoro ambled out.

"You're such a girl. Really, your _hair?" _

"Just because some of us don't care about our appearance…"

"Next thing you know you'll be wearing makeup."

"Oh, I highly doubt it will ever come to _that…"_

"What's wrong with makeup?" Law asked innocently, and Sanji turned and even managed a laugh at his expression.

"Look, you'll be fine," the man assured them. "You've got backup, right?"

"Well, yeah," Sanji admitted.

"Stop worrying. And…you know…let me know how it goes. I'm sure it'll make for a great story to tell the…well, adopted children," he smirked and passed Sanji a piece of paper. "Call me."

"If you didn't have a boyfriend, I would hit you for making that sound like a proposition," Zoro growled good-naturedly.

"That was the point. Later, gentlemen," he swept off his hat in a mock-salute and headed out of the washroom as Sanji took another deep breath and faced the door.

"Ready, cook?" Zoro put a hand on his shoulder; Sanji could feel how tense he was as well, and he felt marginally more comfortable knowing that, for once, he didn't have to do this alone.

"I'll never be ready," he admitted truthfully, steeling his features and forcing his normal cocky grin back onto his face. "But let's do this."

**Notes:**

**1. I can't believe I actually finished this chapter!!! But I did, and I really wanted to get it done in honor of Kaku's birthday today (not that he's in the chapter, but y'know, it's the thought that counts xP). I also have to work in the morning, which does not make me happy (frankly, work right now is panic-attack inducing), but…happy birthday anyway, dear! **

**2. Lots of talking, but it was necessary to set the next few chapters. **

**3. Barring a muse miracle, there won't be an update next week because I haven't even **_**started **_**the next chapter. It will be out ASAP, but I can't guarantee when that will be :(.**

**4. I get to see the Broadway version of **_**The Lion King **_**this week!!! **_**The Lion King **_**is my favorite Disney movie, so that excites me. And…I think that's it. Drop me a review on the way out :D**


	24. Nobody's On Nobody's Side

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Everybody's playing the game, but nobody's rules are the same_

_Nobody's on nobody's side_

_Better learn to go it alone, recognize you're out on your own_

_Nobody's on nobody's side_

Florence Vassy from _Chess, _"Nobody's Side"

"You shouldn't have come."

"Like I was going to sit this one out," was the chuckled response. "This is the most excitement we've had since I joined this organization."

"And what about the fact that you can barely walk? That you had to dig those old _katana _out of storage?"

"They work just fine. Stop worrying so much, please; it's disheartening. I'm not a child; I can make these decisions for myself."

"Yes, but I fail to see how any of this proves that you're capable of rational thought…"

"Boys, can it," Kalifa muttered irritably. "We're supposed to be scouting, not arguing. Krieg's men are down there," she glanced over the edge of the roof. "We're in luck; Gin's with them."

"Good. Makes our job easier, at least," Lucci also looked down before pulling back. "There's a good score of them down there."

"So they're expecting trouble," Kaku reasoned, trying not to grimace. The trek to the rooftop had done a number on his healing injuries, and he knew perfectly well that he should have stayed at home, but there was no way he was staying out of it; not when there was this much at stake.

"Boy, stop trying to hide the fact that you're in pain. I know."

"And you still let me come?"

"You're an adult, aren't you? I'm not your mother," Lucci sounded bored.

"I would hope not. It would be inexplicably awkward if you were, considering our current relationship," Kaku jibed lightly, causing a rather pointed eye roll from his lover and a hastily stifled chuckle from Kalifa.

"Not the time or place," Lucci finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Rob. I'm just…nervous. So much could go wrong, and I…" he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Kalifa berated him, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Lucci's nerves are as frayed as the rest of ours right now. I don't think we've ever had a case before where we've honestly cared what happens to our client, but…"

"The boy is different," Lucci conceded. "We have to win. I would consider it a very personal assault to my pride if we don't."

"And it's all about your pride; isn't it, Rob?" Kaku looked rather unimpressed at that.

"You know him," Kalifa elbowed Lucci in the ribs. "He'll just never admit when he's worried. Isn't that right?"

"No touching," was Lucci's contribution, causing Kalifa to, in retaliation, lean her head on his shoulder. "You never listen, do you?"

"You wouldn't like me if I did," she countered, her hand straying to touch the spiked whip at her side almost as if to reassure herself that it was still there.

"That's probably true," he finally admitted, shifting away from her irritably despite this. "How long until showtime?"

"Less than ten minutes," Kaku glanced at his watch. "Is it normal to be this nervous?"

"This entire scenario isn't normal. All we can hope for is that it goes off without a hitch," Kalifa pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "Sanji and I may have only had a one-night fling, but I care about him. I know _you _care about him," she motioned toward Kaku in an off-hand way.

"More than I'd like to admit," Kaku chuckled. "He can take care of himself, though. I'm sure of it."

"It will take more than a strong spirit to best Don Krieg. Sanji's proficient with his feet, that's true, but against guns and a poisoned spear? If he even gets close enough to attack, he's in great danger. I'm not doubting his will, boy," Lucci shook his head as Kaku turned and opened his mouth to protest, "I'm just stating facts."

Kaku was about to continue his rebuttal when he blinked, staring up at the cloud-shrouded moon. "Was that a raindrop?"

His question was answered mere seconds later as the heavens opened up, drenching the rooftop and street with cold autumn rain.

"Well, it suits the mood," Lucci said cryptically as Kalifa dug up an umbrella seemingly from nowhere and opened it over them. "Where'd that come from?"

"It's October in Vancouver. You'd be crazy not to carry an umbrella with you," she smiled, moving closer so that they were all under the canopy. Lucci put an arm around Kaku's shoulders and pulled him in tightly, rubbing his arm while the younger man curled into his chest.

"Thankfully one of us has foresight," Lucci looked mildly impressed.

"Less foresight and more common sense, dear," she grabbed Kaku's wrist and examined his watch. "It's almost time. Are we ready?"

"As ready as we can be," Lucci said firmly.

"We're ready," Kaku cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "We have to be."

000

"Great. It's raining," Smoker grunted and blew out some smoke, glancing out the window of the borrowed squad car. "They should just about be ready to go at the club, so it should be less than an hour before they show up, provided everything works out."

"You know, if you're just talking to break the silence, don't bother. You aren't helping."

"Who spit in your cornflakes, kid?" Smoker rolled his eyes, wondering how he got stuck with some petulant brat. Oh, right. Because said petulant brat wouldn't let up until he was given a significant part in the mission.

Said petulant brat was a royal idiot, but Smoker supposed he could forgive him for that; he was only worried.

"Sorry," Ace sighed and leant his head against the seat. "I'm just…"

"Worried. We all are, kid, but don't let it eat you alive. That's not gonna help anyone."

"Smoker?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Smoker laughed darkly at that and lit a new cigar. "Weird question, kid. Why?"

"Because I thought I was over him, but it…it still hurts. How long does it last? How long do you have to go through this before you wake up one day and are content with friendship?" Ace had a look of longing on his young face, and Smoker felt a strange stab of pity for him.

"Afraid I can't answer that one, because I've never been in what you could call serious love," Smoker shrugged. "When I was with the Navy, my time was pretty much gone, and I didn't think about things like marriage or commitment. I mean, sure, we fooled around sometimes, but we all knew nothing would ever come of it. You still pining for that Blackleg kid, eh?" he chuckled.

"I don't know," Ace heaved another fairly dramatic sigh. "I told myself it was over when he moved, you know? And then when he came back and was willing to…" he made a vague hand motion that Smoker took to mean 'sleep together', "…yeah, I guess I…I mean, I already knew he liked Zoro then, and he said it was just kind of a 'last-kick-at-the-can' scenario, but I couldn't help…I feel like such an idiot. I want him to be happy, and he is with Zoro, as dysfunctional a couple as they may be. And it wasn't like…it _isn't _like now that they're having some sort of lover's tiff I think I can just go in and spirit Sanji away and make him mine again, so does that mean I'm over him?"

"You realize that, since I already told you I couldn't help you, you're just talking to yourself, right?" Smoker let out a wry chuckle. "Look, kid, I don't live inside your head. It's obvious you still have feelings for Sanji, but whether they're simply being protective of an old love or actually still being _in _love with him…that's something you're going to have to sort out by yourself."

"You're no help."

"I've told you that already; you can't blame me," Smoker glanced out the window again before closing it. "The wind's picking up. We're in for a regular autumn storm."

"Wonderful. Suits my mood," Ace muttered. "The police are on standby, right?"

"It's a good system," Smoker replied, happy to get off of the subject of a just-out-of-his-teens boy with a love problem. "That phone," he gestured to one in the car, "connects us directly with City Hall, and from there it's just a phone call to the station, where they already have cars on standby. Plus CP9's already at the club, and…"

"Yeah," Ace glanced across the street to a nearby warehouse where the door was inconspicuously pushed just a little bit open. "They're crazy."

"They're experienced," Smoker disagreed. "I think both of them have some…things that they haven't told us."

"No doubt," Ace grunted and looked out his own window. "It's so dreary."

"It's October in Vancouver. What did you expect, sunshine and palm trees?" Smoker tried to make a joke, but at the impassive look on Ace's face knew that he failed. "Look, kid, cheer up. You're the only untrained one of us to get to go along; shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am. About that, I mean, but I just…I want to know he's going to be alright."

"We all do, Ace," Smoker responded, and Ace glanced at him curiously, probably wondering at the use of his actual name from the ex-Navy officer. "And he will be. You should know him well enough to know that."

"I guess," Ace still hardly looked convinced, but Smoker clamped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It won't be long, now."

"It'll still be too long," Ace countered, staring at the cloudy sky and hoping everything would turn out for the best.

000

"It's raining harder."

"Great. As if we didn't have enough complications working against us already, now we have to deal with poor weather on top of it all. And I didn't even bring my hat because you told me not to."

"It's hard to move in a giant caped coat and a feathered hat, no matter how imposing they make you look. Bad enough you brought _that."_

The second man glanced at the human-sized black sword on the ground and smiled. "One never knows if there's need of it. Besides, Krieg knows better than to mess with me, so my presence can only be an asset to this whole situation," Mihawk crossed his arms, looking grumpy.

"This whole situation is so screwed up," Shanks peered through the crack in the warehouse door again. "We're too old for this, Dracule."

"You've just gone soft, sitting in that bar serving drinks all day," Mihawk replied simply. "You've gone _domestic," _he sneered, "marrying a woman and settling down; I never thought I'd see the day."

"Leave her out of this, Dracule," Shanks said evenly. "We've changed; what happened in the past is in the past."

"And then you go and lose your arm…"

"Shut. Up," Shanks growled, knowing that Mihawk would remain entirely unruffled but needing to try regardless. The other man really could be too bold at times. "Drop it. We can discuss all of this," he made a circular motion with his hand, "later. Now please, focus on the task at hand."

"There's nothing to focus on until they actually show up," Mihawk had to point out. "Which could take almost an hour, depending on whether or not there's a confrontation at the scene itself."

"CP9 knows better."

"But they're impulsive, for the most part. You know the type: act first, ask questions later?"

"Are you implying something?"

"No," Mihawk glanced away. "As far as I'm aware, you generally skip the 'ask questions' part even if you get to it."

Shanks, for his part, had had about enough of Mihawk's seemingly unceasingly bad attitude, and he refused to rise to the bait the other man was so generously providing. "Look, Dracule," he finally said, turning to glance at the swordsman. "You're in a foul mood; I can see that well enough. I don't know what's gotten into you, but don't take it out on me. I don't deserve it."

"You're right," Mihawk agreed congenially before sighing. "What abysmal weather. How can you live here?"

"Not all of us can hang out in sunny LA all the time. Welcome to October in Vancouver, my friend," Shanks tried to lighten the mood, but Mihawk remained impassive.

"Lovely," he finally replied, seemingly staring off at nothing.

"So what's eating you?" Shanks leant against the wall of the warehouse. "You know you can tell me anything; we've been trying to kill each other as long as we've been friends, so I doubt there's any secrets between us anymore."

Mihawk blinked slowly, his golden eyes seeming to glow in the half-light of the darkened warehouse. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself over. It's nothing for me to concern _myself _over, but when I get worried…"

"You're capable of worry?"

"Shut up and listen. When I get worried, sometimes the…things I've been keeping inside of myself come to the surface," he ran a hand through his hair, somehow looking much more human minus the intimidating coat and hat. In fact, Shanks wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Mihawk without the hat.

"So what's bothering you?" Shanks asked again. "We have time, after all. It's better than sitting in silence, I figure."

"Alright, then. I suppose I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the fact that I was the best swordsman the world had seen in centuries, but I could never have anticipated the stress that would come with such a title. I'm better than everyone, and I'm not being conceited: I know it. And yet every time some youngling challenges me, I can't help but second-guess myself. What if I make a silly mistake? What if they somehow get lucky? The last thing I want to do is look like a fool or hand my title off to one, and I know the day is coming. I'm almost forty, Shanks. I'm not in the shape I was fifteen years ago, and while I still feel some confidence knowing that I could best Roronoa…and he's one of the best I've ever seen…how long until my body just gives out on me?" Mihawk's voice held no emotion whatsoever, even though the words were evidently hard for him to admit.

"Well," Shanks cleared his throat. "I had no idea that you were going to feed me a sob-story. I'm rather sorry I asked."

"I'm sorry you asked, too," Mihawk rolled his eyes. "Can we just be quiet, now?"

"Maybe that'd be the best idea," Shanks sighed and slid down to the floor, glancing up when the dark-haired man moved to sit beside him. He absently leant to rest his head on Mihawk's shoulder, surprised when no protest came from the other man. "Dracule?"

"Yes?"

"You worry too much. Nobody's going to beat you unless they deserve it," Shanks said firmly, and he could tell that Mihawk was at least semi-smiling at that. "How long do you think we have?" he asked then, abruptly changing the subject.

"Probably close to forty-five minutes. Why?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"No you're not," Mihawk growled before realizing that Shanks practically _was _asleep already, and so he merely shook his head and settled back against the wall, circling an arm around the other man's back so that he didn't somehow dislodge himself and fall over.

Frankly, the swordsman couldn't wait for this whole fiasco to be over.

000

"It's nearly time."

"So what? It's not like we can do anything besides wait."

"Paulie, don't smoke those in the office, please."

"Spoilsport."

"Smoke them in your own office."

"You have a _mouse _in your office."

"Tyrannosaurus doesn't smoke."

"I'd be scared if he did."

"Tyrannosaurus is a good mouse."

"Gentlemen, can we please focus?" Robin asked politely, wondering how, despite knowing these two men for long enough, their conversation could turn from smoking to mice in a matter of seconds. "We have to be on high alert to coordinate the movements of the police force the second Commodore Smoker calls."

"There's nothing to get ready, sis," Franky patted her shoulder. "The guys're all ready, we just need to call them. As long as we're near the phone…"

"You're right," Robin daintily crossed her legs.

"Hey, babe, you look nervous."

"I am…I suppose," she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I care deeply for Sanji, so to know that the outcome of this could be…less than optimal is disconcerting."

"Baby, the big words don't work, remember?" Franky narrowed his eyes.

"Forgive me," she chuckled. "I fear that something…bad is going to happen."

"That's understandable," Iceburg straightened, letting Tyrannosaurus climb into his hand as he turned around in order to perch on his desk.

"But we can help right? When they get called, we're not just gonna sit here, are we?" Paulie had a length of rope in his hand and was chewing on the end of his cigar.

"Of course not," Iceburg narrowed his eyes. "We're going along. That's why we're here and not at Miss Nefertari's with the others."

"The others are mad, man," Franky shook his head. "You should have heard them today. Luffy was pitchin' a fit that Ace-bro got to go along with that stuffy old Commodore."

"You do realize that Commodore Smoker's about the same age as you, don't you?" Iceburg asked conversationally.

"Yeah, but he's so stuck-up," Franky grinned. "I guess the only one I can really call an old man is you, eh?"

"I'll admit it," Iceburg shrugged. "But if Shanks and Mihawk can be out on the front line, I'm not going to sit back and do nothing."

"Those two are mad scary, that's what they are."

"They're experienced fighters, that's all," Robin let her hand rest on Franky's leg. "I wouldn't want to cross either of them."

"And let me get this straight," Paulie hopped up to sit on the desk, pulling one knee to his chest and letting his other leg dangle. "That crazy cross-dresser is actually _inside _with Krieg?"

"That's the general idea," Robin nodded.

"Isn't that…I dunno…dangerous? Like, madly dangerous?" the blonde man looked slightly confused.

"Of course," she smiled. "But I know Bon, and he's crazy enough to do it. He's hardly incapable of defending himself, you realize, no matter how eccentric he is."

"It's really coming down," Franky spoke up, abruptly changing the topic, and Robin glanced out the window at the dark sky and the rain sheeting down.

"October in Vancouver: it's the start of the rainy season, alright," Paulie grunted. "I hate this time of year."

"Because the days are getting shorter and the temperature's dropping?" Iceburg asked, although his half-smile implied that he knew what Paulie's answer would be.

"No. Because nobody comes to me to get their boat fixed when it's raining," he muttered. "And then I have to deal with a bored Tilestone and Lulu all day. Have you ever had to deal with a bored Tilestone and Lulu? Honestly, I'm surprised the shipping dock next door hasn't put in a noise complaint yet."

"And yet you still let them work for you," Robin had to point out.

"Well, yeah; they're good. Not as good as Kaku and Lucci, mind, but since those two have…_other _obligations," he glared at Iceburg here, who admirably ignored him, "I have to take what I can get."

There was silence again until Robin cleared her throat. "How much longer do you presume this will take?"

"Not much," Iceburg glanced at the phone, as if willing it to ring. "Not much time at all."

"Man, this stinks. I hope Sanji-bro's alright," Franky sounded unnaturally subdued as he shifted on his chair.

"We all do, Franky. And right now, hope is all we have," Robin knew she wasn't being very optimistic, but then, she wasn't an 'overly optimistic' type of lady.

"It's raining harder," Paulie commented softly, his words almost lost in the patter of water against the glass windows, and Robin and Franky turned to stare out at the darkness while Iceburg kept his eyes glued to the phone.

000

"It's raining cats and dogs out there, you know."

"Welcome to October in Vancouver, my love!"

"Tone it done, Trafalgar. We're in public."

"It's too loud to hear anything regardless, good sir," Law dropped his glass, which he had raised in a mock-salute, as the other man pulled off his hood and shook his head, water flying from his bright red hair as he glared at Law. "You're proving me a liar. I just went on and on about how you hate clubs."

"I _do _hate clubs."

"And yet, here you are!"

"To make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Like?" Law asked curiously.

"Like somehow end up tagging along with that Blackleg kid. Oh, don't tell me, you almost did?"

"Mr. Kidd, I don't appreciate that tone," Law crossed his arms and mock-pouted.

"So I take it you got them together, then?" Kidd swiped the glass Law was drinking from and gulped about half of it back before grimacing. "Ugh, what is that fruity swill? Don't you drink real drinks?"

"Get your own if you don't like it," Law pursed his lips in annoyance before pulling the glass back toward himself. "And yes, I got them together."

"My boyfriend the matchmaker," Kidd looked altogether unamused.

"At least it worked. Tonight could have gone very badly otherwise," Law glanced at his almost-empty glass before pushing it away.

"Why do you care, anyway? It's not like Krieg's ever bothered us."

"No, but he's bother_some," _Law countered. "And besides, it gave me something to do. I despise monotony."

"I still don't see why we can't just go along and…"

"I know you're violent, Mr. Kidd, but we can't just go killing people for no good reason," Law raised a hand to stop the other man's inevitable tirade. "Besides, this is Lucci we're talking about. You don't say no to Lucci without having a darn good reason to, and he's more-or-less left us to our own devices otherwise. It can't hurt to do one small favour."

"As long as it's only one," Kidd finally nodded, sliding onto the stool across from Law.

"It will be. He seemed…distracted when I talked to him. Like he had other things on his mind," Law raised an eyebrow suggestively. "That little boytoy of his, for instance."

"I thought they weren't…"

"Yes, well, you hear things when you're observant enough," Law interrupted. "Word is he got injured trying to help this Blackleg kid, and ever since then Lucci's barely left his side."

"Wonder of wonders," Kidd rolled his eyes, sounding anything but interested.

"Come on, Mr. Kidd, can't you appreciate a bit of good gossip?"

Kidd shrugged but didn't answer, eventually asking, "So, this Blackleg kid. You like him?"

"Sanji?"

"Oh, first-name basis, yet?" Kidd growled.

"He's a good sort…I'd be moderately disappointed if anything untoward happened to him, that's true enough," Law admitted, idly swirling the remaining liquid in his glass. "His boyfriend's an altogether different sort, though. He's quite brusque…handsome enough, albeit a little rugged…and the green hair is odd, but…they make a good couple," he finally conceded.

"So, let me guess: since this _intrigues _you," and he said the word 'intrigues' as if it were some sort of horrible disease, "you're going to keep a close eye on it."

"How right you are. Hawkins should be able to help me with that."

"Don't tell me you _believe _half the drivel that wannabe psychic spits out?"

"He hasn't been wrong yet, Mr. Kidd. But I won't talk to him just yet…I want to be surprised," Law finally stopped fiddling with his glass and smiled at the other man, his dark-rimmed eyes filled with an undeniable hint of mischief.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink. So be surprised all you want," Kidd grunted and moved toward the bar, and Law sighed at the utter predictability of the ill-tempered man.

Bored again, he idly began to drum his fingers on the tabletop, unintentionally spelling out the word 'death' every time he did so.

000

"Namiii…I'm _booored!!!!"_

"Luffy, shut up!" she whacked him in the head, rather hard, but since it was Luffy he didn't even react; just kept whining right in her ear.

"Well, since there is a piano, I could always just…"

"_No,"_ Nami said firmly, glaring at Brook. She couldn't take many more sea shanties, and that seemed to be all he was capable of playing.

"Nami, calm down," Vivi put a hand on her knee. "I know you're worried…we all are…but being worried isn't going to help anything."

There was a slight scuffling as Usopp shifted uncomfortably on the couch before abruptly standing up and tearing off to the washroom, and Kaya looked after him sympathetically for a few moments before saying quietly, "I'm going to go check on him," and sliding noiselessly from the room.

The door slid open at that point and they all jumped, unused to loud sounds in the absolute stillness that had overtaken the room.

"It's raining," Kohza announced, taking off his long coat and brushing a hand through his hair, causing it to mould into uneven spikes. He absently took his glasses off and cleaned the water spots off on his shirt before taking a cell phone out of his pocket and checking it.

"Typical October in Vancouver," Vivi attempted to keep her tone light before obviously deciding it wasn't worth it. "No messages?" she asked hesitantly.

"None. But it's not quite time," he snapped it shut. They had collectively given him charge of the phone when everything began, figuring that, out of all of them, he was the one most likely to keep his head in any given situation. That and the fact that he didn't know Sanji as well, but since Ace was the one liable to call, they needed somebody who could calm the other man down if his news wasn't good.

He moved to sit beside Vivi, who leant her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried, Kohza."

"We all are," Kaya walked back in, her arm around Usopp, who was looking rather pale and ill.

"Usopp, are you okay?" Chopper asked softly, and the older boy nodded and went to sit beside the student, letting Chopper lean on his shoulder.

"Fine, Chopper. Just…"

"I know," the brown-haired boy sniffed.

"Mah, why does Ace get to go and we don't?" Luffy asked, much too loudly.

"Because Ace is older."

"Not _that _much older!" he complained.

"Ace loves him, Luffy," Usopp said softly. "I mean, we all do, but not the way that he does. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't go to see the outcome."

"I still don't see why _I _can't go," Luffy pouted. "I can fight!" he held up his fists in order to demonstrate, and Nami elbowed him sharply.

"_Don't." _

"Aw, but…"

"Luffy, just listen to her for once," Usopp sighed, sounding worn out.

"I'll go get some appetizers or something," Vivi unfolded her legs from under her and stood, heading for the door, but before she could get there the lights flashed and the room was plunged into darkness.

"What the…"

"Kohza, was it windy?" Vivi asked in the darkness, absently groping her way back to the couch, and he caught her hand and lowered her onto his lap.

"It was picking up."

"No surprise, then. The ground's too uneven for them to put underground power lines up here, so they're all above-ground. The wind must have knocked a tree branch onto the line again. Chopper, you're close to the fireplace. Turn it on, would you?" she asked, and Chopper flicked the switch on the natural gas fireplace, soon flooding the room with a soft, flickering orange light.

"I guess appetizers are out of the question," Vivi finally said, picking absently at the hem of her skirt. Kohza was flipping the cell phone open-and-closed repeatedly, and everyone else seemed to be rather keeping to themselves.

Nami glanced up at the ceiling, almost wishing the parlour had windows so that she could watch the rain. Luffy seemed to sense her mood, for once, and squeezed her hand reassuringly as she gave him a smile.

And so they waited in the half-darkness, eyes bright with suppressed emotion in the orange glare, until the power suddenly flickered back on in a blaze of harsh unnatural light.

"Well, it looks like…"

But Vivi never finished her sentence, because as soon as she started to speak, the cell phone rang.

**Notes:**

**1. Remember me? No? Hi, I'm back! This chapter kind of hit me out of nowhere, and I apolgize for the dramatic ending, but my parents were watching a show with one of those overtly-serious news announcers, and it influenced my writing .**

**2. I actually wrote a chapter WITHOUT the inclusion of my two main characters. I wanted to showcase the feelings of all the others, so I hope I did this justice!**

**3. There is a repeated passage in each section. Can anybody spot it??? Haha, it's pretty easy, and for the record…absolutely true. **

**4. I think that's it, actually. Once again, I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be out, but this story is definitely winding down. Don't forget to review, even though everyone's probably forgotten what this story is about xP**


	25. We Are Who We Want To Be

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Nothing is an accident; we are free to have it all_

_We are what we want to be; it's in ourselves to rise or fall_

~Radames from _Aida, _"Fortune Favors the Brave"

xxx

Zoro walked back into the bar slowly, feeling a strange sort of detachment from the world around him. His feet were moving, true, but it was only finely-tuned instinct that kept him from crashing into tables or people as he moved through the crowd.

It was over.

It was finished.

And he really, really wanted to scream. Or attack something…Krieg, preferably, but since that wasn't possible at the moment, and really, he couldn't just go around smashing glasses on the floor, he tried to find that inner Zen he could only achieve through meditation.

Usually bringing his mind to that state was enough to calm him down, but in this case, it wasn't working. This wasn't about him anymore; he couldn't force himself to detach the way he did during a particularly difficult fight.

This was about someone else, someone he loved, and, like whenever he dwelled too long on Kuina, he couldn't shake the emotions so easily.

"Mr. Roronoa."

Zoro glanced up at Law, who was holding a rather large mug of dark beer toward him, and gratefully ambled over just to down half of it in one gulp.

"It's done, then?"

Zoro glanced up at the rough voice and eyed the new speaker, a rather intimidating looking man who appeared to be perpetually frowning. "You…"

"My apologies; I've been rude," Law clapped Zoro on his shoulder and gestured. "This is my partner, Kidd Eustass. His bark is worse than his bite, believe me," the dark-haired man winked, and Zoro forced a smile onto his face. "But now I believe that you have to answer his question."

"Yes," Zoro finally said with a resigned sigh. "And now, we wait," he took his phone out and began compulsively opening and closing it. "And now…"

"And now, we're going to get into a car and meet the others at Krieg's hideout," came a voice from behind him, and he froze as a hand was placed on his back.

"We're…"

"Well, Mr. Roronoa, considering how much Mr. Blackleg means to you, you didn't think we were just going to sit here and _wait _for news, did you?" Law stood up, picking up a fuzzy hat from the table and plopping it on his head. "Besides, I hear you're quite the proficient swordsman, and I daresay that if it comes to a battle of numbers, we're going to lose regardless."

"Wait, you're…"

"We're vagabonds," Kidd finally broke into a grin, but there was no trace of humor in it. "We help whomever offers us the best deal."

"But, to be fair," Law held up his hands in a placating gesture as Zoro turned a glare on him, "We believe that Krieg needs to be stopped, and generally we don't move in any ways that could be considered criminal."

"You think we'd associate with them if they did?" the man behind Zoro spoke again, and Zoro shook his head with a sigh. "Your box is outside, Zoro; we've got your swords."

"Why aren't you with Lucci?" Zoro finally turned, and Kaku shrugged, swiping a hand through his rain-dark hair and sending droplets of water flying.

"I was. But he refused to let me be on the frontlines with Kalifa and himself, as it were. Claimed that I'm still recovering," Kaku looked unimpressed.

"And you are," Zoro attempted to look stern, but as soon as he learned he would be part of the fight adrenaline started coursing through him and he couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

"Be that as it may, I'm far from useless, and I wish you all would stop treating me as such. So, let's be on our way," Kaku turned smartly on his heel as Zoro gulped the rest of the beer down and started after him.

They reached his Element behind the building, and just as he was about to climb into the driver's seat, Kaku shoved him around to the passenger's side. "What the…"

"If we let you drive we'll end up on the ferry to Vancouver Island. Law knows where he's going," Kaku opened the door and hopped into the front seat. "And before you ask, I'm injured, remember? It's too much work climbing into the back."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," Kaku patted his arm. "Now get in."

Zoro did, although he continued to make his displeasure at the situation known, and Law got into the driver's seat, looking altogether too comfortable. "You really know where we're going?"

"No, I just said that for a lark. Of course I know," Law glanced at Zoro through the rearview mirror. "It's not all that far, to be honest with you; are you prepared to face whatever we may eventually have to?"

"Yeah. Whatever," Zoro grunted, obviously trying to look like he honestly _didn't _care about whatever they were going to face. He failed horribly, of course, but nobody said anything.

000

"Finally," Ace got out of the car when the Element pulled up, flicking away some ash from his cigarette. "I thought you guys'd never get…hey, wait…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Law hopped out of the driver's seat, and snagged the cigarette out of Ace's hand, taking a quick drag. "I'm Law Trafalgar."

"Okay," Ace glanced at the cigarette, and when Law offered it, he shook his head. "Keep it. I don't smoke…well, usually, but I'm so nervous…"

"Trafalgar! Put that death stick away!" Kidd stomped up and yanked the cigarette out of his boyfriend's hand before angrily throwing it to the ground.

"Well, now look what you made me do! That was a perfectly good cigarette!" Law crossed his arms.

"Ah…" Ace blinked.

"It's alright, Ace," Zoro crawled out of the backseat. "They're friends…well, I really don't know how they're connected with anything, but they're friends."

"Alright, then," Ace stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I just…man, Zoro, I'm freakin' out here."

"Me too," Zoro clapped him on the shoulder. "But we've gotta stay positive. What's the word?"

"Dunno," Ace flipped open his phone and clapped it shut only a moment later. "Nobody's given me any updates since they went in, and I'm _expressly forbidden _to enter the building unless Smoker gives me the go-ahead."

"Just our luck," Zoro sighed and leant back against the wall, tilting his face toward the grey sky. "At least the rain's stopped."

"Small blessing," Ace shook his head. "But really, who are you guys?"

"I told you my name already," Law pointed out before holding out a hand. "And this is Kidd Eustass."

"Oh. I'm…"

"Ace Portgas. We know," Law assured him. "You come from a very powerful family, my friend. People are bound to hear of it."

Ace's eyes widened in the darkness before he sighed and scuffled his feet. "Bad enough my would-be father is a wanted man, isn't it?"

"Ace?" Zoro blinked. "Wh-what are they…"

"Zoro, Luffy and I aren't brothers. We're barely related," Ace said coldly. "I've never told anyone because I've never felt the need to, but if you want the honest truth, now's as good a time as any for me to tell it. My mother died during childbirth and I took her name as my own, and my grandfather…Garp…took me to live with Luffy as his brother.

"My father…" Ace ran a hand through his hair. "My…my father…"

"Was a man named Gol. D Roger," Kaku supplied, hopping on the roof of the Element and resting one hand on his bent knee. "One of the real-life pirates. Well, he had a boat, at least, but before he died he was one of the wealthiest men in the entire world. His treasure, they say…his fortune…is still hidden out there somewhere, but nobody knows for sure if it's real or a myth. Ace has to protect himself, you see, for if people knew he was Roger's son…" he shook his head.

"You're…"

"Yeah, Zoro. That's me."

"Wow. I mean…wow, Ace, I would have never…"

"Don't worry about it," Ace sighed. "Like I said, he may be my father by blood, but the only name I will ever consider my own is Portgas."

"So nobody…"

"Knows? No. Not until _now," _he glared at Law, who shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry; I wasn't aware that it was classified information," Law looked unconcerned.

"Fair enough. But how did you all know?"

"Rob," Kaku explained, and Ace sighed, knowing that with that man the name was explanation enough. "And I'm betting that Commodore knows a little as well, if he's worked under Garp."

"Wonderful," Ace was obviously sulking.

"Hey, it's not that big a deal; we're not going to go blabbing it out all over the city, you realize. And besides, even if we did, nobody would believe us regardless," Law attempted to placate Ace, who continued to glare at him.

"I thought you just mentioned the horrors that would occur if the people knew?" Kidd elbowed the other man.

"Well, hypothetically, yes. But since it was never known if Roger actually _had _any offspring, and since Rouge was his secret lover, Law is right in hypothesizing that the amount of people who would believe such a seemingly far-fetched claim is low indeed," Kaku slid off of the roof and walked over to Ace, putting a hand on his shoulder and barely flinching as the other man caught him in a light hug, thankfully being mindful of his injuries. "I know it's hard, Ace. I know."

"How could you? Have you ever had to give up the man you loved just because you knew he could be happier elsewhere?" he glared at Zoro here, and Zoro returned it with all the intensity as Law put a gripped the swordsman's arm.

"Don't," he said shortly, although Zoro growled at him.

"Was your father a notorious criminal? Well? Was he?" Ace was raising his voice now, sobs breaking through as he finally broke down and buried his face in the material of Kaku's jacket, his entire body trembling.

"Ace, listen to me. We all love Sanji, in one way or another…"

"I've never met him," Kidd pointed out.

"Not helping, Mr. Kidd," Law muttered.

"And it's true that you've had to give up a lot, but I refuse to believe that you're not happy. You love Luffy as your own brother; does it really matter that both you and he know that you're not? Do you truly think that, if the news gets out, anybody will think any different of you? Most of them are too young to remember Roger anyway, and those that do are hopefully mature enough to recognize that the sins of the father need not be the sins of the son. Your mother, as I've heard from those that perhaps knew her better, only wanted the best for you, and if you ask me I think you've done pretty good for yourself. I'm betting that in the daylight all of this will seem silly and trivial, so pull yourself together, alright?" he patted Ace on the back as the dark-haired man sniffed and pulled away, nodding.

"You're right. Thanks. And sorry, Zoro; I shouldn't have said that," he looked vaguely embarrassed before tugging an aerosol can out of the satchel at his side. "So, we've got the go-ahead for this?" he wagged the can in the air and jumped as a voice sounded from behind him.

"The police are on their way," Robin walked sedately into the clearing, her impressive heeled boots clicking on the concrete and making her a few inches taller than her already impressive height. "Any word from inside yet?"

"None," Zoro rolled his eyes. "And waiting's getting boring."

"Calm yourself," Robin instructed him. "And what was your inquiry, Ace?"

"Just…if it comes to it…" he waved the can again.

"Ah. Iceburg?"

"We're cleared," the city clerk came into view, crossing his arms and absently petting the head of the small mouse in his coat pocket. "I've checked with the city and these warehouses are slated for demolition in the near future regardless, so in the end it's probably a good thing it rained tonight: it'll prevent the spread of flames if that becomes our only option. It's highly dangerous, but I'm sure you know that."

"Of course," Ace nodded. "But you never know…"

"You're right, you never do," Iceburg agreed. "Nmaa, but I felt I should let you know: there's an access window around the building. It's quite high, but Paulie can get anyone up there if they…" he hadn't even finished when Zoro and Ace were already tearing around the building to look, and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, kids these days."

"No word from Lucci, either?" Robin directed this to Kaku, who shook his head.

"Honestly, Robin, I doubt he would have contacted me even if there _was _news. It's just the way Rob is, you see: he'll never tell me outright that he's concerned about my injuries, but he'll deliberately withhold crucial information in order to leave me uninformed and hopefully keep me out of whatever he's involved himself in," Kaku explained to her.

"But surely he knows that you know this?"

"Naturally. But he's got one up on me, I fear, for unless he _does _call, I have no reason to go bursting in all heroically when inevitably I'll only get hurt in the end," Kaku crossed his arms and glared at the warehouse.

"So who's all inside, then?" Zoro asked as he and Ace came back into view. "Nobody would tell me anything about what was going on out here."

"Well, Rob and Kalifa…"

"And Smoker," Ace scratched his head. "Mihawk and Shanks were skulking around in another warehouse, too, so I wouldn't be surprised if they made their way into this one at some point."

"So. Three old guys and your lot," Kidd grunted. "Wonderful. We have a snowball's chance in…"

"Don't, Mr. Kidd," Law elbowed him. "Mr. Shanks and Mr. Mihawk may not be twenty anymore, but they're far from weak. And Commodore Smoker is hardly a pushover himself. They'll be fine."

At that moment, there was a horrendous crash from within the building, and Law grimaced and scrubbed a hand through his cropped black hair. "That hardly sounds fine, Trafalgar. That sounds like…"

Zoro closed his eyes, listening to the damp, crisp air and hearing every creak and crack the old rusty building made in the rapidly cooling night. He stretched his consciousness toward the building, unable to tell anything except for the fact that there were several bodies within the large hollow structure, but there was no immediate danger for them. The walls of the warehouse, despite being old, were thick and sturdy, and nothing short of a dynamite explosion would penetrate them. They were safe, for now. He came back to the present, unsurprised to hear Law and Kidd bickering like an old married couple behind him.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Kaku asked him quietly, cupping the back of his neck and pressing their foreheads together so that they could talk privately. Zoro supposed that it should have been uncomfortable, but he knew that Kaku meant nothing intimate by it. "The air…it's tight. It's going to snap, and when it does, something's going to break. We have to be inside when that happens."

"I know," Zoro replied in a low voice. "I know it. But how are we supposed to get in without knowing where they are? We can't just run yelling like maniacs into the middle of a hostage situation…and that's what it'll be, you know."

"If Rob's there? Of course," he chuckled. "Krieg's not a stupid man, Zoro; he's hasty, but not entirely stupid. If there's opposition, he won't kill them immediately, and he won't kill Sanji. He'll try to milk them for whatever they're worth, and…if I'm being brutally honest…he'll try to get rid of Rob and Kalifa first. He may have some sort of unfounded grudge against Sanji because of that misinformed waiter at the restaurant, but to be the man to take down two of the highest ranking members of CP9? He'd be the king of the underground, no question."

"But Lucci and Kalifa aren't easy nuts to crack, I'll bet," Zoro grinned.

"You should know."

"Oh, I do," Zoro pulled back and looked up at the sky, the waning moon peeking out from behind the now-dissipating clouds. "I…I want to thank you, Kaku."

"For what?"

"Just…everything you've done for me. And Sanji. He…he loves you, you know."

"I've assumed," Kaku leant back against the warehouse and smiled. "It's meant a lot to me, having a real friend. Not that you aren't, of course, but you know what I mean. We're kindred spirits, I suppose. But I never pegged you to be the sentimental type, so we can go on about how much we all love each other when this is over and done with."

"Right," Zoro nodded and crossed to the Element, taking his swords out of their cases and attaching them to his belt before digging out Kaku's spare katana and passing them over to him. He nodded his thanks and Zoro turned back, pausing as he spotted another sword laying in the back area. He was quite sure it didn't belong to anybody he knew, unless…

"Mine!" Law scooped up the massive hand-and-a-half sword and drew it from its sheathe, propping it on the ground and leaning on it as he grinned. "Should have told you I was bringing this; sorry."

"No worries," Zoro shrugged, closing up the hatch and locking the vehicle, his hand lingering on the handle as another loud 'boom' rang through the air. He sighed and closed his eyes; the air was becoming tenser by the moment and he decided that it was time to get inside, no matter what anybody else might tell him. "I'm…"

"_We're _going in," Ace corrected him, looking over to where he was standing. "It's time, and I'm sick of sitting out here. Coming?"

"You know I am," Zoro nodded, and the two of them headed for the door.

000

Sanji ducked, the bullet whistling over his head as he tried desperately to get his bearings. The counter-attack had come nearly the exact moment they'd entered the warehouse, and despite the fact that he was pretty sure the people on his side were few and far between, it was complete pandemonium. He'd only caught one glimpse of a large, armoured man with (apparently) lavender hair before a rain of bullets had him scrambling for cover, kicking Krieg's grunts out of the way as he headed for a series of crates set up in the corner.

He wasn't a coward, mind you, but he needed to get his bearings before he decided upon the best course of action, and it wasn't possible to do that when you were dodging bullets. He dove behind the wall of crates, executing a neat somersault and ending up in a mini-alcove where he peeked out at the rest of the large open space.

"A word of advice, boy."

Sanji clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his yell of surprise and glanced up at Lucci, who regarded him calmly from his position atop the wooden crates. "Lucci," he breathed in relief.

"Yes, me. Listen: the first chance you get, head for the door. We're burning the place."

"We're…"

"Don't ask questions, just trust me. As soon as you're out of the picture, their attention will turn to us, and we're more than qualified to take care of nameless cronies. The police are on their way, but they're not going to enter unless they know for certain there's something going on, and in order for that to happen you have to get out," Lucci glanced behind him. "Be careful," he added as he jumped off the tower and headed back into the fray.

"Careful. Right," Sanji glanced out once more and immediately ducked as a bullet whizzed by again. "Careful," he sighed, looking over to the large warehouse doors, which, of course, happened to be _directly _across from him. Right through the battlefield.

"We'll cover you, just go," Kalifa was suddenly behind him, grabbing his hand and lifting him up, her spiked whip unfurled and held in her free hand. "Go!" she prompted, pushing him forward and he immediately started running, his eyes on the door and vowing silently to himself not to look anywhere else until he was outside.

This, of course, didn't work very well, as there were still enemies coming at them, but thankfully even if he couldn't stop to kick them down he was agile enough to dodge most of them. He could hear the sharp 'snap'-ing of Kalifa's whip as it flashed through the air and the pained cries of the men she took down with it, but he desperately tried to focus only on the door and not on what was going on around him.

He dimly registered the sound of several guns going off at once and turned his head, spotting Krieg across the way; the armoured man seemed to have firearms literally growing from his body, and it was evidently he who had loosed the bullets. Sanji could guess that at the speed he was going, he would be well out of range, but…he noticed with a jolt that Kalifa was currently busy fending off about four of the thugs at once, and unless she moved…

Sanji turned abruptly, skidding on the smooth floor and shifting his momentum almost without breaking his speed as he ran back, long legs extending to their full length as he pounded across the floor and grabbed her around the waist, throwing himself backwards to the floor and wincing as a bullet clipped his shoulder. Luckily, he thought, Krieg managed to take out his own men with the majority of the bullets, but he could feel blood slowly seeping through his coat and dripping down his arm.

"You okay?" he asked Kalifa, breathing heavily.

"Fine. Thank you," she looked at him and smiled. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

"Right," he helped her up and they took off running again, Sanji now hearing the unmistakeable sound of swords whipping through the air. He knew it was Zoro without looking, somehow, and although he could hardly be called religious, he decided sending up a quick prayer of safety, not just for Zoro but for all of the people on his side, wasn't necessarily a bad idea.

"Don't look, just run," Kalifa urged him. "They'll be fine."

"Right," he looked forward again, almost surprised to find the door right in front of him. The path there was clear, and mere seconds later he was outside, the cool breeze ruffling his hair as he sighed in relief.

"Welcome back," Robin was standing by the door, and Sanji turned to smile at her, but she simply said, "Duck," in an altogether too calm voice. He obeyed immediately, out of habit, and a second later he heard a loud 'whoosh'-ing noise and a gurgling scream; turning, he saw a man who had snuck out after them thrashing on the ground with a small knife lodged in his throat.

"R-Robin-chan?"

"You knew I worked for Crocodile, once," her cheery smile was back in place and she twirled a knife between her fingers. "I can fight as well as those boys."

"Great," he sighed, his eyes wide. "So now what?"

"We have to get around to the police cars and…"

She stopped as an explosion came from behind them and they all ducked as flames shot through the doors. "What was that?" Robin's eyes were wide, the bright blue of her irises reflecting the firelight.

"I…" Sanji stared at the warehouse, his hands clenching into fists. "I'm going back in."

"Sanji, don't be a fool," Kalifa set a firm hand on his shoulder. "You're signing your own death warrant."

"Kalifa, those people are in there because of _me! _I'm not letting them die!" Sanji protested. "I'm going back."

"_We're _going back," she corrected him. "Robin?"

"I'll stay out here, just in case," Robin drew a couple more knives out from…well, Sanji didn't really know where they came from, but she had them in her hands immediately. "Iceburg's around too…somewhere."

"Well, if the two of you are out here, we should be fine. Let's go, Sanji; apparently those boys can't do anything without messing it up," Kalifa smirked at him from behind her glasses.

"Right," Sanji nodded and they burst back into the building, splitting up this time. Sanji desperately hunted through the thick black smoke, coughing and covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to see anything that remotely resembled a person.

"Oof!" he collided with something…or someone, who pulled him roughly to one side and dropped down behind another set of crates, one hand over Sanji's own on his mouth. The blonde didn't struggle, even when he saw that whoever had him was also carrying a giant sword.

"You're causing us quite a bit of trouble, Mr. Blackleg," a soft voice spoke into his ear and the hand over his mouth was removed.

"Law?"

"Yes."

Sanji turned and impulsively threw his arms around the dark-haired man, who returned the hug with one arm while he kept the other on his sword. "What happened? Is everyone alright? What…?"

"I don't know. One minute I was fighting, and then…Mr. Portgas had control of the flammables, but I doubt he would have ignited anything without permission from Commodore Smoker or someone else of authority, and especially when he had no need to. It's probable somebody from Krieg's side had explosives as well, but…" Law grimaced and glanced at his leg, and Sanji noticed that the bottom half of his right pantleg was stained a deep crimson.

"Are you…?"

"Fine. It's just a scratch," Law assured him. "But we have to stay down here, at least until the smoke clears. It's useless trying to see anything out there."

"True enough," Sanji agreed, jumping as somebody landed on top of the crates and back-flipped down to where they were.

"Try talking louder, lads; I'm surprised the whole warehouse hasn't heard you yet. Alright, Sanji?"

"I'm okay. My shoulder's bleeding, but it's nothing I can't handle. You?" Sanji couldn't stop the grin that stole across his face.

"I'm fine. This, however, is turning into much more of a pain than I thought it would be. I don't know who set that off, but whoever it was is not on my good list right now," Kaku growled, and Sanji noticed with a start that his katana were stained with blood. "Sanji, don't look at me like that. I'm licensed to kill under threat, remember?"

"I…yeah, but it's…"

"Remember that I'm not who you think I am," Kaku dropped his swords down beside him and slouched against the wall, sliding down until he was seated. "That took more out of me than it should have."

"You're still healing," Sanji reached to touch his shoulder. "Have you seen…"

"Zoro? Not since the place blew up," Kaku shook his head. "He'll be fine."

"I know."

"He was trying my patience a little outside, you know; getting all sappy with me about how wonderful I am. He really loves you," Kaku added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know he does, and I'm thankful. Now, if he'll just let me screw him, we'll be all good," Sanji chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haven't gotten that far yet?" Law looked surprised.

"He's a virgin," Sanji informed the other man.

"Oh, you're lucky, then," he smiled back.

"Yes, I'm going to teach him everything I…"

"Good luck with that, love-cook," Zoro hopped over the crates and took Wadou out of his mouth.

"Zoro!"

"Ack!" Zoro stumbled backward as he ended up with an armful of very relieved blonde cook, and he hugged Sanji tight to him. "I wasn't worried."

"Yeah, right; Kaku said you were crying like a little girl…"

"I did _not!" _Kaku looked indignant.

"So what's going on?" Law asked.

"One of Krieg's men…dunno who he is, he's got some weird armor on, but he's flicking around these little black balls that explode as soon as they hit anything and…" he was drowned out as another one of the pellets was evidently thrown and more thick smoke filled the air.

"That's it, then," Sanji's eyes were narrowed. "We have to get everybody out. If this keeps up somebody's going to die."

"You're right," Zoro nodded. "I'll try to…"

"No."

Zoro turned, his eyes widening before he growled. "Let him go."

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." Kaku had somehow managed to lock an arm across Sanji's chest and his other hand held one of his katana, blade side up, against Sanji's throat. Law's eyebrows twitched but he kept silent, merely observing.

"Let. Him. Go."

"Roronoa, there's a problem here. You see, CP9 was given control of this mission, and unless one of _us _gives the go-ahead to change it, it remains as-is. The point of this whole fiasco was to take down Krieg…you, dear, were just the means to the end," he hissed at Sanji, who tried to remain perfectly still. "You all know perfectly well that we don't play by the rules, and if anybody asks…well, you were interfering. We're going to bring down Krieg whether or not your little friends make it out alive, and if they don't, they're just regrettable casualties.

"Mark my words, however: if you decide to move against us, we _will _stop you. So I would suggest you drop those swords, Zoro, if you want your little boyfriend here to keep all of his blood in his body," his voice was cold, and Zoro placed his swords down, an incredulous look on his face.

"Kaku, please," he held out a hand and Kaku pressed the blade closer to Sanji's throat. The blonde whimpered involuntarily, his eyes wide and haunted as Zoro pulled back. "Don't hurt him. We'll…we won't interfere, just please…"

"You both seem so shocked," Kaku laughed, but there was no mirth in it. "You _know _what my job is, you know how ruthless I can be, and yet all night you've been spouting drivel about love and friendship and complete nonsense and believing that I saw it the same way you did. I don't have friends. I'm in love with a sadist; that should tell you all you need to know. Apart from that, I'm the second in command of CP9, and since Rob isn't here at the moment…"

"Wait, _you…" _

"Yes. Me."

"But you…you saved Sanji…"

"Yes. I had to, in order to create _this _opportunity. You see, everything I've done has only brought us closer to our goal," he sneered. "I couldn't care less about what happens to you and your friends, as long as Krieg is brought down."

"But wait…" Zoro was scrambling, and he said the first thing that came to mind: "If you're the second-in-command, if you say the mission's changed, is it…"

"Yes, it would be."

"So…you…"

"The mission, Zoro, is this:" Kaku said in a low voice. "If we catch Krieg, we catch Krieg. But right now…right now, we get everyone out safely. I'm not putting unnecessary blood on my hands," he spun the katana around and removed his arm from across Sanji's chest, but to his surprise instead of bolting the young blonde turned and hugged him fiercely. "Don't look so stunned, Zoro. My bark is far worse than my bite, you know that," he grinned. "I have to make sure you're on your toes, isn't that right?"

"Thank you," Sanji said honestly. "I just…really…Kaku, thank you."

"Of course. Now," he stood and helped Sanji to his feet. "Let's get everyone out of here."

**Notes:**

**1. School is eating my LIFE. Ugh, I got this pounded out (and the ending was just a stroke of inspiration and I had to write it all at once xP) but once again make no promises for the next instalment. **

**2. Guess where I'm going next week? Yup, Vancouver :D Guess what the weather is? Yup, rain . However, it's SNOWING here right now, so I won't complain…**

**3. Reviews/comments make me want to write faster :)**

**4. Hope everyone enjoyed ;)**


	26. Your Star Is Due For Shooting

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Your star is due for shooting,_

_And I'll be watchin' the night sky_

_In hopes that soon what binds us_

_Has come untied._

~ Anthony Rapp, "Room to Breathe"

xxx

"So, are you gonna explain, or will I have to worry about the whole schizophrenia act all the time?" Sanji asked a few moments later after they'd split off again. It was decided rather unanimously that if Sanji and Zoro went together they'd fight more than they'd get along, so despite their protests they had split them up. "Because I've told you before, man, but you're freaky when you go all crazed-serial-killer-ish."

"I hope you don't think I'll be making excuses for why I am the way I am," Kaku pressed himself close in the small space between a couple of packing crates. "It's more or less my job to keep you on your toes, you know…and besides, it feels good to assert my authority once in a while."

"Freak. Would you really have…" Sanji paused and stopped, staring upward.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"I think I need to," Sanji admitted. "If we're ever going to be okay with each other again."

"This is the hard part of my job," Kaku took his cap off and ruffled his hair. "As you can probably imagine, when missions go sour, sometimes death or injury is unavoidable. You've got to realize that…"

"Yes or no, Kaku: would you have killed me?" Sanji cut him off.

"If it came to my life? Yes," Kaku winced as if he was expecting Sanji to hit him.

"You're a strange man," Sanji wrapped his arms around the older man. "But I don't blame you, if your life was on the line. And, you know, I feel like I should be completely uncomfortable around you, but I'm not. I still trust you, but…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Sanji shrugged.

"When this is over and we're not obligated to…to look after you anymore…could we still…I mean, are we…?"

"Yeah!" Sanji grinned. "I mean, if you want to be."

"I think I'd like that," Kaku blushed and nodded. "Sanji, I really am sorry."

"I know. It's…it's fine. We're all a little stressed right now," he assured Kaku before turning around. "So. What's the plan to find everyone and get them out?"

"Dumb luck, I fear," Kaku wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and let his chin rest on the young man's shoulder. "There's not much else we _can _do besides stay as far away from Krieg as we can. How's the shoulder?" he rubbed Sanji's arm.

"I'll live," Sanji moved to place his hand on top of Kaku's. "Well, shall we?"

"Yes," Kaku sheathed one of his swords and held the other, grabbing Sanji's hand. "Don't want to lose you out there, right?"

"Freak," Sanji muttered, leaning back into Kaku for a second. "How are we going to do this?"

"Run and hope we bump into somebody. If we see Krieg we get out as fast as we can," Kaku replied evenly. "I'm in no shape to fight anybody one-on-one; not with the way I feel right now."

"Hey," Sanji turned around and held the other man's shoulders. "Do you want to sit this out? I'll be okay, I'm sure."

"Sanji, do you really think that, after that trick I pulled, I would let you do this by yourself?" Kaku sighed and pushed himself upright. "It hurts, but I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me."

"I always will," Sanji assured him. "Don't tell me not to, because I always will."

"Come on," Kaku stood and grabbed Sanji's hand to pull him up, tugging him out onto the smoke-covered floor. "Stay with me; don't let go."

"I won't," Sanji assured him, and they started off, darting and keeping low under the smoke as they weaved through the still-clashing bodies, Sanji kicking at anything that came at them as Kaku kept his sword pointed out.

"Hey!"

They both turned; fighting stances at the ready, as somebody basically barrelled into them.

"Sanji!"

"Ace!" Sanji hugged the older man fiercely before Ace kissed him, Sanji clinging to his shoulders.

"I'm so, so happy you're okay!" Ace's eyes were wet, and Sanji pulled him to his feet.

"I'm…"

"Bleeding?" Ace looked concerned.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine," Sanji kept his arms around Ace's neck. "Just a lucky shot, that's all."

"What's the plan?" Ace glanced from Kaku to Sanji.

"Find everyone and get out. We're not equipped to deal with explosives at this point," Kaku said calmly, and Ace nodded. "Have you seen anyone else around, Ace?"

"Not for a while," Ace admitted. "I've kind of been running aimlessly and waiting for the signal."

"Which may have to be cancelled," Kaku admitted. "If we can't see, we can't be sure everyone's accounted for."

"Says the man who suddenly cares," Sanji snorted as Kaku shot him a glare, but Sanji noticed that the older man was leaning quite heavily on his sword. "Kaku, let Ace carry you. You're going to fall over."

"I…"

"No, I'll do it," came a voice through the smoke.

"Lucci," Sanji looked relieved.

"Hello, boy. How are things?"

"So long as we can find everybody and get out, they'll be fine," Sanji nodded.

"Who changed the plan?" his eyes flashed.

"I did," Kaku forced himself up to his full height and looked his lover right in the eyes.

"And who gave you permission to do that?" Lucci growled.

"Since I was forced to make a decision, and you weren't around, that was what I chose. I _am _the second-in-command," Kaku reminded him.

"And what if I refute it?"

"Go ahead," Kaku crossed his arms. "Really, go ahead. Try it," he bared his teeth.

"Boy, don't go up against me," Lucci instructed him with a wry smile. "You can't beat me when you're healthy, much less injured. So don't try. I have no doubt that you did the right thing, and I agree with you: the mission's quite obviously changed, and even if you pretend with every fibre of your being that if it came to it you'd kill the boy, you never would. He wouldn't," he looked at Sanji here. "Believe me on this one."

"Okay," Sanji looked unconvinced. "He seemed pretty serious, though."

"Well, it's in his training," Lucci shrugged, sliding his arm around Kaku's waist in order to hold him upright as the younger man leant against his shoulder. "And while I certainly believe that he's physically capable of killing you, even in his current state, I think he'd find that if he truly tried he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He cares too much about you for that to be a possibility."

"Don't speak for me, Rob," Kaku irritably shoved the other man in the chest. "Who are you to tell me what I will or won't do?"

"Somebody who knows you," Lucci replied simply. "And I _know _you."

Kaku blushed at the obvious innuendo as Sanji and Ace grinned at each other as another explosion suddenly rocked the warehouse. "We need to keep moving," Ace glanced around. "We're sitting ducks if we stay in one spot, plus we're not gonna find anybody this way."

"You're right," Sanji agreed. "Let's go."

"I'll get him outside and then I'll come back," Lucci informed them.

"Wait," Kaku held up a hand. "Put me down."

Lucci looked confused but did as he was told, and Kaku motioned Sanji to come over. "Yeah?"

"Can we…have a minute?" he asked, and Lucci immediately grabbed Ace's arm and led him off around the crates. "Sanji," he put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, his face grave. "I want to tell you that I honestly don't know if Rob's right in his assessment of me."

"I get it, okay?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "You've explained it to me, and it's fine. It's your job, and if I was a liability, it makes sense to get rid of me. Don't worry about it."

"Just…none of us know how this is going to end, and if it comes to…just be careful. I can't lose you," Kaku slid his hands down Sanji's arms before pulling him forward, and Sanji let himself be drawn into the rather casual embrace.

"I'll be fine. And before you contradict me, listen for a sec," Sanji urged him softly. "No, I don't know if I'll make it out of here alive, but I have to believe that I will, or else I'm certain I won't. And, the way I see it, the more people I have believing that I'll make it, too, the better off I'll be," he forced an almost-convincing smile onto his face and held onto Kaku a little tighter, but not so firm as to cause the agent undue pain.

"I'd better keep believing, then," Kaku decided with a rather non-committal shrug, and Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Look, you take care of yourself too. Now get out of here," Sanji prompted him, and he nodded before walking stiffly over to join Lucci. Ace popped his head back around the corner and beckoned Sanji over, the blonde hurrying to peer around the corner. "What's up?"

"The smoke's clearing," Ace said in an undertone, pulling Sanji closer to him and holding him in a position that Sanji would have certainly called intimate if it hadn't been for the dire situation.

"Good and bad, hey?" Sanji noted that Ace was right; he was beginning to see bodies through the smoke instead of merely shapes, and the amount of bodies clearly laying on the ground unmoving was alarming to say the least.

"I don't…see anyone from our side…" Ace whispered, his voice lowering even farther as he held Sanji tighter. "Do you think…"

"For the most part, I wouldn't worry," came a voice almost directly in Sanji's ear, and he jumped, or would have if Ace hadn't had him in a vice-grip. "Calm down, Mr. Blackleg; it's only me."

"Mihawk," Sanji was relieved. "You people need to stop sneaking up on me; my heart can't take it."

"_Your _heart?" Ace hissed, and Sanji could clearly hear the other man's heart beating rapidly from his place pressed against Ace's chest.

"Don't be so jumpy. There are a lot worse people lurking around then myself," the swordsman sheathed his human-sized blade in some sort of harness on his back, letting the cross hilt stick up above his head. He looked somewhat more human without the hat and cloak, but just as dangerous, especially considering that blade. "What are we up to?"

"Getting everybody out," Sanji replied simply, and Mihawk nodded his approval.

"Good. I was honestly hoping that those CP9 agents would realize this is all a lost cause and just concentrate on making it out alive," he said. "How are you going to find everyone?"

"Dumb luck," Ace laughed. "We're doing what we can."

"We'll find them," Sanji said firmly. "We'll find all of them."

"Baby, we don't even know how many are _in _here right now!" Ace protested. "It's impossible!"

"It's not, Ace. We'll _find _them," Sanji reiterated, staring out at the clearing room. "So let's go over this. Robin and Iceburg are outside; they're safe. You and I and Mihawk are here; Zoro and Law know well enough to get out; Kaku _should _be outside and Lucci can take care of himself…so that leaves…Kalifa…"

"Smoker," Ace cleared his throat. "Franky and Paulie."

"And Shanks," Mihawk added.

"Five people. We can do this," Sanji said again.

"And…what's his name…Kidd."

"Who's Kidd?" Sanji turned to Ace, his brow furrowed.

"Law's boyfriend. At least, I'm pretty sure they're together. They fight more than you and Zoro, though," he smiled.

"What's he look like?"

"He's hard to miss," Ace thought about it for a second. "He's probably about six feet tall, he's got this spiked up, fire-red hair, and...well, you can't miss him," he finally sighed.

"I'll believe you on that one, then," Sanji patted his arm. "Oh, and…"

"What?" Ace asked.

"Gin."

"We'll look for him, Sanji," Ace decided after a moment. "I know you're close, and even if I don't entirely trust him or the…_idea _of him, I believe he'd never hurt you. And I know that you won't leave this place without knowing he's alright, will you?"

"Got that right," Sanji smiled. "Well, are we splitting up again?"

"Perhaps it's better if we stay together," Mihawk suggested. "I realize that it makes us a bigger target, but if Krieg's men are able to see us there's also a good chance that those on _our _side will better be able to see us," he pointed out logically.

"Alright, then," Sanji hugged Ace fiercely. "If we stay together, we'll…"

"We'll be fine," Ace hugged him back, kissing him quickly on the lips as Sanji gave him a small smile. "Let's get going."

000

"The smoke's clearing," Law had his sword in his hand as he peered around the corner, outlined eyes narrowed as he stared around the warehouse. "Where is he?"

"Your boyfriend?" Zoro questioned. "Why? Are you worried?"

"Of course not. Mr. Kidd can take care of himself," Law sniffed, glancing quickly back at Zoro before directing his gaze toward the room again. "You're worried about Mr. Blackleg, even though he's well-protected."

"Sanji…" Zoro sighed. "But I mean…is he really? After what Kaku just pulled…"

"Kaku Yamakaze isn't a normal man, Mr. Roronoa," Law said quietly. "I don't pretend to know what goes on in his mind, but all of those CP9 folk are a little…skewed in their perceptions of what's acceptable. I think it's a prerequisite for joining their organization," he quirked a smile before adding, "Mr. Yamakaze's fairly sane compared to some of them, but he wasn't lying about being second only to Mr. Lucci. He's a capable young man."

"So you're saying I should trust him with Sanji," Zoro surmised, tilting his head to the side and blinking.

"I'm saying that I don't know him very well, but it isn't hard to tell how deeply he cares for your boyfriend, Mr. Roronoa. He's as safe as can be," Law put a comforting hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Alright," Zoro sighed. "I mean, I trust Kaku, but…that was just freaky."

"Have faith in them," Law put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "We have to concentrate on our own end of the mission; we can't get distracted. We have to…"

"Hey, if you're looking for a higher vantage point, I can give you that; no problem."

"Paulie!" Zoro looked relieved. "You're alright?"

"Fine," the older man looked smug. "What; didn't think I could take care of myself?"

"Who's this?"

"Oh, Paulie, this is Law Trafalgar; Law, this is Paulie; he runs the maintenance dock up in the north," Zoro said quickly.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Law stuck out his hand and Paulie shook it quickly.

"Anyway, Zoro, if you need to get higher, there's plenty of beams and catwalks up in the ceiling that are wide enough to walk on. I can get you up there," Paulie repeated.

"Actually, that might be useful," Law broke in when Zoro hesitated. "We'd have to be careful; I've no doubt that Krieg has weapons with range, but what are the chances he'd look up in the ceiling anyhow?"

"I guess you're right," Zoro conceded. "Alright, Paulie. Get us up there."

Paulie grinned and unhooked a rope he had clipped to his belt. "Stand back," he ordered as he began to swing the heavy hooked end around, getting enough momentum before releasing it and expertly aiming it to tie itself around a beam in the ceiling. He gave the rope a couple of tugs before nodding.

"Will that…" Zoro pointed and Paulie chuckled.

"You're not that heavy, Zoro. It'll hold," he assured the swordsman.

"If you say so," Zoro still looked sceptical, but Law took a firm hold of the rope and quickly made his way up, hopping onto the beam and smiling down. "Well, nothing for it. You'll stay here?"

"If you want me to," Paulie nodded.

"I think that'd be the best. At least we can find our way back," Zoro nodded before sheathing two of his swords and digging a black bandana out of his pocket, tying it around his green hair. He stuck Wadou between his teeth and pulled himself up, climbing onto the thick beam beside Law, who smiled at him. "How's your leg?"

"It twinges," Law admitted, glancing down with a grimace at his blood-soaked pant-leg. "But it'll be fine. I've been hurt worse."

"Alright," Zoro glanced over the edge of the beam, glad that the clearing smoke gave him an almost-clear view of the floor. There _were _a lot of bodies down there, but he didn't see anybody that he recognized as being among them, which made him immensely relieved. Of course, it was also hard to tell _who _was on his side in the mayhem, and Law was obviously feeling the same way.

"It's no good staying up here when we have no other way down. I say we just head out and hope for the best," he suggested.

"You're right," Zoro admitted. "Let's go."

000

"I'm loathe to admit it, but I'm beginning to get a little nervous," Robin glanced over at the door, her arms crossed as she idly twirled a knife between her fingers. "I dislike being on the outside."

"Somebody had to do it," Iceburg supplied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Franky will be fine, Robin. I know you're worried, even if you'll never admit _that."_

"I know," she nodded. "I do. That's not entirely it. I just…"

"Robin," he moved so he was standing in front of her and set both of his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "You're a very strong woman, and I know that at least part of what you're feeling is because you know perfectly well you could be in there with the men and be just as proficient. However, you're also one of the most rational people here, which is why we _need _you outside. If something happens and we need to make a quick exit, having you here to coordinate without worrying about _getting _you here might prove to be the difference."

"Iceburg, just tell me that Franky said he wanted me out here and cut the drivel," she looked unimpressed and he couldn't help but smile.

"Alright; yes; that was part of it. But what I said was also true. You're a remarkable woman, Robin Nico, and quite frankly I'm glad you're on our side," he said honestly, and she finally smiled.

"I know. I just hope that we get an indication of what's going on, soon, or else…" she trailed off as Lucci ran through the doors, a protesting Kaku being carried on his back.

"At least I'm not carrying you bridal-style," he snarled at the younger man, who dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Lucci; what's going on?" Iceburg asked hurriedly.

"The mission's been compromised. Krieg's packing more firepower than we can deal with right now, and in order to ensure everyone's safety we're finding anyone who's with us and getting them out," he replied, just as quickly. "I need the two of you to look after the boy. Hold him down if you need to, just don't let him go back in there."

"I can take care of myself, Rob!" Kaku protested loudly.

"I'm going back in," he set Kaku on the ground and turned as the other man caught his wrist. "What?"

"Be careful," Kaku urged him softly, and Lucci glanced over at Robin and Iceburg once before grabbing the lapels on Kaku's jacket and yanking him so that they somehow ended up in a rather violent kiss. "I mean it, Rob," Kaku pulled away but kept himself pressed close to Lucci. "Don't do anything foolish."

"I never do. I'll be fine," Lucci pulled away and ran back through the doors.

"You're worried," Iceburg said simply.

"It's Rob. Of course I am," Kaku took off his hat and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "He insists that he's careful, but I know he's impulsive. And I don't want to lose him so soon after…after proverbially 'getting him back,' you know?"

"You hate the fact that you're on the outside, too, don't you?" Robin knelt down and settled her arm around Kaku's shoulders as he leant back against her.

"Of course I do, but I'm not stupid, Robin. I know that right now I'm in no shape to fight, and I know that there's not one person in there who can spare the time to watch over me. It's better for me to be out here, no matter how much I may dislike it." He made a face that illustrated quite clearly the extent of his dislike and Robin chuckled.

"Well, I suppose we're both stuck waiting for our men to come out all heroically, aren't we?" she said wryly.

"Robin, don't talk like that. You're stronger than most men anyway," Kaku assured her. "So what about you, boss? What's your excuse?"

"I'm too important to lose, apparently. After all, what sort of message would it send if the city clerk got killed in what is essentially a gang war?" he asked lightly. "Especially since I'm going to run for mayor in the next election," he added. "I need to keep up my immaculate image."

Kaku snorted at that one. "Yes, we all know the little old ladies love you, Iceburg. At least until they find out what a rebel you are with those tattoos."

"It was a fad. I was young. Besides, you're one to talk, with your boyfriend…"

"Rob is ten years younger than you, if I may remind you," Kaku said, closing his eyes.

"I know. I'm an old man."

"Hardly. Shanks and Mihawk are in there," he reminded Iceburg, and at the mention the light mood was gone and they all stared at the warehouse again, each lost in their own thoughts.

000

"Sanji!"

"Gin!"

Sanji rushed at the perpetually ill-looking man and enveloped him in a rather firm hug which Gin gratefully returned. "I'm so glad you alright; I was worried…"

"I'm fine," the blonde assured him, moving away but still keeping his hands on Gin's shoulders.

"What're you up to?"

"Getting out. It's too dangerous in here to try and stage the arrest now," he mentioned, and Gin nodded.

"Probably a good idea. I didn't know Krieg was planning on bringing all of his top fighters along, and Pearl has those infernal exploding pellets…"

"Was that what's been causing the commotion?" The dark-haired man behind Sanji said this, and Gin noticed that he had a hand on Sanji's back, and while the contact could have been casual, it very obviously wasn't. This was probably Ace, then.

"Yeah. But I think getting out's the best bet," Gin nodded. "Can you find everyone?"

"We're working on it," was all Sanji could offer. "We can only hope, right?"

"I guess."

"Come with us?" Sanji asked, and Gin hesitated. Truth be told, he knew the question was coming, but it was something he had yet to really consider…mostly because he didn't _want _to consider it, because it would mean that his life as he knew it was over. Sure, it probably wasn't ideal being the right-hand man to the most notorious gang leader in the lower mainland, but at least he knew that he'd been with Krieg long enough that as long as he didn't completely screw something up, his position was secure. But then…it wasn't as if Krieg had ever been particularly kind to him. No, Krieg took for granted the fact that Gin wouldn't leave, and so he treated him accordingly.

Now Sanji…Sanji was different. Sanji didn't ask for anything from him; he had given him that food out of the goodness of his own heart and had never asked for anything in return, and Gin was too noble of a man to let something like that go without acknowledging it. But was he really ready to give up everything he knew and live an honest life in the real world? The thought was…daunting, in a way, and even though he was pretty sure Sanji would be able to help him find a job or something, he still didn't know if…

"Gin? Are you coming?" Sanji had a hand on his arm. "I'd really like it if you did. You know I worry about you with…" he shrugged. "Please?"

"I…Sanji, I just don't know if…"

"Excellent work, Gin!"

Gin cringed. He should have known that while he was wasting time pondering, Krieg would show up. Sanji dropped his arm quickly and backed up as Ace pulled Sanji close to him.

"Of course, it's only natural that my right-hand man would be the one to corner this little slut, isn't it?"

Gin cringed at the word and looked at Sanji, but the blonde was remarkably emotionless.

"Oh, yes, blondie, I've seen you trying to work your magic on old Gin, here, but you're never going to turn him. He's my man through and through, and now you're going to die," Krieg pulled a rather impressive gun out from under his layers of armor, and Sanji finally gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Do it and you die as well."

This time Gin was the one who involuntarily took a step back, because Dracule Mihawk was a man he knew by sight, and also one he knew that it would be a good idea not to cross.

"Ah, Mihawk; come back for more? It wasn't enough for you to _destroy my van?" _Krieg snarled at him, and Mihawk's eyes narrowed.

"Leave the boy alone, Krieg. He's done nothing to you, and I don't care what grudge you have against me or CP9 or even Sanji's father; this isn't about him. If you want to fight me, fight me, but don't pull him into it," Mihawk had his sword pointed at Krieg. "Sanji, get out of here."

"But…"

"I can handle this. Go."

"Gin, stop them," Krieg sounded bored, and Gin realized that this was it. If he agreed, he was proving that he was just Krieg's lackey, just a yes-man, but if he said no…if he said no, he could start over. He could be whoever he wanted to be. And one look at Sanji's face decided it for him: he couldn't stay with Krieg and ever expect to feel good about himself again. If Sanji died and he did nothing to prevent it…no, he couldn't do it. He couldn't.

"No."

"See, what did I…" Krieg turned to him, his eyes immediately turning feral and dangerous. "Did. You. Say. No?"

"Yes," Gin swallowed, feeling his hands beginning to shake. He had to keep it together. He had to.

"Why?"

"Because Sanji saved my life, and I owe him as much. He's my _friend," _Gin emphasized the last word, and Krieg started to lunge toward him but a black blur somehow ended up between them and the next thing Gin knew the gun Krieg had been holding was skittering across the ground.

"Get out of here."

"Lucci," Sanji looked relieved.

"Ace, take him and go."

"I'm staying!" Ace said stubbornly. "I can fight!"

"…Fine," Lucci shrugged. "Do what you will. You," he turned to Gin. "Can I trust you?"

And Gin knew that coming from Rob Lucci those words meant that the man already did, because otherwise he wouldn't have even been asked the question: he would have been dead.

"Yes."

"I'd better be able to. Listen: Robin, Iceburg and that insufferable brat are already outside, so take him and go. Whatever you do, do _not _come back into this building, and do not let _him _come back in. Understand?" Lucci kept his eyes on Krieg the whole time.

"Got it," Gin nodded.

"Sanji, be careful," Lucci's tone markedly softened, and Sanji nodded stiffly. "Go."

"I love you; remember that, okay?" Ace turned Sanji's chin so that their eyes met, and Sanji let out a strangled-sounding sob and pulled himself close to Ace, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Sanji, it's fine. Just go."

"I love you, too," Sanji pushed himself away with an obvious effort and Gin went over to wrap his arms around Sanji, who leant against him.

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't make it…remember to thank Usopp for me, alright?" Ace gave them a cocky smile and threw a small pellet at the ground that erupted into a cloud of smoke.

"Come on!" Gin started running, pulling Sanji along, and they burst out of the warehouse and into the cool night.

"Sanji!"

"Robin!" he threw his arms around her, crying openly now, and she held him close.

"What now?" Iceburg looked at Gin, who sighed.

"We're not to go back in until it's over," Gin said simply, and Iceburg nodded, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. For helping," he clarified, and Gin nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, slumping to the ground as Sanji came over and hugged him.

"Sanji?"

"Thank you so much, Gin. I just…thank you," he sniffed, and Gin awkwardly patted his back.

"It's fine. You're okay. It'll all be okay."

Sanji let go of him and nodded, but he still looked obviously worried.

"Sanji, come here."

Gin watched as Sanji scurried over to the man seated on the ground and huddled up close to him, practically crying into his shoulder.

"Did you…"

"Lucci's fighting Krieg," Sanji replied brokenly. "He and Mihawk…and Ace…I can't even…Kaku, if they die, I…"

"Shh, it's okay," Kaku rubbed his back. "No amount of tears is going to change the outcome. We just have to stay strong and believe in them. It's all we can do."

"I know," Sanji admitted, his shuddery sobs finally calming down as he curled up against Kaku. "But it's hard. I want to help."

"We all do," Kaku assured him. "Believe me, we all do."

Gin tore his eyes away from the two of them and looked up at the sky. He didn't know these people, but Sanji obviously cared about them all, and Gin knew that if Sanji cared about them, they had to be special.

He had no idea how this was all going to play out, but for Sanji's sake, he hoped that, one way or another, everything turned out alright.

**Notes:**

**1. I'm back! Hi! I was wanting to wait until Zoro's b-day (Wednesday) to update, but I figured you'd all waited long enough to read it. Happy Early B-day, Zoro! **

**2. In case anybody missed it, I posted two things: one was a post with pictures of the locations in the fic: aoitsukikage(.)livejournal(.)com/26143(.)html#cutid1, and one was a link to a sendspace package with all of the songs featured in the chapters so far: aoitsukikage(.)livejournal(.)com/26577(.)html#cutid1. I've also put this chapter's song in the a sendspace file, so if anyone wants to give it a listen, they can: .com/file/gfopkr**

**3. Review; review; review! I need to know people are still reading this; it gives me motivation to get the next chapters out faster :D**

**4. That's it! Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	27. To Catch A Flame And Feel Real Again

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Hanging on the wire, yeah_

_Said I'm waiting for the change_

_I'm dancing through the fire_

_Just to catch a flame and feel real again_

~ Paul Weller, "You Do Something To Me"

xxx

"What's going on in there?"

"N-Nami-swan?" Sanji perked up immediately as she spoke, but quite frankly he was still a little too emotional to move from his rather safe place in Kaku's arms.

"Sanji-kun?" she moved forward, spotting him and kneeling down. "Are you…you're bleeding! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sanji took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm _fine,"_ he repeated more emphatically. "What are you doing here? I thought…"

"Well, we _were _at Vivi's, but quite frankly I got tired of sitting around and doing nothing. I have to be part of the action," she winked. "That is, if there's any action to be had."

"Not for us, unfortunately," Kaku cleared his throat. "We're just trying to get everyone outside and out of here."

"Well, that's boring. Usopp! Get over here!" Nami turned and yelled, and the long-nosed man slunk into view, muttering something to himself. "And bring Chopper!" she added, and he turned back before pulling the short teen out with him.

"What's the matter?" Chopper scurried over, his large bag of medical supplies being toted by an unhappy Usopp. "Sanji? Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch, Chopper…"

"He was shot."

"Shut up, Kaku."

"Oh, no!" Chopper knelt down. "Here, unbutton your shirt…"

Sanji grumbled but complied, and Chopper only needed to glance at the wound for a moment before deciding. "The bullet's still in there. We have to get it out. I didn't bring anything specifically for that, but…" he dug around in his bag and pulled out a rather wicked-looking instrument. "This'll do the trick. Here. Hold still."

"Oh no," Sanji tried to back away. "Chopper…Chopper! Don't come near me with that…"

"_Really, _Sanji-kun; I had no idea you were such a chicken," Nami looked unimpressed. "After all, you had to go through a lot worse when that car hit you…"

"And the whole neighbourhood probably heard my scream," he shuddered at the memory. "No offence to your mom, Chopper."

"None taken," Chopper laughed. "But really, Sanji, it has to come out."

"Well, it's just…" Sanji sighed. "Look, it's just anything coming near my hands or arms…I get a little skittish, that's all…"

"I promise it'll be fine. You trust me, right?" Chopper laid a hand on Sanji's uninjured shoulder and the blonde nodded. "Now, this'll probably hurt, but…"

Sanji winced and closed his eyes, whispering something to himself, and Nami decided that the only way anything was going to get done was if they distracted Sanji somehow. She felt a little sorry for him, knowing that this on top of everything he'd been through was the last thing he needed, but she also knew that Sanji was tougher than he often let on and, in this case, apparently it was left to her to figure out a way to get him to show it. It was too bad Zoro and Ace weren't here yet, but…she looked at Kaku, who met her gaze evenly, and she knew in an instant that they both were thinking the same thing. "You or me?"

"Remember my boyfriend?"

"Yes, but he's not here, and if I do it Sanji's likely to faint and that'll help nobody," Nami pointed out logically.

"So it's on me, is it?" Kaku looked at Sanji, who had not ceased his muttering and likely hadn't heard any of the conversation. "Alright. Chopper, just tell me when."

Chopper pushed Sanji's shirt aside and felt around the wound before readying what essentially looked like an oversized pair of tweezers. "Ready."

"Alright. Make it quick," Kaku slid a hand around Sanji's neck and pulled his head up, Sanji making a muffled noise of surprise into his mouth as he held him in place, lightly kneading the back of his neck to keep him calm. He sensed Chopper pulling away and pulled back slowly, glancing at Sanji's half-lidded eyes and rather incredulous expression.

"Was that really necessary?" the blonde asked in a low voice.

"Sorry. Didn't know how else to get it done. The bullet's gone."

"It is? But I didn't even feel…" Sanji shook his head and chuckled. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed," Kaku sighed, letting his fingers slide through Sanji's hair as Chopper began bandaging the wound, which had begun to bleed sluggishly again. Nami knelt down beside them and took one of Sanji's hands in her own.

"Nami-san? Couldn't you have…"

"Not if we wanted you coherent for the rest of the night. You'd have just turned into a floating pile of hearts," she replied coolly, but he looked at her beseechingly and finally she sighed and dropped a rather sisterly kiss on his forehead. "There. Happy?"

"Thank you, Nami-swan!"

"Yeah, yeah," she squeezed his hand. "Why? Was Kaku that bad?"

"No. Actually quite the opposite," Sanji cleared his throat and blushed slightly. "I have no idea how Lucci stayed away from you for so long."

"Because he's a stubborn idiot, that's why," Kaku moved back but Sanji caught his hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm still surprised you want me with you."

"Why? What happened?" Nami asked, narrowing her eyes at the agent, who nervously swallowed and explained to her what had happened. She glared at him after his admission before sighing heavily, her hand still gripping Sanji's. "Well, I can't say I agree with what you did, but…I understand why you felt you had to. And if Sanji still trusts you…"

"I do, Nami-san," Sanji nodded.

"Well, if Sanji still trusts you, I have no reason not to," she finished as Chopper tied off the end of the bandage.

"Now, I need to look at you," Chopper said to Kaku, who nodded while looking notably resigned. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," Kaku pushed himself to his feet.

"Good. Come over here; we don't need everyone watching," Chopper steered him away.

"You sure you're okay, Sanji?"

"Yeah, Usopp," Sanji smiled at his friend. "And stop dancing around like that, you're making me…" his eyes widened and he swore rather colorfully.

"What? What is it?"

"_Dancing! _Shoot, Bon's in there," Sanji looked at the warehouse. "How are we going to get him out?"

"Does Krieg know that Bon's not on his side yet?" Nami asked hurriedly.

"Don't think so," Sanji replied evenly. "But…after what happened with Gin, I'm betting Krieg's going to be on his toes."

"He can take care of himself," Robin assured them quietly. "Remember: I worked with him for a good while, and I know he's perfectly competent, no matter what I think of him otherwise."

"Too flamboyant for you, is that it?" Nami asked knowingly, and Robin nodded. "Anyway, Sanji, he knows what he's doing and he'll be fine. We just have to meet up with him la…" she flinched as another explosion came from the warehouse, and Sanji scrambled to his feet, swaying unsteadily until Usopp grabbed his arm.

"I have to…"

"You're _not _going back in there," Nami poked his chest. "You're staying here, where we can see you and we know you're safe. Capische?"

"Got it," he nodded slowly. "But I'm worried about…"

"Mr. Blackleg? Mr. Blackleg, are you out here?"

"Yeah!" Sanji called, as a figure pushed through the smoke pouring out the door.

"Oh, thank heavens. Mr. Roronoa's having a fit."

"Where is he?" Sanji asked hurriedly.

"He and Mr. Paulie are trying to find the others. They sent me out because of my injury. I keep _telling _them it's nothing, but…" Law walked forward, obviously trying to disguise the fact that he was limping and failing rather horribly. He got to where Sanji was and looked him over. "You're okay, though?"

"I'm fine. Chopper here's a doctor, he should look at that leg of yours," Sanji motioned to the small teen, who was still asking Kaku questions while the older man looked like he'd rather not answer any of them.

"If you insist."

"And you are?" Nami arched an eyebrow and regarded him suspiciously.

"Law Trafalgar, my dear. Pleasure," he held out his hand and Nami put hers in it, blushing a little as he rather formally kissed it.

"Who's he, then?"

"He's on our side, Nami-san. That's all that matters," Sanji put a hand on Law's shoulder. "I trust him."

"And you met him…when?"

"Tonight. At the bar."

"Sanji! He could be working for…"

"He's fine," Iceburg interrupted. "Well, he's kind of a rogue, but he's definitely not an enemy."

"A rogue? In what way?"

"He doesn't truly have a side," Iceburg shrugged. "That is, he does some recon work for us, but he's in no way a government employee. Also, he's not in any way connected with the gangs. So, he's an anomaly; he and his partner."

"Speaking of him," Law sighed and sat down as Chopper headed over. "I haven't seen him since we…ouch, that actually stings," he jerked his leg away but Chopper merely looked at him.

"I have to disinfect that; it looks pretty deep."

"Just a scratch," Law repeated his earlier words as Chopper continued to clean out the gash. "Anyway, I haven't seen Mr. Kidd for a long time…too long, if you ask me."

"You're…lovers?" Nami asked.

"He'd probably deny it, but yes; we are," Law glanced up at her and winked, and she averted her eyes again. "I'm worried," he finally admitted. "And it's silly, because he can take care of himself probably better than anybody I know, but I can't…everything's just happened so fast tonight. It's disconcerting."

"To put it mildly," Kaku interjected, pushing himself to his feet and walking slowly back toward the group.

"You're freaking out," Sanji looked at him before continuing. "Look, I _know, _okay? Yes, Lucci's facing Krieg, but so is Ace, and if…if anything happens to him…" he clenched his fists before exhaling heavily.

"It won't," Usopp patted his shoulder. "They can all take care of themselves, Sanji. You need to stop worrying so much."

"Coming from you? I _must_ be overreacting," Sanji chuckled and gave the younger man a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Usopp."

"Of course."

Usopp's eyes were wide and he swallowed rather noticeably, but at least he was trying, and Sanji was grateful for that. "So what, then? All we can do is wait?" Sanji finally spoke up, and he was rewarded with a lot of non-committal shrugs and it seemed that nobody quite wanted to meet his eyes. "I'd like an answer," he said softly, and Nami just clasped his shoulder tightly.

"We can't do much else," Iceburg finally broke the silence. "Nmaa, it's horrible to wait, but that's about the only thing we're capable of doing."

Nobody said anything after that, and Sanji ran a hand through his hair and sank to the ground, letting Kaku lean against him and ruffle his hair affectionately. The moon was just starting to peek out and the clouds were clearing; it was a beautiful night…or, would have been, if he wasn't worried to death.

000

"Now, get out."

"But…"

"Go!" Lucci shoved him, and Ace stumbled forward before turning back.

"No! I can't let you do this by yourself."

"He's not 'by himself,'" Mihawk sounded entirely disinterested as he continued to stare at Krieg, stifling a yawn and shifting his sword in his hand.

"Still, you…"

"If you're going to run, then run," Krieg had an evil grin on his face. "I'll even let you get away, but if you decide to stick around, you'll just end up dead like your friends here."

"Ace, go," Lucci set a hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "Let them know we're fine…"

"But…"

"Look, that boy is probably worried sick about me, and he's not any fun when he's suffering from overwhelming anxiety. Tell him and Sanji that it's _fine," _he repeated.

"I…"

"Ace, it's okay," Shanks appeared out of nowhere and placed himself in front of the young man. "We're more than capable of handling Krieg. Any one of us could take him on our own; there's no need for you to involve yourself in this. Get out and get everyone else out of here if you can find them."

"Let me…"

"Final warning," Lucci all but snarled at him, his dark eyes remarkably feral in the low warehouse lighting. Ace still looked reluctant, so Mihawk stepped in.

"Lucci, go talk to him. We'll be fine."

Lucci looked resigned, but he grabbed Ace's arm and herded him behind some supply crates. He kept his hands firm on Ace's arms, fingers digging in almost hard enough to bruise, as he forced Ace to meet his eyes. "Ace, I don't suppose you know the full extent of what CP9 does, but suffice to say I've had to sacrifice a lot of people in my day for the greater good. Most of them I don't allow myself to get close to because I know what the consequences are bound to be, and while it's sometimes hard, we get through it. I've made an exception for Sanji and the rest of you because of my…partner; because I care for him more than he'll ever know, and if Sanji died it would kill him. However, I won't pretend that's it, because I've come to consider all of you as being my responsibility as well, and if anything happens to any of you, I'll also consider that a personal blow against my job. And I'm being selfish now, but I never fail at my job, alright? Can you understand that?"

"You love him," Ace stifled a laugh. "You really love him."

"How do I answer that?" Lucci shook his head. "The boy is…"

"Call him by his name," Ace prompted. "C'mon, just do it."

"Fine. Kaku's special to me. I won't answer as to whether or not it's love, but he's also my responsibility, which is why I'm going to try extra hard not to get myself killed, because even if I'm not here to see it, knowing that I've caused him pain is enough to motivate me to be careful. Will you go?" Lucci abruptly brought the conversation back to the present, and Ace swallowed and nodded.

"I will. I trust you and the others, and…"

"Ace!"

"Zoro?" Ace turned as Zoro snuck behind the boxes, clapping him on the shoulder. Paulie slunk in after, nodding to Lucci.

"Guess you can't hide behind that bird of yours now, eh? You'll have to use your real voice," he looked smug.

"Time and a place, Paulie, and this isn't it," Lucci replied smoothly. "I want you to get out of here."

"Oh, no. You don't have any control of me," Paulie looked defiant. "Besides, Franky's still in here, and there's no way I'm letting anything happen to him."

"Then for me? As a friend?"

Paulie rolled his eyes but finally acquiesced. "Not for you, but I promise that as soon as I find that blue-haired freak, I'll high-tail it out of here. Good for you?"

"Perfect. Find Kalifa on your way, would you?"

"That shameless woman?" Paulie snorted.

"Yes."

"Fine. Anything else?" Paulie looked greatly unamused.

"Just keep yourself safe," Lucci nodded.

"Can do. Same goes for you," Paulie whispered, gripping Lucci's right forearm before slinking off.

"Ace? Where's Sanji?"

"Outside," Ace replied. "We sent all of them out."

"Good," Zoro breathed a sigh of relief. "What's going on?"

"Lucci, Shanks and Mihawk are going to take on Krieg."

"You're _what?" _Zoro turned to Lucci.

"We have to. It's the only way to end this."

"No; let us call the police. They can…"

"The police are not equipped to deal with the level of weapons Krieg possesses. Trust us, Zoro."

"You know I do," Zoro sighed again, but it was anything but relieved this time around. "So, what? We should just…"

There was a sound behind them that was unmistakeably several weapons discharging at once, and Lucci spun Zoro around and pushed him. "Go! Now!"

Zoro looked back once before complying, keeping his body low as he darted through the warehouse; Ace a silent figure at his side. They were relatively near the door so it didn't take long to break out into the fresh night air, and the first thing they heard was a visibly relieved, "Oh, thank _God!" _from nearby.

"Nami?" Zoro asked, straightening up and removing his bandana.

"You giant oaf!" she ran over and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for, you witch?!" he groaned and rubbed his head as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Sanji's worried sick and you go putting yourself in danger. Go talk to him," she shoved him toward the small group gathered there as Sanji pushed himself to his feet, obviously still in quite a bit of pain. "How are things?" she turned to Ace and asked quietly, and he shrugged.

"Good as they can be. I think we're going to be alright, Nami," he admitted, and she hugged him before taking his hand and leading him to the others.

Sanji and Zoro were, to nobody's surprise, keeping their distance from one another and merely exchanging rather cool glances. Nami shook her head. Boys. Of course everyone knew they were together, but it wasn't as if they were going to show it more than was necessary. "Come on, lads, show a little enthusiasm," she pushed Zoro toward the blonde cook, who stared at his shoes. "Oh, for goodness' sake, we all _know _you're a couple! Act like one!"

Sanji looked quickly at her before sighing and reaching out to grab Zoro's shirt with his good hand, hauling him in for a kiss, which the swordsman gladly reciprocated after only a few seconds. "Glad you're safe, Marimo," he murmured afterward as Zoro held him carefully, mindful of his arm.

"Glad you made it out alright," Zoro countered, letting his forehead rest against the older man's.

"They're something, aren't they?" Ace looked at them with a fond smile as Nami leant her head on his shoulder. "I'm surprised Luffy didn't come along," he mentioned casually as she groaned.

"Please, he _tried. _We had to lock him in the parlour," she laughed. "It was all Kohza and Pell and Chaka could do to keep him there, and they're pretty strong guys."

"Well, it's for the best," Ace conceded. "After all, Luffy doesn't play the waiting game all that well; this would drive him crazy."

"It's driving the rest of us crazy enough," Robin walked smoothly over. "Any sign of…"

"Sorry, Robin," Ace shook his head. "Paulie and Zoro were together, though, so Lucci sent Paulie off to look for him. He's fine," he added quickly. "Your fiancée can take care of himself."

"I know," she closed her eyes. "I think everyone's nerves are a little on-edge at the moment."

"Speaking of which…Kaku," Ace glanced at the agent, who looked up at him with evident fear in his wide eyes, "Lucci says to tell you that he'll be fine. He also kind of almost admitted to loving you, but don't tell him I told you that."

"Rob's not the type to ever _admit _that, Ace; I'm sure you realize that," Kaku said it completely seriously, but the smile that flashed quickly across his face belied his actual feelings. "And he'd better be alright, that's all I can say."

"What time is it?" Usopp asked suddenly, glancing up at the moon.

"Why?" Nami turned to him and blinked.

"Nothing, really, it's just…Chopper's falling asleep," he motioned to the boy who was sitting on the ground, his head drooping lower and lower.

"It's nearly 2 in the morning," Nami flipped open her phone and answered, stifling a yawn of her own. "And now that the adrenaline's worn off, I'm fading pretty quickly, too."

"Come on, then," Ace looped her arm around his shoulders and walked closer to the others, seating himself and letting her lean comfortably against him. "Least I can do for my future sister-in-law, isn't it?"

"You're sweet. Luffy would never do this," she smiled.

"You don't give him enough credit, Nami," Ace admonished her gently as she smiled.

"I give him far more credit than I like to let on, you know. Besides, it's fun to tease him," she settled herself closer to Ace. "You want to give Vivi a call? Let her know you're alright?"

"Probably not a bad idea," Ace conceded, and Nami dug her phone out of her purse and handed it to him.

"How can they even think of sleeping?" Sanji shivered from whatever nerves were still bothering him before plopping himself on the ground, resting one hand on his chin while his foot twitched rhythmically on the dirt. "I mean, how can they…"

"You'll fall asleep soon enough," Chopper opened one eye long enough to mutter. "I gave you a sedative along with the painkiller."

"You…Chopper, I need to be awake for this!"

"As a pre-med student, I think I know what I'm doing, Sanji. You're incredibly stressed at the moment, and worrying isn't going to help you heal faster. It'll be good for you to get some rest," his eyes slid shut again as he curled up next to Usopp, who gave Sanji a pointed look.

"Oh, fine," Sanji rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath as Zoro chuckled. "Oi, it isn't funny. You go keep watch."

"Why?"

"Because you're not hurt. And because if all you're going to do is tease me…"

"I won't, Sanji, I'm sorry," Zoro sighed and plopped down next to the cook, letting Sanji lean against him.

"Chopper, would I be correct in assuming you gave Law and I some form of sedative as well?" Kaku asked, and Chopper briefly cracked an eye open to yawn and nod. "Just as well, I suppose."

"Are the painkillers working?" Chopper asked.

"Seem to be. Still hurts to move, but not as bad as it did," Kaku replied, shifting over to lean against Sanji's other side, and the blonde glanced at him before sighing and slinging his good arm around Kaku's shoulders, pulling him in close. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Law, care to join the party?" he asked dryly, and Law chuckled under his breath.

"I'm fine by myself, honestly," he replied.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a poor sport," Sanji raised his curled eyebrow expectantly, and Law stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered over, a slight limp the only indicator that he had been injured.

"Only if it'll get you off my case," he warned, and Sanji nodded.

"Robin, if you want to sleep, you're welcome to do so," Iceburg said cordially, and she shook her head.

"No, I'd prefer to be awake. Any of us still in fighting shape should be ready. Isn't that right?" she turned to Gin with a smile, and he stared at the ground before nodding.

"Yeah. I mean, as far as Krieg's concerned, I'm a traitor anyway, so it's not as if I can sink any farther in his eyes. And I'd do anything for…" he glanced over toward Sanji before shrugging.

"He's lucky to have somebody like you," Robin assured him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You've done everything you could have, Gin, and we all owe you a lot."

"Thank you. For trusting me," he elaborated. "I mean, I knew Sanji did, but I was worried the rest of you…"

"Nmaa, don't worry about it," Iceburg waved off his concern. "Just be ready in case something goes awry and we have to run in there."

Robin suddenly went very quiet, staring at the doorway, and her hand strayed close to the opening on her jacket.

"Robin?"

"Or in case something comes out," she whispered ominously before reaching inside her jacket and drawing out a small dagger, flicking it with the barest movement of her wrist as they heard a cut-off scream from the direction of the open doorway. "We've been fools to think nobody would find us out here, we had to have gone somewhere, and I'm betting they've got people watching to make sure no vehicles leave. If Krieg's busy, his minions will come out looking for us. We've got to guard the door," she drew out a handful of the sharp little knives before pacing toward the door, and Gin shook his head and picked up his tonfa, matching her walk to the door.

"Gin, how many men does Krieg have in there?"

"How many?" Gin thought about it for a moment. "Score and a half? Maybe?"

"So thirty, minus whomever they've already managed to fell," Ace clapped his phone shut and gently lay Nami down, taking off his jacket and making an impromptu pillow out of it. He pulled the aerosol can out of one of the pockets and a lighter from the other. "Zoro? You up for a little action?"

"Always," Zoro grinned at him. "You'll be okay?"

"Fine," Sanji elbowed him. "Go. Save the world and all that."

"Oi, no need to be sarcastic," Zoro kissed him as Sanji moved forward as much as he could, running his tongue along Zoro's lips until the younger man parted them. Zoro brought a hand up to tangle in Sanji's hair, holding him in place as the kiss grew more heated, and only the sound of Robin clearing her throat pulled them apart.

"Not that I don't appreciate the show, boys, but we've got more pressing concerns," she said sternly, although an obvious smile flickered around her lips. "Come on, Zoro."

"Right," he ran his hand through Sanji's golden hair before standing and drawing two of his katana. "Oi, cook, can you look after Wadou for me? These idiots aren't important enough to bring her out."

"I'll look after your little sword," Sanji rolled his eyes. "Now get going. And look after yourself."

"Don't worry. Nobody's getting through that door on my watch," Zoro promised, a demonic smile on his face as he joined the others. "Y'know, old man, maybe you should sit this one out," he said to Iceburg.

"You're going to regret that," Iceburg responded. "I may be older than you, but I'm still in remarkable shape."

"We'll see," was Zoro's response. "Besides, what's the plan? We can't kill them."

"You're right. Wound, disarm, whatever it takes, but no killing unless it's utter self-defence," Iceburg warned them. "The police are ready to come in here at a moment's notice, but I'd rather not involve them until this is all over and done with. I wish Paulie was here, at least then we'd have some rope to contain them with."

"We'll manage," Zoro said firmly. "We have to."

000

"And you have to wear _pants _if you're going to go running around getting into fights! _Pants!" _

"Oh, can it," Kalifa rolled her eyes, looking mightily unimpressed with Paulie's choice of topics. "Look, Paulie," she said softly, "we need to make for the door."

"But I promised them I'd find Franky," he protested.

"Alright, fine, we'll find the blue-haired lug, but then we need to get out. I know Lucci well enough to know that he's got something up his sleeve, and I'm betting that if we're still in the building when it happens, it isn't going to be pretty," she put a gloved hand on his shoulder and pushed up her glasses with her free one. "Franky can take care of himself, you realize."

"Yeah," Paulie admitted, twirling a rope through his fingers as Kalifa busied herself coiling her whip. "Well, shall we, then?"

"If you can bear to be seen in public with me," she winked, standing and offering him a hand.

"Hey, that's my job!"

"You should know by now that I hate being coddled," she responded. "Just accept it. Maybe if you let a woman treat you right you'll be less afraid of them."

"And you're that woman, are you?"

"No," she said simply. "Frankly, I'll be amazed if I can find a man that'll hold my attention for more than a night."

"Not even your illustrious team members?" he couldn't resist asking, and she looked mildly thoughtful.

"You really want the answer to that?"

"…Yes?" Paulie looked unsure now.

"I'll tell you, then," Kalifa leant back against the wall. "I've no doubt that Lucci would be an amazing lover, but I can also assure you that he would want to be in total control nearly all of the time, and while Kaku might be docile enough to let him, I certainly wouldn't be. And Kaku's a perfect gentleman, and I've no doubt he can get himself into some pretty amazing positions, but we're too close as friends to throw something like that between us. There's always a chance it could be a good thing, but if it ruins what we have…" she shrugged.

"Alright, too much information," Paulie was smiling, though, and he finally let Kalifa help him up. "So, should we get…"

The rest of his sentence was lost in a roar of wind and fire.

000

Sanji woke up abruptly, wondering when the sun had risen, before realizing that it hadn't and in fact the warehouse was burning.

"Cook, move!" Zoro lifted him up as best he could and half-ran, half-carried him across the street to the abandoned warehouse that Shanks and Mihawk had holed up in.

"What happened? What's going on?" Sanji asked as they stumbled across the lot.

"No idea, but the whole place just rocked and then those flames came out of nowhere. Whatever's going on, it isn't good," Zoro ushered him inside, where the rest of the group was standing in various stages of shock. "Go talk to Kaku," he urged. "He's pretty broken."

"Heavens, he would be," Sanji realized, giving Zoro a rather chaste kiss before moving to the agent, who was leaning against the wall, one hand covering his mouth and the other clutched around his abdomen. He looked like he was about to be sick, and Sanji couldn't really blame him. "Hey."

"Oh, God, Sanji," Kaku said brokenly, and Sanji gently eased him to sit on the floor, ignoring the twinge from his shoulder.

"I know," he tried to be reassuring and wouldn't let himself cry. He noticed Zoro talking to Law in a low voice, the swordsman's hand clamped on Law's shoulder, and Robin looked nearly shell-shocked, her blue eyes impossibly wide as she stared back to the ruined warehouse, seemingly unaware of Iceburg's attempts to break through to her.

Kaku clung to him, apparently beyond tears, although tiny gasping sobs came from his throat as he tried to get as close to Sanji as possible. Sanji knew that there was nothing he could say to make it better, and certainly giving anyone false hope was out of the question, but whatever sedative Chopper had given them had apparently worn off under the rush and panic of the moment and right now sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. As soon as Kaku was calm enough, he was going to go out there and look for the others.

He snorted quietly; here he was, promising himself not to give anybody false hope when that was all he was giving himself.

Although, he reflected grimly as he tightened his arms around Kaku, at the moment…hope was all they had.

**Notes:**

**1. Wow, it's been forever. I've…had an interesting semester, and while it's been fun, I really feel like school is cutting into my creativity and hopefully I can get that regenerated over the holidays. I'm thinking only a couple of chapters left here, folks, so bear with me (and the next chapter should be out soon-ish. I hope). **

**2. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to cut the chapter because it was getting long. Hope nobody's too angry with me!!**

**3. The song for this chapter can be found here if anyone wants to dl it: http://www(.)sendspace(.)com/file/wmi8ul.**

**4. Since I doubt I'll post before then (you never know, but hey) I want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas or whichever holiday/festival/celebration you believe in, and a wonderful holiday season. :)**

**5. …Lemme know if you're still reading, k? Reviews warm the coldness that I feel because of the infernal amount of snow. :D**


	28. Surrender Yourself To Me

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
Surrender yourself to me_

~Billy Talent, "Surrender"

xxx

The fire department arrived rather quickly despite none of them calling for it, and it took some time for them to get the fire contained, but luckily the warehouse was empty enough that there wasn't much left to catch fire, and the rain before had helped as it prevented the fire from spreading to any of the other outbuildings.

However, the firefighters weren't offering any information about survivors or even if they found anything inside the building, and by the time the hotspots were deemed safe for exploration, it was well into morning.

Iceburg walked back from the ruins, not even his position as city clerk enough to get the fire department to tell him anything. He shook his head sadly and went back over to Robin, who was a tad bit more composed than she had been, although her eyes were red-rimmed and she hadn't spoken in hours.

Sanji was curled up in a blanket Zoro had gotten from the Element, Kaku pulled up into his lap as he leant against the wall. Both Chopper and Zoro had been adamant that he was not to join the search party, and while he grumbled about it for a while, he decided eventually that it was for the best.

"He still asleep?"

Sanji glanced up at Law, who was standing with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. His hat had been discarded at some point and his hair was ruffled, the eyeliner shadowing his blue eyes horribly smudged.

"Probably for the best," Sanji nodded affirmatively. "It's been a rough day."

"It's not over," Law sighed and sat down, keeping his long legs splayed out in front of him. "It may not be over for a long time. How many are we looking for?"

Sanji sighed and did a mental tally. "Nine? I think."

"Well, we can only hope. Got a light?"

"Yeah," Sanji dug into his pocket and passed it over as Law lit up, pulling one knee to his chest. "I just wish they'd let me in there. I don't care what I find, as long as…"

"They'll be alright," Law reached to squeeze his shoulder.

"Sure," Sanji shrugged, and the movement was just enough to jolt Kaku awake. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," Kaku yawned and pushed himself into a more upright position, blinking against the sudden sunlight. "It's morning?"

"Yeah."

"Any word?"

"Nothing good or bad," Sanji assured him. "They're going to start looking soon, I think."

"And we're banished to the warehouse, are we?" Kaku leant back against Sanji.

"Sure are. Injured souls that we happen to be," Sanji rolled his eyes before sobering abruptly. "Law, I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"I haven't even…"

"Look, Mr. Roronoa warned me about your guilt complex, alright? It was my own choice to come, and Mr. Kidd's own choice as well. Besides, how can you take responsibility for our actions? You barely know me, and you don't know him at all," Law reasonably pointed out.

"I know," Sanji finally conceded. "But both of you have…I mean, _I'm _the lucky one here, even though I should have been the one in danger and it's…you…"

"I'm not worried," Law gave him a brave smile. "You don't know my lover, Mr. Blackleg."

"And you know mine all too well," Kaku closed his eyes again. "Rob's fine."

"Yeah," Sanji nodded slowly. "Sure."

"Sanji?" Zoro came back into the warehouse, smiling as he took in the sight of the still sleep-tousled blonde.

"You're going in now?"

"Yeah."

"You're still not letting us come?"

"No."

"Well, you know what I think of that," Sanji leant his head back against the wall. "But I suppose it can't be helped. I'd wish you luck, but…"

"Yeah," Zoro said again, awkwardly.

"Oh, come here, already," Sanji sighed, and Zoro came over, bending down so he could kiss Sanji, which was a little uncomfortable but somehow they managed it. "Now, don't you dare come back in here unless you've got good news for me, you hear?"

"Sure," Zoro gave him a last quick kiss before straightening up. "And the three of you just take it easy, alright? Chopper will have my butt if you do anything to hurt yourselves further."

"Yeah; yeah," Sanji waved his concern off. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," he nodded, turning around and sprinting back through the empty warehouse.

000

"And _that _is how you impress a woman," Kalifa looked smugly pleased, even as completely dirt-smudged and dishevelled as she was.

"It was _instinct! _And _stop that!" _Paulie groused as her as she tried to lift up his shirt.

"Look, you just got covered by who knows how many pounds of falling debris. I need to make sure nothing's broken. Anything hurt?" she asked, keeping her tone gentle, and he grimaced.

"Nothing I can't deal with. Maybe a couple of cracked ribs," he finally conceded, and she nodded.

"Well, regardless, that was very brave," she ducked in to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek while he blushed and stuttered. "Now, we have to get out of here," she stood up and glanced at the remains of the warehouse, the ceiling half-collapsed and rubble absolutely everywhere. "It's morning," she commented, knowing that they'd been out for a while but not realizing quite how long it had been.

"The others'll be having a fit," Paulie groused.

"Can you stand?"

"Might need some help."

"Come on, then," she reached down and grasped his arm, pulling him upright and being immediately thankful that she was tall as she could support him without it being too awkward for either of them.

"Thanks. You know, for this," Paulie said quietly.

"You know, normally the fact that you're hanging off me would be a cause for me to press for harassment, but given the circumstances, I think I can let it slide," she said lightly, and he gave her a weak smile.

"Hello! Anybody in there?!"

"Over here!" Kalifa yelled back, cursing the fact that the dust in the air and in her throat meant she couldn't yell as loudly as she'd have liked.

There was a shuffling sound and then the unmistakeable noise of somebody sliding down the pile of rubble. "Kalifa?"

"Sir," she said, unable to keep the relief out of her voice as Iceburg walked toward them.

"You alright?" Iceburg looked tired, and much older than he actually was.

"Paulie's a little beaten up, but we'll pull through," she informed him as he came over.

"Here, I'll take him," Iceburg said, and she nodded as he wrapped an arm around Paulie's waist and steadied him. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes," she assured him, hugging him as best she could. "How are the others? Have you…"

"We're looking," he assured her. "We'll find all of them. For now, let's just get you out of here."

She nodded as they staggered through the rubble and across the rubbish-strewn lot into the adjoining warehouse, smiling when she saw Sanji get up to greet them, gently tugging on Kaku's arm so he could stand as well.

"Sanji, you're alright!" she left Paulie to Iceburg and walked over to him, giving him a brief hug.

"Of course," he shrugged. "Not much that can keep me down."

Kalifa's smile slid off her face when she looked at Kaku, however, and somehow she knew. "They haven't found him yet, have they?"

"No."

"They will. You know him," Kalifa tried to sound reassuring, although the words fell painfully flat and she knew it. "Don't beat yourself up over it," she put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm trying, Kalifa; I really am," he told her, obviously trying to keep it together. "I'll just feel much better if…"

"Saaaanji, my daaaarling!"

"Bon!" Sanji ran to meet the flamboyant man halfway and grunted as Bon easily picked him up, but luckily the other man seemed to notice and held him very carefully. "I'm so glad you made it out."

"But of course, my dear," Bon finally let him down and linked arms with him, practically skipping back over to the others. "As if a little fire was going to keep me down," he sniffed.

"Thank you. For everything," Sanji clarified. "You've been…"

"No need for thanks. I'm not sure I even deserve it, seeing as how Krieg got away," Bon said slowly, and Sanji shook his head.

"Of course you deserve it! Krieg may be gone, but so are all of his men," Sanji pointed out.

"True. And now that everyone's on the lookout for him, he really has no choice other than to run or hide. Wherever he's got to, we'll find him," Law said.

"Well, as long as he's not after me anymore, I don't care where he's run off to," Sanji admitted, his arm still linked with Bon's. "All I can hope for is that we all get out of there safely."

"Sanji?"

"Marimo?" Sanji turned around to see Zoro heading back over, his face pale. "What is it? Zoro?" he was immediately concerned; he'd never seen Zoro looking this pale.

"Can we talk? Somewhere?"

"Sure," Sanji glanced around, spotting a door that led farther back into the warehouse. "Come on, then," he held out his good hand and Zoro took it, letting him lead the swordsman through the door and into what looked like a dark storage room. There a bit of light coming in through the high windows, and Sanji immediately locked the door behind him. "Now. What is it? Who…"

"None of ours, thankfully," Zoro said, although he was still trembling minutely. "Must have been one of Krieg's, but…he was…Sanji, there was a bullet through his skull and blood everywhere and…" Zoro shuddered. "I went in there prepared to kill, but I've never seen a dead body like…like _that _before! I wasn't the one who found Kuina, I didn't have to…and I feel so _weak, _like there was something I could have done, but…"

"Death isn't pretty," Sanji grimaced, remembering Idiot and the sight of him laying there with a sword through his chest. "I've seen it, remember? Came too close to seeing it twice that night."

"I keep thinking that I'm strong, I tell myself I'm strong, and then I see that…_that…_and it just…I don't know if I can go back in there, I'm…"

"Then don't," Sanji said calmly. "You're exhausted and you're over-stressed. At least take a time-out. I can…" he lowered his voice. "Think of a few ways to take your mind off of it, if you're interested."

"You…our friends could be _dead _and you're thinking about _sex?!" _Zoro looked incredulous.

"Yup," Sanji shrugged. "What? It isn't as if we can do anything to help, not right now. And worrying's not going to get us anywhere, so _why not?_"

"It's unethical!"

"How?"

"Somehow, I just know that it is!" Zoro protested.

"Not good enough, Zoro-kun," Sanji teased as he let his hand slide down Zoro's chest until he rubbed it over the other man's crotch, feeling him harden even despite the protests. "Let me?"

"Sanji…you're not going to let me win this, are you?"

"Nope. So you'd better give in while you can," Sanji slipped his hands under Zoro's shirt, running them up his toned chest and tweaking his nipples as Zoro let out a low groan. "Have I changed your mind yet?"

"Fine," Zoro sounded resigned.

"Oh, don't sound so unenthused. I thought you liked it when I sucked you off?"

Zoro could feel his body responding to that even as his mind continued to shout at him that this was _wrong, _especially _now, _but a larger part of him just wanted this, this moment of peace with Sanji before the world fell apart again. "Alright," he finally conceded. "You're a hard man to say 'no' to."

"I know it," Sanji assured him, dropping to his knees and deftly undoing Zoro's fly, pushing his pants down. "Should I make a comment about all of your underwear being green?"

"Don't," Zoro growled, and Sanji shrugged.

"Just checking," he leaned forward and mouthed Zoro's clothed erection, earning a throaty groan from the man standing above him.

"Stop teasing."

"One condition."

"What?" Zoro was breathing heavier now.

"You don't come until I say you can."

"Sanji…"

"No, you have to agree, or I walk away. I want you to focus on me, and _only _on me, and the only way I can guarantee you'll be doing that…" he shrugged almost apologetically. "And you have to do as I say."

"Okay, fine," Zoro huffed a breath out through his nose. "Just get on with it."

"With pleasure," Sanji gently tugged Zoro's underwear down, undoing his own fly with his good hand while he used his other one to brace against Zoro's hip, careful not to strain his shoulder. "One other rule?"

"What?" Zoro looked exasperated, and Sanji stifled a chuckle at the sight.

"I come first."

"Just…just go!"

"Why, certainly," Sanji said congenially before shifting himself forward, lips sliding over the very tip of Zoro's cock, sucking lightly as Zoro tried to buck into his mouth. "None of that," Sanji said firmly, pulling back just enough to speak before replacing his mouth, once again just sucking the tiniest amount into his mouth while his tongue dipped into the slit, causing Zoro to emit another drawn-out groan. He started to stroke himself, moaning around Zoro's cock as Zoro leant his full weight on the wall.

"Sanji, I won't last long like this…"

"I never asked you to," Sanji reminded him gently, pulling off and taking his hand off of his own arousal, using his thumb to spread pre-cum lightly over Zoro's head. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, sucking in earnest this time in tandem with his own strokes.

"Sanji…Sanji, I'm…"

"No, you're not. Not yet, at least," Sanji frowned up at him, looking almost threatening despite his reddened lips and lust-darkened eyes. He took his hand off of himself again to stroke Zoro a few times, spreading saliva and pre-cum over his leaking cock. "Tell you what, how about we change the game a little?"

"What?" Zoro was panting. "What do you mean?"

"I want you inside me," Sanji said as firmly as he could, and Zoro shuddered and moaned. "Lie down."

"What, _here?" _

"Yes, here. You suddenly have an objection to screwing in a warehouse?" Sanji asked, shaking his head.

"No, I mean, no, I just…"

"Here. Suck," Sanji prompted him, and Zoro took the blonde's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them as Sanji hummed in contentment. "Okay, fine. Now just watch. And _don't _touch yourself," he added, shucking pants and shoes at a remarkable pace before crouching, reaching behind him to slip one and then two fingers inside himself. He pumped them in and out slowly, knowing that he should have proper lubrication but hoping it was enough. He'd done it plenty of times; it wasn't like he was a virgin.

Zoro was having a hard time following Sanji's instructions, so he licked his suddenly dry lips and asked, "Can I touch _you?" _

"Be my guest," Sanji replied, trying to stifle his moans as Zoro unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands and leaned forward, sucking a pink nipple into his mouth and lightly scraping it with his teeth as the blonde started to pant, a rosy flush spreading its way down his chest. "You're far too good with your mouth, you know that?" he asked breathlessly, slipping a third finger into himself and curling them. "I can't wait until you blow me. It's going to be _insane_." Deciding he'd prepared himself enough, he pushed Zoro until he was laying back on the floor. "Now. Same rules apply."

"Okay," Zoro agreed. "Next time I get to set the rules, right?"

"Sure," Sanji knelt above him and lowered himself onto Zoro's erection, feeling the swordsman shudder beneath him. "Don't come," he hissed as Zoro clenched his eyes shut.

"Won't," Zoro promised, although it was hard work.

"Just lay back. Let me do the work," Sanji told him firmly, squaring himself and staring to move his hips back and forth.

Zoro barely focussed on the pleasure, knowing that he'd come in an instant if he did, and just focussed on the heat and the tightness, the knowledge that he was losing his virginity here, on the floor of a dirty warehouse, not knowing if half of his friends were dead or alive. But Sanji was, and Sanji was determined to make him aware of that fact as he rode him, head thrown back as he braced himself on Zoro's shoulder with his good hand. "Sanji…Sanji, I…"

"Touch me," Sanji groaned, and Zoro didn't hesitate, wrapping his hand firmly around Sanji's cock and stroking, trying to match his pace to the blonde's as Sanji moaned through clenched teeth, starting to lever himself up and down, nails digging into Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro could tell he was close when his rhythm fell apart and he just took to rocking back and forth, sweat dripping off his body, loose shirttails hanging between them. Zoro moved his hand faster, swiping his thumb over the head of the cook's erection. "Zoro…I…" he got out before shuddering and coming, managing to catch himself before he completely fell onto Zoro, breath coming out in sharp gasps as he stayed there until he was somewhat more composed. "You know, for a first time…that wasn't half-bad, Marimo," Sanji chuckled, pleasantly sated as he stood up, wincing a little. "Not bad at all, really."

Zoro didn't reply; he couldn't really, and instead just let out a kind of strangled grunt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, have I been neglecting you?" Sanji was back to business again, looking intimidating despite the fact that he was remarkably dishevelled. "Let me fix that. Give me a sec, though," he looked around before clicking his tongue. "Here, you've got an undershirt on, right?"

Zoro nodded quickly.

"Take your shirt off, then. It's pretty much ruined," Sanji held out his hand and Zoro sighed, knowing what was coming. "Thanks," Sanji wrinkled his nose and cleaned himself up, balling the shirt up and placing it on the ground before pulling his pants back up, taking his sweet time in doing up the fly and buckling his belt. He was halfway through doing up his shirt when Zoro made a noise again, and it was far too similar to a whine for the swordsman. Sanji just smirked. "Well, I _guess _you've earned this," he knelt down and wrapped his hand around Zoro, not bothering with any teasing this time and just setting up a fast rhythm as Zoro jerked into his touch.

It was hardly any time at all before Zoro _knew _he wouldn't last, and he managed to get out, "Sanji…please… 'm gonna…"

"Oh, really?" Sanji looked thoughtful before bending down, rucking Zoro's shirt up with one hand before leaning to whisper in his ear. "Well, if that's the case…then come for me, Zoro Roronoa."

Zoro didn't need telling twice, as he groaned and shuddered, Sanji backing off immediately to save his clothing and just using his fingers to coax Zoro to completion as the swordsman came, his entire body shivering before he collapsed on the floor, panting. Sanji removed his hand and sucked on it before shifting around and offering it to Zoro, who gave him a disbelieving look before rolling his eyes and licking Sanji's fingers clean.

The cook smiled at him before taking the shirt and gently wiping him clean, and Zoro reached up to card his fingers through Sanji's hair. "Thank you," he finally whispered.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah. Amazing," Zoro conceded, and Sanji grinned before chucking the shirt and climbing to straddle Zoro, kissing him furiously as Zoro tightened his grip in Sanji's hair. "You're…"

"Say it."

"I think I might love you."

"Good," Sanji moaned into his mouth before breaking away, leaving them close enough to share breath. "I know I love you. And I know it probably doesn't mean a thing to you, but I had to say it."

"Well, thank you," Zoro kissed him softly again. "Now we need to get back out there."

"Yeah," Sanji stood up. "See if there's been any developments, hey?"

"There'd better be," Zoro held out his hand and the cook rolled his eyes before helping him stand. "I could do with some good news."

"You just had mind-blowing sex! You should be happy!" Sanji elbowed him, moving to unlock the door and entering the main part of the warehouse again. "Are you going back in there?"

"I've got to," he nodded.

"Well, be careful," Sanji kissed him lingeringly before pushing him away. "Now go be a hero."

Zoro took off and Sanji sighed, slumping back against the wall.

"And...mission accomplished?" Law asked with a knowing grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sanji attempted to look smug, but he knew that he was failing horribly.

"I can smell the pheromones from here," Kaku complained.

"Well, with a nose like that…"

"Hey," he said in warning, and Sanji shook his head and slid back down to a seated position, pulling Kaku close. "Man, that's gonna sting tomorrow."

"Yes, saliva doesn't make the best lube, does it?" Kaku sounded horribly sarcastic, and Sanji rubbed his arm.

"I know, Kaku, okay? I'm not going to rub it in; far from it. But he needed…something…and I gave it to him in the best way I know how," Sanji told them quietly.

"So if Mr. Yamakaze or I were to need…something…" Law started.

"Oh, don't even," Sanji growled, causing the other two to laugh. "As long as I'm with Zoro, I'm faithful. At least as far as the sex is concerned," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Meaning if you want to make out with Ace it won't weigh on your conscience," Kaku surmised.

"Now you get it," Sanji let his head rest on the agent's. "Do I really smell?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No worries. I'm sure Zoro doesn't smell any different," Kaku was smiling, now, and Sanji rolled his eyes.

"You two're hopeless."

"You're one to talk," Sanji glanced up as Ace meandered over. "Anything?"

"Yeah," Ace shook his head. "They're coming. But in the meantime…sex, Sanji? Really?"

"Again, you're one to talk," Sanji replied sharply, but Ace's grin made him ease up.

"I'm just kidding," Ace squatted down in front of him. "So? How was he?"

"A natural, really. But then, I kind of did all the work," Sanji winked.

"Predictable," Ace pretended to look annoyed.

"Anyway, who did you find?"

"Don't get your hopes up," he looked pointedly from Kaku to Law. "But…"

"Portgas! Don't go running off!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Old man's grumpier than ever, and he's got no reason to be. Because _I saved his life!" _Ace yelled the last part.

"Yeah, like I needed your help, brat," Smoker came up, looking grumpy. "I'm not even hurt."

"No, but you _were _trapped, and I _did _get you out," Ace retaliated, and Sanji sighed as their conversation disintegrated into a rather pointless argument.

"Did you find anyone else?" Sanji finally broke in.

"Yeah," Ace looked unimpressed. "They're outside if you want to talk."

Sanji shrugged and stood up, walking outside and hearing the bickering before he even got there.

"And you know, you're not exactly _light…"_

"Well, I didn't _ask _you to…"

"Like I could just leave you there to die…"

"I _wasn't going to die!" _

"Tell that to..."

"Shanks? Mihawk?" Sanji questioned, blinking as he emerged into the sunlight.

"Hello, boy," Mihawk looked less than his immaculate self, covered in soot, but then Shanks hardly looked better.

"What happened?"

"Krieg got away," Shanks slumped against the side of the warehouse, looking drained.

"I got that part."

"Shanks here managed to get himself _poisoned," _Mihawk drawled. "And needed somebody to take care of him, so Lucci…"

"Went after Krieg. Great," Sanji didn't really want to be the one to tell Kaku that. "Are you okay?"

"Never go into battle unprepared," Shanks grinned, a trace of his normal good humor showing through. "I had the antidote. The problem with stealing snake venom is that normally it gets noticed, so I knew what we were dealing with. In other words, _I didn't need your help," _he glared at Mihawk.

"Yes, because I would have loved to explain your death to your wife."

"I'm not dead," Shanks' voice softened, and he and Mihawk shared a look that Sanji really didn't understand, but somehow the tension was completely gone from the situation.

"I know," Mihawk conceded. "Regardless, how's the search going?"

"Besides Lucci? Just Law's boyfriend and Franky, I think," Sanji tried to do a mental tally.

"Better than expected, although that was a cheap move on Krieg's part, blowing up the place," Shanks frowned. "I take it his men weren't so lucky?"

"Not from what I've heard," Sanji dug a cigarette out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. "But I don't know numbers or anything."

"Shameful loss of life," Mihawk looked almost remorseful. "Yes, they were criminals, but many of them had no choice: forced into it because otherwise they'd die on the streets. Doesn't excuse them, but it makes you wonder if…"

"We can't help everyone," Shanks pushed himself off of the warehouse and stumbled forward, finding his footing and squaring himself. "And since when did you have a heart?"

"I've always had it. It's just…hidden sometimes," Mihawk replied. "So. No idea where Krieg went, then?"

"Back underground?" Sanji guessed. "I mean, the entire Metro Vancouver Police Department knows he was here, right? So obviously he can't be anywhere where he could be found."

"Maybe you should ask somebody who knows the underground, then?'

Sanji turned and glanced at Law, who smiled at him. "You're referring to yourself?"

"Recon! I told you!" Law reminded him. "And I have a gut feeling that if Mr. Lucci has gone after him, so has my lover."

"So you know where they are?" Sanji looked hopeful.

"Not an exact location, but I know where it's probable they may _be," _Law corrected. "And it would explain why his phone isn't working. Cell signal's worth nothing that deep under the city."

"That's settled, then. As soon as we find Franky, we're going."

"Excuse me? 'We?'" Mihawk gave him a reprimanding glance.

"Yes. Because Shanks is going to come, I'll wager, and I'll also bet that you're not going to tell _him _'no,' so don't pull the 'you can't come, you're injured' line with me," Sanji crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fine. You can come," Mihawk nodded. "Now who wants to explain to Kaku that he has to stay here?"

There was silence after that one before Kaku himself walked out of the warehouse, a look on his face that clearly told them that nobody would succeed if they tried.

"Fine, then," Shanks finally nodded. "We wait for the rest to get back and then we head out. It's high time we put an end to this entire fiasco."

And Sanji, for his part, couldn't agree more. He was more than ready for life to return to normal.

**Notes:**

**1. Why do I keep doing this to myself? I keep wanting to wrap up the story and then PLOT keeps getting in the way. Urgh. **

**2. HAPPY 2010, EVERYBODY!!! And today also happens to be both Ace's and Oda's birthday, so I wanted to get the chapter done xP**

**3. I don't have this song on my computer right now, but I'll post the download with the next chapter. Promise! **

**4. …Most of you have been asking for some smut, so here it was. I…am not a smut writer. I'm horribly embarrassed every time I write it. So please don't be too harsh on me!!!**

**5. That being said, I think that's it, so drop me a review :D**


	29. It's All Fire And Brimstone, Baby

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Yeah, the streets rose in two perfect waves in the night  
Crashes on my left, and one on my right  
It's all fire and brimstone baby, so let's go outside  
It's all fire and brimstone baby, I got my brand new pistol baby_

~Puscifer, "The Mission"

xxx

Sanji lowered himself down the ladder and grimaced as his feet landed in sludge, but then he really couldn't have expected anything else. "Uck. I don't even _want _to know," he shuddered as Zoro hopped down beside him.

"Sorry about this, lads," Iceburg had a flashlight with him that he turned on, shining it down the old tunnel. "All of the decent railway tunnels have been converted for the SkyTrain, so we're stuck with the disused ones. But if anybody knows this city, it's me, so if Krieg's gone anywhere…"

"One thing I don't quite understand," Law glanced around. "Krieg would have had to either take a vehicle or a boat to get back to downtown."

"Yes," Iceburg looked mildly chagrined. "Nmaa, in all the excitement, I didn't even think about him escaping by water."

"So why didn't he make a break for it? Head toward the border?" Sanji asked.

"Gramps is helping to guard out by Point Atkinson," Ace shrugged. "He wouldn't get far, but we weren't watching the inlet."

"Anyway," Zoro cleared his throat. "We need to get moving."

"We are," came a voice from above and Robin and Kalifa hopped down, both women wearing rather intimidating heeled boots.

"Robin, I told you…"

"I'm not staying at the hospital where I'm useless. He understands," Robin assured them, her eyes softening. It hadn't taken long to find Franky afterward, and by now it could be assured that whatever rift was set up between he and Iceburg was all but mended. The older man had suffered a broken leg, but Robin assured them he'd be up and about in no time.

"Besides, too many men in the same place? Something's _bound _to go wrong," Kalifa grinned and adjusted her glasses. "And I'm the secretary to the City Clerk. I know this place almost as well as he does."

"Let's get moving, then," Sanji glanced one way and then the other. "Law? Which way?"

"Well, from what I recall, Krieg's hideout should be…" he gestured down the tunnel.

As they began to move, the manhole cover clanked above them and Mihawk all but slid down the ladder, his boots hitting the stone floor as his cape swirled around him.

"Dracule, where…"

"I locked Shanks inside my hotel room," the enigmatic man replied with a harsh smile. "The idiot would only get himself killed, and I am _not _going to explain that one to Makino."

"So this is all of us, then?" Zoro ran his hand over Wadou's hilt.

"The more people we have, the more difficult it will be. I'm loathe to let all of you go," Mihawk admitted. "But what can I do? You're all stupidly determined to rush headlong into danger, and I can respect that if nothing else."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Kaku's voice was quiet, but he was standing on his own and he wasn't quite as pale as he had been. "I have to… no matter what, I have to know."

"As do I," Law nodded.

"And I'm the reason we're in this whole mess, so I'm going," Sanji said with finality.

"I'm not questioning any of you," Mihawk rolled his eyes. "Kids these days," he sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure you and Shanks weren't any different when you were young," Ace winked. "Old man."

"Alright, enough," Iceburg glared at the pair of them. "Sound travels a long way down here, so we have to be quiet."

Ace looked suitably chastised, but Mihawk just sighed and started to walk down the stone corridor.

"So," Sanji kept his voice low and dropped back to walk next to Robin. "When's the big day?"

"Not for a while yet," Robin chuckled. "If I had to say, I'd like it to be in late summer…next August, perhaps," she smiled.

"A summer wedding? That'd be nice," he nodded. "Looking forward to it?"

"Naturally," she glanced sideways at him before sighing.

"What? What is it?"

"I was just…it's a silly question, Sanji, but I was wondering if…seeing as how you are the only one of us that knows how to wear a suit…and since my parents are…no longer with us…" she looked nervous, and Sanji felt bad for her, knowing how much it must have taken to ask.

"Robin-chan, if you want me to walk you down the aisle, you only have to say the word," he reached to take her hand and smiled winningly at her.

"I would greatly appreciate it," she conceded.

"Consider it done. And don't worry about booking a reception hall, the _Baratie's _yours if you wish it," he said honestly.

"You're far too kind."

"Nonsense; just helping a pretty woman out," he patted her hand before continuing down the hall, glancing at the damp walls. Noticing the others stopped in front, he ran to catch up, finding Law talking to a man with spiky reddish hair. This must be Kidd, then. "What's going on?"

"It's over," the man replied. "You must be Sanji."

"Yes," Sanji replied, accepting the proffered hand. Kidd was an intimidating-looking man compared to his partner, but he seemed amiable enough at the moment. "Wait, what do you mean 'over?' "

"Krieg's caught. Or, he will be. We can't go any farther down the tunnel, though; he blew up some of the wall and it slid over the path, it'd take us hours to dig through the rubble," Kidd shrugged. "He's headed for the States, though; that much is certain, so we've got border patrol on it. He won't get through. And thus the reign of Don Krieg comes to an end," he shook his head. "I bet he's regretting ever deciding to come after you."

"I'm sure he is," Law put a hand on Sanji's shoulder and squeezed carefully. "Well, that's that, then. Time for some well-deserved rest, I'd think."

"Yeah," Sanji blinked. "I can't believe it, really," he laughed nervously. "After so long, to live a normal life again…it'll almost be _weird," _he scrunched up his nose.

"Sanji, you're friends with my brother. Life will _always _be weird," Ace had to point out with a wink, and Sanji grinned at him.

"True enough."

"And Rob?" Kaku asked quietly.

"Liaising with the officials to make sure they 'don't screw up,' as he so tactfully put it."

"That's my lover," Kaku rolled his eyes.

"Well, no point in us staying here in this stuffy tunnel, then," Iceburg said. "Let's head to the surface."

000

They had barely gotten above-ground when both Kaku and Kalifa's mobiles went off at the same time, and they both picked them up to check, Kalifa looking thoughtful and Kaku looking resigned.

"What? What is it?" Ace asked, noticing both their expressions.

Kalifa turned to Iceburg. "I apologize, sir, but it seems you have a vacancy in your office."

He regarded her without blinking for a few moments before nodding. "I'll fill it somehow, I'm sure. They won't hold a candle to you, but…"

She hesitated for a second before walking over and hugging him, and he returned it tightly. "I'm sure we'll be back," she whispered. "Vancouver attracts trouble, after all."

"Until then," Iceburg patted her back and released her, giving her one more swift nod. "Stay safe."

"I've got big, strong men to protect me," she laughed. "What could go wrong?"

"Kaku?" Sanji turned to him, and Kaku bit his lip in thought before motioning the blonde to follow him. Sitting on a bench on a nearby street corner, Kaku slipped his phone back into his pocket before reaching to take Sanji's hands. "Hey, what is it?"

"This is goodbye."

"Wait…_what? _What happened to being friends after…"

"Sanji, I'm _not _going to apologize for this. Not now. Don't make me," Kaku was almost pleading with him, and Sanji nodded, waiting to hear him out. "Listen, Rob's been tipped off about a major gang operation in Calgary…something led by a man named…"

"Donquixote Doflamingo," Mihawk came over and interjected, not bothered by the glares the two men sent him. "Old friend…well, friend may not be the best word. And I apologize for interrupting, but do you think I could borrow your phone? I need to discuss something with Lucci."

"Sure," Kaku handed it over, and Mihawk nodded and walked swiftly away. "Anyway, we're done here, and so we move on."

"But what about…what about Zoro? You're his…"

"No," Kaku shook his head. "I'm crippled, Sanji. I don't know if I'll ever recover, so what use am I as a trainer? Zoro will be fine. I've taught him all I can," he looked resigned. "And I'm sorry, but we can't allow anything that will let Doflamingo track you or anybody else, so I'm afraid we cannot contact each other. We shall, quite literally, disappear from your lives."

"I…" Sanji stuttered, obviously at a loss for words. "I…you _can't," _he finally settled on. "Kaku…"

"I know. But it's my job. And it's to ensure the safety of everybody. I chose it, Sanji; I've said it before. I'll accept the consequences, and…"

"Kaku," Kalifa walked up. "Lucci says we have to go. Jyabura and Blueno are waiting for us."

"We will. Goodbye," Kaku stood and went over to Zoro, and Sanji dropped his eyes.

"He's not good at this," Kalifa sighed. "But then, he's never been as close to a client as he was to you. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way; we truly had no idea."

"I understand. You have your lives and I have mine," Sanji nodded. "It won't be easy, but we'll make it. We will."

"You're a remarkable man, Sanji Blackleg. And take care of that boyfriend of yours," she grinned. "I have a feeling he needs somebody to watch over him."

"I will," Sanji stood up and hugged her, and she pulled back enough to kiss his cheek. "Good luck."

"We won't need it," she assured him before moving off down the street.

Sanji looked up again to find Zoro glaring at Kaku before he shook his hand, and the agent moved back toward the bench.

"Goodbye, then," he didn't look at Sanji.

"Yeah. Later," Sanji lit up a cigarette, only to have Kaku knock it out of his hand and throw his arms around Sanji tightly, holding him close. "Hey, it's fine. I get it."

"I don't," Kaku admitted. "But Rob's rules are Rob's rules, and I can't…"

"I'll live, nose-boy," Sanji teased. "Go out there and save the world."

"Right," Kaku ran his hands down Sanji's arms and made to leave before Sanji spun him around and quickly kissed him.

"I owe you from last night," he explained, causing Kaku to give an exasperated sigh. "And you'd better take care of yourself. Get back here if you ever can, you hear me?"

"Look after _your_self," Kaku retorted. "And if there's a chance, I will."

"And tell Rob he's got himself a wonderful man and he should treat him better."

"Like heck I will. He'll laugh."

"Probably," Sanji exhaled heavily and lit a new cigarette, meeting Kaku's eyes one last time. "Now go."

Kaku nodded and did, jogging to catch up with Kalifa. Sanji stared after them until Zoro came and slid his arms around the blonde's waist. "It'll be weird without him. I'm never going to find another trainer who's his match."

"I doubt he'd want you to," Sanji replied, tilting his head for a chaste kiss. "We should get back to Vivi's; let everyone know we're alright."

Zoro nodded and hugged him lightly before reaching for his hand, letting Sanji twine their fingers together as they headed back to the group.

"Can _we_ still be friends?" Sanji asked Law with his curled eyebrow raised, and the dark-haired man's answering laugh was answer enough for him.

000

After the rather joyous reunion, he was out on his favorite fountained terrace once more when he felt hands cover his eyes and a voice say, "Three guesses who, first two don't count."

"Hey," Sanji leant back comfortably. "What's up?"

"How are you?"

"Good, now. Like I said, it'll take a while to get back to normal, but I'm fine," he tried to put as much reassurance into his voice as he could. "Really, Ace. I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me if you need to…I know Zoro's not much help when it comes to feelings," he teased, causing Sanji to reach back and lightly swat his hip. "Hey, we're good," Ace sobered immediately, his voice lowering. "We are, Sanji. I mean, I don't think I'll ever fall out of love with you, but it doesn't hurt like it did. I think I'm moving on."

"Good for you," Sanji smiled.

"No, I mean _really _moving on. I'm leaving."

"What?" Sanji's eyes snapped open. "Ace, you…"

"Not until _after _the wedding," the older man assured him. "I've got school to finish, but then…"

"Where will you go?"

"Gramps asked that stuffy old Commodore to monitor some Coast Guard-y things out on the East Coast, and I said I'd go with. It'd be good for me to get away, you know? And it'll only be a year at most…heck, _you _were gone longer than that," he mentioned.

"I know. But did you _have _to tell me tonight?"

"Figured I'd do it when you were in the right mind-set. Plus, you've got almost a year to get used to the thought of being free of me when it _wasn't _your choice," Ace was smiling, Sanji could tell.

"But…really, Ace? You and Smoker? Isn't he a little old for you?"

"Sanji, you and I? We're old souls. It's hard to find somebody like us…maybe I just physically need somebody older."

Ace's voice was soft, and Sanji was hard-pressed to tell if he was joking or not. "But you hate him."

"Nah. We gripe at each other constantly, but none of it is serious. We get each other, as strange as it sounds. And he's only fourteen years older…it's not an eternity," Ace reasoned.

"I think it's the hair. Makes him look older than he is," Sanji shrugged.

"Yeah, there is that," Ace agreed.

"Don't know how I'll do this without you and Kaku around," Sanji casually started. "I mean, what fun is it making Zoro all jealous and protective when I've got nobody to flirt with?"

"There's always Usopp…"

"Oh, please, no. Kaya scares me," Sanji admitted. "Sure, she may act sweet and innocent, but I have a feeling that she'd be as catty as Nami if somebody was stalking her turf."

"Speaking of Nami, she loves you…so I'm sure if it was my brother…"

"Oh, God help me, I am _not _flirting with Luffy," Sanji said vehemently.

"I'm just pulling you leg. Law?"

"Law could work," Sanji mused. "Again, Kidd kind of scares me…I'll work it out," he decided, and they both burst out laughing. "Look at me. I've got the greatest boyfriend and all I'm thinking about is ways to make him jealous."

"That's only because Zoro takes it so seriously," Ace replied. "Look, we should get back inside. Not much of a victory party when the man of honor isn't there, is it?"

"Right," Sanji nodded and Ace let him go, turning when Sanji put a hand on his arm. "Look, Ace. Thank you. For everything. I don't know if I could have gotten through all of this without you…and everyone else," he added.

"But mostly me. I know. It was my pleasure," Ace kissed him lightly before holding out his arm, and Sanji groaned before taking it as Ace patted his hand and guided him back inside.

000

The next few months went by quickly without the fear hanging over them. Zeff eventually relented and let Sanji back into his appointed role as sous-chef, although he still wasn't keen on the discounts that Sanji offered to everybody who had helped them out. Zeff was glad he was safe, although of course he'd never say the words out loud.

Krieg, as Kidd had predicted, never made it past the border thanks to Lucci. And, also thanks to Lucci, what would normally have been a lengthy trial got him directly in jail. The perks of being what Smoker had taken to calling 'those blasted special-ops', but Sanji was just relieved it was over. Finally over.

Admittedly, he sometimes went by City Hall on his downtown trips to see if CP9 really had moved on, and once he swung by Kaku and Lucci's Kitsilano apartment, but it was impossible to tell if it was occupied and he wasn't going to risk getting closer. He and Zoro were by this point an official 'couple' and although they still got on each other's nerves on a regular basis, none of it was all that serious.

And with Robin's wedding looming ever nearer, preparations were well under way. The older woman was smiling more than Sanji had ever seen her, although she was getting a tad annoyed with her husband-to-be as he tended to announce their engagement to the world no matter where they were. Got a strange glance from a group of homeless people before Robin ignored him and they all assumed he was just another half-crazy street-dweller.

Regardless, because Sanji was as good of a fashion consultant as any woman, he and Robin had been busy coordinating for the past few months, and as the date drew nearer Sanji could tell Robin was equal parts anxious and excited. A mere two weeks to go and the long-term forecast showed sunshine, and though Sanji realized that the last time he'd spent any extensive time on the deck where the ceremony was to take place was the night he learned he was being hunted, he thought this was fitting closure: it all started with a murder, it should end with a wedding.

Heck, he was almost as nervous as Robin, and he waited for the day with anticipation, hoping for sunshine and warm August weather.

Maybe this was what he needed to close the door on that chapter of his life, and although it felt a little selfish that he was thinking of it for him, another part of him knew that if this was what he needed to move on, then he would accept it gladly.

Just fourteen more days, and he'd leave the shadow behind him.

All things considered, he couldn't wait.

**Notes:**

**1. I've just decided to lump the songs from the last few chapters together to make it easier, so expect them up after the Epilogue. That being said…**

**2. ONE MORE CHAPTER!!! This story has consumed my life for about a year-and-a-half, now, so it's sad that it's ending, but also a relief that I've completed this epic. **

**3. Regarding the events of last week's OP chapter: I am still firmly in denial, and since this is an AU, IT NEVER HAPPENED. That being said, it also inspired me to write (in particular a specific section that is fairly obvious), so I guess it was an okay thing? **

**4. If you want to see Vancouver in more than my digital camera pics, watch the Olympics. They go crazy with the scenery xP**

**5. Keep reviewing/commenting! I love them, and they'll give me fuel to survive the plane ride to Orlando next week. I'm headin' for sunshine, baby!!! **


	30. It's A New Life For Me

**Epilogue**

_Oh, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life_

_For me,_

_And I'm feeling good._

~ "Feeling Good"

"How many dances does the bride need with the groom before you can cut in?" Sanji wondered aloud, staring over at Franky and Robin. Robin looked beautiful and moved with the grace of a swan, while Franky kept shooting longing looks at the table where Paulie, Iceburg and the other shipwrights were seated.

"I think she's tortured him long enough," Nami replied, smirking up at him. "I guess that means I have to go back to Luffy, hmm?"

They both looked at the young man, who was currently eating while his brother attempted to give him dance pointers.

"Nah, go for Ace. I have it on good authority that he's a respectable dancer."

"Good authority?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. My own."

"Of course," she echoed. "Go save Franky. I mean it, go."

Sanji kissed her cheek before moving off, meeting Zoro's eye as the green-haired man saluted him with a glass of beer. Zoro…wasn't a dancer, and no matter how much Sanji tried to teach him, he'd never possess the grave necessary to do even a half-decent waltz. Heck, even standing close and barely moving he tended to step on Sanji's toes, so instead of causing the swordsman embarrassment, Sanji merely told him that if he wanted to spend his time at the bar, he could.

Zoro was incredibly grateful.

The blonde moved across the balcony, tapping Franky on the shoulder. The blue-haired man all but shoved Robin at him before taking off, and she laughed at his retreating back before taking Sanji's hands.

"I was wondering how long he would make it," she said aloud, leaning close to be heard over the music. "It's not that I like to torture him, but it is amusing."

"Ah, he's got other talents," Sanji replied.

"True enough. At least I never have to worry about anything in the house breaking down," she pointed out.

"There is that," Sanji agreed. They danced in silence for the duration of the song and halfway through the next one before Robin spoke again.

"Sanji, I don't know if I'm supposed to be the one to tell you this, but I thought you ought to know that Doflamingo's been arrested."

"The guy that CP9 was after in Calgary?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And…" a knowing smile crept onto her face. "Word has it that since Krieg's disappearance a new overlord has begun to rise from the ranks. Man by the name of Enel."

"So that means…" Sanji's eyes widened.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Go," Robin laughed. "Go ahead."

Sanji grinned and threw his arms briefly around her neck before turning. "Hey."

"Good evening."

"Please, don't start the 'weirdly formal' shtick again. It doesn't fool me," Sanji held out a hand.

"Never hurts to try," was the response as the other man straightened his tie compulsively before taking the proffered hand.

"You look fine, Kaku," Sanji pulled him into position, freeing one hand to smooth a stray chunk of Kaku's hair back into place. "There. And at least I know you can dance."

"Unlike your esteemed boyfriend?"

"Unlike him," Sanji snuck another glance at Zoro, but he wasn't looking. "So. You're back?"

"For the foreseeable future," Kaku nodded. "Why? Happy to see me?"

"Of course," Sanji assured him. "I've missed you."

"Likewise," Kaku gave him a genuine smile.

"So, what's the news on this Enel guy?"

"What else?" Kaku shrugged. "Krieg's gone; it was only a matter of time before a new overlord moved in to try and take over the underground. But Law and Kidd have been keeping us updated…"

"I'm gonna kill him," Sanji muttered under his breath. "Talking with you and never saying a word about it."

"Rob told him not to," Kaku said it like it explained everything, and considering it was _Lucci _they were talking about, it probably did.

"So, I hope you realize that I'm demanding to be involved in this?"

"Had a taste for adventure, eh?" Kaku chuckled. "Well, I can't say I didn't expect this, and I know you well enough to not try to dissuade you. I'll caution you to be careful and run it by Rob, but that's all I can promise."

"Fair enough," Sanji nodded.

"So."

"So, how are you?"

"Physically?" he asked, and Sanji nodded. "Better. Not 100% by any means, and there's certainly no guarantee I'll ever get back there but I'm…coping. Managing. I'll be fine," he settled on as Sanji tugged him closer.

"You heard about Smoker and Ace yet?"

"Briefly. Now _there's _an odd couple. I don't feel so bad about Rob anymore," he laughed, and Sanji looked over to meet Ace's eye, the older man giving him a knowing wink. He and Ace had already said their goodbyes (and snagged quite a few dances together, much to the chagrin of both Zoro and Smoker who seemed to be permanently glued to the open bar).

They heard the door open with a rather loud bang and Kaku rolled his eyes, stating, "That'll be Rob," in a 'wouldn't-you-know-it' tone. And indeed, Lucci swept in, gave Sanji a curt nod, and headed to dance with Robin.

"Can he dance?"

"Remarkably well," Kaku replied, looking around the room. "So the gang's all here, are they?"

"All of them," Sanji smiled. "Plus some people that Franky used to work with from the docks and…how _exactly _did Kalifa convince Paulie to dance with her?" he blinked.

"She's…rather persuasive. As you know. Plus he's afraid of her."

"Good point," Sanji conceded. "So you'll talk to Lucci."

"_Yes," _Kaku said in a way that told Sanji that answer was going to be 'no' if he dared ask again.

"Lucci's rubbing off on you. That was almost threatening," Sanji deadpanned, and Kaku rolled his eyes.

"You're incorrigible."

"I pride myself on it."

"Go dance with Nami. I can tell she's been wanting to get away from Luffy for a while now," Kaku gestured with his head and Sanji grimaced, because Luffy didn't even really _dance, _he just _flailed. _

"My darling shouldn't be subjected to that atrocity," Sanji decided. "You're off to talk to Zoro?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because somehow I don't see my wanting to work with you going over really well unless he's also in on it," Sanji replied.

"My thoughts exactly," Kaku gave him a brief smile before tilting Sanji's head down to kiss him chastely on the forehead.

"Tease," Sanji smirked at him before heading off and rescuing a very relieved Nami.

Several dances later, he was pretty much danced off his feet, when Zoro finally came and said that he'd have one…_and just one, mind you…_dance with him.

"You're not that bad," Sanji told him about halfway through.

"It's not manly."

"Yes, because _sleeping _with a man is the very definition of 'manly,'" Sanji informed him bluntly.

"You know what I mean. I'm not…graceful like you are. I feel…awkward."

"Well, you're _not that bad," _Sanji repeated before leaning in to kiss him briefly. "Kaku talk to you?"

"I don't like it."

"But…"

"But you're the most single-minded man I've ever met, so instead of arguing with you about the sense of it I'm just going to say that if you're throwing yourself out there, so am I," Zoro said firmly. "Besides, it's good training."

"You're too kind to me."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know," Sanji kissed him again, slower this time, but nothing that would lead to something more. Not yet, anyway. "Love you too, baka Marimo," Sanji replied, grinning as Zoro made a not-so-subtle suggestion that the two of them should retire for the night. Zeff had grudgingly got them all a discount on the posh hotel next door, and if Sanji was thinking the same thing Zoro was, he doubted either of them would be getting much sleep that night.

But then, he couldn't really say he minded, either. After all, for the first time in a long time, life was normal.

Well, relatively speaking. But honestly, normal was overrated. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah. Let's go," he smiled against Zoro's lips before tugging on his hand and leading him from the reception, toward their hotel room and the waiting bed.

END

**Notes:**

**1. Yes, this is THE END!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to everyone on and LJ who's commented/reviewed!!!! This has been my most successful fanfiction attempt to date, and it wouldn't have been possible without everyone's encouragement, so a HUGE THANK YOU!!! :D**

**2. I hope everyone enjoyed the story! And just because it's over, don't think that means you can get away without letting me know what you think ;P I can't believe it's been just a few days shy of a year from the first chapter (seems incredible!), but I figured that, seeing as how this story is very Sanji-centric, I had to end it on his birthday. So Happy Birthday, Sanji-dear!! **

**3. The last four songs for the last three chapters (yes, four!) are available HERE: http://www(.)sendspace(.)com/file/av6roc (and I did this simply because there are two versions of Feelin' Good that I adore, Michael Buble's and John Barrowman's, so I've given you both!). **

**4. I have an idea for a new OP AU story in the works, but no promises on when that'll be happening. However, providing I have time to write, I certainly have enough ideas to get it going. No guarantees it'll be the epic that this was, but since this is me (and I'm very wordy) who knows?**

**5 Once again, thank you all SO much, and I'll see you later ^-^. **


End file.
